Princesa caída
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Tal vez tomar distancia de todos no ha sido lo mejor. El camino que Lola debió tomar para su ascenso se ha torcido... y no le ha llevado precisamente para Hollywood.
1. Sobre el porno y la prostitución (NdA)

Disclaimer 1: Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

Disclaimer 2: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Fallen princess**_

 **Una reflexión sobre el porno y la prostitución**

 **Azcapotzalco, Ciudad de México**

 **Escrito al de 2 de marzo de 2018**

 **23:47 hrs**

 **Subido al 9 de marzo de 2018**

Como decimos aquí, en mi tierra, no nos hagamos pendejos y hablemos a calzón quitado.

¿A quién no conocemos, al menos en nuestro círculo cercano, que presuma haberse acostado con tal número de mujeres? ¿Quién no conoce al típico "macho" jactancioso de sus hazañas en la cama o el asiento trasero de su auto? Ok, fui lejos con esa pregunta, pero la mantengo. Voy al grano, con la esperanza de lograr una mejor comprensión, por parte de ustedes, de la siguiente obra.

Hay dos asuntos de faldas con los que un hombre de bajos escrúpulos (o ciertas necesidades no satisfechas) se maneja con soltura. Y es por edades. Como el título lo anuncia, son la pornografía y la prostitución mismas. Dos... llamémosle a ambos tópicos... males necesarios. Amada en secreto por unos, aborrecida en público por esos mismos y por otros, pero igual es lo que muchos psicólogos llamarían una válvula de escape. De una deriva la otra. Me explico.

Por definición, la pornografía (raíz griega πόρνη, prostituta; γράφει, descripción) es el contenido audiovisual o impreso destinado con fines recreativos partiendo del sexo como base. Si, suena un poco sacado de Wikipedia, pero es la definición que tengo de ello. Vayamos por partes. El origen y el producto final.

Ya desde los días de los sumerios en el poder de su tiempo (alrededor de 4000 a. C. aproximadamente) y de su mundo (el sur de lo que hoy llamamos Kuwait e Irak, en el punto donde se unen los ríos Tigris y Eufrates) se da fe de la existencia de prostitutas. Las primeras tablillas de la epopeya del rey de Uruk, Gilgamesh, indican inclusive la existencia de una especie de "prostitutas sagradas", siendo la nombrada Shamhat la encargada de atraer al salvaje Enkidú a la civilización, usando para ello lo mismo "pan y cerveza" (pues el futuro compañero del rey "comía con las gacelas y bebía agua del río", a diferencia de la gente en las ciudades) que su voluptuosidad y cuerpo. Lo mismo Egipto que algunas tribus celtas o los primeros enclaves masivos en China, mujeres (e incluso hombres) fueron, sea por necesidad, fuerza o, incluso, diversión propia, encargados de saciar aquella necesidad a precio de oro.

Es de todos sabido, al menos en Occidente, que Grecia y Roma no escaparon a dicha vorágine. En las polis griegas, las simples prostitutas daban el "clásico" servicio, mientras que a las más cotizadas, llamadas en singular "hetairé", se les pagaba por lo mismo que se pagaba a las geishas hacia el fin del shogunato Tokugawa. Es decir, su refinamiento y talento para cautivar a la selecta clientela más allá del mero acto todos sabemos la historia de Mesalina, esposa del emperador romano Claudio que gustaba de usar una peluca rubia y ejercer el oficio. Conocemos de sobra la afición de Heliogabalo por travestirse y su obsesión con ser mujer a toda costa, llegando a ofrecer un generoso pago a quien lo volviera mujer. Y del periodo de la Pornocracia (tiempos del papa Juan XII, me parece), mejor ni hablamos. Un papa que fue, literalmente, un hijo de puta (con el debido respeto al gremio) que permitió orgías que nunca se repetirían hasta la llegada de Silvio Berlusconi al poder como primer ministro. Cosa curiosa en el seno de una iglesia que, en los siglos IV y V de Nuestra Era cerró lupanares (origen de los prostíbulos modernos) y condenó por pecaminosa en extremo una, al menos en los casos de necesidad, forma honesta de ganarse la vida.

Ya en la España Imperial, Sevilla era un hervidero. Y no pocos lugares, además de Salamanca, estaban a salvo. Algunas prostitutas se anunciaban esgrimiendo ramilletes de flores bajo los portones. ¿Les suena de algo la palabra "ramera"? Ahí tuvo su origen. Costumbre replicada en la Inglaterra de la Era Victoriana, en los oscuros y pestilentes días de Jack "el Destripador".

Cierto, México no es excepción ni por asomo. Se ha pretendido ocultar que en la zona del barrio de La Merced (zona oriental del viejo casco que hoy comprende del callejón de Manzanares a la periferia del Mercado) se ejercía una prostitución ritual del mismo modo que en Sumeria, Asiria y zonas aledañas. Desde el Periodo Colonial dicho sitial era el lugar predilecto de algunos prostíbulos y mentideros donde, desde luego, la población nativa tenía prohibido entrar, al menos en el papel y los bolsillos. Nativas, mestizas, incluso españolas empobrecidas sin más opciones que la mendicidad, han enriquecido los bolsillos de no pocos proxenetas y funcionarios corrompidos, ávidos de cobrar contante y sonante... o suavecito y perfumado. Incluso puedo darme el lujo de mencionar que Carmen Mondragón, más conocida como Nahui Ollin (la musa de Gerardo Murillo, el "Dr. Atl"... si, el del volcán del libro de Geografía de 6to. año de primaria en México) se llegó a prostituir en su juventud, a espaldas de su padre, por diversión. Inclusive se dio el lujo de posar desnuda, cosa inaudita para una dama de alcurnia (era hija de un oficial del Ejército Federal en los días de Porfirio Díaz) y vender copias de dichas fotos en la Alameda Central.

Cierto. La iglesia condena la prostitución, el gobierno la restringe, pero tienen sus motivos. Tan buenos como una torta (y en esto apliquen cualquier acepción del término). Prejuicips morales, trata de blancas, valores familiares... y toda esa, a mi parecer un tanto hipócrita, monserga valemadrista. Hipócrita por los rumores de las orgías que se montan en las reuniones de funcionarios de altas esferas de gobierno con "escorts" extranjeras, los casos de pederastia en el seno de la iglesia y los "sobrinos" de sacerdotes y funcionarios habidos con "su hermana" la secretaria. Amén de las actrices y actores jovenes, y esto no está del todo claro para mí, que suelen prestarse a ello a cambio de un mejor papel o una mejor consideración salarial.

Inevitablemente, de ahí pasamos a la pornografía. Repito: no nos hagamos pendejos. Dicen que fue en la Francia de Napoleón III que se inició todo ello. FALSO. De vuelta a la era del dominio de la Urbe de la Loba (Roma... recuerden, gemelos adoptados por una loba), más en particular a la República, se han hallado monedas e inscripciones en ciertos sitios que, la antropología física dedujo, eran lupanares. Pompeya, Herculano, Oplontis, Alejandría, Tarraco, Leptis Magna, Sagunto... no había lugar en el seno de Roma que no tuviera sus prostitutas. Ergo, debían anunciarse. Frases como "Filotas, amo de hombres y bestias, complazco a todos", "No hay mejor sitio que la vagina de Licinia, en la calle de los taberneros", "Después de Júpiter, Zephiros tiene el mejor pene del mundo" o similares suelen encontrarse, junto a dibujos toscos, pintadas en los muros de dichos establecimientos y en los foros.

Strictu sensu, no podemos darnos el lujo de considerar el arte como pornografía. Desnudos, los hay, pero no es lo mismo, por ejemplo, ver "La maja desnuda", "El nacimiento de Venus" o "La batalla de las Termópilas" (cuadros donde noto un buen manejo del desnudo y los juegos de sombras) que ver las grabaciones hechas con prisa y editadas en la cochera de algún zoquete que se sienta Steven Spielberg con un manejo de tomas poco menos que aceptable y un desastroso uso de luces y un audio que hace de los raptores de Mundo Jurásico suenen como un concierto de Navidad dirigido por André Rieu si estuviera pasado de copas.

Me pregunto. ¿Que tal si el porno es explotado? No como un recurso sino como eje de la trama. Es arriesgado, lo sé. Va a doler, definitivamente. He visto el material suficiente como para hacerme una clara idea de ello. No solo películas, sino noticias sobre algunas actrices. Su vida está al filo de la navaja. Si, pueden llevar una vida de lujo y excesos. Pero también hay una cara que no queremos ver. Enfermedades, drogas, problemas con el bajo mundo, accidentes horribles y muerte son cosas que suceden en el medio, pero que rara vez aparecen en los tabloides si no es algo serio.

Hay quien se salva, si. Algunos actores y actrices del medio se retiran y se vuelven productores. Otras siguen solo por dar aún el ancho para un fetiche particular. Algunas más se retiran para "regresar al buen camino" y abominar de (creo que es posible en el medio) la explotación y el abuso sexual por parte de sus compañeros. Unas pocas amplían un poco sus horizontes y viven a costa de hablar del medio, producen discos o se lanzan como vloggera y productoras. Obviamente, muy pocas trascienden de la pornografía y se meten de lleno en carreras alejadas del medio, quedando en buenos términos como Sasha Grey. Los más, solo rehacen su vida. A quien peor le va, es diagnosticado con SIDA o muere, sea por sobredosis o por un accidente brutal.

¿Cual es mi postura?

Sobre la prostitución, no puedo decir mucho. Al menos, no por prejuicios morales. He curioseado en campo, si. Mientras lo hagan por necesidad monetaria o diversión y no le rindan cuentas a nadie, es un trabajo como cualquier otro. Si están en grupo y no rinden a un proxeneta, es un trabajo. Pero... si son menores de edad, peor aún, forzadas, no voy a tener piedad.

Sobre la pornografía, soy un poco ambiguo. Es mero entretenimiento, y no debe pasar de ello. Tanto más si se prueba que el reparto es mayor de la edad legal en determinadas legislaciones. Un negocio, lo es. Pero es uno donde el riesgo, muchas veces, hace que el precio a cobrar no valga la pena.

Ciertamente somos un poco hipócritas, hablando de ello. Decimos que no vemos porno cuando no dejamos en paz al "ganso", nos quejamos de un video de reggaeton cuando vemos, por ejemplo, una peli casera de lo grabado en un hotel de Tlalpan (en México) o en una casa de Bogotá (Colombia) o Antofagasta (Chile). Decimos que el miembro de Nacho Vidal debe de ser una broma de mal gusto cuando en los tablones de anuncios de las sex-shop encontramos anuncios de varias personas que alegan tenerlo "como Cristiano" o "más grueso que mi muñeca". Ya ni hablar de la animación (si, Japón, es a tí) o aquellas historietas que de este lado conocemos como el "libro vaquero". En cuanto a literatura... no estoy muy versado, pero de este lado (la cultura popular, por consiguiente los fandom) tenemos muchos ejemplos. Algunos muy buenos, otros... pfff...

 _The Loud House_ no ha escapado de esto. Regla 34, ya lo se. Lo curioso de esto es que nos tomamos con calma el dictado de la regla. Si existe, se hará porno de ello. Sin excepción.

Cuando ve que tomarme el tiempo para escribir Amarga Balada (capítulo doble de _Deportación_ , iniciado en Fanfiction hace exactamente hace un año), ahondé en la parte fea, en la explotación y (en forma más escueta) los conflictos usuales entre los "miembros de staff", si la expresión lo vale. Cierto, me quemé con ese polvorín, y es algo en lo que,con esta partida, decidí jugármela desde el otro lado de la palestra, por aquellas que son empujadas por cierta necesidad. Hambre, hogar, reconocimiento de cualquier tipo... motores suficientes para tener que vernos obligados a buscar lo que queremos, que nos fuerzan a tomar atajos cuando nos queremos evitar complicaciones.

Ciertamente, y que quede bien claro, cuando empecé este escrito fue que se supo de las cloacas que gente como Harvey Weinstein han abierto. Chris Savino no ha salido limpio, cierto, pero iniciativas como _#MeToo_ y _Time's Up_ se han centrado en mantenerse a la defensiva, sin ver que otras actrices y actores se han colgado de ello solo para ganar notoriedad y autopromocionarse sin tener que hacer nada más allá de decir "Benjamin Listillo se me insinuó en el hotel", "Gaspar del Barrio me mandó fotos de su miembro", "Danna Paola quiso montárselo conmigo y me amenazó con joder mi carrera si no me dejaba"... dicho sea que estos ejemplos (si, me CAGA Danna Paola, pero ni ella merece eso) son apenas una sombra de lo que ha pasado. No estoy a favor o en contra, sino que asumo que se presume de inocencia hasta probar lo contrario.

Tal y como suele decirse, con sobrada razón, quien toma un atajo para evitar problemas solo se acerca más a ellos. Palabras que no se han escuchado mucho en estos días, pero que tienen una gran validez.

Sin más qué decir, doy paso a la siguiente obra. Como reza el dicho popular, cuanto más alto subes, más dura la caída. Sé que en otro lado dije que _Kapa o Pango_ sucedería a _Deportación_ , pero hubo un cambio de planes. ¿La razón? La duración de éste proyecto en comparación al resto. No tan largo, más bien breve. Lo suficiente como para tener que trazar algo que muy pocos nos tomamos la molestia en ver. Si, seguí actrices porno en redes, lo que, agria ironía, me ayudó con esto.

Por último, ésto va para nuestro viejo conoxido _**Sir Crocodile222**_. Viejo, los problemas de salud en tu familia se llevaron un tesoro invaluable. Acepta este fanfic como... un consuelo. No traerá de vuelta una vida perdida, pero hará más ligera la aflicción.

 ** _It's Showtime!_**

 ** _Sam the Stormbringer._**


	2. Prólogo Dos monedas, caras distintas

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Princesa caída**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **Dos monedas, caras distintas**_

 **Burbank, California**

 **Primera semana de Octubre de 2027**

 **Estacionamiento de los Estudios Nickelodeon**

 **5:32 pm**

Las cosas no pudieron salirse peor del cauce que deberían haber tomado. Tiene el porte, la actitud, el talento, incluso es encantadora frente a las cámaras de tv. Pero... las palabras de aquella estúpida productora se le subieron a la cabeza demasiado rápido.

"Lo sentimos mucho" rememoró mientras rebuscaba en su bolso. "Pero lamento decirle qie usted no llena el perfil que solicitamos para el papel protagónico, señorita... Fogle. Tal vez como un secundario incidental, pero no más". Acto seguido, procedió a golpear a aquella "rubia pedante, presumida e incapaz de reconocer el talento genuino".

Solo quince dólares, doce centavos, un emparedado a medio comer que, de milagro, seguía siendo comestible, una botella vacía, pinzas para depilar, un lápiz labial fucsia, esmalte nacarado, base y delineador. Siempre habia sido bonita, lo que le ayudó de niña para obtener cuanto quisiera de sus padres y ganar numerosos concursos infantiles y juveniles de belleza. Tuvo a sus pies a varios de los chicos más codiciados en la escuela y el incondicional amor de su cada vez más menguante familia en casa. Todo ello hasta aquella tarde que lo ocasionó todo.

No quería revivir eso en su mente. No quería tener que recordar a una familia que la abandonó en lo que creía su momento de mayor necesidad. Una nadería, en realidad, pensó estando en camino a la dorada California. Pero ellos, y ella en particular, quedaron donde merecen estar. En un pestilente pueblo agrandado en algún lugar cercano al apestoso lago Huron, viviendo las vidas miserables a las que los sentenció por aquel absurdo.

Sobre el alojamiento, quizá no contó con que no conoce a nadie. El dinero con el que contaba al llegar se fue en una semana en un motel de paso a las afueras de Los Angeles, dos comidas diarias que convirtió en tres para no pasar hambre y, lo más inútil de todo, un par de vestidos caros y unos zapatos de tacón bajo.

Era un hecho. Había viajado a California para tomarse su "fiebre del oro", pero no contó con que habría una mortífera competencia tan solo para aparecer como un personaje de relleno por doce dólares la hora en el peor de los casos. Ya ni soñar con sus pretensiones de cobrar noventa mil por un papel estelar en el cine. Los estudios cinematográficos no querían otra Julia Roberts, Megan Fox o Chloe Grace-Moretz, y las televisoras ya tenían bastante de rubias inteligentes y costosas como las veteranas A. J. Cook, Dreama Walker y Laura Prepon, o juveniles como Jennette McCurdy o Bella Thorn. Sin mencionar que las adolescentes eran uno de los sectores más codiciados y letales para el rostro y el carácter.

De hecho, el intento de hace un par de horas implicaba un encuentro con la otrora co-protagonista de I Carly, debutante como productora y guionista. Precisamente, la productora a la que había golpeado, irónicamente, con una barra de mantequilla derretida envuelta en un calcetín que llevó al casting.

En cuanto al modelaje, sus juveniles y precoces atributos le jugaron totalmente en contra. En especial el busto, pues una copa 39C natural no era especialmente bienvenida, si no era solo para modelos de partes. La paga no era despreciable, pero la vanidad no era su punto flaco. Y un trasero ancho y muslos bien moldeados solo ayudaron a que la rechazaran con un pié marcado en las posaderas.

Quince dólares. No podía hacer mucho con eso. Querer regresar a casa y mendigar el perdón de sus hermanas, padres y hermano no era una opción. Tal como si el karma en el que algunas personas creen le devolviera con una patada en el abdomen perfectamente delineado de la antaño princesa de la casa.

Casa... no. Hogar. Ésa palabra le llegó a la mente antes de dar un primer bocado a su emparedado. Recordó las constantes y, a partir de su entrada a la pubertad, feroces peleas tan solo para ocupar el baño por diez minutos; a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de una infancia feliz pese a los conflictos fraternales. Los desayunos y comidas que eran repetitivos y sustanciosos, que despreciara de niña en favor del pastel, ahora se antojaban una comida de reyes. Los pequeños inconvenientes que eran sus tareas, las veces que leyera los diarios de sus hermanas y hermano, su orgullo por tantas cintas, tiaras y cetros ganados en esos (pensó con amargura) tontos concursos...

Vio que, a su alcance, estaba un perro callejero. El can no era un encanto, precisamente, pero la expresión que tenía en sus ojos, ojos que le conferían un aire famélico, le partió un poco el corazón. El pelaje, mugriento, mostraba un cardenal en el cuello, señal de un prolongado maltrato. Cojeaba de una pata, deduciendo que alguien lo había golpeado. Si su intuición no le fallaba, y últimamente no daba una, no debía tener más de dos años. El hocico, un poco chato, le recordó al bulldog de la familia, aunque sus orejas estaban en punta y no agachadas.

-¿De verdad tienes hambre? -preguntó, maliciosa, mientras el can veía el bocadillo como si de un banquete se tratara

El perro, sin querer, le recordó un poco a las mascotas de su hogar. Hasta entonces, no veía en los animales sino potenciales "paparazzi" e invitados de sus juegos infantiles, lo que le despojó de toda arma emocional que pudiera utilizar contra el chucho.

-Ven acá -dijo con cierta reluctancia. Seguía sin agradarle la idea de que un perro sucio se le acercara, pero agradeció la compañía. Partió lo que quedaba del bocadillo y alimentó con él a su inesperado compañero.

Decidiendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer, decidió abandonar el lugar con el perro. Solo había pagado una semana en aquél motel, y ésa era la última noche pagada. Ocho de la mañana y debe entregar la habitación. No permiten animales en las habitaciones, pero igual se arreglará para meterlo y darle un baño.

Caminaron largo tiempo. El camino más corto a su motel cruzaba justo en unazona residencial bastante decente, por lo que un poco de luz en su miseria personal no les vino mal, y menos cuando pasó junto a una casa donde se veía una fiesta. Los anuncios de neón improvisados, el bullicio, la fiesta después del trabajo, el glamour que en la misma se vivía... y, extrañamente, se respiraba un aire viciado.

Olía a licor. Licores varios, veía, eran mezclados con afán y maestría por el barista invitado. Sonaba música de rap bastante agresiva, mientras los invitados, en su mayoría mujeres, bailaban meneando el trasero y sacudiendo el cuerpo. Ambos, adolescente y perro, se acercaron, cuando los detuvo una chica delgada de piel morena clara bastante exótica.

-¿A donde crees que vas, blanquita? -los interceptó aquella mujer. Le extrañó su aspecto, pues iba vestida con unos leggins de cuero plástico negro, una blusa blanca y verde, un saco corto de terciopelo y una boina negra. Lo que más curiosidad le causó fueron sus tatuajes y el cabello. Sobre uno de sus senos estaba tatuado el eslogan "La perra está en la casa", mientras que en el vientre había una rama que ascendía desde su entrepierna, como si escondiera algo. El cabello, corte pixie, tenía las raíces castañas, pero estaba teñido de un escandaloso rojo sangre.

-Nosotros solo estábamos d-de paso -dijo atropellando la lengua.

-¿Ustedes?

-Mi perro y yo -alegó, mostrando al can.

-Entiendo...

Yendo a un sitio en las sombras, un par de luces se encendieron. La extraña les hizo una seña para que ambos, joven y perro, subieran rápido a un Mercedes-Benz azul oscuro.

-Luego me ayudan a lavar las vestiduras, linda -dijo la estrafalaria mujer. Encendiendo un cigarrillo, cambió su semblante por uno más relajado con la primera calada-. ¿Que hace una niña de papi como tú por aquí?

-Vine... -tuvo que decir la verdad a medias-... por algunos castings que estaban realizando.

-¿Vienes con tu familia?

-No -respondió la rubia, buscando algo para mitigar su rencor-. Los muy bastardos me botaron a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron.

-Supongo que los muy cabrones -la morena viró dos cuadras a la izquierda y seis a la derecha- no tenían razones para deshacerse de su bebita, además de lo cara que les costaba mantenerte -rió sin malas intenciones.

-Apenas vieron que me iba de casa por algo que siempre quise, y me dejan como a un perro en carretera -dijo la adolescente, cruzando sus brazos y cargando su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

-Te entiendo, niña -dio otra calada y se detuvo en el motel donde se hospeda la joven-. Ve por tus cosas, que no me voy.

Antes de que ella bajara, la joven rubia fue detenida una última vez.

-A propósito, me llaman Syd DeVine -se presentó por cortesía la morena-. ¿A quien saco del nido de chinches?

-Fogle -se trabó un poco con su mentira en los estudios-. Me llamo...

~o~

 _Avenida Franklin 1216, Royal Woods, Michigan_

-Lola -murmuró Lana en su habitación- conteniendo muy mal la rabia que sentía en ése instante-... ¡Lola Loud!

La mecánica, plomera y amante de los animales echó un vistazo a su habitación. Las cosas de su gemela, aparentemente en orden, no estaban como debieran. Sus lápices labiales estaban muy revueltos, contrario a la ordenada formación cromática en la que ella los tenía acomodados. Su diario, en la laptop que fuera de Lincoln, fue purgado, mientras que los lugares que ella conocía donde Lola guardaba su dinero, además de algunos que nadie excepto ella conociera, estaban por completo vacíos. La tarjeta SIM de su móvil estaba destruida y solo había una nota.

 _A quien le importe un carajo:_

 _Si lees esto, ni te atrevas a buscarme. No quiero que me hables ni me molestes. ¿Acaso tiene algo mal pedir un jodido Alfa? ¿Creen que solo valgo esa mierda de minivan? ¡Vayanse a la mierda todos! ¡Y en especial tú, Lisa! ¡Encontré tu maldito chip rastreador y me lo sacaron hace una hora!_

 _Hasta nunca, idiotas._

 _Lola._

Con esa carta en las manos, Lana había visto derrumbarse a sus padres. Rita, sobre todo, estaba deshecha entre la rabia por la dureza de las palabras de Lola y el llanto por saber que su "princesa" no quería saber nada de ellos por una estupidez tan grande como aspirar a demasiado sobre un auto.

Lana había salido al patio frontal para darle un vistazo a la vieja Vanzilla. Si arreglaba el motor con refacciones originales, o buenas copias de ellas, quizás le llegue a tocar a Lily manejarla. Siempre y cuando Lisa no compre el primer auto de ambas. Los asientos... ni siquiera vale la pena pelear por los asientos de Vanzilla. Entre el Punto dulce y los asientos de atrás son los mejor conservados de la van familiar, y las peleas por el primero ya eran casi inexistentes por la misma razón, motivo por el que Lola exigiera a sus padres y hermanos un auto "digno de ella".

Ella misma se sorprendía. Un incidente en un asado familiar por la boda de Lori causó que ella misma se hiciera vegetariana, a diferencia de su opuesto. Siempre peleando hasta la última loncha de tocino o la última pieza de pollo, llegando incluso a los golpes un par de veces. Lucy y Lincoln habían pasado serios dolores de cabeza cuando les llegó la hora de tomar el sitio como el "alfa" en casa, siendo la gótica la última ya que, con cuatro hermanas aún en casa y Lincoln viviendo al otro lado de la casa del señor Grouse con Ronnie Anne, el viejo silbato que Lori usara tiempo atrás y perteneciera al pretérito empleo de su madre como guardia de crucero ya no tenía propósito alguno de seguir en semejante uso.

En sí, ella no tenía problemas con arreglar a la "vieja y fiel" Vanzilla. Había comprendido, largo tiempo atrás, que no importa si lo heredado es viejo, sino el uso y el cuidado que se le dé. Desde siempre, vestía ropa de segunda mano, generalmente las blusas que Leni guardó y sus hermanas menores no quisieron, los overoles y jeans de Lincoln e incluso algunos abrigos de Luan. Lo único que presumía de ser nuevo eran siempre las deportivas, las botas y, ocasionalmente, los cinturones de trabajo. En cambio, Lola siempre buscaba que su ropa estuviera lo menos usada posible, de manera que el gasto ejercido por Lori en zapatos hace diez años lo multiplicó por tres en ropa, de manera que Lily heredara mucha ropa bonita sin siquiera más de dos puestas pese aque la más joven odiara a muerte el rosa.

Dio un vistazo final a la cama de Lola. Estaba tal y como la dejara hace una semana. Desarreglada, sola, incluso el dosel de su cama y viejos pósters parecían arrancados. Una de las minifaldas de la diva, caída durante la precipitada salida, aún estaba limpia. Se sacó los jeans y, por curiosidad, se probó la prenda.

Apenas y le quedaba. Una bendita talla y Lola tenía el trasero más ancho, aunque la copa era la misma. Gemelas, si. Pero una tenía una retaguardia más robusta por poco.

Olvidando semejante añoranza, se sacó de encima la prenda de su gemela y volvió a los jeans gastados de siempre.

No era tarea suya asear o arreglar las cosas de Lola, pero, y eso solo si ella deseaba volver, odiaría encontrar su desastre intacto. Poco a poco, el desastre que la diva dejara atrás fue quedando en el olvido, cediendo paso a un riguroso orden. Las sábanas de algodón egipcio, un capricho personal que les costara a todos una semana de gulash y pasta, estaban bien alineadas, y el cobertor fue cambiado. Decidió arrancar los restos de los viejos pósters de la pared, olvidado fantasma de un pasado refulgente, y los cambió, por ahora, por un mural que tenía en su lado de la habitación, formado por fotos de ambas tomadas desde que ambas llegaran al mundo. En cuanto a lo que la carta, decidió no darla a conocer al resto del mundo y la hizo trizas, antes de arrojarla al cesto de basura.

Pese al renovado, impecable y, tal vez, demasiado personal arreglo, en la mente de Lana surgió una idea. "¿Que pasará si, pese a todo, Lola no quiere ser descubierta? ¿Qué tal si deseara hacernos creer que está muerta?"

Agotada, vio la hora. Pasaba ya de medianoche. Los únicos que debían estar despiertos serían Lucy y Lisa. La gótica estaba de visita, bastante dolida por hallar a Silas en la cama de Charlotte Yang pese a la evidente diferencia de edades, mientras su segunda hermana menor debía de hacer algo remotamente interesante sobre su, en sus palabras, último doctorado por obtener.

-¿Interrumpo algo, Lisa? -llamó a la puerta de la pieza que ocuparan Lori y Leni, ahora propiedad de la castaña.

-Solo una cadena de secuencias genéticas de muestras de Ursus arctos, más conocido como oso pardo, halladas en el basurero esta mañana -responde la genio, solo apenas más baja y regordeta que Lana.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí por hoy? -pidió la rubia- Hoy como que no me apetece dormir en mi cama.

Comprensiva como pocas veces, le permitió extender una hamaca adicional, pues desechó la posibilidad de volver a dormir en una cama la primera vez que lo hizo en una hamaca.

-Esa secuencia... -pregunta Lana- ¿Grizzly o Kodiak?

-¿Importa acaso? -bostezó Lisa su respuesta, antes de apagar la luz y echarse en su hamaca a dormir- Buenas noches, hermana.

Sin más respuesta, Lana hizo lo mismo, devolviendo a su hermanita un sonoro ronquido, perdida entre el cansancio, las ideas de Lisa sobre los osos y el resentimiento hacia su hermana menor inmediata.

~o~

Con la maleta, su bolsa, un perro y algo de determinación, Lola se tendió en la cama que Syd le había prestado. La diferencia horaria entre Michigan y California no era relativamente mucha, pero el agotamiento le hizo recapacitar un poco. Ya era tarde para arreglar sus entuertos, y la idea de lucirse ante una cámara le convenció. Por ahora, sería (pensó, y no le vino mal la idea) la asistente de su benefactora.

La pelirroja de tinte ya estaba dormida, mas a Lola no le importó ello. Decidió que todo aquello que la alejará para siempre de Royal Woods era mejor que nada, así fuera algo por lo que muchos le habían colgado una fama hasta ahora injusta de ser una chica mucho más accesible que Lana, con gustos bastante raros pero sencillos de cumplir si se comprende ello.

Una cosa estaba segura en su cabeza en ése momento, bebiendo una copa de _sexo en la playa_.

Lola Loud estaba muerta, y Lola Fogle solo fue un personaje. El mundo verá pronto nacer a una estrella como pocas, aunque sea una virtual apestada por una sociedad que, irónicamente, había cosificado a mujeres y hombres por igual.

~o~

 **Una de las cosas que a la gente no le convence de la prostitución y la pornografía es que son dependientes una de la otra. Peor aún, como antes remarqué, hay quienes son forzadas (reprobable en extremo), obligadas por necesidad y quien lo hace por gusto. El problema con algunas organizaciones, dirigidas por gente con buenas intenciones, es que meten en un saco a los tres grandes grupos expuestos.**

 **Una cosa es segura. Si, _Deportación_ va a tener prioridad ya que está en su recta final. Esto... va a ser para enfriar un poco los motores.**

 **Las reviews... las dejaré para la siguiente cita que nos leamos. Y les apuesto una cosa. Esto... seguro me va a ganar antipatías.**

 **A propósito. No, nada que ver con otras obras.**

 **Read you in the next fiction!**

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_


	3. Acto I Sweet Lolz

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Princesa Caída**_

 _ **Acto I**_

 _ **Sweet Lolz**_

 **Redondo Beach, California**

 **9 de abril de 2032**

 **Casa DeVine**

 **Mediodía, hora local**

En una casa muy bien cuidada de una zona más o menos decente del área metropolitana de Los Angeles, el ambiente luce por demás normal. La piscina, clinatizada, mantiene la dulce calma sobre su superficie, mientras que una figura bastante bien delineada tomaba el sol sobre un camastro a unos metros de la orilla.

Desde luego, el tiempo pasado en California había sido bastante bueno con Lola. Si bien mantiene la envidiable silueta que ostenta desde los dieciséis, los cambios fueron poco menos que evidentes. Era natural que ella mantuviera su contorno. Sobre su cuerpo, el bikini rosa y blanco que porta no desluce su corta cabellera, misma que ahora luce un mechón rosado en el flequillo que cubre su frente. El sostén, mayormente rosa, apenas contiene sus atributos, mientras que la tanga se perdía entre sus posaderas. No deja de sentir cierta comodidad con las perforaciones en las orejas que se hizo en cuanto se las pudo pagar por sí misma. El maquillaje de su cara, sencillo pero convincente, en especial por el tono salmón que eligió. Sobre su piel, antes inmaculada, ahora hay algunos tatuajes. Justo encima del área del bikini, había un corazón del que emergen zarcillos con espinas, mismas que gotean sangre. El brazo izquierdo, de igual forma, ostenta una enredadera que asciende desde el dedo anular al corazón.

De sus tatuajes, el más especial lo tiene justo hajo el cuello. Una ostentosa tiara dorada, nimbada por cinco estrellas blancas, domina dicha zona de su anatomía. Debajo de tal motivo, había un listón que definió lo que era en su pasado, la huella que deseaba falsear a su benefactora.

 _Princesa_.

Hasta cierto punto, ese tatuaje tiene un dejo de verdad. Una que deseaba extirpar a fuego de su vida y no podía hacerlo de ninguna forma posible.

Desde que abandonara a su familia, la diva no pareció interesarse mucho la suerte de aquellos infelices que había acusado de botarla. Hasta cierto punto, era verdad que su vida casi fuese la de una humilde chica de cuenro de hadas. Ella se veía como una insignificante princesa cautiva en una torre donde tenía servidumbre y dejara que la atormentaran con agotadoras faenas.

Para ella, sus hermanas y hermano están en un punto muerto. Cree que Lori no hizo un buen trabajo en la barra de abogados donde trabajaba y está pagando el precio por salir con Bobby demasiado tiempo, que Leni, con algo de suerte, estaría cambiando de empleo como costurera en una fábrica de la zona más fea de Lansing. ¿Luna? Si bien le iba, estaría sumándose a las filas del Club del Descuento desde años atrás, si no le arrestaron antes por robar un banco por Internet. Ya ni hablar de Luan, encamada con exnovios de ambos sexos, y Lynn, a quien le arruinó la carrera metiendo en su maleta deportiva cigarrillos de tabaco y marihuana, condones y whiskey barato por negarse a llevarla al baile anual Sadie Hawkins. Se quiere imaginar a Lincoln, pobre diablo que fue a liarse con la cuñada de Lori y seguía sin tener más talentos que arruinarlo todo. Lucy... en el hospital mental con todo y sus vampiros. ¿Lana? De seguro la habrían echado de casa con sus reptiles; Lisa, con suerte y la habrán arrestado por alguna enfermedad que creara, o Lily... que con toda seguridad terminó obsesionada con el mejor amigo de Lincoln y la ex-novia de Luna.

Por un segundo, se regodea con esa sola idea de sus hermanas y de Lincoln. Sus padres... de seguro ya estarán pagando la hipoteca de la casa, hecha ya toda una ruina que no mereciera ni la reconstrucción. La idea del restaurante de su padre y la novela de su madre seguro se fueron en el humo del borrador final en la chimenea. No deja de pensar en ellos como "la familia que la botó en Burbank" en público. En lo privado, solo desea olvidarse de todo eso.

De la nada, un hombre fornido de tez morena, algo quemado por el sol, se le acerca. Sabe muy bien qué es lo que busca, y no está dispuesta a negarlo. La vestimenta del sujeto es apenas apropiada para el tiempo que hace en la zona de Redondo Beach. Bermudas negras, camisa sin mangas blancas y una gorra de los Padres de San Diego, sumando unos lentes oscuros, eran todo su ajuar.

-Hola, preciosa -dice el extraño.

-¿Perdiste algo? -pregunta altanera la rubia.

-Busco a una chica que me enseñaría un poco la playa -responde el bronceado-. ¿Sabes dónde la puedo encontrar?

-Podría decirte donde está.

-Oye, por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sweet Lolz -responde resuelta Lola.

-¡Qué coincidencia! -exclama el sujeto- Así se llama la chica a la que debo enseñarle esto.

De su espalda, el tipo sacó un globo metálico con la palabra "Bésame" escrita en una de las caras. Lola, desdeñosa, solo lo apartó con un ligero manotazo, haciendo que el dicho objeto se aleje flotando libre y sin rumbo hacia la nada del cielo .

-Y dime -la rubia se sentó sobre el camastro y, altiva, se tiró para volver a acostarse sobre su vientre-. ¿Por qué debo interesarme en alguien tan miserable como tú?

-Porque pareces un bombón -responde inocente el sujeto.

-¿Puedo saber quien eres?

-Si quieres llámame Sick -responde el extraño, tomando asiento junto a la cintura de Lola-. ¿De dónde eres?

-De Nueva York-mintió descaradamente la rubia.

Mientras dejaba que Sick le aplique bronceador en la espalda, repasó mentalmente el "libreto" al que debía ajustarse. Una cosa es Lola Loud, la joven diva oriunda de un lugar en medio de la nada que a nadie le interesa conocer, otra es Lola Fogle, la ejemplar estudiante que tenía problemas con su horario laboral y escolar de Nueva Orleans, y una muy distinta es Sweet Lolz, la despampanante actriz porno y bailarina exótica que cruzó todo el país desde la Gran Manzana y su (según ella) represiva atmósfera.

-Cariño, tienes una espalda tan suave -alabó el moreno-. ¿Cómo la cuidas?

-Un poco de disciplina -resolvió la rubia, sintiendo ese par de manos sobre sus glúteos-. Un poco de disciplina y amor duro.

-¿Amor duro?

-¡Corten! -la voz de la directora y productora se escuchó tras el camarógrafo, un robusto hombre de color con la cabeza afeitada y polera blanca con vivos amarilloa y negros.

Syd apenas había cambiado en estos cinco años. El cabello, si bien sigue siendo teñido en rojo, está algo más crecido hasta los hombros. Su vestimenta sigue siendo más ostentosa y reveladora que práctica, pues adoptó una blusa un tanto vaporosa de seda verde y una blusa de red blanca por debajo, sigue prefiriendo los leggins negros y las botas de tacón medio. En el seno izquierdo, el tatuaje de "la perra..." había recibido un retoque, mientras que en el brazo, izquierdo, el rostro de Lola luce espléndido, nimbado por un lienzo con la leyenda "Princesa de Los Angeles" y varios alcatraces amarillos veteados y blancos.

-¿Sick? -preguntó molesta la pelirroja de tinte- En serio, ¿Sick?

-Mira, Syd -el fan de los Padres se encoge de hombros, buscando algo convincente-, yo... yo solo...

-Si no eres creativo con tus sobrenombres, ni creas que conseguirás otro empleo en California -dijo alterada la productora-. ¿Quieres que se repita lo de tu asuntito en Missouri?

-¿Vas a sacar lo de esa chiquilla? -protesta el bronceado- ¡Yo no sabía que tenía diecisiete!

-Si, claro. Y yo tengo quince, vivo en una granja afuera de San Luis y me depilé el coño -repuso ella, sarcástica-. ¿Quieres que te eche de aquí?

-No.

-Más te vale, Kirk, o yo misma te pondré a limpiar los baños en el Coliseo -sentenció DeVine-. Por ahora nos quedamos con eso, "Sick". ¿Donde está Lola?

-Fue a cambiarse -informó el camarógrafo-. Dijo que el bikini le daba urticaria.

-Stanley, sabes que no me puedes tomar por idiota.

-Es verdad -replicó el afroamericano-. ¿Crees que los problemas de la piel por telas son cosa de los subdesarrollados?

-Lo único que sé es que mi chica no está en el set. Si no está aquí antes de...

-¿Decías, Syd? -llamó la joven, habiendo cambiado su conjunto por uno similar, sobresaltando a su mecenas.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Lo! -chilló la morena, antes de soltar una risa neviosa.

El lapsus no pasó desapercibido, cosa que Stanley no desaprovechó para llevarse la mano izquierda a la boca y agitar la derecha, como si la rubia hubiese cometido un error se los gordos. Un codazo leve de Syd cortó de forma súbita la burla.

-Lola, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste mal ahora? No, no me respondas. Stanley...

A regañadientes, el hombretón tuvo que mostrar los primeros diez minutos de grabación. Una simple caminata hacia el camastro, un pequeño baño de esponja con el bikini puesto, la breve charla...

-Aquí. Para la grabación, Stan -indicó la pequeña equivocación de Lola-. ¿Bronceador?

-No pude resistirme -dijo Lola.

-La idea no era que "Sick" -la morena soltó el pseudónimo con ironía- te ponga bronceador. La idea es que tú misma lo apliques y él te dé masaje, te provoque y le des con todo. ¿Bien? -la rubia asiente- Al camastro de nuevo.

-¿No podemos empezar donde nos quedamos? -pidió la joven diva, entornando la mirada.

-Está bien, princesita -concede la madura-. Ya veremos cómo te arreglas con la edición.

Más por reflejo que por simple gusto o por necesidad de control, Syd le dio una ligera nalgada a Lola, misma que fue recibida con una sonrisa un tanto cínica. El tratamiento, bastante suelto entre ambas, distaba ya de la relación laboral. Más bien, parecían amigas con ciertos beneficios.

-Se repite la toma -la morena ya estaba sentada de nuevo en un camastro, fuera de foco-. Toma en tres, dos...

Por un instante, justo antes del reinicio de la toma, vio la botella con bronceador. Aunque desde niña está acostumbrada a usar un bloqueador con FPS50, la etiqueta señalaba un FPS 30. Las delgadas líneas de bronceado, obtenidas entre tomas de sol al aire libre, una hora semanal en una cama y algunos cuidados adicionales le permitieron no tener que depender tanto de su actividad principal.

-Tienes una espalda muy suave -tanteó "Sick", retomando un poco el previo al corte-. ¿Cómo la cuidas?

-Con algo de amor -sonríe Lola, al tienpo que le tomaban la tanga y tiraban de ella, haciéndole cosquillas en su zona genital.

-¿Amor? -el moreno seguía con su labor, esparciendo el bronceador con la mano izquierda y tirando de la tanga con la derecha.

-Un poco de amor duro no daña a nadie, Sick.

~o~

Dado que las nubes y, por consecuencia, una ligera cortina de lluvia interrumpieron el oral que Lola estaba dando, tuvieron que improvisar y realizaron la toma dentro. Eso molestó a la rubia, pues el trabajo que le costó un maquillaje apropiado para un día soleado se vio estropeado.

Tuvo que tragarse su rabia. Recordó que la primera semana en su nuevo hogar no fue tan sencilla como se imaginaba en sus más locas fantasías juveniles. Esperando ser insertada en la convulsa Hollywood, terminó primero como asistente y luego como actriz porno en toda regla, una vez pasara exámenes médicos de rigor, pruebas físicas y psicológicas.

-¿No es algo infantil tu recámara? -preguntó el moreno Kirk, viendo los animales de peluche en la cama.

-No me conoces, bebé -gimió Lola, empujándole contra la cama y extendiendo sus brazos a las esquinas de la cabecera y besándole al mismo tiempo.

Un ligero clic en ambas muñecas, una después de la otra, fue el aviso que Stanley esperaba para un acercamiento extremo a la cara de Lola.

-¿Te gusta que te maltraten? -cuestiona, sonando en la delgada línea entre lo sensual y lo desafiante, mientras baja sus bermudas y su calzoncillo, azul con el elástico gris- ¿Te encanta que golpee tus bolas, zangano?

-Q... que si me gusta... -responde el latino con un jadeo mientras ella palmotea sus testículos -... ¡Dios!

-¿Adoras mi mano en tus pelotas? ¿Eh? -la joven se presume excitada, antes de tomar ese miembro flácido y empezar a masajearlo con ambas manos.

-D... Dios... l-lo adoro, Lolita, ¡amo ser tu perrito!

-¿Perdón? -ante la pregunta de ella, "Sick" empezó a remedar los ladridos de un Yorkshire Terrier- Así está mejor. ¿Quieres tu premio?

Otro ladrido y un gimoteo suplicante por respuesta bastaron para que Lola empezara con el oral que quedó interrumpido por la lluvia en el con pequeñas lengüetadas y mordidas suaves al glande, mismas que se extendieron al resto del falo, la rubia se esmeró en "premiar" a su "juguete", a la par que sube y baja su mano derecha. Formando un semicírculo con los dedos pulgar y medio, usó el índice como si de una segunda lengua se tratara.

Tras la lente, Stanley tenía ya una doble tarea. Realizar varias tomas decentes, en especial acercamientos a los genitales de ambos y al rostro de la rubia, y evitar aparecer directamente y arruinar su trabajo. Syd había sido muy específica en ese punto, pues no quería que un trabajo clásico se convierta en un gonzo, en una filmación donde el camarógrafo interactúe directamente con ella. Tarea ya de por sí en los límites, pues le resulta duro no excitarse con el trabajo de su co-editora.

-¿Les gusta, chicos? -habló la rubia más para la cámara que al operario y a la pelirroja de tinte- ¿Quieren ver cómo castigo a este perrito?

Un nuevo paneo le dio al afroamericano una espectacular vista del lateral. Las lamidas y mordidas que ella daba se convirtieron en verdaderas succiones en cosa de dos minutos, lo que ocasionó que la dueña de la casa se llevara una mano a la entrepierna inconscientemente. Kirk, por su lado, empezó a embestir con su apéndice dentro de semejante boca.

Dándose cuenta en segundos, Lola no tuvo de otra. Tomó una fusta y, golpeando con cierta rudeza el torso desnudo del seguidor de los Padres, se sentó sobre sus hombros.

-Una sola palabra, Stanley -murmuró Syd, antes de bajar un poco sus leggins-. Control.

-No puedo evitarlo -se quejó el camarógrafo.

-¿Quieres que tu cheque lo agradezca? -ofrece ella, asintiendo él en respuesta- Ojos y lente sobre Lola y Kirk.

Stanley no la podía culpar. Como Lola, en su momento recurrió a ella con la esperanza de estudiar cinematografía. La paga, en sí, no era mucha hace diez años para un novato, lo que terminó en una asociación casi indisoluble y simbiótica. Empleo y cierta especialización a cambio de un trabajo que se acerque lo más posible a la perfección exigida en el medio.

No solo se encarga de operar y mantener sus insumos. Al menos dos veces por semana, busca chicas a las afueras de las instalaciones de la UCLA que desearan pagarse la colegiatura sin depender demasiado de sus padres, o a mujeres maduras que, por doscientos dólares, se dejaran grabar. Cabe señalar que tiene mucha más suerte con las estudiantes que con las maduras. Los fines de semana, y esto lo hacía por diversión, se encarga de la contabilidad del Flor de Medianoche, un centro nocturno, propiedad de Syd, en la zona turística de Redondo Beach.

-¿Quieres que te coja? -vuelve a preguntar Lola, ansiosa por terminar mientras le practican cunnilingus en un 69 bastante atrevido- ¿Te quieres venir?

Un nuevo ladrido, acompañado por un gemido de la rubia y un jadeo del moreno, bastaron para que ella reteocediera y, sin mediar de nuevo palabra alguna, se sentó sobre la virilidad del sujeto y empezó una demencial ronda de sentones.

Por ahora, la actriz, productora y empresaria podía darse por bien servida. Por ahora, la pondrá a descansar hasta el sábado. El _Flor_ puede esperar entonces por su, dulce coincidencia, botón más valioso.

~o~

A pesar de los contratiempos, las grabaciones terminaron de forma satisfactoria, y Syd le dijo que tenía el viernes libre. Aprovecharía para ponerse al corriente en la escuela, pues entre el año y medio de la preparatoria, su incursión en el cine porno y la propia como bailarina exótica apenas y le dejaban tiempo para cursar Informática en la UCLA. Por consiguiente, apenas tenía algún compañero del que no haya querido aprovecharse como la Abeja Reina que pretendía ser en sus ensoñaciones.

Con la noche, Syd le dejó instrucciones antes de salir. No llegará en la noche, por lo que podía hacer lo que le plazca mientras no invite a nadie, no saldrá si no es una emergencia y, ante todo, si tenía alguna cosa pendiente de su lista de tareas, la hiciera sin chistar.

La grabación de la tarde la había dejado extenuada, y eso coincidió con el hecho de ser viernes. Los viernes, si era posible, ambas solo se relajaban cada quién por su lado. Desde que se abrió el Flor, la situación entre ambas los viernes había cambiado. Syd llevaba el negocio que le sirve como complemento, Lola descansa si tenían grabación. Si no, puede decirse que la noche era joven. Joven y muy interesante.

Fastidiada de tener que comer pollo a la plancha y ensalada de judías verdes, la antigua reina de belleza infantil se repantigó en una tina de hidromasaje. Por única compañía, Gavin, una jarra de margarita y una caja de pizza con extra-queso. El mismo perro que le hizo más llevaderas sus horas en Burbank aquella noche había cambiado sustancialmente, rebosante de felicidad. Del escuálido perro botado y dejado a su suerte, el único recuerdo que quedaba de su vida previa al encuentro con Lola era la cojera, misma que se le hizo permanente. Fuera de eso, Gavin (nombre con el que bautizó al can, cruza de bulldog con mastín) se había vuelto un poco obeso.

-Gavin, quieto -ordenó Lola, mientras desnuda su cuerpo y se sumerge en la tina-. Ya sabes qué dice Syd del pelo de perro en la tina.

El chucho, algo confuso, solo la siguió hasta la escalerilla, donde reposó su cabeza. La rubia, sin olvidarse de su acompañante, le tendió una rebanada de pizza, misma que desapareció con rapidez entre sus afilados dientes.

-Esto queda entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo, acaramelada al ver una hebra de queso escurrir de la boca del can- Nada de esto a mami.

La siguiente media hora se la pasó comiendo, relajada en la tina y viendo el televisor al otro lado de la estancia. No era una gran pantalla, pero al menos está lo bastante lejos de la tina y está protegida contra la humedad del lugar. Viendo las noticias, lo más que supo que era de su interés fue la caída que sufrió una tal Katrina Andrews en pleno concierto para los veteranos, el estreno de una comedia de tres soberanos idiotas que asediaban a su atractiva vecina y, lo que le obligó a apagar el aparato, una pasarela de cierta marca de lencería que le recordó a alguien que no deseaba recordar.

"No seas idiota, Lola -pensó para sí misma-. Tú no eres más una Loud".

Desde que huyó, se había hecho a la idea. No deseaba tener un cacharro viejo como Vanzilla para conducir. Ya entonces tres de sus hermanos contaban con transporte propio, más por necesidad -que ella ignoraba- que por querer evitar una herencia. Entre la minivan de Lori, la motocicleta de Luna y el sedán de Lincoln, sentía envidia de la suerte con que contaban, al contrario que Leni (declarada incompetente al volante), Luan (que prefería el transporte público), Lynn (bajo vigilancia por cierto incidente) y Lucy (a quien no le molestaba compartir con Lincoln y Lana de vez en cuando).

Pensar en ellos de nuevo... quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Ya aturdida por la comida y la bebida, fue a la cama. No dormirá tanto su sueño de belleza como la borrachera que se dio el lujo de pasar en la tina. Con sumo cuidado, secó sus cuerpo y se despojó del traje de baño, ya más o menos seco, con el que entró. Agotada y relajada, olvidó por completo ponerse un camisón y una pantaleta. Gavin, sin trabas de ningún tipo, se subió a la cama lo mejor que pudo y se recostó sobre las piernas de su dueña.

De haber estado consciente, habría dado gracias a Dios por tener las persianas de su habitación bajas, en una calle donde no faltan los voyeuristas y los vecinos que se incomodarían con lo que se filma mientras no están en casa.

~o~

El ambiente en el _Flor de Medianoche_ no podía estar mejor. A Syd nada le gustaba más que el aroma de la casi permanente fiesta del interior y el de piña colada preparada por sí misma. Ciertamente el lugar no está en la zona más accesible del corredor costero, pero ello le generaba una entrada complementaria a su principal actividad.

Había pensado, desde que recogiera a Lola, en invertir el dinero que tanto ella como su huésped habían ganado. No ser tratada como una concha que algún niño levante de la playa y la bote a la menor oportunidad en casa, sino ser socias algún día.

Cualquier extraño en la barra que no estuviera al tanto de su vida, y eran prácticamente todos los parroquianos los que sabían de dónde había salido una de las más confiables de sus empleadas, habría jurado que el lugar, dentro de lo que cabe, era un tugurio que iba tirando. Más importante, le sorprendería cómo se las arreglaba ella para mantener el bar, un estudio pornográfico que no había sabido capitalizar aún y a su personal.

Con plena satisfacción, la dueña del lugar ve que el _Flor_ está al ochenta por ciento de su capacidad. Las docenas de personas que ingresaran prefieren mojarse por dentro que por fuera, razón por la que buscaran evadirse de la lluvia que se negó a dejar esa zona de la costa californiana. Hombres, mujeres... daba lo mismo. Lo único que cuenta en ese momento era ver qué tanto dinero pasaba a su cuenta.

Nada más entró a su oficina, el ambiente festivo desaparece, dando lugar a uno mucho más agradable para ella. A diferencia de su hogar, el cual parecía más un palacio por dentro, su lugar de trabajo es más un remanente de lo que ella entiende por calma. Un par de macetas debajo de un tragaluz, un minibar hecho con madera de caoba tallado a mano, un escritorio de madera de olmo, una silla reclinable tras dicho escritorio y varias fotografías suyas enmarcadas son el mobiliario que ostenta la sala. Para reducir el sonido del exterior, dispuso en su momento de paneles aislantes y hule en espuma. La única ventana existente da al interior, con una buena vista panorámica del Flor desde la entrada a la pista del escenario, y tras el escritorio, hay una habitación más reducida sin decoraciones, y sin más muebles que una cómoda y una cama individual.

Sus reglas eran simples. Enmarcadas tras su propia silla, no eran tan difíciles de ignorar:

 _-El único contacto con el cliente que pida un baile privado es al momento de pagar o si el acto en general lo requiere._

 _-Revisiones médicas obligatorias cada mes_

 _-No se permite prostituirse dentro de las instalaciones, estacionamiento incluido._

 _-Si la propina está en la tanga, en la tanga se queda (por salud)_

 _-No se permite beber alcohol en horas de trabajo._

 _-Cualquier violación al reglamento puede ser causa de despido._

De verdad necesita un calmante, una bebida o lo que fuera. Entre una tarde de filmación con Lola que no salió como esperaban, un show en línea y una disputa con un oficial de tránsito antes de llegar, de verdad un poco de tranquilidad le vendría bien. Pensó en prepararse una piña colada, cosa que desechó por el simple hecho de que le gustaba más con ron que sin él.

Vio por la ventana. La chica que en ése momento está en la pista, vestida con un boxer y un sostén azules, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación mientras pule el tubo al ritmo de una tal Dragonette Solveig. No le sorprende que el pop se haya vuelto demasiado sugerente, inclusive a un nivel tan vulgar como el hip-hop o el reggaetón antes de que pasara de moda. Si su negocio legal es tenido por la música un tanto "anticuada" que daban desde los controles, a ella le daba igual su opinión. En su juventud, lo mismo le daba Lady Gaga y Ariana Grande que Avicii y Paul van Dyk, mientras le movieran lo más que pudieran sus fibras.

-¿Todo bien, señora? -pregunta Stanley, levantando la mirada de su notebook.

-Dime qué no tenemos del inventario -pidió Syd.

-Veamos... hasta el martes por la noche se hace la recepción. Nadie ha pedido whisky en semanas, el tequila... bueno, solo tenemos blanco, y solo nos quedan dos o tres botellas de curazao, granadina, amaretto...

-¿Y las chicas?

-Lola regresa mañana, Nicole se reportó con un tobillo torcido, Dakota toma su descanso el domingo... y Eiza pidió una prolongación de sus vacaciones por un ciclón que se adelantó a la temporada en Florida. Dice que cancelaron su vuelo.

-¿Es todo?

-Ya que lo dice... hay una chica que dice esperar por una entrevista de trabajo -responde nervioso el afroamericano-. Odieme por decirlo, pero sus bollitos se ven firmes.

-De verdad quieres que Danny Trejo salga de su tumba y te vuele los sesos, ¿no?

-Dice responder al sobrenombre de _Memphis Belle_. ¿Le suena?

-Si no es de Tennessee, no me interesa -replicó sarcástica la dueña-. Sabes que el cine de guerra no se me da.

-¿La hago pasar? -insiste el afeitado.

-Dale cita para mañana, Stan -responde lacónica Syd-. Y avisa al personal que no me molesten esta noche. Estoy algo cansada.

-Si, Syd... ¿Cierro a la hora de siempre?

-No preguntes lo obvio.

En realidad, no estaba cansada. Solo necesita estar a solas.

Mientras veía a su hombre de confianza salir, Syd fue al minibar. Al demonio con la piña colada, ya necesita más fuerte, ardiente y que la haga dormir. Necesita estar descansada para conocer a esac hica nueva y no tener que ver a nadie más esta noche.

Buscó una botella en particular. La única a la que Lola no tenía acceso ni en casa. No porque fuera realmente costosa, aunque ésa era la excusa oficial, sino porque, al menos hastadonde sabe, en toda California es ilegal.

Un vasito, apenas un jigger, en el que sirvió un cubo de hielo y sobre el que puso un colador de té y un cubo de azúcar. El brebaje, de por sí amargo, le sirve no solo para darse un gusto por demás extravagante, sino como un somnífero.

Un solo trago y ya siente los efectos. Narcotizada por la absenta, solo tiene que llegar a la cama que está en aquella pieza tras su escritorio y cierra sus ojos. Espera a caer rendida, mientras ve pequeñas hadas con alas de murciélago y de paloma volar sobre su cabeza, susurrando dulces palabras que escuchara muy pocas veces antes de abandonar su hogar.

.

Stan sabe lo que conlleva molestar a Syd mientras duerme. La última vez que lo hiciera, su chequera lo resintió por semanas y tuvo que pasarla con sopas instantáneas y comida congelada. La sola idea bastó para tener la advertencia en cuenta.

Sin prisas, y vistiendo la misma ropa que en la tarde (camiseta negra, pantalón beige y una cadena de oro), bajó para atender a la solicitante en una de las cabinas que suelen ser ocupadas para los bailes privados. Tomó una botella de Cuervo blanco y un par de caballitos de la barra, dejando la misma pagada antes de ir a la cabina tres, su favorita por la decoración reminiscente a diseños rastafari.

-Lo siento, preciosa -dijo el afroamericano mientras sirve los caballitos-. Syd puede recibirte mañana temprano.

-Puedo esperar -la interesada aceptó, tomando uno de los vasos con el destilado de agave-. Igual, necesitaba escapar de mis padres.

-¿Botada?

-Sofocada. "Perfección antes que diversión" -parodió un tono que recordaba a sus padres, antes de vaciar de golpe su caballito-. ¡Estoy harta de esa monserga!

-Debes saber que, si quieres evitar ser perfecta -Stanley vacío con idéntico ademán el propio vaso-, debes olvidar esa esperanza.

-No hablo de ser perfecta como en la escuela -se queja ella con resentimiento-. Hablo de ser perfecta como la perfecta americana -la chica tomó la botella y se sirvió casi al borde.

-¿De verdad?

-Solo quiero mandarlos al diablo. A mis padres, mis hermanos... a mi ex...

-No eres la primera en hacerlo, y no te culpo.

-Por mis hermanos menores fue que me quedé soltera -dijo la solicitante, sonando honesta.

-Y ahora vienes a este humilde centro nocturno para desquitarte.

-Así es.

-Bueno... -sin pensarlo dos veces, Stanley llevó una mano a la de ella-... podría hablar bien de ti en la mañana.

Incómoda más por el sabor del tequila que por el gesto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se siente tan liberada como Lola en su momento, pese a ignorar que ella estaba en el mismo lugar.

~o~

De verdad no entiende qué demonios hace en ése vecindario. Bien puede pasar el día con su novio en la playa, pasarla bien y salir a uno de los muchos clubes nocturnos de la costa o, mejor aún, pasear en Beverly Hills aunque sea para ver en los aparadores de las tiendas. O, en el mejor de los casos, regresar a Royal Woods a visitar a su familia, aprovechando las vacaciones de primavera.

En su momento, Kat creyó que estudiar en California era una buena idea. Exigiéndose más de la cuenta, quería estar bien preparada para empezar como programadora en San Bruno, lejos de la costa pero cerca de un muy buen nivel de vida que su primer hogar no le reportará aunque suplicara. ¿Qué hace en lugar de relajarse un poco? Nada del otro mundo, en realidad. Solo le lleva las tareas de la semana a una estudiante de informática que ha tenido inconsistencias a pesar de su calificación por encima del promedio.

El lugar no se ve tan mal, pero se recuerda a sí misma las últimas dos veces que estuvo en esa calle en particular.

La primera, un enorme (por decir lo menos) afroamericano con la cabeza afeitada y pinta de estar haciendo algo ilegal salió en lugar de su pupila para recibir una pen-drive. El tipo apestaba al perfume que ella suele usar, por lo que asumió que el tipo era su novio o algún compañero de trabajo en una pequeña productora cinematográfica. Tal vez un mal actor de muchas películas de bajo presupuesto como El Muerto de Jengibre o Tu madre se comió a mi perro, mismas que siempre había negado ver de niña pero, de las que sabe, Cookie, Jordan y Cristina terminaron haciéndose encima cuando eran adolescentes y la rubia se animó a salir con Sadie.

La segunda... definitivamente no quería acordarse. Aquella despampanante mujerona que (en palabras de su estudiante a cargo) era una tía que vino con ella desde Nueva Orleans había salido a recibirla casi en paños menores, apenas cubierta por una tanga y una bata de terciopelo verde botella. Tal vista le incomodó lo suficiente como para querer sangrar por la nariz, al más puro estilo de los pervertidos del anime cuando ven a una chica linda.

No esperaba que el pantalón a media pantorrilla se viera mal, así como su blusa anaranjada sin tirantes y su suéter rojo. Sus zapatos, para lo que le interesaba. Demasiadas veces ha tenido que soportar sus mordaces críticas. Si le iba mal la piel, si las sandalias de cuero estaban en tendencia de nuevo, que la blusa le hace ver como una naranja llena de moscas... demasiadas quejas.

.

Odia despertar con una fuerte resaca. Sin embargo, no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse. No le incomoda asear un poco, siempre que no tenga que levantarse antes de las siete y media o ponerse al corriente con una tarea escolar.

Viendo a la pantalla del celular, abre aún más los ojos. No tanto porque fueran ya las dos y media, sino porque prácticamente ya está a contrarreloj. Detestaba, desde niña, que no tuviera tiempo para nada, y sobre todo, no tenerlo para nada y ser contrariada por tener más cosas por hacer. Cosa que, para su malestar, se veía confirmada en cuanto escuchó primero el timbre de la casa y, sin dejar tiempo, cuatro golpes cortos.

-¡Sé que estás en casa! -oyó la voz de Kat, molesta a la vez que golpea de nuevo la puerta- ¡No me hagas entrar rompiendo la puerta, Fogle!

"Maldita seas, ramera", pensó sobre su tutora. Debía, por tanto, arreglar su ropa para que pareciera que se quemó las pestañas tanto con libros como con una consulta a Internet que le tomó toda la noche. Sobre el aliento, lo único que le podía servir era una menta o algo de enjuague bucal. El maquillaje, al demonio. Alegará que limpiar su cara es una especie de ritual antes de estudiar por las noches.

Desde su primer día recibiendo tutorías, sabía quién era ella. Por suerte, Kat no tenía ni la más remota idea de a quién tenía enfrente, o a quién estaba relacionada de su infancia y adolescencia en Michigan. No podía olvidar a la chica que emparejó a Lincoln con un cachorro dr San Bernardo para el baile de su graduación, usando como excusa que Jordan era su "admiradora secreta", siendo que la perra se llamaba, para variar, Jordan. Necesitaba toda su concentración tan solo para mantenerse en su personaje y olvidarse de que tuvo una vida en Michigan.

Tuvo que elegir algo discreto. Un top blanco, un pantalón deportivo y unas pantuflas de conejo. Realmente ello la hace ver como si se pasara la noche estudiando. Fue a la puerta, masticando una menta y repasando su excusa para salir intempestiva de la escuela la mañana anterior.

-¿Que quieres? -preguntó intempestiva Lola.

-Es sábado -repuso Kat.

-¿No deberías quedarte con tu novio?

-¿No deberías cuidar tus estudios, Fogle? -ironizó la tutora- ¿No deberías atender mejor tus clases en lugar de tu trabajo? ¿No deberías quedarte en casa los fines de semana?

-Tengo dos bocas qué mantener, Kat -mintió Lola, a la vez que Gavin soltó un ladrido corto.

-Tu costal de pulgas no cuenta. Y tu tía se ve mejor de lo que ayer me dijiste.

-Agradece que estoy de humor para abrirte la puerta y no permitirle a Gavin morder tu... tabla -dijo la actriz y bailarina, mofándose de la escasez de glúteos de Kat-. No sé, podría decirle a un juez que fue un acto de provocación lo que hizo que mi perro haya querido quitar hueso al pellejo.

Kat trataba de no llegar a semejante amenaza. Por alguna razón prefiere solo entregar sus tareas en sábado, no perder más de cinco minutos de su vida hablando con una "chiquilla malcriada" de la talla de Lola. Tal como su pupila se lo remarcó, prefiere estar con su novio en la bahía que con ella.

-Una sola vez más que dejes clases sin notivo...

-No me amenaces, Carmichael -musitó la rubia, dejando en claro quién manda en esa propiedad entre ambas.

-No es una amenaza -reparó la pálida tutora-. Solo te digo que si vuelves a salirte con la tuya sin termibar clases, y yo misma veré que te nieguen una titulación.

-¿Te quieres largar, Catherine?

-Planeaba hacerlo, Fogle -dijo cortante la joven lacia, antes de sentir un líquido correr sobre sus pantorrillas.

Inocente, y con buena presión, Gavin se ocupó de rociar la pierna de Kat con orina. Al parecer, el can tenía rato sin salir y aprovechó para "poner su rúbrica" sobre la delgada tutora.

-Dile a tu mugroso perro... -susurra furiosa Kat-... que... nunca... haga eso... de nuevo. ¿Quieres, antes de que lo venda al restaurante de Pong...?

-Solo no te presentes cuando tengas mal olor, querida -responde la diva porno-. Solo no abuses del "Gavin no. 5".

-¡Eres una cualquiera! -grita la tutora, antes de pegar la carrera hasta la parada del autobús.

-¡También te amo, Katy-cat! -halagó sardónica la rubia, sin dejar de reír, enviando un beso al aire antes de cerrar la puerta.

Molesta, Kat terminó abandonando esa calle. No soporta que, de todas las personas con quoenes tratara en su vida, esa rubiecita la tratara como si ella fuera una especie de diosa ante los onos de los mortales. Mortales que se caen de idiotas apenas la miran pasear por las calles por su mirada, unos ojos que incitan a uno a perderse entre las llamas más ardientes de cualquier infierno concebido por la mente humana.

No lejos de allí, y al interior de una camioneta que ostenta dos banderines del gobierno de Los Ángeles, un pelirrojo de la edad de Kat puso atención a todos los detalles de lo sucedido.

Hace tiempo que no veía a aquella chica. Su empleador, al respecto, fue bastante explícito con su tarea. Debía ser casi su sombra. Siempre presente, nunca visto si no es en medio de las multitudes y no puede evitarlo. Le costó trabajo, pero al fin podía presumir de tener cierto perfil como empleado de la alcaldía. Uno muy discreto.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, puso primera y dejó la calle para ir a su pequeño departamento. Necesitaba ser muy discreto, pues dicen que la noche es joven. Y a él, por suerte para esa noche, le pagan por divertirse.

~o~

A miles de kilómetros de allí, y al mismo tiempo que Lola despertó con resaca, sobre la avenida Franklin Lana se veía agotada por el viaje que hizo desde Florida. Enfundada en una chaqueta con el dibujo de un caimán a la altura del corazón, necesitaba descansar de la pesadilla hecha semana que tenía por vida. Acostada en el asiento trasero de un Beetle, deseaba perderse un poco en las atenciones que su familia, y en especial su hermano, le dispensan.

Cuando terminó su carrera en la escuela de Artes en Syracuse, no tardó en encontrar empleo como caricaturista del _Morgan Herald_. No conforme con eso, tuvo que tomar una carrera paralela de Ciencias Sociales en sistema abierto, lo que amplía un poco su paga como columnista los fines de semana.

Por suerte para él, coincidió con Ronnie Anne, hastiada del ambiente citadino. Empezaron a verse, por seguridad rompió con su tercera novia (a quien llamó en broma La Innombrable) y una noche terminaron en el asiento trasero de Liberty durmiendo una siesta que Leni malinterpretó. Las cosas entre ambos escalaron y, un día, anunciaron su compromiso cuando Lily cumplió diez.

No es que tener a Lincoln como vecino en la casa que antes era del señor Grouse fuera incómodo para sus padres. De hecho, algunos vecinos llamaban, al menos a la sección de la dicha avenida entre Olive y Pine, "el barrio Loud". Y con razón de sobra. Algunos de los viejos vecinos se fastidiaron y se mudaron. Las casas que quedaron vacías, por suerte, terminaron siendo ocupadas por antiguos amigos de la familia que podían vivir con vecinos que hacen honra a su apellido.

Lo cierto, para los nuevos vecinos, es que con cada Loud que abandona el primer hogar el ruido disminuye, por lo que cuando Lincoln se fue a la universidad podían residir con tranquilidad. Una perspectiva algo incómoda para el peliblanco, pues dos de las nuevas vecinas eran exnovias y una pretendiente.

No le preocupa ello a Lana. No podía evitar dormir cuando huele el familiar y agradable aroma de las croquetas, teníendo un par de cajas con cerezas de los huertos de Jerry Kling en la cajuela y una bolsita con huesos de cereza en las manos.

Estacionando su auto en la entrada, tuvo cuidado de despertar a su hermana. Lincoln no podía culparse por dejar sola a Ronnie Anne en casa sola por dos días, pero ambos reconocen que deben darse ciertos descansos para no perder la misma chispa que los unió en la universidad.

-Despierta, dormilona -agitó con suavidad-. Lana...

Intentó ligeras sacudidas, simular un ronroneo e incluso, desesperado, imitó lo mejor que pudo los abruptos despertares de Hops en su momento. Sin obtener alguna respuesta, tuvo que recurrir a la artillería pesada. No le gustaba la idea, pero si Jordan era la primera ronda, debía soltarla... aunque eso le reporte malentendidos.

-Jordan, _vieni presto_ -acto seguido, el peliblanco silbó con fuerza, seguido por un sonido que, por lo menos, a él le preocupa cada que llega. El sonido de unas garras arañando la duela del interior y pasos profundos precedieron a un perro que, según Lisa, excede la talla promedio de la raza.

Jordan, la perra, pasaba por diez centímetros la talla a la cruz de cualquier otro perro de su tipo, pero era mucho más masiva. Puede decirse que, debido a un plan de nutrición experimental de Lana, la bolita de pelo que recibiera por pareja del baile de graduación se volvió un perrazo como pocos. Con el manto mayormente blanco, solo la cara y las patas traseras tenían algo de color entre chocolate y negro, los únicos adornos que lleva encima son una pañoleta alrededor del cuello y, fama de la raza al fin, un gracioso barril colgando de su cuello.

Normalmente es Lincoln quien sufre las pesadas muestras de amor del can, retribuidas con el contenido del barril. Sin embargo, cuando llega éste con su segunda hermana menor la situación cambia radicalmente, siendo la bestia quien se somete tal y como se decía en el mito clásico de los unicornios, aunque ella tiene de virgen lo que Lori no padece de flatulenta.

Con todo el cuidado que le es posible, la perraza se mete y, con ternura, jala del cuello de la chaqueta a la rubia... antes de olfatear el bulto con croquetas.

-¡No, Jordan! -llamó la atención a la perra, quien arrastra lo mismo a Lana y el bulto- ¡Perra mala!

-¿A quién llamas perra, Lincoln? -voceó cierta rubia trenzada, ofendida, desde la casa de enfrente.

-A mi perra, Jordan, a mi perra. Solo entiende cuando le llamo en italiano. ¿Puedes volver a lo que hacías?

-Lo haría si te divorciaras, Loudy -rió con picardía Jordan, olvidando la malinterpretada llamada-. Si supieras lo que hacía en sueños contigo...

-Será cuando el infierno se congele -devolvió el gesto-. ¿Puedes esperar a que eso pase?

-Como quieras. Si Ronnie y tú necesitan compañía...

-Gracias, pero no -respondió el joven mientras cargaba con Lana, toda vez que la San Bernardo se da un banquete con el pienso.

Le costó un poco de trabajo llevar a su hermana a la sala. Por lo poco que pudo entender, uno de los muchos fans que acumuló desde que entró decidió liberar a los roedores del laboratorio de veterinaria de la facultad para ganarse su respeto. Lo único que obtuvo, le causó risa incluso, fue que le aplicara una llave que casi lo sofoca. No era para menos, pues en poco tiempo Lana se volvió parte del equipo de lucha.

Está de suerte. Ronnie Anne no había llegado del gimnasio, lugar donde trabaja como instructora de defensa personal. Con sus padres fuera por un tiempo y Lisa a cargo de la casa paterna, a Lana no le quedaban muchas opciones cuando despertó, cubierta de saliva y apestado a perro.

-¿Ya llegamos? -preguntó somnolienta la rubia.

-Vas a quedarte con nosotros, Lana -responde el peliblanco, tomando una tablet de dibujo-. Papá y mamá salieron de vacaciones por su aniversario, y no confió en que Lisa esté a cargo. No contigo como la última vez.

-Ni me lo recuerdes -rió la universitaria-. Aún sigo molesta con ella por lo que le hizo a mi granja de hormigas.

-¿Tienes hambre? -ofrece Lincoln

-Lo que quiero ver es si El Diablo y Nelda están bien.

-¿Me tomas por Leni?

-Hay algo de eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lana salió al patio trasero, esperando a que la última descendiente de los patitos del centro comercial siguiera en buen estado. Tomó una taza con granos variados y empezó a esparcir los cereales fuera de la caseta.

De la misma, roja y de techo bajo, salió una pata de plumaje pardo con una pequeña bandada de polluelos, mismos que la seguían en cadena. Ello le recordó su infancia, los buenos momentos que pasó con todas sus hermanas, las ocasiones en que Lincoln se ganó ser linchado y terminó enmendando lo mejor que podía, las noches con Lola...

Todavía guardaba esa carta que dejó su gemela. En su momento, quiso odiarla con todo lo que ella representaba en su vida. Quiso, y no pudo hacerlo. No quiso hacerlo. Se había resignado a mostrarla a sus padres y a Lincoln, quienes no tardaron en llamar a la policía y en pedir que se activara una Alerta Amber. El tiempo pasó y, dos años después, cada quien, desde las autoridades, fue olvidando el asunto.

El estanque, construido casi en el límite de ambas propiedades Loud, parecía más un espejo que un pequeño cuerpo de agua hecho para albergar aves de granja. Para la universitaria es relajante sacarse los tenis y las calcetas, meter los pies hasta el lodoso fondo y, si era posible, permitir que los peces que ella misma metió se comieran la piel muerta.

"¿Le gustará ver lo que hicimos aquí?"

Siente las mordidas de los peces. Le gustaba la sensación de pequeñas bocas arrancando bocaditos de piel y la del lodo entre los dedos de los pies. No evita sentirse satisfecha por lo que ella, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne hicieran con ese estanque, lo más sustentable que pudiera para estar en una pequeña ciudad del Medio Oeste.

En su momento, estando en su primer año, leyó que había peces que eran usados en tratamientos de pedicura y se comían la piel muerta. Dado que los movimientos veganos universitarios presionaron para que dejaran de usarse animales en cualquier forma, lo más que prometieron los directivos fue dejar de usar ciertos animales para investigación. El resultado de todo ello fue la radicalización de dicho movimiento y, por ende, hubo muertos. Un error de cálculo lo tiene cualquiera, pero Lana, quien no tuvo que ver en todo ello, se permitió recoger a algunos de los sobrevivientes. El resto quedaron a resguardo de las autoridades.

"Todo por un auto".

El solo pensamiento la distrajo de su propia relajación. Con cada vez que alguien en la familia adquiría un vehículo para sí, supo que a Lola le brillaban los ojos con cierta envidia. Lo misno fue cuando Lori compró su minivan que cuando Luna les pidió prestados a sus padres para una Harley.

Cuando Lincoln tuvo que comprar a "Liberty", le pusieron un par de condiciones. Él tendría que ganarse su propio auto trabajando, y él pagaría algunas piezas de Vanzilla, toda vez que Lori pasó por lo mismo. El resultado, pensó Lana en su momento, valió toda la pena, pues fue justo antes de su segundo año en Syracuse que logró independizarse de la van familiar.

-¿Seguro que no tienes hambre?

Esa sola idea se esfumó en cuanto Lincoln preguntó eso. Sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja con dos tazones de nachos con queso y una jarra con limonada, el peliblanco se limitó a sentarse en la mesa del jardín.

-¿La extrañas? -pregunta Lana, melancólica.

-¿Otra vez pensando en Lola?

-Lincoln, naciste como único chico, no lo entenderías.

-Si, no lo entendería. Como muchas otras cosas -suspira el dibujante-. No quiere decir que no lo intente.

-¿De verdad?

-Sé que las demás se cansaron de buscar a Lola -Lincoln lleva un brazo por encima del cuello de su hermana-. Esa carta fue demasiado hiriente.

-¡¿Les mostraste la carta?! -Lana intentó romper el abrazo, sin éxito.

-Fue Lily, en realidad. Dijo que la encontró entre tus cosas cuando te quedaste con Lisa.

-Esa rata...

-No fue su culpa. Iba a pedirle prestado dinero a Lisa cuando encontró tus jeans en su habitación, una cosa llevó a la otra e hizo algunas videollamadas mientras estabas con Skippy y... bueno...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Recuerdas el mes de masajes que Lily te daba?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? -la rubia frunció el ceño- Fueron los peores masajes del mundo.

-Ups... mi error.

-¿Querer chantajearla?

-Si, no es mi estilo -el joven rompe el medio abrazo y se levanta del suelo, un poco sucio de lodo-. ¿Quieres ver de nuevo la carrerade despedida de Bobbie Fletcher?

-¿El accidente en Indianápolis que le costó el primer lugar?

-No, esa fue hace año y medio -corrige Lincoln-. La de despedida fue en Daytona, la de mitad de temporada en un tractor.

-¿Corrió en un tractor?

-Solo un año y se retiró sin llegar al podio. ¿Quieres ver o solo vamos a la sala?

Sin más que un asentimiento, Lana acepta la oferta, dando su hermano la mano para poder levantarse al mismo tiempo que una sonora explosión, procedente de la habitación de Lisa, hizo retumbar los cimientos de varias casas a la redonda.

-¡Estoy bien! -gritó Lily desde dicha habitación, con las cejas chamuscadas y el cabello algo carbonizado, antes de que llovieran los reclamos.

-¡¿Otra vez, Loud?

-¡Es la décima en la semana!

-¡Ya vete a la universidad, pero vete!

Suspirando, Lincoln tuvo que llevar a Lana a la sala, esperando a que se pusiera cómoda. Él, por su lado, se ve obligado a tener que hacerla de chivo expiatorio y soportar los reclamos de sus vecinos, en especial los referentes a la irresponsabilidad de Lily al manejar sustancias volátiles sin supervisión.

Eso le gusta a Lana todavía. A pesar de los años y las toneladas de porquería que le hacían pasar de cuando en cuando, él siempre veía por ellas lo merezcan o no.

Esperando a que terminara de hablar con su hermana -en vista de que Lisa estaba ausente-, intentó ver algo de televisión. No era la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo sola, pero al menos era algo hasta que él llegara o lo hiciera Ronnie Anne.

Pensó un poco en Lincoln. No percibe que sea miserable, pero lo de Lola... eso caló hondo en su momento. Poco a poco, las demás habían renunciado a buscarla. Lily, Lisa -ofendida en lo particular por lo del chip de rastreo-, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Leni, Lynn... a estas alturas, solo cuenta con el apoyo moral de Lori, y Lincoln se da algo de tiempo para buscar una vez al mes. Ni los amigos que Ronnie Anne dejara en Chicago ni los que ambos hicieran en sus vidas le dieron pista o nada. Ni siquiera Clyde, con todo y ser su "amor imposible" en su adolescencia, pudo hacer nada las veces que fuera a Las Vegas y lo echaran de algún casino.

Junto a ella, Jordan dejó caer su cabezota en el regazo de la chica. No es tan mala una vez que termina de comer, y acariciar su pelaje le resulta algo sedante, como ese perfume que solía usar Lola. Un poco de fresno y flores de azahar... azahar como el que usaba...

-¿Hace cuanto que llegaron? -saludó Ronnie Anne, sometiendo a Lana con una llave china desde detrás del sofá.

-¡Suéltame! -brama Lana, tratando de romper la llave.

-¿Donde quedó esa lagartija? -se burló la latina, refiriéndose en forma jocosa a su Alma mater.

-Ya verás...

Un rápido intercambio de llaves y candados bastante agitado hizo que la San Bernardo se alejara, temiendo salir lastimada. Lo que la rubia estudiante tiene de creativa, su primera mentora lo tiene de experta, por lo que Lana no tardó en sucumbir con una palanca a la pierna.

-¡Ya, para! ¡Me rindo! -suplica la estudiante- ¡Ya es suficiente!

-Quiero escucharte -ordena la latina-. Dilo...

-¡Bien! ¡Me rindo, ama y señora del tapete! ¿Feliz?

-¿Y...?

-Y yo... solo soy la mugre de tus uñas -resongó la rubia, esperando ser liberada.

-Me quedo con eso -por fin Ronnie Anne soltó su agarre-. Creí que dirías que era la mugre de mi bota, pero eso está mejor.

-¿Te han dicho que apestas?

-¿Esto? -en el acto, la chicana acerca su nariz a la axila izquierda, por lo que contrajo su cara en una mueca de asco- No es mucho. Trata de pasar entre varios bueyes idiotas que quieren propasarse en el gimnasio con su instructora y luego háblame de pestilencia. ¿Vienes de visita o solo quieres relajarte?

-Sigo esperado a Lincoln.

-¿Ahora qué hizo Lisa?

-Fue Lily -respondió la menor-. No sé que hizo para que la habitación de Lisa humeara.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Bobby se rindió con Lori hace meses.

-No es tan malo si te acostumbras- sentencia Lana, en parte añorando su infancia y en parte deseando ver la cara de su familiar político, suplicando por oxígeno.

-Dile eso a Roberto y luego hablamos. ¿Quién dejó esos nachos?

-Lincoln.

-Y supongo que son la cena -dijo la morena, cruzada de brazos.

-Ibamos a ver la última carrera de Bobbie Fletcher -confesó Lana-, pero creo que se le va a pasar.

-Nunca le vi lo deportivo a conducir en un óvalo -comentó Ronnie Anne, viendo a Lincoln entrar por la puerta-. ¿Estás bien, Linc?

-Solo un ojo morado -enlistó el caricaturista-, una proposición indecorosa de Jordan...

-¿Que no tenía novia? -murmuró la instructora.

-... y un pastel de crema de parte de Daisy... "Risas" -corrigió el peliblanco-... que me dejó más blanco que el Maestro Limpio.

-Dios, hermano. Eres peor comediante que Luan -dijo Lana, un tanto burlona.

-Al menos no hago un chiste forzado cada cinco segundos.

-Y ¿que hizo Lily?

Le tomó media hora explicar, al mismo tiempo que los tres dieron cuenta de los nachos, que Lisa le había confiado un químico experimental que el uso de los derivados de la nitroglicerina y el TNT fueran cosa del pasado. Por desgracia, la integrante más joven del clan estropeó el compuesto con cáscaras de maní español tostado, lo que provocó que perdiera estabilidad y mandara parte del marco de la ventana a la calle.

Atacada de risa, Lana olvidó toda preocupación que tuviera en la tarde, e incluso tuvo que aceptar quedarse en el sótano para darle a la pareja su espacio.

Para cuando dieron las siete, se preguntó por qué el olor a comida recién hecha brillaba por su ausencia. Con sus cosas al lado de una mesita de noche y un saco de dormir puesto sobre una tumbona, se hizo a la idea de que, con tantos reclamos por atender, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se olvidaron por completo de la cena. No los culpaba, sobre todo con olores que muchos encuentran desagradables y que ella, para variar, considera algo tan bueno como oler estiércol.

Dispuesta a dormir solo con una blusa aguamarina y un pantaloncillo corto cobalto encima, se sorprendió de ver, como caída del cielo a su regazo, una lata de cerveza clara y algo de ropa. Dirigió su mirada a la cima de la escalinata y, para su sorpresa, Lincoln está más que dispuesto para salir.

-Nos vamos en cinco, Lana -indicó el peliblanco-. ¿Vienes o qué?

-Lo siento, hermano -buscó una excusa medianamente creíble-. Tengo exámenes el martes.

-Es la semana de Pascua -dijo el dibujante-. ¡Hola! ¡Tus vacaciones de primavera, Lana!

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Y quién se queda a cuidar la casa?

-Lily se va a quedar hasta que lleguemos, y Jordan la va a vigilar. La vecina, no nuestra perra -se apresuró en añadir-... eso no sonó tan bien, ¿o sí?

-Deja me visto y nos vamos. ¿Quién es el designado?

-Por suerte para ti, voy a serlo yo.

-Que aguafiestas -rió Lana, golpeando el hombro de Lincoln con un caimán de peluche.

Con cierta torpeza a causa de la prisa, tomó una remera aguamarina y una blusa de tirantes azul ultramar. No le avergüenza tener vello en las axilas, pero debía ocultarlo. Las pocas veces que invitara a alguien a casa, éste terminaba un poco asqueado, y eso le divertía. Nada como ver correr, por ejemplo, a Winston. El pobre rubio, meses después de que Lola se fuera, buscó consuelo en ella, y había tenido la mala suerte de tener que subir lentamente sobre el costado mientras le quitaba la ropa del torso, cerrados sus ojos, llegando a lamer lo que llamó "el tapete Loud". Sin riesgos, supo que terminó yendo con un monumental desgraciado mal llamado psicólogo, a las afueras de Royal Woods.

El sonido de un claxon apresuró a ambos hermanos. La noche era joven, y la estudiante concluyó que, al menos, podía dejar de lado sus preocupaciones e ir por un trago al _Balde de Sam_ , un pub en el centro donde se hallaba el antaño Karaoke Dokey. Un par de copas no le harían daño, en realidad.

~o~

El sujeto que estaba en la entrada parece más el estereotipado ex-jugador de fútbol colegial que viera frustrado su sueño de jugar en la NFL que un simple cadenero en un centro nocturno cualquiera de Miami. Un par de billetes de cien en el bolsillo del saco de ese imponente afroamericano y tenía el paso franco.

Tenía años de no verse con viejos amigoa de la infancia. Y, a final de cuentas, no le hacía falta echarlos de menos. Su infancia está más allá del tiempo al que tuvo que dedicar a sus estudios, y no se arrepiente.

La lejana Michigan... se dijo a sí mismo que, cuando volviera a verse las caras con sus "hermanos", tendría ya un buen historial con las mujeres. Y el único contacto que le quedaba en casa se lo dejó en claro. Dos ya se casaron, uno se divorció por problemas mentales de su cónyuge y dos más, simple y llanamente, no tienen mucha suerte en el amor.

Si, le pareció que hizo algo tonto de nuevo. Vio su error, lo aprovechó y ahora está recogiendo su botín. Otra noche de diversión en un bar nudista en el que, piensa, a su dueño le importa un carajo si entran hombres o mujeres.

En la oficina, un compañero le había recomendado ese lugar en especial. El Flor de Medianoche no se ve sórdido como los sitios que suele frecuentar. Los baños están aseados, cosa que es mejor de lo que puede decirse de otros lugares más "finos", y el fuerte olor de los licores baratos y aguados brilla por su ausencia. Eso, sin mencionar que las meseras y las bailarinas son más femeninas que en esos mismos sitios.

Debía ser moderado. En parte está para divertirse a expensas de su jefe directo, pero debe mantenerse tan sobrio como puede. No debe perder de vista a su objetivo, ni caerse de borracho. Necesita estar lo suficientemente sobrio para no perder detalle del espectáculo, y en especial la presentación estelar.

Sabe que si busca prostitución aquí bien pueden echarlo. No era tan ingenuo como para tener que pedirle eso a cualesquiera de las empleadas, y no eta tan descuidado como para darse a notar. Ubica a la dueña del lugar... no se da tiempo para estupideces, como bien puede apreciar, menos para tener que lidiar con un cliente al que la urgencia de tener acción en el asiento trasero de un auto le domina. Necesita control... y un buen shot de vodka.

.

En todo sitio dominado (o influenciado) por la Cristiandad, es de ley que los fines de semana se destinen al esparcimiento, el descanso y la diversión para todos los gustos. Para muchos, la premisa es justo esa. Para otros, los grandes beneficiados en realidad, es solo otro día de trabajo. Da lo mismo si es un negocio legítimo en la costa de California, un burdel en medio de la nada que es Nevada o incluso un centro comunitario en la (para muchos) aburrida Utah, la gente que no siente la imperiosa necesidad de mortificarse y demostrar que son unos irremediables santos busca su derecho a divertirse de formas que, incluso, pueden salirse un poco (o mucho, en el peor de los casos) de control.

En los vestidores, solo Lola terminaba de afinar detalles del primer número público en la noche. El traje de empleada doméstica parecía más algo salido de un maid-café japonés que de un servicio en una casa adinerada de mediados del siglo pasado. Salvo la cofia, misma que oculta el mechón teñido en rosa, el uniforme le sienta bien a su personaje. La rutina la tiene perfectamente bien estudiada, mientras que lo unico que necesita, aparte de una botella de agua mineral, es algo que haga lucir más su cadera, más allá del (piensa) soso mandil de encaje. El vestido, sin manchas de ningún tipo sobre la tela, es en su mayoría de color púrpura con encajes blancos y rosas distribuidos de tal forma que, en lugar de desentonar, realza más las naturales curvas de su cuerpo. El delantal, blanco eimpecable sobre el que en uno de los tirantes estaba bordado su nombre artístico en letras plateadas, es el remate perfecto para semejante cuadro.

-¡A la pista, Lola! -llamó Stanley desde la puerta, algo molesto por hacer algo que no le corresponde.

-Un minuto, ya voy.

-Más te vale, Lola -dijo el afroamericano, ansioso-. Alternas hoy con una nueva.

"¡¿Una nueva?!"

La noticia le cayó como agua helada en una mañana de invierno. En un año, las pocas chicas nuevas que le daban competencia terminaban siguiendo la pauta que ella marca, mientras la única que de verdad la desafió dejó de ir, a consecuencia de una serie de sucesos que, aún para Syd, carecían de explicación lógica. Para cualquiera, excepto si se tiene una mente tortuosa como la de Lola.

Se abstuvo de rociar agua sobre su cara, a fin de que el maquillaje no se le corriera. En su lugar, tuvo que sacarse los guantes y sumergirlos en la hielera frente al espejo. No es que eso le ayudara mucho, pero entre los bloques de hielo y las botellas de agua no pudo encontrar un mejor estimulante para calmar los nervios que ello le provoca.

Desconoce quién es la nueva, y apenas el agua helada cubriera hasta sus codos se olvidó del asunto. Bien puede sacarla de la jugada si intenta lucirse más de la cuenta. Hacer que chille, que suplique hasta llorar. Si tiene cuidado o si le llega a caer bien...

-¿Y esto?

Tras la hielera, encontró un conjunto de colegiala, siendo un tono malva el predominante. Chaleco abierto, falda a cuadros, medias a la rodilla y una blusa con un escudo nobiliario. Por la talla, no se preocupa, pues la mayoría eran lo bastante similares como para compartir si algo hace falta. La falda, empero, no le entra, pot lo que concluyó que el atuendo era para la nueva.

-¡Treinta segundos, Lola! -llamó Syd, bastante impaciente.

-Ya voy.

-Ve contando dos minutos y diecinueve después de que salga la nueva -instruye la morena mientras ambas avanzan-. Si algo sale mal, la salvas. Si sale bien, rematas. ¿Entendido?

-Si no hay remedio -suelta la rubia con sorna, recibiendo un ceño fruncido en respuesta.

Decidió dejar su curiosidad para después. Aún cuando no alcanzó su pretendido sueño de fama, reconoce que es de mala educación hacer esperar a sus fans. Por pocos que sean, los prefiere a las multitudes que abarrotan los estadios en los conciertos de cualquier estrella pop. Y, como todo fin de semana, es momento de alimentar a aquella bestia veleidosa que crió desde que entró en ese mundo convulso.

.

Aquella mesera le parecía muy atractiva. Latina, curvas más o menos generosas, un atuendo que recuerda a cualquier jardinera en verano, cabello lacio corto y una voz casi angelical. Debe controlarse, evitar ser visto por el objeto del deseo de su empleador. Simplemente debía ser un poco de lo que fue su infancia en Michigan.

-Su Bloody Mary, señor...

-Déjelo así, linda -dijo el extraño, un poco pagado de sí y actuando tal como lo previó-, no quiero que gastes mi nombre.

La propina que planea dejar, si no gana bien (y eso, lo ignora), puede alimentarla a ella y a sus hipotéticos hijos una semana. La bebida, tal como la pidió. Mezclada y agitada con un poco de hielo a un lado. Ello le recuerda varias cosas de su pasado reciente.

La música, para variar, no era muy de su agrado. Pop y rap entre fines del siglo pasado y de fines de los años 2010. La anterior bailarina cerró su presentación, al ritmo de Diamonds, mientras las últimas notas que flotaban en el aire desaparecían, en medio de un sonoro aplauso y rechifla de satisfacción de los parroquianos del lugar. Las luces, blanquecinas, empezaron a apagarse , excepto por dos solitarios reflectores entre la chica y la salida tras bambalinas. Una visión nada inusual en lugares como ése, tam familiar como lo es el pequeño cúmulo de billetes que estaba entre su piel y la tanga que cubre su zona genital.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida. Nada mal. No demasiado espesa, con el suficiente cuerpo como para no ser un trago abrasante. "Esa mesera se ganó su paga", piensa al tiempo que pone hielo al vaso.

 _M C , uh uh uh, in the place to be, uh uh_

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Un suave arreglo de sintetizadores, entre tintineos, graves y agudos, dieron paso, primero a una voz masculina y luego una femenina. La melodía, sugerente más para una escena romántica en una película o en un melodrama, fue el marco para que apareciera una seductora mucama, ignorando por completo la presentación que hicoera el dj. Una mucama que vestía de forma no menos atrevida que si fuers algún anime al que fuera medianamente adepto por una buens amiga de la infancia. Una a la que despreció en su momento.

 _I know that you've been waiting for me_

 _I'm waiting too_

 _In my imagination I be all up on you_

 _I know you got that fever for me_

 _Hundred and two_

 _And boy, I know I feel the same_

 _My temperature's through the roof_

 _._

 _If it's a camera up in here_

 _Then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)_

 _If it's a camera up in here_

 _Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)_

 _Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous_

 _I will hunt you down_

 _Cause they be all up in my bidness like a Wendy interview_

 _But this is private 'tween you and I_

Aquella mucama, si no se equivoca, es la chica a la que viene siguiendo desde la mañana. No era preciso el atuendo para que ella se escondiera. Esos tatuajes, bajo los reflectores, se volvían seductores borrones que eran seguidos por un sensual caer de cada prenda.

 _Touch my body_

 _Put me on the floor_

 _Wrestle me around_

 _Play with me some more_

 _Touch my body_

 _Throw me on the bed_

 _I just wanna make you feel_

 _like you never did._

 _Touch my body_

 _Let me wrap my thighs_

 _All around your waist_

 _Just a little taste_

 _Touch my body_

 _I know you like my curves_

 _C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body_

 _Boy you can put me on you like a brand new white tee_

 _I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans_

 _I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze_

 _And float away with you in my Caribbean Sea_

Una de las mujeres que estaba frente al escenario, al parecer celebrando algo especial con su marido, no dejó de babearse. Tal era el efecto de la coreografía ensayada por aquella rubia que inclusive las pocas mujeres presentes se derriten, a partes iguales, de envidia, deseo y fantasía. Envidia por el porte regio que ostenta aquella joven, deseo por cruxar palabra con ella, y fantasía por el mero ideal de compartir la cama con ella mientras su pareja, impotente, observa.

 _If it's a camera up in here_

 _Then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)_

 _If it's a camera up in here_

 _Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)_

 _Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous_

 _I will hunt you down_

 _Cause they be all up in my bidness like a Wendy interview_

 _But this is private 'tween you and I_

 _._

 _Touch my body_

 _Put me on the floor_

 _Wrestle me around_

 _Play with me some more_

 _Touch my body_

 _Throw me on the bed_

 _I just wanna make you feel_

 _like you never did._

 _Touch my body_

 _Let me wrap my thighs_

 _All around your waist_

 _Just a little taste_

 _Touch my body_

 _I know you like my curves_

 _C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body_

Un par de minutos, y ya el torso de esa chica luce desnudo en toda su gloria. Tal parece que quienes estaban frente al escenario y soltaron billetes se reservaron los grandes para el estelar, pues lo más seguro, para muchos, es el hecho de que Lola tomará por asalto la noche, como siempre.

 _I'ma treat you like a teddy bear_

 _You won't wanna go nowhere in the lap of luxury_

 _Layin' intertwined with me_

 _You won't want for nothing boy_

 _I will give you plenty joy_

En algún momento, arrojó el plumero tras de sí y, con un gesto teatral que no está exento de cierta sensualidad, bajó la falda con todo y delantal a la vez que se arrodilla sobre un hombre ya entrado en la mediana edad. Un asentimiento nervioso del individuo bastó para sacarse la pena y llevar la prenda utilitaria tras su cuello.

 _Touch my body_

 _Put me on the floor_

 _Wrestle me around_

 _Play with me some more_

 _Touch my body_

 _Throw me on the bed_

 _I just wanna make you feel_

 _like you never did._

 _Touch my body_

 _Let me wrap my thighs_

 _All around your waist_

 _Just a little taste_

 _Touch my body_

 _I know you like my curves_

 _C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body_

 _Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah oh yeah,oh oh oh oh_

 _Every little way you like to touch my body, baby_

 _Just touch my body_

 _Touch my body_

 _C'mon and give me what I deserve_

Un billete de cien, sujetado con un nerviosismo excitante, fue puesto en la tanga de la rubia con un tembloroso ademán, cosa que ella no dejó de agradecer haciéndole beber un chorro de vodka directamente de su pie derecho, al mismo tiempo que las notas finales desaparecen en el aire. Un guiño con el ojo al barman es la clara señal, pactada entre ambos, de que ese hombre tendrá barra libre hasta que duerma la borrachera, lo saquen o se vaya, lo que ocurra primero.

 _Ay, ay, ay_

 _(Nobody likes being played)_

 _Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé_

 _Oh, Shakira, Shakira_

Sin mediar presentación alguna, otra melodía, bastante discordante en relación a la primera, más bien le parecía un ejercicio con reminiscencias árabes. Si la primera era sensual por el ritmo lento y la voz trabajada de Mariah Carey, la nueva pieza es más agresiva, y el inocente uniforme de colegiala que encontró minutos atrás logró delinear las formas de aquella belleza morena.

 _He said I'm worth it_

 _His one desire_

 _(I know things about him that you wouldn't wanna read about)_

 _He kissed me, his one and only_

 _Yes, beautiful liar_

 _(Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about)_

Estuvo a punto de derramarse el vaso, ya medio vacío, sobre su pantalón. Ello no importaba, pues podía alegar que necesita más fondos. Ciertamente, llegó a pnsar antes de perderse en su bebida, no es su enpleador quien paga de su bolsillo, sino del erario de la alcaldía de Los Angeles. Los impuestos de la gente, pagando una noche de diversión, para variar.

.

 _You never know_

 _Why are we the ones to suffer_

 _I have to let go_

 _He won't be the one to cry_

 _._

Indignada, Lola decidió rumiar su rabia mientras buscaba algo más de ropa. Nada menos que la nueva vino a robarle la noche, y no solo eso. Aquella fusión de ritmos del Medio Oriente y latinos, sumada a la pasmosa habilidad que aquella "oportunista de pacotilla" presume y la máscara que cubre su rostro no era sino el motivo más absurdo para sentir celos. Ni siquiera dejar ver muy poco de la cara le sirve de algo, pues veía solo una impresionante cola de caballo y dos ojos pardos que, solo por un momento, dejó entrever.

 _Ay, let's not kill the karma_

 _Ay, let's not start a fight_

 _Ay, it's not worth the drama_

 _For a beautiful liar_

 _._

 _Oh, can't we laugh about it? (Ha, ha, ha)_

 _Oh, it's not worth our time_

 _Oh, we can live without him_

 _Just a beautiful liar_

A diferencia de ella misma, la mueva necesita bastante del tubo. No deja de envidiar, en un mal sentido, que fuese tan flexible como Syd en sus mejores años. Si era casi imposible que se mantuviera con los brazos rectos mientras gira sobre el mismo, bien podía tomarla por una practicante de parkour.

 _I trusted him, but when I followed you_

 _I saw you together_

 _(I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again)_

 _I walked in on your love scene_

 _Slow dancing_

 _(You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong? Yeah)_

 _._

 _You never know_

 _When the pain and heartbreak's over_

 _I have to let go_

 _The innocence is gone_

Inocencia... tenía muy presente que, en cuanto una chica entra por su propia voluntad al negocio del entretenimiento, toda inocencia representa un lastre. Recordó una de las primeras enseñanzas de su benefactora, justo sobre los lastres. No debía lamentar lo que se quedaba atrás, mucho menos volver y atesorarlo.

 _Ay, let's not kill the karma_

 _Ay, let's not start a fight_

 _Ay, it's not worth the drama_

 _For a beautiful liar_

Sin aviso, la nueva optó por arrancarse la blusa y arrojarla hacia el telón tras de sí. "Nada mal, para una novata", pensó mientras se mordía un nudillo.

Dos minutos, y a diferecia de ella, no se desprendió de los interiores. Si ello es seña de profesionalismo, lo está haciendo bien. Y lo peor para ella, esa extraña usurpadora está ejecutando un perfecto split, girando luego sobre sí y tomando con ambos pies varios billetes. Un gesto con la mano, y debería entrar a coronar el primer estelar de la noche.

 _Oh, can't we laugh about it? (Ha, ha, ha)_

 _Oh, it's not worth our time_

 _Oh, we can live without him_

 _Just a beautiful liar_

Terminó de arreglar sobre su cuerpo una minifalda azul, una blusa de manga larga y un saco, también azul. La idea, pensó, era rematar como una sexy corredora de bolsa.

Dos con quince... y cada segundo se le hacía eterno. Como si el sujeto encargado de esos pedacitos de gloria llamados "karma" fuera un redomado perezoso. La idea de compartr escena con alguien solo es una competencia menor. Y nadie, piensa, puede atreverse a desafiar su reinado.

 _Tell me how to forgive you_

 _When it's me who's ashamed?_

 _And I wish could free you_

 _Of the hurt and the pain_

 _But the answer is simple_

 _He's the one to blame_

Faltando un segundo, y la enmascarada guiñó hacia donde está Lola. La rubia, nerviosa como la primera vez que posó desnuda para una cámara, optó por tomar al toro por los cuernos y darle a aquella novata "una cátedra de cómo bailar en pareja". No era algo que no hubiera hecho antes, y la nueva no lo hacía mal.

Debatiendo por dentro sobre si volver o dar la espalda a la nueva y no ser profesional, terminó por ceder y coronar la obra. Con paso firme, avanzó decidida a mantener su propia estrella.

 _Ay, Beyoncé, Beyoncé_

 _Ay, Shakira, Shakira_

 _Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé_

 _Oh, Shakira, Shakira_

El cuadro causó que las mesas se vaciaran y los espectadores, ya de por sí ebrios, se agolparon y animaron a algo más serio. Cosa con la que Lola decidió sacarse de encima el saco y la blusa. De un tirón, ambas prendas salieron volando y la rubia intentó marcar el ritmo que debían llevar.

 _Ay, let's not kill the karma_

 _Ay, let's not start a fight_

 _Ay, it's not worth the drama_

 _For a beautiful liar_

 _._

 _Oh, can't we laugh about it? (Ha, ha, ha)_

 _Oh, it's not worth our time_

 _Oh, we can live without him_

 _Just a beautiful liar_

Para su sorpresa, y mayor satisfacción de la audiencia presente, la enmascarada tomó a la rubia por detrás con un gesto atrevido, masajeando deliberadamente sus senos por encima del sostén, antes de quitárselo de encima. Una nueva ola de exclamaciones de asombro desataron una tempestad verde a la que Andrew Jackson y Benjamin Franklin, cuyas caras están impresas en los billetes de cincuenta y cien respectivamente, fueron los invitados de honor.

Frente a ello, Lola prefirió actuar de modo profesional y despojó del sostén a la "colegiala" antes de girarla sobre sí misma y verla directo a los ojos, esos ojos que, de niña, viera de vez en vez. Los mismos ojos que...

~x~

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Stanley, ansioso.

-Ya lo dije -aseguró la morena-. Memphis Belle.

-No hablo del artístico. Hablo del verdadero.

-¿De verdad?

-Digo, si no ¿por quién brindo a su salud?

Dudó por un segundo. No se sentía en confianza para dar santo y seña, pero tampoco se siente con la suficiente creatividad para mentir sobre su identidad. Su edad... lo de menos. Aún no llegaba a sus treinta, y se mantiene delgada por años lejos de los lácteos, la carne roja y exageradamente rica en pescados y vegetales verdes.

-Me presento -la joven adulta le tiende la otra mano, cediendo-. Belle Yates, para servirle.

~x~

Teniendo ya a todos en el lugar a sus pies, y no queriendo desenmascarar a quien antaño fuera una vecina más, apenas alzó lo suficiente como para dejarle ver esos morenos labios. No era la primera vez que lo hiciera, pero nunca fue sobre un escenario en vivo, mucho menos con tanta gente mirando. No había duda ni en sus ojos ni en su mente.

La diferencia de edades, en realidad, no era mucha. Y ejerció como una invasora en aquella boca. La morena, por su lado, no opuso resistencia, como si buscara olvidarse de algo.

.

Desde su oficina, Syd vio todo el espectáculo, bebiendo una piña colada sin alcohol y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

En cuanto Stanley le presentó a Belle Yates, la breve charla que ambas sostuvieron dejó entrever algunas cosas. Comparte una que otra cosa con varias de las demás chicas en su nómina, Lola incluida.

Aquel beso francés la dejó pensando. Siempre que una de las nuevas se luce, Lola remata con semejante acto. Y eso solo ha pasado seis veces, contando esta. De las cinco previas, cuatro se sometieron y una, solo una, terminó aplastada por su abrumador dominio. ¿La podía culpar? No, en realidad. Ella, a final de cuentas, las presiona antes de hacerles la misma oferta que le hiciera a Lola esa noche.

Esta noche, decide, no le sacará la tapa a la absenta. Con semejante caudal a sus bolsillos, no la necesita hoy.

~o~

 **Pasó mucho tiempo para leernos de nuevo, ¿no creen?**

 ***pone algo de Kamelot... para limpiar sus oídos***

 **Supongo que no quieren excusas, sobre todo cuando lo "rikolino" se corta. No fue tanto mi culpa, pero heme aquí, desatado al fin del hiatus forzoso.**

 **Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a quienes me ayudaron con la banda sonora... aunque igual quisiera que me peguen un tiro. Tanto pop me puso un poco de malas. Ellos saben quienes son, y les doy las gracias.**

 **Si así de explosivas fueron las introducciones, una cosa es segura. No pienso repetir el error de Deportación. Una idea que fue cuatro veces lo planeado. Esta vez, ya tengo un plan de trabajo... y si les gustó el giro, o no, pueden mandarme a ya saben donde.**

 **Para recomendar...**

 ** _Born for the greatness_... si buscara algo pretencioso con los Hijos del Pecado, y digo pretencioso en buen plan, su narrativa lo es. Un poco confusa pero tiene su justificación. Todo, por momentos, de la mano de San Lemy Martir, Patrono de los Drogatas Honorables, y Lyra mártir... _13InkHeart13_ , gracias por ello, viejo.**

 **Respondiendo las reviews...**

 ** _El caballero de las antorchas_ , no juzgo. Lo que es cierto es algo que ya dije en otro sitio, y es que yo barajo las posibilidades. Digo, uno considera que casi todas las hermanas no pasan a escarmentar si no hay Lincoln de por medio. Tercera temporada, y hasta ahora Luna, Lori, Leni, Lynn jr, Lynn sr. y Rita ya han pasado por ello (al corte de caja). Y podría contar a Lucy, de no ser porque las dos mayores se metieron con un favorito de Lucy porque niño bonito en ambiente depresivo... como simples fangirls. Sobre el tiempo... me decidí a darle una estructura un tanto atípica a lo que acostumbro. Planeada, reorganizada y lista.**

 **Ya lo has dicho, _Transgresor 3003_. Usamos palabras para ofender sin siquiera molestarnos en ver el origen. Por otro lado, de que hay fama, la hay. Tengo que apelar a dos sentencias clásicas. La clásica "no desees lo que se escape de tus manos"... y una del buen Mick Jagger. La fama es como el helado. Solo es mala si comes demasiado. Gracias por la tinta, viejo.**

 ** _Armanduxbstds_... es un riesgo calculado. De querer usar a Lindsey Sweetwater, la habría estancado en un casillero con más posibilidades de que me linchen. Ya queda en uno seguir leyendo, hecha la advertencia.**

 **Buen _Julex93_ , no hay prisa. Ya pasé por... ciertos inconvenientes que no le deseo ni al chicle masticado...**

 **~x~**

 **Abril 9, ya tiene planeado subir archivo y "desayunar Porn Flakes"... y la microSD se le corrompe tanto que le es imposible recuperar archivos.**

 **-Mmmm ¡gaaaaaaaaaaaargh! -grita mientras, impotente, ve como sus documentos, canciones, videos y demás se pierden de forma inenarrable.**

 **~x~**

 **Ahora, esto va a ir más pausado. Dicen que uno se hunde cuanto más alto apunta... y me consta que es cierto. Servido, parcero.**

 ** _Masteralan116_ , practicamente me diste una pauta a seguir. El glam no es mi fuerte, pero si el buen Axl y ex-compañía lo dejan en claro, es que la vida nos suele patear las bolas (o nalguear, según el caso) cuando creemos estar en lo más alto... muy cliché, pero eficiente.**

 **Gracias, _J0nas Nagera_ , por notar la advertencia. Syd... sobre ella, dices que no te da buena espina. Sobre ella, decidí guiarme con una máxima personal. Tanto vale el oro del estercolero como el de un palacio. En cuanto al resto... consideremos que ya tiene echa (a medias) su vida de pareja porque tacos, muchos tacos, y sabores raros *visualiza unos tacos de suadero con rábano, cebolla morada, piña y jalapeños encurtidos en el jugo de la piña*. Ojalá que la familia no deje problemas a la larga... y sabes a qué me refiero.**

 **No es por quejarme, t10507, pero insisto. No soy un genio. ¿Una mimosa mientras esperas el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **See you in the next show.**

 ** _Sam the Stormbringer_.**


	4. Acto II Sueño, verdad y contraste

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Princesa Caída**_

 _ **Acto II**_

 _ **Sueño, verdad y contraste**_

 **Redondo Beach, California**

 **12 de abril de 2032**

 **La habitación de Syd DeVine**

 **Mediodía, hora local**

Pesadillas... esas pesadillas la han estado acosando, por lo menos, desde su adolescencia. No le afectan tanto con la absenta, pero las dos últimas noches han sido de poco sueño, menos descanso y una constante.

Generalmente, en sus pesadillas más recurrentes lo ve todo en primera persona. Esta vez, lo vio como si se tratara de una película en un cine y, cosa extraña, como si fuera una versión muy escondida dentro de su mente. Sin tatuajes, sin el tinte, con el mismo corte con el cual conoció a Lola y vestida de gala, una falda y saco verdes sin ser demasiado llamativos, zapatillas de tacón bajo y una blusa blanca de seda con una mascada negra.. Habría deseado tener, al menos en ese plano, tener algo fuerte y olvidar eso, cosa imposible por el simple hecho de ser demasiado vívido

~x~

 _Seattle, Washington._

Hace poco que se mudaron de Reno. No porque aquellos hombres de traje le hayan dicho que debía alejarse de su padre, sino porque era cosa de adultos.

No es tan estúpida como para no saberlo. Con trece años, el tener que soportar un tren de vida demasiado agitado no es sino un mecanismo de supervivencia. Sin estudios, trabajando en un burdel como simple conserje... se sabe un poco incómoda por el hecho de que le crezcan los senos y las caderas. El viejo insinuó que, con el desarrollo acelerado que tiene, intentaría falsificar una licencia de manejo para ella, hacer creer al mundo que recién cumplió dieciséis y la debutará en un mundo que, al menos para ella, le desagrada. Mejor trabajar en un casino, le dijeron, que ser contadora, empresaria o incluso prostituta independiente... al menos no tendría que rendirle cuentas a un criminal como contadora o prostituta, y cabía la posibilidad de que los negocios se le dieran. Pero... ¿talladora de naipes?

Nunca en su vida.

Nunca le gustó ver la lluvia caer. Para ella, no es mas que una señal de que algo malo le va a pasar.

La pareja a quien fue entregada... no le convence que sean abogados de una prestigiosa barra. Por lo menos, no se ven como el estafador que dejó botada a su madre, sola y arruinada. Decentes, incluso agradables, pero no debió juzgar la portada. No debió hacerlo.

"Los niños buenos no hacen preguntas..."

~x~

Agitada... la noche anterior debieron cerrar temprano. Más por el hecho de que empiezan las vacaciones de primavera, fue por el hecho de ver el Flor apenas a la mitad. Uno no esperará, a una semana de Pascua, que un centro nocturno se llene, no importando el dinero que se pague, menos en una población metropolitana de una ciudad mayormente católica y de ascendencia latina.

Sabe que no le gusta a muchos de sus vecinos. Saber cuál era su principal fuente de ingresos, más allá de administrar y poseer un negocio propio, era como si de un lanista de la antigua Roma se tratara. Lucrar con una diversión tomada por incitación al pecado... una bicoca, en realidad. No es lo mismo lucrar con la lujuria de medio mundo que hacerlo con la muerte y el agotador régimen al que un gladiador es sometido.

No, no desea abrir la botella de absenta tan temprano. Un café flojo, sin azúcar y sin crema, un bizcocho neutro y una omelette son todo cuanto necesita. Que Belle ya se hubiera presentado formalmente en el Flor es una cosa. Ofrecerle ser actriz pornográfica...

La presentación de la noche anterior le vino a la cabeza. Lola tuvo de nuevo el estelar, como una lechera al ritmo de _MILF Money_ , nada fuera de lo normal. Belle... mucho más agresiva que en su debut, vestida como si de Xena se tratara. Esta vez sin compaginar entre ambas por simple precaución. El tubo no fue sino un mero refuerzo, pero ese split aéreo fue poco más que delicioso.

No le agrada tener empleada doméstica. "Tu desastre, tu asunto", le habían dicho sus padres, los biológicos, antes de su separación. Los legales... sencillamente se desentendieron de esa idea y contrataron los servicios de una nana. Cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, por buena que fuera, la pasaron por alto. Una falta, y el rigor se redujo a una pala de cricket.

Con Lola, tuvo que cambiar su rutina por cierta necesidad de coexistencia. Los días sola eran aburridos, a pesar de las constantes fiestas a las que iba, ya fuera como invitada o como anfitriona. Disfrutaba la compañía, pero apenas se iba o los convidados se retiran, volvía a aburrirse. La rubia fue el cambio que ella necesitó en su vida, y aunque tuvieron sus roces negativos, no dejaban de tener cierta afinidad.

Bajando a la cocina, se encontró con un tazón de avena fría, un vaso con jugo de piña y una taza con café un poco cargado, algo tibio para su gusto. Lo usual, si no se levanta temprano, es que desayune con Lola si no ha salido. No le molesta, pero con las noches que ha tenido, aquel pequeño banquete se antoja un poco... cursi.

A su lado, el perro de Lola dejó caer al lado de sus pies su cabeza. No le incomoda tenerlo en casa, mucho menos ser la "policía mala" del hogar. Gavin, con todo, se limitó a lengüetear la planta de sus pies, como si rogara un trozo de lo que come.

-Los perros no comen avena, Gavin, ¡vete! -suelta antes de acariciar con el pie derecho al chucho.

"Cursi... y delicioso".

~o~

Las dos noches anteriores fueron, por primera vez desde que abandonó aquél motel de paso, algo incómodas. No debía quejarse, pues, dada su posición.

Por principio de cuentas, Belle. Nunca había tenido problemas en compartir habitación con nadie, pero los ronquidos de la morena le impidieron dormir con propiedad. ¿La imagen de la perfección? Si eso lo era, en definitiva Belle Yates puede ser calificada como la cúspide de la civilización en toda su gloria. Y la sonora (y pestilente) flatulencia de Gavin en la noche no ayudó mucho a mantener un ambiente sano.

"No más pizza recalentada para Gavin", se dijo a sí misma en casa, mientras se servía, desganada, unos tajos de papaya con yogurth griego del supermercado. Pensó en agregar cereal de salvado a pesar de su desagrado desde niña, aunque renunció a ello. Si suma un laxante natural a una comida alta en fibra, el resultado no era nada agradable de ver, mucho menos de padecer.

Por rutina, además de cierta consideración, dejó preparado el desayuno de Syd. No podía permitirse comer sin dejar algo para ella, y menos si es su empleadora de quien habla. Si Belle tomaría algo, y no duda que lo hará, bien se lo puede preparar ella misma.

El domingo, para variar, no había tenido gran cambio. Belle lo había tenido un poco difícil para adaptarse, en parte por llegar apenas un día antes de debutar en el Flor y por tener muy poco tiempo para prepararse. En consideración, le pidieron que se tomara la mitad del día para recuperarse del lag.

Vestida con un pantalón vaquero ajustado, una blusa de tirante grueso rosa y una remera blanca, había decidido pasar su primer día de vacaciones escolares en la playa. Resulta irónico, para ella, saber que no pocos padres (y una que otra madre) de familia la reconocieran mientras tomaba el autobús que la deje en unazona cercana al Flor a la que le gusta ir, oculta para las pocas personas a las que le interesa. La reconocen y bajan la mirada. Los menos, en especial los hipócritas redomados, llegaron a llamarla "zorra desvergonzada", "furcia de Babilonia" o, su favorita, "perra insaciable".

Le duele admitirlo. Aún no tiene auto, y le disgusta tomar un transporte que necesita. Y peor aún. La única ocasión que acudiera a la oficina de control vehicular de Los Angeles desistió de tramitar una licencia por ver un cartel desgastado de la Alerta Amber a pocos metros de entrar. El Alfa, trazó en su mente, podría esperar hasta que todo fuera agua pasada.

Llegando al _Flor_ , fue a los vestidores. No esperaba encontrar a nadie allí, y las demás chicas no tenían por costumbre ir hasta la tarde para realizar limpieza a fondo. Eso ahorra a Syd la mitad de lo que pagaría, en otras circunstancias, por un servicio de limpieza a sueldo. Una incomodidad para las chicas que, a partes iguales, les disgusta y beneficia.

Había sido lo bastante prudente para no tener que adelantarse a los hechos. Viendo la tabla de tareas del día junto a una botella de jarabe de granadina, se lamentó de ver que le tocaba lavar la cristalería y cubertería de la barra. Vasos, agitadores, cucharillas, copas, tazas y demás pasarán por sus manos, y sabe que Syd no aceptará súplicas.

La única ocasión que aprovechó para cambiar la tabla de tareas, teniendo ya un año trabajando como asistente, quiso saltarse la limpieza de los sanitarios de hombres y dejarla para Emma, una chica antillana que había sido despedida por tomarse libertades con las propinas y algunas botellas del bar horas antes. El castigo impuesto, y eso se lo hizo ver como lo que realmente era, fue la nada bonita tarea de sacar a los borrachos y lavar los sanitarios de ambos sexos por una semana.

"Mierda", pensó mientras busca un delantal de hule y empezó a preparar el jabón y las fibras. No le agradaba tener que lavar todo eso, pero "alguien lo tiene que hacer", reza el adagio desde que el mundo es mundo.

Procurando que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido como fuera posible, lavó con sumo cuidado las copas, teniendo cuidado de no rayar el cristal más de lo necesario. Mentalmente repasó la mecánica de su labor. Remojar, enjabonar, enjuagar, secar y acomodar... monotonía asegurada, y la idea en sí se le antoja demasiado casera.

Al menos tuvo que tragarse su queja en soledad. Ninguna de las otras chicas está en el lugar, y solo ella, Stanley y Syd cuentan con copia de la llave principal. Los pisos, para su mala suerte, le tocan esta semana a Dakota, una joven afroamericana procedente de San Juan de Capistrano que Stanley encontró en el campus y no dudó en plantar cara a Lola en su momento.

Terminado, revisó la tabla de la semana. Pisos a Dakota, barra a ella misma, baños a Stanley, escenario a Eiza y Nicole, cabinas a Lauren y Candice, la propia Syd (y a muchos les parece extraño) las mesas de la 1 a la 15... el nombre de Belle no aparece por ningún lado. Y eso le disgusta. Si antes, en el viejo hogar, apenas y se alineó, la rutina con su benefactora le hizo saber que es tan dispensable como cualquier otra chica. Sin tratos especiales, a cambio de una relativa libertad que no pocas organizaciones feministas tildan de "machismo opresor de la mujer".

Seguía sin encontrarse a nadie. Se supone que ella y Eiza, según aquella tabla, abrirían para limpieza y mantenimiento. Se supone que ella debía regresar la noche anterior de sus vacaciones en Miami, desconociendo de un ciclón adelantado a la temporada.

Un suave arreglo con sintetizadores y la voz de Lorde llamaron su atención. Si no fallaba

- _¿Lola?_ -se oyó la voz de Syd al otro lado de la línea- _¿Dónde estás?_

-Estoy en el _Flor_ , ¿dónde más? -responde la rubia, habiendo secado la diestra y tomando la llamada- Solo vine por unas cosas y...

- _¿Sabes donde se quedó la tabla de tareas de la semana pasada?_ -la morena se dejó escuchar nerviosa.

-No, solo me encontré con la de esta semana y...

- _¿Una que Dakota dejó junto a una botella?_

-Si.

- _¿Una de jarabe de granadina?_

-Si, ¿qué tiene que ver?

- _Hubo un cambio de última hora, Lola_ -suspiró aliviada la teñida- _. Eiza siempre no vuelve hasta que den luz verde a todos los vuelos._

-De seguro se sacó eso porque...

- _¿Quieres discutirlo con ella?_ -retó Syd, sin perder la calma- _Porque lo último que supe es que se escuchó un aviso del aeropuerto cuando hablé con ella el sábado. Hoy lo tienes libre, y Belle se tiene que presentar mañana con el grupo... ¿Lola?_

Dejando caer el aparato, la rubia se quedó como si la vida se detuviera en un segundo. El día libre... la idea de que siempre sí tendría su día en la playa se confirmó, pero no podía tenerlo.

~o~

No podía dormir con semejantes rechinidos. Lo mismo con Lori en Chicago que con Luan en un departamento de Houston, igual en la habitación que Leni le presta en Detroit que en casa paterna, todas tienen algo en común.

Esos insoportables rechinidos...

Su vida amorosa no es tan interesante. Lo mismo Skippy y Winston que un chico de su facultad y el mecánico con el que trabajó en su primer año, son cosa del pasado. Se guarda la relativa envidia que las relaciones de sus hermanas y Lincoln llevan. Tampoco puede hablar de su vida sexual. Desde aquél chico Morgendorffer, su cama en el dormitorio, la tumbona que Lincoln le presta y su propia cama al lado destacan por solo haber visto unasola noche de acción. No era tan costosa como Lola, ni tan sencilla como Lynn y Leni. Todo se resume a que, desde hace dos años y medio, busca distraer esas tensiones. Incluso empieza a considerar atractivo a Joey, ese delgado conocido de Lori que salió de una relación horrible con Dana.

Detesta tener que oir ese ruido metálico. Demasiadas veces ha tenido momentos incómodos por culpa de la libido Loud. Creatividad, no les falta, pero Lana siente que abusan. Así, se llevó sorpresas más o menos decentes como una sesión de sexo tántrico entre Luan y Benny o ver a Bobby cubierto por quesito en aerosol, o muy desagradables, como Lynn haciendo a Francisco lamer sus pies bañados en jugo de carne, las esposas que Luna usó con Sam antes de su separación o... ese fetiche que tiene Lincoln con los juegos de rol.

"Última vez que le pido asilo a Lincoln cuando esté Lisa a cargo", se dijo a sí misma mientras bebe una botella de yogurth. La idea, muchas veces tentadora, termina siendo desplazada por otras cosas que asaltan su mente, e incluso la olvida. Ni siquiera Lucy tiene una vida sexual tan patética como para poder quejarse, pero no podía hacer mucho para arreglarlo.

Al respecto sobre el desayuno, ella misma llegó a una conclusión evidente. Vegetariana, no vegana. Le gusta sentir el peso del cuero, usar botas o un cinturón de piel y bañar sus panqueques en miel de abeja, razón por la que Roxanne Matthews, vieja amiga de Lola y eventual rival personal, le acusa de "asesina hipócrita".

Suspirando, fue al baño. El natural olor de su cuerpo, un poco rancio, se sumó a la recogida del excremento de la bandada de Nelda, la limpieza del terrario en el que vive El Diablo, los "pastelitos" de Jordan e, incluso, el olor de sus tenis que ya es algo insufrible para quien no ha pasado tiempo con ella.

Como si no fuera suficiente, se vio al espejo. Las ojeras no son tan pronunciadas desde que llegó, pero esas patas de gallo... hoy sí necesita un baño. La noche anterior, Ronnie Anne se decidió a vomitar sobre ella, y parte del hedor si fue algo que superaba su gusto por lo asqueroso.

Los rechinidos siguen, y ahora oye cómo las patas de la cama golpean una y otra vez la duela del piso de arriba. Ni siquiera el correr del agua o el golpeteo de las gotas sobre su cabeza basta para acallar el alboroto.

De nuevo, al terminar de enjabonar su cuerpo, da un vistazo más general a su juvenil figura. No niega que el constante ejercicio y la constante actividad que realiza tienen sus beneficios, pero nadie, más allá de sus amigos mas íntimos, se atrevería a salir con ella. Caderas y busto más o menos generosos, cuerpo tonificado por el trabajo pesado, el cabello un poco largo... tiene lo que muchos hombres matarían por llevarse de contínuo a la cama. Dulce ironía, se siente demasiado para todos ellos, compensando la falta que Lola le hace.

No deja de pensar en qué se ha hecho su gemela. Si logró encontrar algo, espera que no tarde en buscarla para contarle todo a detalle. No le importaría si se ha vuelto una gran actriz o una modelo engreída, con tal de volver, incluso, a pelear.

Por fin los rechinidos cesan. La tina, ya sin el agua sucia, vuelve a ser llenada. No porque Lana quiera relajarse tras la ducha, sino porque, conociendo a su hermano y a su esposa, ambos querrán compartir la tina, y no solo para lavarse.

Decidida, fue a buscar la correa de Jordan. La ropa del fin de semana, apestosa de tabaco, excremento de ave, sudor y perro mojado, no era lo que considera ya una opción para vestir, y la única ropa limpia disponible estaba en su habitación, justo en casa.

Reacia a salir desnuda y hacer un ridículo, tuvo que vestir el mismo pantalón corto y la misma remera que usara para dormir, sin pena y dispuesta a buscar entre sus cosas la copia de la llave de casa que le dieran. Prefiere pasar por tonta con Lisa que con Lily, y vestir algo limpio le hace ver que vale la pena.

Con ligeros crujidos en la duela, apenas amortiguados por la alfombra, Lana tiene cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Sabe que, desde la partida de Lynn, el ruido en casa se hizo mucho menor. La última vez que hubo un todos contra todos, recuerda, la culpa la tuvo Lincoln. Había llegado algo borracho y no le preocupó aplastar el celular de Lucy por accidente, cosa que enfadó a la gótica y le orilló a arrojarle una de sus llaves inglesas, misma que fue a dar contra la espalda de Lisa.

Río un poco por esa pelea, la última que puede decirse digna de recordar a gran escala. Después de eso, todo fue muy esporádico, y la mayoría de los pleitos eran causados por ella misma, Lola y Lily.

Tuvo suerte de tener la casa para ella. Con sus padres de vacaciones al otro lado del estado, Lisa llevando el restaurante lo mejor que puede y Lily con unas amigas, entrar en casa no fue tanto problema. Lo habría sido si Lynn, Lori o Luna estuvieran de visita. Con Lynn porque ella suele mantener el juego rudo; Lori, a pesar del tiempo, seguía siendo maternal y estricta como un sargento de primera, y Luna... ni hablar de lo caótico que puede ser reunirse con ella.

Su vieja habitación no había cambiado nada, salvo por el hecho de que su cama sigue un poco desordenada y el hecho de tener, sobre el buró, los cuerpo disecados de Hops, Izzy y Bitey. Pensó que Lily habría dormido allí, cosa que le molesta un poco.

-¿Cómo han estado, chicos? -pregunta a los cuerpos disecados- Necesito hablar con alguien. No es que... espere respuesta de ustedes, ¿verdad? No es lo que piensan. Solo vine por algo de ropa, no se molesten en decir nada... como siempre.

No puede evitar esa nostalgia. Con cada mascota muerta, no evitó pedirle a Lisa que los diseccionara en posiciones por demás divertidas a cambio de permitirle consevar las entrañas para futuros estudios. Insensible, pero algo justo. Izzy pareciera usar una peluca cobriza y columpiarse con una liana, Bitey, la pasa sentado y tocando el banjo, mientras que Hops solo está sentada en un banquito que Leni talló, vestida justo como ella misma el día de la primera foto escolar en primaria.

Un olor le llegó de la nada. Todos esos años aprendiendo a usar su olfato con Charles rindieron frutos, pues ese aroma de uva y vainilla en el cabello y jabón neutro en el cuerpo provocaron que sienta erizar cada vello de su cuerpo.

-¿Otro novio que te deja, Lucy? -pregunta nerviosa Lana.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Lucy apenas y ha cambiado poco. Si bien el flequillo deja ver sus ojos grises, sigue siendo lo bastante tupido para ser una suerte de visera. Delgada, no obstante se maldice por haber tenido que engrosar la cadera, y la ropa, holgada, no le ayuda para buscar sentar cabeza.

-Hueles a uva, jabón y rechazo, hermana -responde la estudiante, al tiempo que abraza a su hermana.

-Sabes que odio eso, pero gracias. ¿Qué te trae de vuelta?

-Vacaciones de primavera, Luce. Tuve que quedarme con Lincoln.

-¿Lisa voló su habitación de nuevo?

-Fue Lily.

Lana no dudó en ponerse al día con su hermana mayor más joven. Esta le confesó que un viejo conocido de Lincoln, Trent, la dejó solo porque no era lo suficientemente madura como para dejar de lado la subcultura gótica. Ni siquiera tuvo la suficiente sensibilidad al respecto, luego de enterarse de que una tal Amaris, una mujer de por sí atractiva aún siendo gótica, se lanzó sobre él.

-¿Prefirió irse con una cualquiera que quedarse contigo?

-Lo mismo que pasó Haiku con Alistair hace meses -lamenta Lucy, limpiando sus mocos con el cuello de su vestido.

-¿El tarado que se parece a Lincoln? -cuestiona divertida Lana- No, gracias.

-Le fue infiel... con un viejo amigo suyo -remata la anticuaria-. Por lo menos no fue con una desconocida... ¿Crees que haya helado de moras?

-Creo que Lincoln tenía -afirma la rubia-. Si no se la sirvió Ronnie Anne sobre...

Un nuevo quejido vuelto llanto surgió de la garganta de Lucy. El hecho de que su hermano si haya podido casarse y ella ni siquiera puede mantener una relación estable es algo que le duele en serio. Lana, por su parte, ni siquiera entiende por qué demonios se lamenta de tener mala suerte. Su hermana apenas pudo abrir una tienda de antigüedades con las regalías del único libro que publicó y no paran de llegar objetos más o menos valiosos a los que les saca provecho.

-¡Lana! -llamó Lincoln desde el segundo piso de su casa- ¡¿Puedes venir?! ¡Es urgente!

-¿Quieres acompañarme? -ofrece Lana. La pálida joven asiente.

Estando ambas arriba, les sorprendió ver lo que en realidad estaban haciendo. Un alivio para Lana, pues solo se trataba de un nuevo arreglo a la cama que se encuentra en el cuarto de visitas. Esa era la razón de tanto rechinido. Un arreglo tosco, pero que duraría un tiempo, pensó Lana, mientras aprieta la mano de su hermana mayor.

Algo le decía, empero, que Jordan no saldrá a pasear. No esta vez.

~o~

Lola no podía sino bufar, desganada, ante la noticia. Oficialmente Belle estará como bailarina y mesera del Flor, y ninguna de las demás chicas presentes se siente tan a gusto como la morena Yates. Ésta, con un tic nervioso en su casi perenne sonrisa, solo logró atinar a devolver los saludos y uno que otro comentario sobre su piel.

En cuanto terminó la bienvenida oficial, todas se dirigieron a sus respectivas labores, con la sola excepción de Lola. La rubia, habiendo terminado con la cristalería y la limpieza de la barra, fue directo a los vestidores. Solo recogerá algunas cosas, dejará otras y el resto del día, tiene en mente, será suyo.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? -llama Syd, apenas alcanzando la puerta- Será algo rápido.

-¿Sobre qué? -ni siquiera un segundo le bastó a Lola para saberse comprometida- Espero que no sea tardado.

-No te compliques por eso, Lola. Es sobre Belle.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía nada que ver con Michigan. No con las partes buenas de su infancia. Creer que Belle no vendría sino a llevarla de regreso a su lugar de origen no hace sino acrecentar un poco el malestar que pueda sentir las próximas semanas, sea que ella misma se vaya a Chatsworth o que la morena lo haga a Royal Woods. Se sabe atrapada sin saber qué trajo a un fantasma de su pasado a esa parte del país.

Una de las cosas que a Lola le quedó claro, sin cuestión, es que nada en casa o en el Flor se mueve sin que Syd se entere. Por la cara qur su anfitriona tiene, fue una suerte haberle dejado el desayuno en la barra y está de buen humor.

-Quiero que me digas qué pasó el otro día -pidió la morena-. Nunca habías besado a nade sobre el escenario.

-¿Lo del beso? -titubeó Lola- Nada personal, s-solo que a ella... a ella la conocí de niña.

-¿Qué tan apta la crees?

-No sabía que fuera tan flexible -dice Syd, mordiendo un bolígrafo entre tanto-, o que te disfrute.

-¿De verdad? -pregunta Lola, incrédula.

-Te sabía hetero flexible, pero nunca habías hecho eso -al decirlo, la pelirroja teñida dejó el bolígrafo y dio un trago de la piña colada que tenía sobre su escritorio. No había preparado nada para Lola, en parte por ser lunes, en parte por descuido-. No sin una cámara enfrente. Ahora dime, cariño. ¿De donde la conoces?

-Era hija de una vecina -responde la rubia, jugueteando un poco con un mechón de cabello suelto-. No es mas que una estirada pretenciosa y perfeccionista.

-¿Pretenciosa?

-Ella y su familia se mudaron a la misma calle donde viví de niña -empieza a narrar mientras saca un cigarrillo de doble cápsula y lo enciende-. Se creía la gran cosa porque su familia se la pasaba entre cursos extras, operas y servicios sociales, ¡y no dejaban de echarnos eso en cara!

-Pobre niña -añade Syd con ironía, sirviendo a Lola una piña colada sin alcohol.

-En serio -sin mediar, Lola da una calada larga, recibiendo una mirada aprensiva-. Belle no se divertía ni nada, y tuvo mucha atención de sus padres. Ella... -una nueva calada interrumpe la narración-... bueno, ella se fue de casa dos años antes de que me fuera.

-¿Y por qué se fue de Michigan?

-No fue por un viaje universitario, si quieres saber eso -sin pensar, Lola recarga sus codos en el escritorio-. Supe meses después de que llegaran que se mudaron porque a su padre le dieron un aumento a cambio de mudarse. Cuando se fue de casa, solo supe que sus hermanos se metieron demasiado en su vida privada. No tengo idea de qué pasó después.

Por un segundo, la morena no tuvo empacho en pensar que Lola se guardaba algo. No la culpa, siendo la única persona que sabe sobre su lugar de procedencia. No los que se había inventado para "dar credibilidad al resto", sino del verdadero.

-¿Qué más sabes de ella que Stanley no me haya dicho? -inquiere Syd, vaciando su vaso de golpe.

-Solo se que detesta el aguacate, y es alérgica al polen -detalla Lola-. No hay más.

Pensativa, y jugueteando con el vaso, la morena no necesita saber nada más de Belle. Sus personas de mayir confianza le dieron cuanto necesitaba de ella. Graduada de la Escuela de Comercio por la Estatal de Michigan, fastidiada de la privacidad casi inexistente en casa y por el afán de perfección, el detonante fueron sus hermanos menores, más en particular el inmediato. Solo necesita algo más, y es algo sobre lo que Internet puede servirle.

-¿Puedes echarle un ojo, Lola? -resuelve la productora y empresaria, tras pensarlo un minuto.

-No necesitas pedirme eso -se sincera la rubia, ansiosa por indagar qué trajo a un fantasma de su pasado a Redondo Beach-. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ella.

-Solo se discreta -indica la pelirroja apócrifa, acariciando el rostro de su tesoro-. Nada de lo que hablamos debe salir de aquí si no es con Stan. Capisci?

-Solo con Stan, entiendo.

~o~

Tener a Lucy en casa fue un suplicio. No solo tenía que soportar sus lloriqueos sobre su imposibilidad de encontrar una pareja estable, sino que incluso Lincoln pagó el precio de su imprudencia al querer presentarle a un ex-novio de Jordan.

Por lo menos pudo disfrutar el relativo silencio de la casa. Con Lisa tratando de dar una conferencia a socios comerciales que se hallan en Tianjin, Lucy en una cita con un primo de Ronnie Anne que está de visita y Lily adelantando las tareas que le dejaran en la escuela para las vacaciones de primavera, no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Las bicicletas de la familia están en buen estado, el parachoques de Liberty había sido arreglado tras esa salida al bar y la plomería de ambas casas Loud siguen operando con normalidad.

Lucy... por lo menos tratar de salir con el tal Carl Casagrande, de quien apenas tiene una remota idea de quién es, la mantendrá ocupada por esa tarde. No por nada, le dijeron su hermano y cuñada, para él sería un pequeño premio de consolación ser cuñado de su "Gacela" en vista de que Lori prácticamente lo mandó al demonio por husmear como si de un acosador se tratara.

Río un poco para sí, imaginando la reacción de su hermana cuando lo sorprendió robando su ropa íntima sucia. Lo menos que pudo hacerle, si bien le fue, habría sido tragarse su propia ropa interior sucia como aperitivo tras volverlo un pretzel humano, pero lo que ella le contaría al respecto... ojalá que el chico haya hecho las paces con Dios.

Tomando el disecado cuerpo de Bitey, empieza a peinarlo, cuidando de no romper el banjo que, de estar vivo y ser antropomorfizado, estaría siendo rasgado por las cuerdas, al son de alguna balda sureña. No desea sino pensar en lo que habría sido si algunas cosas en su vida no se hubieran salido de control en su momento. La ruptura de Luna, la amarga fiesta de los dulces dieciséis de Lisa, la huída de Lola, sus propios noviazgos desde Winston...

Llegando a la cabecita del roedor, el tono de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos y actos. Vio con cierto malestar que quien llama no es otro sino un cierto ex suyo.

-Está llamando a una chica insípida -ironiza su propia voz-. Para que no lo demande por acoso presione uno.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Lana Loud? -responde una voz masculina, juvenil, al otro lado.

-Deja de decir payasadas, Damian, y ve al grano -contesta irritada, pues el peine que usaba se quebró.

-¿No has visto las noticias? -cuestiona el llamado Damian- El decano Toivonen fue baleado por su esposa anoche.

-Lo siento, pero no veo los noticieros -repone Lana con cierta comicidad- _._ Mi estómago no lo aguanta.

-¿Como el gusanito del mezcal que metiste al dormitorio?

- _Fue un regalo de mi cuñada, tonto. ¿Quién demonios se bebió casi toda la botella para verme comer ese gusano?_

-Au contraire _, Mademoiselle Loud. Esa noche nos divertimos como nunca._

-Si sacarte fotos durmiendo desnudo en el estadio y dejar que te graben teniendo sexo con una cebra de peluche es divertirse, no me hizo gracia -corta tajante la rubia, a pesar de contener la risa.

- _Como hayas subido eso a un sitio porno..._

-Damian Morgendorffer, eres todo un caso.

- _Mira, Lana, voy a ser franco_ -el tono de Damian adquirió cierta gravedad- _. Van a entrevistar a los alumnos que no hemos salido del campus para ver quién le dio motivos a la mujer del decano para meterle una bala en el cráneo._

-O sea que...

- _Tendremos dos semanas de vacaciones, Lanuda._

-¿Te burlas de mis axilas?

- _Nos vemos en dos semanas, Lana._

-Como quieras.

Después de colgar, volvió a colocar a Bitey en su lugar. No niega que ese chico la traía loca como para querer olvidar incluso a Lola, incluso que fue la última persona con quien tuviera relaciones sexuales. Sin embargo, de eso ya hacen dos años y medio, y desde entonces no ha tenido suerte en el amor. No olvida al delgado chico castaño con un talento natural para el cinismo y el sarcasmo, sobrino de una reconocida presentadora de televisión en Boston, del que se enamoró y con el que distrajo su mente de cualquier tensión pasada. Sea la única Navidad que pasó lejos de su familia o en el último cumpleaños de la abuela Myrtle al que ambos asistieron como pareja, no niega que pasaron muchas cosas entre ambos. Cosas que, para no variar, no llenan un vacío.

El estruendo de la puerta de la entrada siendo azotada rompió toda calma habida en el hogar. Lo mismo le dio a quien entró saber quiénes estaban en casa, solo quiso encerrarse en su habitación y oir canciones depresivas. Una melodía lenta en Mi bemol delató a la causante de todo ese escándalo inicial.

-¿Lucy? -dice Lana, llamando a la puerta.

-¡Déjame sola en mi miseria, Lana! -responde Lucy con agresividad, antes de descargarse sobre su vieja cama adoselada- ¡¿Por qué no puedo tener lo que Lincoln o Lori o Luan tienen?!

-¿Puedes decirme al menos...?

-¡No te incumbe el desastre que ese niño llamó cita! -replica la gótica, azotando la puerta de tal forma que terminó por atorar las bisagras.

Con cautela, y escuchando a su hermana mayor sumergirse en su miseria, decide hacer una maleta. Tres mudas de ropa, un camisón, un traje de baño de una pieza y algunos efectos personales son todo cuanto mete a la misma. Pensó en llevarse a sus mascotas disecadas, cosa a la que finalmente renunció.

-Nos vemos, chicos -se despide con prisa de los mismos, antes de abandonar la casa.

No quería perder tanto tiempo. La idea, desde el principio establecida en su mente, era que si llegaba a pasar algo con cualquiera de sus hermanas, iría a donde fuera bien recibida. Y, dadas las circunstancias, no tuvo que andar mucho.

En realidad, solo fue cosa de cruzar de un patio al otro.

Estuvo a punto de tocar a la puerta de Lincoln cuando esta se abrió. Por ella, un joven latino, más o menos de la edad de Lincoln, fue lanzado hacia afuera, chocando en el proceso con la maleta de Lana. Vestido con un ridículo traje blanco, camisa amarilla y joyería de fantasía más propia de un patético intento de un fanático de "El Komander" que de un amante latino sacado de una telenovela de mal gusto, esa excusa de galán recogió las cadenas doradas que se le cayeron.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, _hijo de la chingada_? -reventó Ronnie Anne, en lo que hace dieciséis años Lisa llamaría una "estampida de tiranosaurios"- ¿Que ella sería una _nalgas prontas_ como las chicas que quisiste impresionar como si de verdad te hicieran caso?

-¡No es mi culpa que ella sea tan...! -se defiende Carl, demasiado aterrado, antes de que su prima le tomara del cuello.

-¡Tienes suerte de que su hermano no está en casa! -recrimina la chicana- ¡En cuanto Lori y Carlota lo sepan, dile adiós a tu trabajo en la bodega, si es que te pagan por _hacerte pendejo y rascarte las bolas_!

-¡Mucho miedo que les tengo!

-¡Deberías! -responde Lana, antes de saltarle encima.

Como si no pasara nada en los alrededores, Lana empezó a tomar una muy particular venganza a nombre de Lucy con la poca información que tiene. No pocos ya habían querido aprovecharse de ella, y tal como ella lo entendió, esa no fue la excepción. Tras ella, Ronnie Anne no dudó en hacerle segunda a la rubia.

Con muchísimo trabajo, y la ropa rasgada como si una enorme manada de leones acosada por un rebaño de búfalos le pasaron encima, Carl intentó sacudirse a ambas féminas. No fue sino hasta que varios vecinos empezaron no solo a atestiguar la paliza, e que incluso tomaron eso como pretexto para sacar botanas y esperar un baño de sangre. La única defensa que pudo

-¡Vuelves a acercarte a mi hermana, pervertido, y yo misma te voy a voltear como un pepino de mar! -amenaza Lana, apenas escapando el zarrapastroso Carl fuera de su alcance.

-¡Y lo mismo si lo haces con las otras, culero! -remata Ronnie Anne, arrojando una piedra que dio blanco en Liberty.

Recogiendo sus cosas, vio que la vieja maleta deportiva que Lynn le dejó quedó hecha trizas, y sus cosas quedaron desperdigadas entre el pórtico y el seto de la entrada. Simplemente empezó a reconsiderar su plan, apenas viendo a su cuñada acercarse.

-¿Ahora qué pasó? -pregunta intrigada Lana.

-El tarado de mi primo -resume Ronnie, aún furiosa por su familiar, mientras recoge los boxers de su cuñada-. Quiso aprovecharse como lo hizo con Nikki o con varias amigas suyas. ¡Tu hermana le pagó la cita a ese idiota! ¡Y encima quiso llevarse el auto a la salida 57 para...! ¡Ugh! Por favor, no me hagas hablar de eso.

-Pues bien por él -contesta Lana, molesta.

-¿Y esa maleta?

-Me llamó Damian...

-¿Morgendorffer?

-... y me dijo que balearon al decano ayer en la noche -terminó la rubia con su resumen, como si tal cosa fuera tan relevante como una piedra en el camino.

-¿Sabes que ese chico sigue sin gustarle a Rita? -la latina, levantada ya, ofrece la mano a su cuñada, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-No fue su culpa que trajera a su tía abuela -recrimina la universitaria, sacudiendo los restos del césped cortado-. No sabía que era crítica literaria.

-Cómo sea, no explicas todavía el por qué de la maleta.

-Bueno, por lo del decano me preguntaba si... -sin más, Lana tomó un poco de aire-... si era posible que me quedara con ustedes.

Por un segundo, Ronnie Anne soltó una carcajada bastante franca, como si ese intento por aprender mecánica automotriz por parte de Lincoln y Clyde, en su infancia, fuese refregado en su cara. Por cinco segundos, la morena no dejó de soltar esa risotada que podía oirse a dos cuadras.

-No es gracioso -dice Lana, un poco nerviosa-. ¿Puedo quedarme?

-Espera... espera... ¿Es en serio?

-Si.

-¿Por qué quieres quedarte? -pregunta por fin la chicana, dejando un poco la carcajada de lado.

-No soporto que Lucy se deprima así por una estupidez -responde la mecánica-. Puedo pasarle que su noveno novio le resultara gay, ¿pero encerrarse por una cita desastrosa? ¡Ni siquiera Lily es tan infantil!

-Y eso que tiene diecisiete...

Conforme avanza el día, y a la par que se instala en la habitación de huéspedes, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en el melodrama de Lucy. No es que no le interese descuidar al resto, pero tiene la sensación de que Lola les hace falta en alguna forma.

Por la ventana, mira al horizonte oeste. Lejos, apenas puede reconocer el auto de Lincoln regresar del supermercado con algunas cosas para la cena. Ve a Winston pasear en bicicleta, de la mano de uno de tantos ex-novios de Lucy, mientras que otros jóvenes de su edad, o menores, se la pasan haciendo el tonto de cualquier forma. Lo mismo mira a Jordan, la vecina, hacerle mimos a su homónima de cuatro patas, que a una conocida de su cuñada, una rubia que Lincoln siempre llamó "Panda", pasear tomada de la mano de alguien pelirrojo que no puede reconocer.

-¡Baja a cenar, Lans! -llama Lincoln, al poco rato de ponerse el sol- Ronalda me dijo que llegará tarde porque tenía un asunto pendiente.

-No tengo hambre -responde la joven rubia, desganada luego de ver a Clyde, recién llegado de Nevada, caer de bruces sobre el césped de una casa en el cruce de Franklin y Olive.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Solo pensaba, hermano mayor -confiesa Lana-. ¿Crees que Lucy esté bien?

-No me puedes engañar, Lana .

Mientras se acerca a la cama, Lincoln tiene una vaga idea del sentido en el que su hermana hiciera esa pregunta. La conoce desde que ella y Lola nacieron, y no se arrepiente de varias cosas que, para bien o mal, que pudieron ser o que no salieron como planearon.

Pensó cómo abordarlo. Confiaba en Lori, pero molestarla estando a cientos de kilómetros de Royal Woods sería una pésima idea. Luan y Luna harían de ello un chiste, Lynn solo se limitaría a llevarla con un psicólogo, y Leni, cuanto menos sepa, mejor. Sobre las menores, Lucy no está en capacidad para ayudarse siquiera, Lisa no es lo suficientemente empática y Lily lo es en demasía.

-¿Me equivoqué con Lola? -suspira Lana, sin ganas de debatir.

-Tal vez lo hicimos -el peliblanco se lanzó a la cama, meditabundo-. Y tal vez ella lo hizo.

-¿Es por lo de su auto?

-Ella quería algo que ni Lori se puede costear hoy -sin pensarlo, Lincoln se llevó la manos a la nuca-. No sin endeudarse. Y creo que Liberty fue mi error con ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -dijo asombrada Lana.

-Porque a mí me condicionaron para hacerme con ella, y estoy seguro de que ella lo entendió mal -la respuesta de Lincoln, piensa ella, carece de sentido.

-Lincoln, puede que seas mi hermano mayor, pero eso no te hace más listo.

-Y la rana empieza a croar.

Acto seguido, el peliblanco se levanta y la arrastra hacia la cama. No le interesa a Lana que Lincoln sea mayor, pero le encanta cuando él se pone un tanto inmaduro. No le importa si trata de llenar el hueco que su gemela dejara, pero... es solo su hermano. No un gemelo con el que comparte más que la misma sangre. No recuerda la última vez que actuara así con ella, pero... no le basta.

~o~

Lola de verdad odia cuando su tutora se pone pesada. No solo le fastidió la tarde del Viernes Santo, fecha de descanso obligado para los bares y centros nocturnos, sino que incluso la arrastró a la biblioteca del condado.

No es que no tenga buenas memorias del tiempo en que cierta persona que ya no desea recordar le enseñó a leer. De verdad tenía otras cosas que hacer, como una pequeña sesión de sexo en línea en pago por ver, pasear a Gavin y salir con Syd a comer mariscos a Tijuana, pero no podía. En su lugar, tiene que soportar el olor dulce del incienso con fragancia de vainilla y el acre hedor de la humedad encerrada en ese departamento.

-¿De verdad que no entiendes cómo subtitular una cinemática sin alterar la interfaz? -pregunta Kat, molesta- ¡Dios! Parece que le hablo a una retrasada mental muy estúpida.

-¿Qué insinúas? -cuestiona Lola, harta de su tutora.

-No insinúo nada -responde antes de preguntat de mueva cuenta-. Dime, ¿Tienes aire en la cabeza? ¿O es que tu tía no se ocupa de ti como se debe?

-No metas a mi familia en esto, Kat -replica la rubia, como si su propio trabajo no importara a nadie.

-Me meto con quien se me da la gana, Fogle -hostiga la descendiente de chinos, ufana-, y no me interesa que vengas de ese muermo de lugar como es R... Nueva Orleans.

Desde hacía un par de horas, no había dejado de escupir veneno con cada oportunidad que ella se equivoca, dejando el ambiente demasiado tenso. Lola ya está en sus últimas, conteniendo las ganas de soltar toda la ponzoña propia para la pálida tutora.

-¿Y qué tal si...?

-¿Vas a amenazarme con que puedes usar a mi Kevin contra mí? -desafía Kat, adelantándose a los hechos al exhibir una pulsera con un dije que representa un as de picas de la baraja inglesa- Buena suerte con ello, Lola.

-Ni que un tonto héroe de historietas me hiciera algo -desprecia la actriz y bailarina exótica, creyendo que la pálida es fan de Ace Savvy.

-Entonces, ya que eres tan idiota... -jadea Kat, abrumada por casi tener que revelar su sucio secreto-... tus lecciones... han... terminado.

-¿En serio?

-¡Largo de aquí, zorra de pacotilla! -estalla la anfitriona, furiosa y aliviada de tener que perder su tiempo con "una cualquiera".

Tomando sus cosas, Lola abandona el pequeño departamento que su ahora ex-tutora usa como alojamiento. No debía dejar nada al azar, incluso si ello implica tomar un viejo hábito para destruir... no, obliterar la vida social de alguien que termina por defraudarle. Lo mismo le hizo a Lynn por no llevarla a su baile Sadie Hawkins, a Lincoln meses antesde su salida a la universidad o a Lindsey Sweetwater por publicar una vieja fotocaptura de ese video humillante que Lincoln subio para ganar un trofeo que ahora le parece muy tonto.

Por tanto, tomó entre sus cosas, y sin que Kat se diera cuenta, su celular. Sabe bien que la todo el mundo deja ya sus vidas en algún dispositivo desde que se flexibilizó Internet y se empezó a experimentar con la transmisión Li-fi. Sabe a su ex-tutora demasiado estúpida como para dejar todo en su teléfono. Fotos, videos, redes, contactos... nada como aplastar la vida social de una persona que no lo merece.

No se dio cuenta del mismo auto que la ha estado siguiendo. El chofer, impasible, solo se limita a seguirla con la vista hasta perderse en el vecindario.

.

Tuvo un mal día. No se lo puede permitir, pues esta semana solo los bares más sórdidos y los burdeles ilegales ofrecen sus servicios como tal. Ni siquiera las chicas lo valen, y su presupuesto para ese menester es algo que prácticamente sigue sin ser tocado. Apenas una noche, la del miércoles en un bar de las afueras de Burbank, y tuvo la peor resaca de la vida. Mujeres bellas, alcohol adulterado y una cuenta que solo se limitó a un vermouth seco demasiado caro.

Ajustando sus anteojos, peinó su cabello de raya en medio. Quiso recordar sus buenos tiempos en Michigan, los días en que su vida social eran solo cuatro chicos, su mejor amiga vuelta ex-novia y la vecina por la que un amigo suyo se derritió en desmayos. La polera, toda azul, la imagina como si estuviera en franjas horizontales en azul y blanco.

Tan rápido como recreó su peinado de la infancia y adolescencia, lo deshizo. No quería ser ya Zach Gurdle, el rarito de la cuadra que gustaba de pizzas con palomitas, perdió su virginidad con una payasa un poco pasada de peso y botó a quien fuera su mejor amiga en el altar.

Su jefe directo, el director del departamento de control vehicular de Los Ángeles, esperaba que ya hiciera su primer contacto con ella. Solo no recuerda donde había visto a aquella rubia. Reconoce los tatuajes, pero no sabe que esa chica de senos y cadera abundantes tiene que ver con su pasado.

-¿Diga? -contesta Zach al llamado de su celular- No, la chica solo estuvo un rato... ¿Tengo que seguirla? Lo más seguro es que... si, señor... el cumpleaños de su hijo es más importante. El lunes le entrego mi reporte.

Apenas cuelga, el pelirrojo revuelve un poco sus cosas, antes de dar con una copia de una vieja caricatura que hicieran de él hace años. Trata de recobrar un poco sus memorias pasadas aquella tarde, aquél intento por animar a Lincoln luego de la mudanza de Ronnie Anne Santiago. Habían acordado, meses después de ello, que nada rompería su vieja amistad, pero...

Los tiempos cambian a la gente. Tiene la idea en mente. Terminada la universidad, los cinco se prometieron reunirse una vez al año cuando menos y ponerse al día, beber algo y, si estaban ya casados y sus mujeres les daban permiso, correrse una juerga como nunca.

"Que iluso", piensa, antes de devolver esa copia a una carpeta azul. Un viejo recuerdo de gente a la que ya no ve. ¿Su excusa? Su trabajo se lo impide. Y nada es peor que cortar un lazo de tajo, olvidarse de ello y centrarse en lo que más le preocupa.

~o~

Cuando invitó a que Belle se quedara con ella y Lola, esperaba un conflicto entre ambas de inmediato. El problema de ello, sin embargo, radica en que la segunda hija de los Yates resultó ser mucho más aburrida de lo que Stanley y Lola le habían dicho. Dedicada, disciplinada y de mente bastante cerrada que está desesperada por abrirse como una nuez.

Apenas y regresó del supermercado con las compras de la semana (vestida con inusual recato para lo que es una actriz porno vuelta productora y empresaria), se encontró con que su nueva inquilina ya estaba luchando por mover los muebles por una cuestión de "flujo armónico de la energía del ambiente", alguna de esas cosas del Feng-shui que siempre ha desdeñado por ser poco práctico. No es dada a creer en ninguna corriente de pensamiento oriental, pero el espacio en la habitación que podría arreglar para ella hasta que encuentre un alojamiento cerca del Flor no está de más.

-¿No se supone que estarías limpiando los sanitarios en el Flor? -cuestiona Syd, dejando caer las bolsas.

-Terminé temprano -dice Belle, tratando de evitar la antaño perenne sonrisa de su familia-, y se me ocurrió darle una mano a Nicole con el tubo antes de regresar. Estaba demasiado flojo -agrega, dejando escapar una sonrisa bastante inocente.

-No consideré que le dieran mantenimiento esta semana -estima la pelirroja de tinte-. No lo usan tan seguido como muchos quieren, pero...

-Eso explica que Nicole tenga un problema al caminar -detalla la achocolatada natural, antes de poner el sillón al lado de la ventana de la sala-. Por algo se cayó hace rato, revisamos el tubo y una cosa llevó a la otra.

-Dejemos de lado eso, Belle, y voy a ir directo al grano.

Sin reservas, y de una gaveta donde tiene algunas botellas, sacó una pieza idéntica a la que tiene en la oficina del Flor, misma de la que Lola tiene la misma restricción. También sacó dos copas, una azucarera con el relleno en cubos y un par de coladores de té. Decidida, preparó la absenta justo como debiera beberse. Sirviendo dos cubos de hielo en las copas, colocando los coladores sobre estas y poniendo sendos cubos de azúcar, antes de verter el potente caldo.

No es la primera vez que Belle la observa beber aquél destilado de ajenjo. La primera noche que pasaron las tres bajo el mismo techo, la notó cansada por el trajín que significó tener que cerrar temprano, manejar por media hora por el tránsito vespertino en la costa y preparar una cena lo bastante ligera como para que apenas importara que le faltó sal. Había ido al baño y la observó mientras preparaba una copa pequeña, como si se fuera a preparar para dormir. Todo al resguardo de la noche.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que ve ponerle azúcar. La morena pensó que, de todo cuanto hubiera que reprochar a su anfitriona, algo así de ilegal es algo con lo que debería manejarse con extremo cuidado si quería evitar contactar con sus padres, con Beatrix o con la causa de su desastre sentimental, sus hermanos menores.

-No me gusta tener que preparar más de una copa -dice Syd, mientras ofrece una de las copas a Belle, misma que acepta con reservas-. Mucho menos hacerlo para beber sin preguntar una cosa.

-¿Y qué quiere saber que no le haya dicho en plena entrevista? -cuestiona Belle, reposando su bebida en un taburete.

-Podrías hablarme un poco de ti -contesta la morena mayor-. Dime, ¿qué te trajo aquí de verdad?

-Lo dije todo con ese hombre, Stanley -confirma la antaño virtuosa violinista, un tanto asqueada-. Mi familia me hartó con todo ese afán de ser siempre perfectos. ¿Tiene una idea de lo que me habría gustado ser guitarrista o bailarina?

-Cuando estemos solas, con Stan o con Lola, háblame de tú -indica Syd sin reservas.

-¿Tiene...? ¿Tienes idea -se corrige Belle, a quien le cuesta trabajo tutearse- de lo entrometidos que eran mis hermanos? ¡Beau arruinó mi primera vez en la cama con un chico que me gustaba!

-¿Beau?

-Mi... perfecto hermanito... -dijo esto con un particular desprecio, no tanto hacia su familia como por el recuerdo en sí-... no me dejaba en paz. Ese pequeño mirón hizo que rompiera con él, y eso hizo que me largara de Michigan.

Se sorprende de ver lo abierta que se está volviendo Belle. Lo poco que sabe de Lola es una infancia y adolescencia que cada vez costaban más a sus padres, un chef de restaurante fusión al que nadie va de noche y una ortodoncista madre de familia a las afueras de Detroit. A su lado, la mujer que tiene enfrente no es sino un libro abierto.

-Quería ser una chica normal -continúa Belle-. Salir con amigos, comer lácteos, tener mi espacio. ¡Soy intolerante a la maldita lactosa! ¿Y por qué? "Los lácteos detienen el desarrollo cerebral" -parodió la forma de hablar de sus padres, y en especial la de Bumper sr- "Hay que ser versátiles en este mundo competitivo". ¡¿Saben qué pienso de su versatilidad?! ¡Mete tu preciosa versatilidad en ese gordo culo que tienes, Bumper! ¡Y dile a ese mirón de pacotilla, a tu Beau, que mejor se esconda en tu armario!

Mientras remedaba la forma de hablar de sus padres, Belle se crispó lo suficiente como para retar a ambos a la distancia, esperando a que estos respondieran, alzando el puño como si ambos estuvieran presentes. Acto seguido, y sin cuidado, vacío de golpe la copa de absenta.

-¡Que asco! -resopla Belle, horrorizada por el sabor del licor- ¿Qué demonios le ponen a esta cosa!

-Olvidé decírtelo, Belle -dice la mujer madura-. La absenta es para beberse lento. Es el mismo error que Lola tuvo la primera vez que hablamos por un buen rato.

-¿De cuanto tiempo hablamos?

-En octubre vamos a cumplir cinco años -suelta, acostumbrada al amargo sabor de la absenta.

-¿Como novias? -pregunta la joven, sorprendida.

-De conocernos -aclara la pelirroja de tinte-. En fin...

A diferencia de su invitada, y con cautela, decidió recrear la mirada con ese líquido de aspecto agradable y sabor repulsivo al que es afecta. Un bonito color verde, apenas degradado por el agua del hielo, los pocos granos de azúcar que se desprendieron yacen al fondo, casi como pequeñas perlas... y da un pequeño sorbo. Amargo al principio, razón por la que los novatos desisten, pero suave antes de pasarlo por su garganta. No era como la absenta que le ofrecieran por catálogo, esa porquería que se ostentaba como producto español, sino más como aquella botella que compró en el mercado negro por un precio cuatro veces mayor que el real en Lyon hace seis meses.

-Voy a preguntarte algo, Belle, y quiero que me respondas sin mentir -ofrece Syd, dejando un poco de lado su copa-. ¿Sabes a qué me dedico realmente?

-Supongo -responde la convidada, repuesta del sabor de la absenta- que la pasas vendiendo cosas por Internet. ¿Me equivoco?

-De hecho... es algo más interesante -devuelve la exótica mujer-. ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre la industria porno?

~o~

No podía creer que lo ha hecho de nuevo.

-Así que esta es la verdadera Kat Carmichael -empieza un breve monólogo, mientras se oyen unos fuertes gemidos y gritos de placer de Syd y Belle desde la planta baja-. Te quejas de lo que te hago pasar y no sabes lo que le haces pasar a ese perdedor.

No le extraña que Syd se halla puesto a realizar una grabación de último minuto. Si bien la anterior está a punto de llegar a los anaqueles en físico, las distintas sesiones que se graban para Internet se limitan a accesos pago-por-ver, lo mismo si es una transmisión en vivo que un video convencional. No deja de alabar las veces que ella misma se permitiera semejante negocio, más considerando que su cifra tope es bastante elevada y no tarda mucho en llesr a ella.

Tuvo cuidado de copiar cada archivo como siempre hacía cada que buscaba humillar de forma contundente. Y entre selfies provocativas para su novio (un tipo de apellido Puga, por lo que supo, aunque duda que Miguel sea su nombre), mensajes subidos de tono y videos que tiene de ambos teniendo sexo, encontró una mina de oro, aunque este oro está tan maldito como si del oro de unos enanos o algo por el estilo se tratara.

-No te sabía tan caliente, Kat -se regodea la rubia, mientras observa extasiada a su ex-tutora darle un oral que, de ser hombre, le habría reventado los ojos por el placer que le ocasiona imaginarse esa lengua en sus genitales-. No te importa que ese perdedor lo tenga pequeño, lo matas del placer, y ni siquiera le abres las piernas. ¡Quién te conociera como en realidad eres!

Observa con natural malicia, tras un buen rato jugueteando con ese "micropene" usando su lengua, cómo es que Kat se las arregla para hacer honor a una frase que ha escuchado de no poca gente, ella misma incluida. "Señora en la calle, puta en la cama".

Un último remordimiento cruzó por su mente, mismo que fue aplastado por la realidad de los hechos. Esa mujer la odia, y el que se la pasara como su tutora había sido, más que nada, una forma demasiado fácil de obtener créditos extracurriculares para ella. Solo tenía que cargarlo, dejar el aparato en su jardín como si nada y desentenderse del asunto antes de sentarse a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Apenas oprime una tecla, y todo terminó para Kat. "Dulce, dulce humillación", piensa, mientras ese primer video se empieza a cargar a la red.

Antes de salir al recibidor, ve al siempre confiable Stanley. Cargando una cámara de bolsillo, se las arregla para fotografiar cómo Syd penetraba, con un cinturón-dildo, a Belle. Ambas morenas se veían entregadas a lo suyo. La mayor de las dos no solo se regodeaba de volver a su viejo ambiente, sino que incluso lucha por meterse un plug con una cola de zorro de imitación en el recto. Belle, acostada sobre el sofá, solo grita y gime por tener un vibrador sobre el clítoris, a la par de las embestidas que recibe.

Por un momento, Lola se acordó de su primera vez frente a una cámara profesional. Un simple video gonzo de media hora por el que Stanley terminó por dejar adolorida su cadera y darle una nueva dimensión a lo que sabía sobre sexo anal. No había sido nada del otro mundo, en realidad, pero el resultado había sido tan satisfactorio que él pudo hacerlo de nuevo con ella, sufriendo un pequeño accidente que lo jubiló a temprana edad para el medio.

No le toma mucho tiempo llegar al lugar donde vive Kat. Al parecer, había salido con amigos y no se preocupaba mucho por su seguridad, ya que esa zona es relativamente tranquila. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es sacar el aparato, ya limpio de cualquier intrusión, dejarlo en el marco de la ventana del segundo piso y salir como si nada. Nada detendrá ya su ajuste de cuentas.

Deslizando el celular debajo de la puerta, sonrió para sí. No tiene ni la más remota idea de qué podría pasar si se entera, igual Kat ganó la guerra solo para perderla.

La mañana siguiente estuvo a punto de reír al hallar a Belle dormida en el sofá, desnuda y con la entrepierna apenas cubierta por una sábana de algodón. Syd ya se había adelantado, excusando que tenía que prepararse con el resto para recibir una carga para el inventario del Flor. Eso les garantiza a ambas féminas una mañana bastante entretenida.

Sin pensarlo, Lola le sacó la sábana de encima y estuvo a punto de sacarle numerosas fotos. Una mirada adormilada que refleja desconcierto por parte de la morena fueron todo cuanto la rubia obtuvo, además de una estupenda vista de su anatomía. Senos, vulva, incluso parte del perineo, esa zona entre la zona genital y el ano que puede ser placentera si se sabe tocar para estimular. Casi nada de ese cuerpo desnudo fue ocultado hasta unos instantes después.

-¿Lola?

Es la primera vez que, como tales, se ven las caras en mucho tiempo. Si bien ya se habían visto, el pasado fin de semana fue demasiado fugaz, mientras que el domingo ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra, más que nada por la discreción de Loud y la pena que Yates sintió de ver a alguien de quien esperaba muchas cosas, menos algo con lo que sus padres tuvieron especial control.

Sin más que hacer, Belle atinó solo a alcanzar la sábana con la que se cubría hasta hace un par de minutos. Ni siquiera se cubrió el pecho, antes de notar la sonrisa burlona de Lola.

-Como si no hubiera visto un par de "lolas" antes -sonríe Lola, sin el menor pudor, antes de sacarse el top rosado que llevaba encima, quedado desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

-¿Tienes una aspirina? -pide Belle, llevándose una mano a la frente- No debí beber esa porquería.

-Muy graciosa, Belle -se mofa Lola, en parte por el agotamiento de su antaño vecina-. Ahora dime, ¿quién te mandó para llevarme de vuelta a Royal Woods?

-L... lo siento, Lola, pero me duele la cabeza por la absenta -se evade un poco Belle-. ¿Me repites la pregunta?

-No estoy bromeando, chica lista. Ahora -la voz de la otrora princesa se tornó amenazante-, me dices quién te mandó a buscarme desde ese apestoso...

-No vine a buscarte, Lola -corta la morena, sin perder la calma-. Yo vine sola desde allá.

-¿Me tomas por una tonta?

-En serio -sostiene la morena-. No es como si supieras lo que me conviene.

-Habla -amenaza la menor- o subo las fotos que pude sacar.

-Hazlo, no me importa -desdeña la novata-. Podrías etiquetar a Bumper y a Jancey y ni se tomarán el tiempo para verla. Dudo que así quieran meterse en mi vida.

-Voy a fingir que te creo, aunque no lo haga. Si dices que huiste de casa -razona Lola-, y huiste de ellos, entonces creo que no hay problema si las publico.

-Adelante -insiste Belle-. Igual creo que tus hermanos dejaron de buscarte con el tiempo.

Hermanos...

Por mucho que aprendió a menospreciar esa palabra, no deja de recordarlos. Había tratado de negar incluso a Lana, ni hablar de Lincoln. Empero, justo cuando ya casi los olvidó al grado de dar por rutinario cambiar o apagar el televisor cada vez que las palabras "diseño", "modas", "espectáculos" y "deportes" suenan en un noticiario, cada que un libro nuevo fuese mencionado o si un nuevo cómic tendrá una nueva adaptación al cine o a los videojuegos, llega alguien cercano y le revela que sus hermanos la dejaron atrás.

"No olvidamos a ningún Loud"... la frase en sí se le antoja ridícula. Antes tenía mucho sentido haberla oído aquella mañana que creyeron que sus padres tenían a una hija o hijo favorito. Le causa gracia saber que aquello perdió toda validez, primero al huir y buscar un sueño infantil de fama en el cine o en televisión, y ahora al enterarse de la situación de su familia... la poca que Belle podría darle si quisiera hacerlo.

-Y ni hablar de tus padres -continúa la morena-. Ellos siguen esperando a que vuelvas.

-No voy a darles el gusto de regresar arrastándome a casa -sentencia Lola.

-Tu vida me interesa tanto como a Beau debería interesarse en la mía -repele Belle con acritud-. ¿A quién le interesa cómo o por qué huiste de casa? Si vas a hacer lo que haces, al mundo debería importarle un carajo.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la estirada sonriente que tuve por vecina?

-Se quedó con mi pretenciosa familia, ¿donde más?

Eso deja pensativa a Lola. Por un lado, saber que sus hermanos la dejaron a un lado le complace, pero el que sus padres se molesten en esperar no solo no la halaga, sino más bien le da un poco de nerviosismo. Mismo que había sentido cuando pidió clases de gimnasia y se las negaron porque el entrenador de la Estatal de Michigan había sido arrestado en flagrancia mientras abusaba de una chica de la clase de literatura de Lincoln, cumpliendo ella nueve. El riesgo era grande, pero si quería destacar como actriz consideraba eso como un arma. Sus padres, y sobre todo Lynn lo sabían.

-Voy a dejarte algo en claro -dice Lola, resuelta tras dos minutos digiriendo lo que escuchó-. Bajo este techo vamos a hacer de cuenta que todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas. Nada romántico si vas como lo hiciste anoche...

-¡¿Qué?! -exclama Belle, sorprendida de ser vista con Syd la noche anterior.

-... o si crees que me puedes ganar así como así. En el Flor, solo va a ser algo laboral. ¿Entiendes?

-Eh... bueno... -gimotea la morena, sintiéndose acorralada

-Te lo voy a decir de otra forma -sin dudar, la veterana acercó su rostro al de la mayor en actitud poco amistosa-. Aquí como las conejitas de Playboy, en el escenario o frente a las cámaras solo no te metas si no es por trabajo. ¿Ok? -asiente Belle, por lo que Lola se apartó un poco-. Ahora, ya que tenenos algo, quiero que me acompañes.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Solo a hacer ejercicio al gimnasio, Belle -indica la rubia-. Necesitas mejorar con el tubo.

-No te vi usar el tubo.

-Créeme -sonríe Lola, pagada de sí misma-. Tengo otros planes.

A pesar de que la casa tiene el espacio suficiente, no cuenta con un gimnasio. Belle no contó con algo así, a pesar de tener la costumbre de pensar de antemano en qué llevaría. Tal exceso de confianza le impidió meter entre sus cosas ropa deportiva, llevándole a creer que solo dos conjuntos formales y algo de ropa íntima de algodón con encaje muy sugerente.

Le costó trabajo a Lola comprender que Belle, tan preparada para recibir una patada de la vida, le costara adaptarse a una situación de desventaja en una zona demasiado populosa, cosa que fue de las pocas para las que ella si estaba bien preparada. Eso le deja un dulce sabor de boca, dado que los medios en los que ambas deseaban sobresalir son muy distintos.

Ajeno a todo ello, y siendo simple acosador, Zach no se tienta el corazón. Desconoce el nombre real de la rubia, a sabiendas que ella solo debió cambiarlo para llamar la atención de los morbosos y pervertidos del país.

Las sigue hasta un centro comercial, no muy lejos de la salida a Los Angeles. El sitio, a diferencia de los similares en las ciudades pequeñas, se mantiene como si se tratara de un palacio sometido a constante mantenimiento, listo para recibir por igual a sus trabajadores y a la convulsa masa de clientes que acuden devotamente a salir cargados y con la cartera vacía. Ellas, concluyó, pasarán toda la tarde mimándose y, con toda seguridad, entre arrumacos.

~o~

Con la noche cayendo sobre Royal Woods, no pocas cosas dejan de tener actividad. Aún los Loud necesitan descanso, cosa que incluso Lucy se ve obligada a aceptar el que la oscuridad brinda.

En cuanto Lana regresó de visitar a viejos amigos, decidió saltar directo a la cama. El que Lincoln se haya visto obligado a alojar a su hermana no es nada gratuito, considerando que ella misma se ofreció a mantenerse activa mientras se resuelve el asunto de la muerte de su decano. Liberty, el estanque de Nelda y los paseos de Jordan, más lo que el hogar necesite, son todo cuanto piensa hacer para "pagar" por su hospedaje.

Tuvo la mala suerte de que la cena de la noche fuera una pequeña (y muy barata, le duele admitir) complacencia. Para ser la primera vez de Ronnie Anne con un hongo que se considera plaga de cultivo en su plato el resultado fue poco menos que un desastre. Ver granos de maíz tierno infectados por un hongo sofritos con una hierba que puede confundirse con marihuana por el olor y cebolla acitronada con un sabor terroso no fue tan buena idea.

"Tacos de plaga carbonizada, la recomendación del chef", pensó Lana mientras muerde un taco de lo que al sur del Grande es llamado "alimento de dioses". Ni siquiera la salsa es un consuelo, pues tuvieron que conformarse con tomate verde enlatado licuado con jalapeños y hervido con tiras de cebolla. Aunque las partes sin quemar tienen un sabor aceptable, el hongo carbonizado sencillamente lo estropea.

Ya antes había comido dicho hongo, pero la única diferencia palpable era que en Florida se acostumbró a pasar ahorrando para conseguir un bocadillo así, mientras que un vendedor a orilla de la carretera les dejó la libra por treinta centavos. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y tendrá que acostumbrarse a probar todos y cada uno de los intentos que Ronnie Anne logre hacer.

-¿Soy yo o es el mejor carbón que hemos comido? -pregunta Lincoln, queriendo romper la tensión.

-¿Quieres dormir con los mapaches afuera? -reta Ronnie Anne, a lo que él solo se limita a ver su plato.

-¿Qué tal te fue? -el peliblanco, algo intimidado, cambió el tema.

-¿Por donde empiezo? -empieza a enlistar la latina- El idiota de Andrew se me insinuó al terminar la clase de hoy, pasé a la tienda de ropa y Leni me preguntó por Lori, el vejestorio de Flip se implantó un nuevo diente de carne seca...

-Que asco -responde el dibujante.

-¿Tienes fotos de eso? -pregunta interesada Lana.

-Es demasiado asqueroso -detalla la morena-. Intenté subirlo a Facebook y el sistema me suspendió la cuenta porque supuestamente es pornografía.

-¿Y para ellos qué no lo es? -rie la universitaria, siguiendo el giro que la charla dio- Esos censuran lo que sea.

-¿Como las fotos que Luan se tomó en Europa junto a una estatua griega? -la cara de Lincoln se sonrojó de manera notoria- ¿Esa que tiene descubierto el...?

-Terminas esa oración -amenaza su cónyuge- y esta noche duermo sola.

Desafiante de un momento a otro, prefirió sacar su celular y buscó algo en la galería. No teme tanto dormir en el sofá tanto como hacerlo en el patio a raíz de un incidente hace dos años. Lloviendo, se había quedado fuera por haber olvidado las llaves al interior de Liberty. Por más que llamara, el fragor de la tempestad no había hecho sino acallar su suplicio al interior, por lo que se quedó en la entrada. La mañana siguiente, amaneció con resfriado y señas de haber pasado por una pelea con los mapaches que rondan en los alrededores, por lo que ambos acordaron dejar una copia bajo un grupo de rosales. No negaba que eso sea una mala idea, y lo dijo no pocas veces por experiencia propia.

-Lo decía por esta foto -afirma triunfante el peliblanco, señalando una imagen donde se veía a Luan, remedando la pose del titán Atlas cargando el mundo.

Por desgracia, lo único que ella carga en esa foto es a Benny y a la hija de ambos. El escritor de teatro, junto a su pequeña Lara, estaban pasando un momento bastante divertido, antes de ser sacados, contaron ambos, por una amargada guardia de la instalación.

-¿Creíste que iba a sacar "esa" foto de su viaje a México? -cuestiona Lincoln, un tanto divertido- Esa, la del "champiñón" del Museo Nacional de Antropología. La que dices que...

-Iré por una cobija y una almohada -dice resignada Ronnie Anne-. ¿Tenías que mencionar esa cosa?

-¿De qué champiñón hablan? -pregunta Lana, curiosa.

-No me hagas decírtelo -pide la latina, sabiendo que algo así la avergüenza frente a sus cuñadas.

-¿Y quién crees que nos quitó la inocencia, cuando yo tenía ocho años, teniendo sexo en la habitación de Lincoln? -pregunta desafiante la universitaria- ¿Quién lo hizo cuando fuimos a empezar a mover sus cosas cuando Luna se fue de casa?

-¿Roberto y Lori? -tanto Lincoln como Lana asienten, cosa extraña para la chicana.

-Vamos, puedo soportarlo.

-Era...

-Era un enorme pene de piedra volcánica, ¿felices? -responde por fin el dibujante.

Volteando a ver, primero a su hermano y luego a su cuñada, se dio cuenta de que cometió un error al insistir sobre ello. Uno completamente blanco, la otra tan roja como un tomate, pero sabe a ambos avergonzados.

-C-creo que me voy al sofá -suspira Lincoln, nervioso por su error.

-Mejor vamos arriba -anima Ronnie, tirando del brazo a su consorte.

Una última mirada a su hermana menor, suplicante, bastó para que se supiera atrapado sin salida. Lana, por su lado, no supo si reír, llorar o sentir pena de Lincoln y por ella.

De nuevo, antes de dormir, esos rechinidos no cesan. Ahora no se trataba de reparaciones a un mueble, sino que el sofá estaba siendo escenario de algo que podría considerar grabar y subir a la red si le llega la oportunidad de negociar. Algo que, solo ella recuerda, haría Lola.

Por una vez, no quería recordar a su hermana. No quería que su mente la fastidie con las veces que ambas trabajaran juntas, que Lincoln las tuvo que tranquilizar con galletas, chocolate o algún dulce. Menos las pocas veces que se hicieran daño entre ambas.

La noche, luego de una hora de llovizna, se volvió algo fresca. Necesitaba sacarse esa imagen que se formó en la cabeza y los recuerdos de su primera juventud, y un breve paseo, decía Lucy, tiende a relajar a todo mundo.

Tomando unos jeans y una chaqueta, salió del hogar para no tener que oir los rechinidos, los gemidos y las obscenidades que Ronnie Anne está acostumbrada a soltar en la intimidad si algo le causa ciertas vergüenzas. Solo si contara con alguien para desahogarse o algún sitio donde relajarse sin tener que pagar a alguien... la idea de ir con un psicólogo le causa nervios. Saber que Clyde acude con un terapeuta marital desde los diecinueve no le ayuda mucho, y que Leni se encuentre disponible 24/7 para hablar con sus hermanas o Lincoln si lo necesitan le incomoda demasiado.

No se atreve a considerar pagar por charlar con nadie. Menos de salir y acostarse con el primer sujeto que se encuentre como muchas de las amigas de Lola o de Lily. Nunca se ha visto en esa necesidad. Que su gemela lo haya hecho mientras el novio de turno la regalara con flores, perfume y dulces de buena marca no le interesaba. Para ella, por lo menos tiene que haber cierto romanticismo "macho". Algo simple que pueda apreciar, aunque no se negaría a una tarde en casa viendo una carrera, un documental o una función de lucha.

A su paso, ve al interior de las ventanas. Si bien puede ver algunas siluetas, no deja de envidiar a algunos, para ser una pequeña ciudad su residencia natal. Lo mismo puede ver a una pareja acostando y arrullando a un niño que a una pareja de adolescentes enamorados salir con retraso a un baile, bien compuestos y entre arrumacos. Incluso en casa de los Yates ve cierta actividad. Rígida y aburrida, pero actividad al fin y al cabo, piensa, sobre sus "perfectas vidas" ahora que están solos en casa, esperando tan solo el momento en que sus perfectos nietos hagan divertidas sus perfectas vidas.

Aburrida, calmada y algo cansada, se detuvo en la estación de servicio. Flip se había retirado hace medio año, y la nueva dueña no era precisamente más sana que el dueño anterior, aunque el local está más limpio... mucho más limpio de lo que recuerda.

La dependiente no se ve muy despierta. Algo robusta, con el cabello negro cubriendo sus ojos y peinado en dos coletas demasiado relamidas, el uniforme rojo solo ostenta el nombre "Amy". Lo único que desencaja, a juzgar por lo que ve.

"Tendrá las encías inflamadas o le mutaron en algo feo", se pregunta mentalmente mientras se sirve un batido.

Por suerte, no ve las más que tradicionales manchas pegajosas, las costras de grasa o los repulsivos insectos pululando en las máquinas. No huele los dulzones olores de las salchichas hervidas en exceso y café barato rebajado con agua embotellada, ni siente que en cualquier segundo pudiera caerle algo encima. Puede que mantenga preferencia por la suciedad y los olores a grasa y basura, pero incluso ella tiene sus límites.

-¿Esas salchichas son vegetarianas? -pregunta Lana, viendo rodar y rodar los embutidos.

-No eftoy pfeguda -responde Amy, fastidiada.

-¿Disculpa? No te entiendo.

-Pifje -apenas hablando, Amy escupe un protector bucal amarillo- que no estoy segura. ¿Cuenta si en la lista de ingredientes se menciona 25% de almidón de papa y proteína de soya?

-Suficiente para mí -sonríe la rubia, antes de que la robusta empleada reintroduzca su protector.

La dependiente, aburrida, miró al reloj de la pared. Apenas daba la medianoche, y más que nunca esperaba su relevo. Un chasquido metálico, no obstante, rompe toda la calma mientras Lana se prepara un perro caliente, y siente el helado metal contra su sien derecha.

El sujeto era algo más alto que Lincoln, y a juzgar por la barba rala, la camisa verde de marca un poco gastada y el cabello rojo, pareciera haber sido un chico consentido a quien obligaron a buscar empleo sin éxito.

-Pon atención, bola de grasa -amenaza el sujeto con desdeñosa expresión, azotando contra la mesa una mochila-. Llena esta bolsa con lo que tengas en la caja fuerte, la registradora, dos botellas de whisky y toda la carne seca que tengas. ¡Muévete, mantecosa, si quieres tener la mierda de tu cabeza adentro!

Lana no supo qué hacer. Un par de asaltos y tanto Lynn como su cuñada le enseñaron lo básico para sobrevivir a un encuentro con delincuentes en casi cualquier situación. No obstante fueron lecciones breves con navajas y cuchillos, nunca con armas de fuego.

Ni bien terminó de preparar su bocadillo, el asaltante reparó en ella como si algo que le gustase estuviera frente a él. La rubia se incomodó de ver cómo el tipo se la comía con la mirada, imaginando las posibles situaciones en las que podría verse envuelto con o sobre ella. No le reconoce, y sería demasiado arriesgado preguntarle.

-Oh, por Dios, ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡OH, POR DIOS! -el maleante empezó a chillar como una adolescente al ver a alguna estrella pop del que es fanática- ¡¿Puedesautografiarmitraseroporfavor?!

-¿Perdón? -pregunta Lana, sorprendida.

-Q-que si... ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo? -titubea el pelirrojo, suplicante- Por favor...

-¿Te vas a ir sin nada?

-Mientras me firmes el trasero...

No le tomó mucho tiempo. El tipo, al parecer, venía preparado para algo así cargando un bolígrafo de tinta azul. Con reservas, Lana estampó su rúbrica, trazando con una letra angulosa e inclinada a la derecha en ascenso nombre y apellido, rematando con una carita burlona en la "d" final, emulando a un sapo cornudo.

Prestó detalle a la ropa interior del tipo, u en especial al resorte del calzón. No reconoce ni las inicoales ni el apellido, bordados con cuidado y en cursiva como "C. B. Chandler". Si llega la policía y lo detienen, ella bien puede acusar simplemente y pedir que revisen su ropa interior. Si había recompensa por él, podría compartirla. Si no...

-¡No sabes cuanto me van a envidiar los chicos en prisión cuando me haga un tatuaje hoy mismo! -dice agradecido Chandler, como si tuviera al Papa enfrente- Quédate con la bolsa, mantecosa.

-Vfetde ab fiabgo -suelta Amy, tomando un calmante.

-Cuídate, chica -se despide el antaño elitista-. ¡Amo tus películas!

-¿A qué se refiere? -pregunta Lana a la dependiente, viendo salir al desarrapado hombre.

-Bfo... tengo idea -responde la robusta mujerona, antes de que la rubia sacara su billetera-. La casa paga.

-Gracias.

-¿En serio eres actriz?

-No.

Habiendo hecho sus compras, o más bien "cobrado su recompensa" (consistente mayormente en tres flippees, un perro caliente y dos bolsas de botana), Lana se quedó pensando en lo dicho por el tal Chandler.

Amar sus películas. Las últimas que hizo, si la memoria no le falla, fueron con Hops, antes de su muerte al atragantarse con una cucaracha gigante de Madagascar, un proyecto de ciencias en quinto y un cortometraje exponiendo a Lori tirarse una flatulencia, culpando a sus zapatos y dejando que Lincoln la cubriera el día de su boda. Si alguien las filtró a Internet, puede darse el lujo de cobrarle por ello. Si no...

De vuelta a la otrora casa del señor Grouse, no tuvo problemas para entrar. Dejando la copia donde estaba, dejó en el refrigerador los batidos fue directo a la habitación que le prestaran, ignorando a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne que yacen desnudos frente a la chimenea, y se echó sobre la cama, cansada como no tenía idea, cayendo dormida en cuestión de minutos y soñando con traseros autografiados y salchichas bailarinas.

~o~

 **Supongo que, a estas alturas, habrán notado que cambié un poco mi narrativa. Eso puedo achacarlo un poco a lo que leo en este momento más allá de los fanfics, y no puedo culparme, pero... en fin. Dejemos de divagar un poco.**

 ***Aparece en medio de un escenario teatral, haciendo cosplay de _Kaito Kid_ *... Qué, ¿esto? Solo digamos que lo tomé prestado. Un poco apretado, pero... no puedo hacer nada.**

 **¿Quién diría que Lolita y Belle empezaron un poco con el pie izquierdo? ¿O que ella sería estrenada? Las cosas, muchas veces, aparentan escapar de nuestra comprensión, y están bailando justo frente a nosotros.**

 **La oferta de recomendaciones hoy se limita al Rincón de la melancolía, por Lucy Loud. El que Lector-Z se tome su tiempo permite mantener una primera persona bastante aceptable que puedo envidiar, explotando en el fandom un género tan poco visto como la poesía.**

 **A darle con las reviews. Saben que son parte importante de esto, ¿que no?**

 ** _RCurrent_... ¿Cómo responderte sin darte spoilers y arruinárselo a medio mundo? Suena estúpido responder a una pregunta con otra, pero... es cierto. No quiero adelantar detalles.**

 ** _El caballero de las antorchas_... sumemos la dificultad de entrar a un reto, un final a dos partes con su respectivo epílogo, un pequeño one-shot y los naturales problemas de la vida diaria.**

 **No es el primer salto temporal que escribo, viejo. Necesario, quizá algo forzado. Pero no olvides las dos caras de la moneda que Lola tomó. El lado b... espero que entiendas luego el porqué será necesario. Si quieres una pista... no se si darla, la verdad. Y Belle... Coven hace tiempo me sugirió introducir en Deportación a los Yates, que nunca consideré. Igual me recomendaron Freedom (Geo-soul, 2017), pero... ok, creo que entiendes la idea base. Saludos desde la apestosa y ya no tan seca CDMX.**

 ** _J0nas Nagera_ , al contrario. Citando a Leni con un toque de las gemelas, como que planté los colmillos del dragón (arcaísmo. Refiere a que se deja el conflicto en puerta). No voy a negar que Kat es un tercio del desastre, la propia Lola es otro... ¿Esperabas que Zach fuese el tercero? Gracias por la tinta, viejo... y cuidado con las suposiciones. Ve a donde quedó la relación de Chuck Lorre y Charlie Sheen por eso.**

 ** _Julex93_ , Pienso tomarme mi tiempo, siempre que, por capítulo, no pase de las dos semanas. Lo que sí... el resentimiento siempre queda presente. Borrar el pasado bien es una forma de mantenerlo vivo.**

 **En cuanto a Lana... era obvio que la familia se enteraría. No te preocupes de su salida, que solo fue la borrachera... pero eso sí. Esa necesidad, cuando acosa, lo hace a lo grande. Belle... si fue un agregado de última hora, aunque el plan original era una cierta QT de cabello corto. Saludos.**

 ** _coven_... ¿En serio? No es por nada, pero me quedo con la idea original. Roces, los habrá, pero nada sentimental. Mis disculpas.**

 ** _t10507_ , creo que lo de la chica nueva es más que obvio. Sobre el cómo llegó Belle, es algo sobre lo que me voy a tomar mi tiempo. Empero, dejé varias pistas. Suerte.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_

 ***se oye un desgarre en la capa* ¡Ay, la madre! ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?**


	5. Acto III Un trago no tan dulce

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Princesa Caída**_

 _ **Acto III**_

 _ **Un trago no tan dulce**_

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **21 de abril de 2032**

 **Esquina de Rodeo Drive y Wiltshire**

 **3:19 pm, hora local**

-¡No vuelva a hacer sus desfiguros aquí, animal! -espeta una vendedora en una tienda de ropa para caballero, echando a patadas a un cierto pelirrojo- ¡No le permitiremos que se quiera propasar como con esas niñas de Chatsworth!

-¡Me han echado de mejores lugares! -contesta Zach, indignado- ¿Sabe qie trabajo para el alcalde?

-¿En serio? -aquella mujer, blanca y de cuerpo algo lleno, se acerca y le pone un dedo regordete en el pecho- Pues dígale a ese payaso que estoy cansada de que sus estúpidos empleados se sientan dueños de todo. ¡Ahora largo!

Es mentira que a Zach lo hayan echado a patadas de mejores lugares. Ciertamente prefiere revivir un calentamiento con el viejo Pacowski a tener que tratar con una mujer que dista del estándar de belleza americana por dos tallas y nueve kilos.

Desde la Pascua, no ha tenido una buena racha. Primero le descontaron la mitad de su paga semanal por chocar el auto que le prestaran, las camareras del Hooters qe visitó la noche anterior lo sacaron bebido, la encargada de la tienda que visitó creyó que era actor porno y lo echó del lugar y, para rematar, se quedó sin gasolina hace una hora.

Le cuesta creer que una camioneta nueva consuma una cantidad obscena de combustible. Una Hummer H4 no es ninguna baratija, mucho menos a la hora de cargar gasolina. Habría preferido una baratija a un lujo sobre ruedas, pero el que no lo hiciera tiene ciertas ventajas que ningún otro auto tendría. No es el primero con conexión a Internet, pero esta es más que aceptable; la doble tracción independiente se mantiene como premisa y el chasis de acero industrial es resistente a un impacto de tonelada y media por centímetro cúbico, lo que la vuelve el mejor vehículo militar adaptado al consumo civil.

Los interiores... tuvo que sacrificar un poco el lujo. Por ahora, cinco años de trabajo y tres de ellos como negociante turbio no le alcanzaron para el forro de cuero y la hielera que se incluyen en el paquete ejecutivo, pero la póliza del seguro lo tiene bastante apañado por si algo le sucede. Robo, daños por arma de fuego, accidentes...

-¡Oye, idiota!

"Lo que me faltaba..."

-¿Sabes que ese es un sitio para inválidos? -escupe un gigantesco hombre afroamericano, tan poco dispuesto a ceder como a retirarse.

-Lo siento, no vi la señal -se excusa el pelirrojo.

-¿Crees que tus problemas me importan? -el hombretón sujeta a Zach por el pecho antes de azotarlo con violencia a su auto- ¡Mi Roxanna -brama aquél, señalando su auto, donde está sentada una niña de diez con parálisis cerebral- solo quería verse bonita para un baile en su grupo! ¡Así que mueves tu porquería o voy a...!

-¿O va a que? -pregunta Zach, retando al sujeto.

Sin prisas, el sujeto suelta al pelirrojo, antes de buscar un palo de golf. Rabioso como está, descargó un golpe duro contra el cofre. Ansioso, asesta golpe tras golpe sobre el ahora montón de chatarra lujosa que conducía Zach.

-O voy a sentarme a esperar por una grúa para usted, mentecato.

Zach, desaforado, solo podía ver la ruina en que su auto terminó.

~o~

La vuelta a clases para Lola no pudo ser mejor. No solo porque, saliendo de casa, se encontró veinte dólares, sino por sentarse a ver los fuegos artificiales que ella misma desató para Kat.

El lunes pasado no había pasado absolutamente nada, aunqie no quiso echar leña a una hoguera que preparó con cuidado. Mismo caso el martes, pero esta mañana, el que una chica de la banda de la universidad encontró el video en su rato de soledad navegando en el sitio del roedor. Aquella chica no se lo pensó dos veces, aún cuando están en facultades distintas, para compartir las ligas con varios amigos suyos de la banda, el club de mateatlétas y una chica que no sentía nada bueno hacia Kat, que simplemente lo divulgó por distintos servicios de mensajería en línea. A partir de ese punto, Chernobyl se quedó corto.

Mientras pasea por el área del estadio, no dejó de ver cómo la hoguera que preparó ardie con toda su fuerza. Oyó a un pequeño grupo de porristas oir sobre "aquella zorra Carmichael", dándose un festín con su reputación peor que buitres en torno a un cadáver recién abandonado. En cuanto a los geeks, los nerds y alguno que otro rechazado de la pirámide escolar, no dejan de insinuar, en línea, cómo podrían pedirle que les quitara la virginidad... o lo que creen que es eso.

Por fortuna, no había nadie conocido cerca. Nicole y Dakota debían estar en la cafetería y al otro lado del campus, respectivamente. Belle le había dejado claro que buscará un empleo de medio tiempo para no levantar sospechas mientras busca un hogar permanente. Tocante a Stanley, debería estar en uno de los accesos a la escuela de medicina de la UCLA, esperanzado en buscar a una o dos chicas que podrían empezar a abrirse paso, si no en el cine para adultos, por lo menos para transmisiones en pago por ver.

Se reprimió de fumarse un cigarrillo. El chequeo del día anterior no fue tan favorable como para darse ese lujo. En cuanto al nivel de alcohol en la sangre, solo debía limitarse al equivalente a dos copas de vino tinto a la semana por mucho. Libre de infecciones, dentadura que apenas empezaba a ponerse amarilla por tabaco y con capacidad pulmonar en regular condición. Un examen casi perfecto... solo debería aumentar su consumo de proteína y suprimir el tabaco por lo menos hasta la siguiente revisión.

Deseando ver por sí misma el daño causado, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

.

Si la humanidad tuviera una sola palabra para definir la idea de "un día de mierda que va a peor", con seguridad sería en algún idioma que no se hable en América.

"La maestra del placer". El título, demasiado simple y trillado, era del video que una tal Felicity Palencia le había pasado, que estaba en un sitio pornográfico. Reconoció al instante que era uno de los videos que tiene guardados celosamente de ella teniendo sexo con su novio.

No pocos compañeros le prestan más atención que la brindada por esos enlaces. Desde el conserje hasta el grupo de fans de El Rey de los Aros saben que es ella la de esos videos. Demasiados estudiantes, desde los del primer semestre hasta los que, como ella, desean terminar con un posgrado antes de irse a Silicon Valley, empezaron con frases soeces e insinuaciones.

Decidida a ignorar las burlas, se limitó a ponerse unos audífonos y escuchar el audiolibro de la tal L. H. Loud. No es fanática de la cultura gótica o de vampiros enamorados de mortales, y el que posiblemente no tenga relación aparente con el raro de Lincoln Loud fue algo que la motivó a comprarlo. Solo prefiere hacerse la interesante, pero ahora...

Apenas siente vibrar su celular, teme que sea lo que se imagina. Miguel... "Kevin", como suele llamarle en la intimidad... no podría tomarse la molestia de cortarla luego de seis años. Escuchó en algún lado que si una relación dura más de siete años sin nada serio es de esas situaciones que puede ir a algo serio. No deseaba que ambos fueran de esas parejas que se separan después de una bonita fiesta. Si es lo que teme...

-¿Hola? -se anima a contestar, tratando de mantener la compustura.

-Tenemos que hablar, Kat -responde una voz varonil al otro lado de la línea-. Ahora.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Te veré en la fosa de clavados en una hora -el hombre al otro lado colgó.

La tarde no podía ser peor. Ya asume que será cortada por su novio, la gente sabía de su preferencia y los chicos no dejaban de lanzarle propuestas indecorosas que solo pueden ser (y serán) rechazadas. Para ella, todo se acabó por joder, y solo le queda buscar culpables.

Es demasiado analítica. No tanto como aquella mocosa a la que promovieron al quinto grado desde el preescolar a sus doce o como aquella pelirroja insufrible, Penelope. Sin embargo, no le cuesta mucho trabajo saber quién pudo tener la atroz idea de publicar sus intimidades. Necesita pensar en quienes...

Lincoln Loud, no ha sabido nada de él ni ha querido hacerlo. Clyde McBride, Liam Miller y Russell Spokes, fuera de su radar, y no cabe hablar de Zach Gurdle. Entre sus exalumnos de la tutoría que imparte.. ninguno tan infantil como para querer ver arder el mundo. Oribe Vásquez, Luis Ambrose-Nájera, Dakota Lott, Lola Fogle, Grant Palmer, Gyun-hye Smith, Sakura Blake, Pavel Garmendia... todos ellos con un bonito hisorial de pésima relación con ella. Piensa un poco sobre ellos en común y en particular. Todos ellos son alumnos de promedios variables. Dakota, por ejemplo, abandonó por su empleo en un club nocturno, el Flor de... algo. Lola no soportó la presión por ser una malcriada, Grant prefirió prestar su voz para animaciones por Internet, los latinos habían sido detenidos por posesión de peyote y sapos (si es que era cierto), las asiáticas se fueron con pandilleros... esas dos, la coreana y la japonesa, comparten algo con Lola. Estudiantes modelo, carácter fuerte, poco tiempo disponible y empleos...

...desconocidos.

De las tres, la coreana es la más inestable. Su familia apenas llegó hace treinta años como ilegales, ha sufrido acoso y no ha sabido mantener un trabajo por más de una semana. Ambas se hartaron solo porque ella se enfocó más en aprender programación de aplicaciones, cosa que ve por completo irracional. Una noche que terminó en amenazas de muerte mutuas, y al día siguiente empezó a salir con un pandilleros de la Mara Salvatrucha.

La mestiza de japonés con afroamericana... no es que Lola fuese una redomada chismosa, pero incluso ella debería saber que las cosas que aquela chica Smith carecen de toda ética en cuanto a su vida personal. Se abrió demasiado con ella, y le había costado demasiado trabajo tratar de devolverle el golpe. Nadie se había atrevido a dañarla tanto hasta entonces, y tuvo que pedir a la rubia un poco de ayuda para devolver un golpe que, ahora que lo piensa, es insignificante.

Fogle... la conoce apenas desde hace un par de años. Mucho menos que al resto. Si por Blake se había desquiciado por la forma en que reveló fotografías donde dormía con una pijama que el resto puede considerar la misma que su madre, ella lo hizo en lamedida en que se obsesionó para no cometer errores y obtener los suficientes créditos para lograr su empleo soñado en San Bruno.

Podía preguntar a todos ellos, tratar de pagar a un hacker o intentar serlo. Todas esas ideas son demasiado impracticables, y apenas las considera, las desecha siempre por una cosa.

Preguntar es lo más obvio y estúpido. Ninguno de ellos se atrevería a decirle la verdad, sin mencionar que un parde ellos, Vázquez y Garmendia, están en San Quintín. Apenas la vean, bien pueden suplicar una ayida inmerecida.

Pagar a un hacker... desde 2019, Trump había vuelto criminales a los hackers, no importando si eran sombreros blancos o negros, bajo los cargos de espionaje y alta traición a nivel federal. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero una de sus excentricidades al menos ha tenido cierto éxito y aceptación suficientes para permitirle su reelección. Si bien el pretexto fue la "seguridad nacional", la verdad había sido más para blindarse y cubrir no pocos ilícitos que sus hijos cometieron en cuanto a crímenes fiscales. Ni hablar de hacerse una, con todo lo que había podido tomar. Se expone incluso a la pena de muerte, con todo y residir en California dada la naturaleza de aquella ley.

Revisó de nuevo su teléfono. Suspirando, empieza a buscar una excusa para hacer que su ruptura sea lo menos dolorosa posible. No espera, ni siquiera, aquella gran estupidez que muchos llaman "sexo de despedida".

Ni bien pasadas las gradas de la cabecera sur del estadio, siente un ligero estremecimiento. Si es por pasar junto al lugar de un asesinato o si alguien amenaza con robarle, solo puede acelerar el paso. No sabe que la responsable acaba de pasar a su derecha, camino a casa.

Lola, por su parte, no puede evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver pasar a Kat. Desea no perderse el espectáculo que su ex-tutora le daría antes de dar el propio en la noche.

~o~

Sudorosa, Belle sigue sin creer que una sesión privada sea tan agotadora. Las reglas, mismas que Syd y Stanley le dejaron en claro, eran demasiado simples.

Sin contacto físico mientras el baile no lo requiera o en cuanto pague.

No es tan difícil entender eso. A diferencia del consumo general, cobrado en caja junto a la barra, son ellas quienes hacen el cobro. Las bebidas de alta gama, en especial las importadas o las nacionales de buena calidad, se destinan justo a los privados. Lo mismo si es un tequila reposado preparado bajo pedido a una destilería en Lagos de Moreno que un vodka polaco destilado de centeno para bodas o un Dom Perignon de Gran Reserva, ellas hacen la el cobro. Y es la primera vez que lo hace tres veces seguidas.

 _S &M_... esa canción pegadiza de Rihanna definitivamente le ha valido la noche. Aunque lo suyo no es ir de cuero, rematar con un par de bofetadas suaves le valió cada billete en la tanga.

Quienes habían solicitado el último servicio fueron un grupo de ejecutivos pretextando el cumpleaños de uno de los suyos. Generosos, pero con deseos de hacer algo más que meter algunos billetes en su ropa interior.

Lola se lo había advertido apenas los viera. Ejecutivos de Microsoft que cada mes acuden a para un baile privado, por lo general para buscarse una juerga con las chicas del lugar. No puede culparlos, de la misma forma que no puede hacerlo sobre su fallida primera vez. Igual que ella, son gente con necesidades, aún cuando no puedan satisfacer estas en casa.

-¿No te vas a quedar, preciosa? -incita uno de los ejecutivos, un hombre ya entrado a su sexta década.

-Disculpen, pero tengo trabajo pendiente -excusa Belle, tomando el top de colegiala japonesa que vestía media hora atrás.

-Puedo llevarte a una casa de playa en San Diego, muñeca -ofrece un afroamericano, cincuentón y con la cabeza afeitada-. Tú y tus amigas podrán pasarla bien con nosotros.

-Reglas del lugar, señores -rehúsa la morena, aclarando un poco "sus reglas" con voz melosa-. Cuánto lo siento.

-¡No tienes que dar cuentas a tu jefa, hermosa! -vuelve a incitar el viejo- Solo iremos a tomar el fresco y divertirnos.

-Regla número uno de la vida, chicos -vuelve a contestar la morena-. Cuando se dice no, es no.

Sin más deseos de prolongar semejante charla con ese grupo que se está poniendo pesado, Belle abandonó la cabina seis. Esa cabina no era la favorita de muchas, ella misma incluida, por causa de la decoración que recuerda a todas una película japonesa basada en un libro que detalla un "todos contra todos" en una clase. Una butaca sacada solo Dios sabrá de dónde, un par de mesas soldadas y reforzadas por debajo y un tubo que partía del suelo al techo, reforzado en la unión de las mesas al centro conforman el mobiliario de la cabina.

Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, la seis no era elegida por los estudiantes y los docentes que viven en las cercanías, sino por gente que prefiere fantasear con estudiantes, no importa si visten uniformes de porristas, traje de marinero, uniformes de académicas inglesas o incluso de estudiantes de primaria mexicana. Podían tachar a esa gente de enferma. Sin embargo, y en esto Syd no tuvo reparos en ser algo cínica, mejor que paguen por ver a una uniformada bailar hasta desnudarse que buscar y abusar de una criatura.

-¿Noche difícil en las cabinas? -pregunta Lola, un tanto irónica, mientras toma unos jeans y un chaleco de cuero en el vestidor, ajena a las charlas que Dakota y Nicole (cabello oxigenado, rasgos mestizos entre árabes y latinos) sobre un hombre divorciado en la barra.

-¿Cómo puedes aguantar?

-¿Esos viejos de Microsoft? -vuelve a preguntar la rubia. Belle asiente- No son gente agradable una vez que los tratas bien a la primera.

-Querían llevarme a San Diego.

-¿Ese viejo Pennington de nuevo? Solo dale una respuesta contundente y dejará de molestar -resuelvre Lola-. Chantajéalo con su esposa o con su amante de preparatoria.

-¿Ese viejo es casado?

-Se nota que no prestas atención a los detalles, Belle -reprocha Lola-. ¿Viste su mano izquierda?

-No llevaba nada -afirma Belle, segura de lo que ha visto.

-¿Notaste algo de en su mano?

-¿Algo como qué?

-Piel más clara, por ejemplo.

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Solo un poco en el anular, pero no era algo que consideré importante.

-Al contrario -suelta la rubia con acritud-. Si es el anular, es casado. ¿O no has visto que muchos tipos se llevan a los bolsillos algo pequeño antes de entrar?

-Nunca he prestado atención.

-Solo dale importancia a eso, pero recuerda -la voz de Lola se tornó un tanto agresiva-. Somos mejores que aquellas zorras que se paran sobre Beverly Hills. Solo les movemos esto -agrega, señalando su trasero y senos- sin meternos su pene entre las piernas.

-¿Y qué hay de lo otro? ¿Lo de ser actriz porno?

-Eso es la excepción a la regla, chicas -terció la voz de Syd a espaldas de ellas-. Nos disculpan, Nicole, Dakota... Candice...

En cuanto la pelirroja de tinte hizo la indicación, tanto la pareja como Candice (una chica coreana de cabello platinado que prefiere su pseudónimo, vestida en ese momento como una dominatrix) salieron, ésta última bajo una mirada dura por parte de la morena. Si es por un conflicto personal o si discutieron hace apenas horas por alguna regla rota, es lo de menos.

Belle no dejó de sentirse un tanto intimidada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. Ver de frente a la persona que tomó su virginidad más absoluta en el mismo sitio donde trabaja le resulta abrumador, y el saco blanco que viste para resaltar su piel no mejora esa impresión. Lola, por su parte, decide quedarse. No tanto para disfrutar el espectáculo, sino para recordarse algo que siempre tiene presente.

-¿Alguien te incomodó, Belle? -pregunta Syd, sin ignorar que Lola está presente.

-El último grupo en la cabina -responde la menor con sequedad-. Quisieron que... que algunas de las demás y yo fuésemos a una casa de playa en San Diego.

-Ejecutivos... -masculla la pelirroja de tinte-... esa gente es tan de fiar como un periodista de nota roja o un gángster.

-¿Y no se supone que...?

-No imitamos a los gángsters de Chatsworth -afirma Syd, apretando sus puños-. Para serte franca, prefiero verlas como lo que son en realidad.

-¿Y qué es lo que somos en realidad?

-Voy a dejarlo claro, Belle. Solo somos mujeres que solo nos vendemos frente a una cámara o en un sitio como este -explica la morena mayor-. Aquí nos hacemos notar, los tentamos pero no les permitimos acercarse. Es para ver y no tocar. Nos odian por ser lo que somos a costa de lo que tenemos, pero no somos diferentes a una accionista de Wall Street o una cajera de una tienda. ¿Entiendes mi punto?

Lola no tuvo empacho en recordar esa charla. A la semana de haber llegado a la que hoy considera su casa se sorprendió de ver algunos juguetes sexuales en la habitación que le fuera cedida. No porque ella misma desconociera lo que eran, sino por las misms frases, palabra a palabra, que le fueran dirigidas entonces.

Era obvio que, por su edad, no pudiera empezar a trabajar en el horario nocturno. Aunque el trabajo se limitaba a simples cosas de oficina o a llevarle cosas que su empleadora dejó en casa, no por ello le convenía que perdiera sus estudios, más allá de su pretendido sueño de ser actriz. Era más que obvio que la televisión necesitaba mayor diversidad étnica con el estándar de belleza caucásico, por lo que las oportunidades de Lola tan solo para entrar eran muy pocas.

-Nos llaman zorras -continúa Syd, antes de dar un trago a hna botella de agua-. Nos llaman así solo para esconderse de su propia mediocridad, para guardarse que Amber -dibuja unas comillas aéreas con cada nombre, para ejemplificar- engaña a su marido con la vecina de enfrente o que Rob se acuesta con Courtney a espaldas de Jack. Dicen ser mejores que nosotras... y en eso radica su mediocridad.

Sin más, la dueña del Flor deja caer la botella de la que bebía y, segundos después, la pisa con uno de los tacones de aguja que usa, atravesando con el talón el envase.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo, Belle -sentencia la pelirroja de tinte-. Solo piensa antes de meterte con un montón de viejos que no hallan forma de gastar su dinero en licor, drogas y mujeres. ¿Por qué crees que tengo esa regla en particular?

-¿La del contacto? -cuestiona Belle.

-La de los chequeos médicos... ahora salgan. Tengo que limpiar esto.

Sin más, tanto Lola como Belle abandonaron el vestidor. Syd, ajena ya de la novata y la veterana, se limitó a buscar un trapeador en la esquina y recoge la botella que perforó.

Por lo pronto, ambas chicas solo necesitarán hacerse desear tres horas más, mientras Dakota luce en el escenario con un rap bastante agresivo. Lola se recuerda a sí misma las reglas a las que se ha sometido, mientras que Belle solo tiene ganas de mandar todo prejuicio al demonio, del mismo modo que renunció a su lugar como representante juvenil ante la ONU.

~o~

Por fin, tiene la casa sola para ella. No es que no le agradezca a Lincoln, pero el que su hermano y Ronnie Anne se decidieran a hacerle una visita sorpresa a Lori en Chicago que se prolongará al sábado fue motivo suficiente para armarse una pequeña fiesta personal. Es una pena, pero el domingo tendrá que volver al ajetreo de su vida escolar. Tenía ya tareas hechas, un proyecto avanzado y Jordan solo necesitaba de un baño. Prácticamente no tiene ya pendientes de ningún tipo, a menos que surgiera algo.

Esperaba que Clyde hiciera una pequeña visita, pero no quería levantar sospechas. Jordan, la vecina, podría salir como una chismosa con Penelope y echarle en cara que le gusta tener el control. Si tan solo ella se pudiera contener del impulso natural de querer romperle un hueso si se decide a hablar más de la cuenta...

Una nueva explosión al lado llamó su atención. Ni bien asomó su cara, el olor de almejas inundó el ambiente.

-¿Sabes si Linc tiene barniz y pintura en aerosol? -pregunta Lily, bañada en un caldo de apariencia lechosa qie cubre su cara.

-Lily, la sopa de almejas de Boston no es tan difícil de limpiar -responde Lana, molesta de ver que su hermana se está volviendo una experta demoledora.

-¡Lo es cuando vuelas media cocina!

-¿Sabes si mamá y papá no han llegado aún?

-Se la han estado pasando en el hotel Sauce Llorón, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-Me preguntaba si quieres acompañarme un rato.

-Lo siento, Lana -rehúsa Lily-. Sabes que Lucy se pone pesada con salir de fiesta.

-Y lo dice la persona que se creyó que el abuelo de Charles era un Labradoodle- ríe con sorna la universitaria.

Sin mediar alguna otra palabra, Lana salió por la ventana del comedor. Un grueso ladrido de Jordan la hace tropezar, por lo que cayó de bruces en el suelo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-No me mires a mí -replicó Lily, sujetando el chamuscado delantal de su padre-. El de los planes se fue con Lori.

-¿Y quién tomó su sitio cuando tuvo su depresión por Stella? -cuestiona Lana, recordando un poco el tiempo más oscuro en la vida de su hermano- ¿O quién trató de animarlo?

-¡No... menciones a la que no debe ser nombrada! -susurra la menor, reprimiendo un impulso por ir a buscar a la asiática a Vermont y asesinarla en cuanto la vea- ¿Qué tal que cierta persona -agrega, dirigiendo la mirada a Jordan- quiere tomar ventaja de eso?

-¿A mí qué? -se apresura a intervenir la rubia aludida- Me desagrada tanto como a ustedes.

-¿No tienes un seto qué podar? -recriminan ambas hermanas.

-Lo podé la semana pasada. ¿Pueden no decirle a Lincoln que le compré un juguete a Jordan?

-No le hablaremos a Lincoln del molde del "poro" de Lincoln que le robaste a Karla Sakas en la preparatoria y no diremos nada sobre ese juguete -ofrece Lana, a lo que Jordan asiente.

-¿De qué poro están hablando? -pregunta Lily inocentemente.

-Del primer poro que recogió en su proyecto de economía doméstica -miente la universitaria, quien sabe de primera mano semejante historia-. ¿Prefieres que vayamos a la Hamburguesa del Eructo o ir al centro comercial?

-Es lindo que te preocupes por mí, Lana, pero... no puedo -rechaza la preparatoriana-. Tengo escuela mañana.

-No quiero quedarme sola hoy -refunfuña Lana.

-¿Y por qué no sales con Lucy? -ofrece la menor- Aquí entre nosotras, estoy harta de ver las fundas de mis almohadas llenas de delineador.

La idea no le agrada mucho. Desde que Lucy regresó, no ha perdonado nada de sabor dulce en toda la casa, mientras ve viejos capítulos grabados de Vampiros de Melancholia y lamenta su suerte las veces que no está en la tienda de antigüedades del el centro comercial.

Lana lo entiende demasiado bien. Sin nadie a quién cofrontar, su hermana mayor más inmediata ha caído en una rutina demasiado viciosa de romance, falta de interés, desencanto y ruptura. Trent, Lance, Nigel, Silas... quizás Rocky... todos ellos fueron, para la anticuaria gótica, una serie de desastres. Dos en prisión, uno la engañó, uno más la dejó. Rocky, por mucho, la dejó en buenos términos.

-¿Sabes donde está? -pregunta la mecánica.

-Está en su tienda -responde Lily sin mucha convicción-, y no creo que espere a nadie.

La sonrisa en la cara de Lily, con todo, no es precisamente la de una joven inocente, y desde que Lynn asumió el mando en casa, eso solo significa problema seguro.

En cuanto a Lana, el comentario del "poro" le recordó algo que había olvidado. Si podía, en cuanto volvieran de algún sitio al que Lily se le ocurra llevarlos, le tomará mebos de cinco minutos lo que ese asaltante, el tal Chandler le insinuó.

~o~

Su baja del programa de posgrado ya es oficial. Sin embargo, eso ya no interesa a Kat tanto como dar con la única sospechosa de su lista. Necesita una buena explicación para justificar en las oficinas de Google el porqué no puede aspirar a un puesto medio en sus oficinas en San Bruno.

Ha tenido una semana para el olvido. Su novio la cortó, la suspendieron por el asunto de los videos del programa, sus amigas la hicieron ser la comidilla del chismorreo en la cafetería que solían frecuentar y ha recibido cientos de proposiciones indecorosas, lo mismo de profesores, alumnos, conserjes y empleados en general.

Lola... necesita ponerla en su lugar.

Más allá de que reside a quince minutos en auto de la costa, no sabe nada en realidad sobre ella. Nada de verdad relevante, e incluso podría estar mal. Sabe que no aguanta usar el transporte público, que no puede resistirse a los sabores dulces y que prefiere leer (si es que era cierto) esas cursilerías de Cincuenta Sombras a cualquier otra cosa. Y ni siquiera sabe qué es verdad y qué no lo es.

Todavía recuerda cómo fue que dio con la identidad de la persona que arruinó su vida. Una sola IP, una intrusión a algún dispositivo que no tenía un cortafuegos decente de dode procedía el vínculo y tenía control por unos minutos. No pudo ver gran cosa, salvo por no pocas transferencias vía Bluetooth y un acceso en el historial del navegador a un sitio pornográfico con in roedor en el logo.

Más allá de eso, no tuvo mucho tiempo. Una llamada de Mollie desde Wisconsin puso fin a su intrusión, pero ya tenía todo cuanto necesitaba de momento. Ahora, solo debería tratar de no romperse las manos. No quiere tener que ir a tribunales, sino arreglarlo de una forma poco razonable.

Apenas llega a aquella casa de dos niveles, espera no encontrarse con esas sorpresas desagradables. No quería encontrarse con esa mujer exótica o con ese hombre horrible de nuevo. No quería tampoco arrancar cabezas, y necesitaba contenerse por completo. No le interesa saber si hay alguien más. Sabe, por lo que conoce esa casa en realidad, que los vecinos se han llegado a quejar las veces que han habido fiestas que solo describen como faraónicas, tremendas bacanales que avergonzarían a cualquier pandillero.

Un último impulso en su cabeza la obliga a reconsiderar sus acciones. Por un lado, Lola no vale la pena para destrozarla al nivel al que ella ha sido rebajada. No duda que fuera buena estudiante, pero eso fue solo porque ella se dejó embaucar por unos ojos persuasivos y labia lo bastante convincente para hacerle tomar el riesgo.

Por el otro, no recuerda donde fue la primera vez que la había visto. Miles de rostros en su vida, y solo puede recordar los nombres de algunos que han sido de mediana importancia en su vida. Mollie Nordberg, (cabello rubio oscuro, nariz ligeramente puntiaguda, dientes similares a los de un hámster que le da vergüenza mostrar), Zach Gurdle (dientes un poco desviados, lentes de seguridad adaptados, cabello rojo, siempre bajo, lo bastante torpe para quemarle las puntas del cabello) o Jordan Rosato (rubia ceniza, estatura media, adicta a la trenza francesa a pesar de su origen italoamericano, de quien una de sus fiestas de piscina fue hilarante por exhibir a dos perdedores semidesnudos, a Zach con un peinado curioso y a un larguirucho cobrizo algo avejetado) son apenas ejemplos de gente que intentó redimirse con ella. Otros, como Lincoln Loud (cabello blanco, un harén en casa por hermanas y dientes que lo hacen ver algo idiota), Penelope Pessin (pelirroja, ñoña y demasiado pecosa, afecta al ajedrez) y Paige Marshall (Cabello rubio suelto, adicta a los videojuegos y con -siempre lo ha creído- pésimo gusto para vestir) son solo gente que, a pesar de no haber sido tan relevantes con ella, los recuerda por un desastre con su sello personal.

Llegó incluso a creer que Lola pudo haber vivido en Royal Woods, pero... su historia es convincente. Demasiado convincente para tener un hueco qué explotar. Por lo que ella le dijera, y lo recuerda bien, ella salió de Nueva Orleans para quedarse a vivir consu tía. Si era adoptada o si era tía por un matrimonio con un tío fallecido, no le interesaba.

Sin más, golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

En respuesta, primero escuchó una serie de ladridos del demonio hecho perro que tiene Lola por mascota, seguido de un fuerte taconeo procedente de alguna parte de la planta baja. En menos de cinco segundos, la puerta se abre mostrando a la dueña del hogar, de nuevo casi en paños menores. Si bien la bata verde se mantiene, la tanga dio paso a un cachetero negro de encaje.

-¿Buscas algo, preciosa? -saluda Syd con retórica.

-Su sobrina -exige Kat, molesta-. ¿Sabe dónde puede estar?

-Lo siento, pero no doy esa información -responde la pelirroja de tinte-. ¿Venías a dejarle una última tarea o solo vienes por tu última paga?

-No se haga la chistosa conmigo, señora Fogle -la pálida se cruza de brazos-. Quiero hablar con Lola por lo de unos videos que subió.

-No sé que demonios insinúas, niña, pero a mi sobrina -la morena trata de apegarse a su papel sin esfuerzo- no la puedes encontrar.

-¿Hay alguna razón?

-Tan solo pasó que mi Lola -responde con acritud- salió temprano. Apenas llegó, dejó sus cosas y salió con una amiga.

-Ajá, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra -ríe satírica Kat-. Una cosa le digo, señora. Si Lola vuelve y la encuentro, ojalá que tenga todos sus...

Sintiendo algo húmedo, tibio e inusualmente pastoso, volteó a ver a sus piernas. Como si de un mal chiste se tratara, ese perro la hizo aún peor.

El perro, ese perro que no sabe si es para cruza de una raza o un simple callejero adoptado, había estado algo mal del estómago, por lo que, ni tatdo ni perezoso, sintió la necesidad de defecar encima de sus zapatos.

La respuesta de Kat no se dejó espetar. Un fuerte gruñido, y la patada al perro falló por poco. No así los daños colaterales del potente movimiento de la chica, resultando en que la bata de Syd y una parte del recibidor terminaran cubiertos por suciedad de perro.

-¡Es la última que aguanto esto de su estúpido perro! -brama Kat, furiosa- ¡Espero que Lola sepa de esto, porque la próxima voy a hacer que lo duerman!

Kat no se sorprende, en realidad, por el resultado. Si antes no había defecado sobre ella, algo debía tener contra ella, o simplemente hizo algo que, a juzgar por lo que su dueña pudo enseñarle, sería la gota que colma el vaso.

En la puerta, Syd no dejó de reprochar a Gavin.

-¿Lola te ha estado dando pizza de nuevo? -pregunta al can, recibiendo una mirada que parece decir "no me culpes, ella se lo buscó"- Tienes suerte de que limpie tus desastres cuando Lola no está.

Tendrá que hablar con Lola sobre eso que recién escuchó. Si es cierto que ha subido materiales comprometedores a Internet cuando alguien choca de lleno con ella, es algo que no discute. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la cara deesa chica no deberá permitirle bajar la guardia.

Gavin, a su vez, solo se limita a lamer su escroto antes de salir y arrastrar sus cuartos traseros en el césped.

~o~

La visita a Lori no se había prolongado más allá de un día. Apenas le contaron sobre el pequeño incidente con Carl, la rubia, de por sí alterada a causa de una demanda contra el bufete jurídico donde trabaja como abogada familiar, tuvo que ser contenida para que no lo dejara mucho peor que un rollo de canela humano.

Ni siquiera pudieron disfrutar el tiempo en familia. El director del Morgan Herald llamó a Lincoln solo para recordarle un pequeño retraso con el tiraje de la semana entrante, dado que el reciente había sido rechazado por una supuesta falta moral. Ronnie Anne, por su lado, aunque se contuvo de asesinar a su propio primo, prefirió encerrarse a salir de nuevo y encontrarse con Nikki y Sameer por la noche.

Cansados, en parte por la falta de descanso y las tensiones de aquella visita, apenas llegaron a casa y se sorprendieron de ver que Lana se la pasó con Lily repasando la galería de sus ex-novios. Ambas, vestidas en sus respectivas pijamas (blusa aguamarina y mameluco lila), están acostadas sobre sus vientres y comen de una suerte de "sombrero nacho" hecho con totopos pegados con queso en aerosol y queso fundido con jalapeños en rodajas.

-¿Saben papá y mamá que estás aquí? -pregunta Lincoln, cargando con las maletas.

-Tuve que ir por ellos al aeropuerto y los dejé con Al y Myrtle un rato antes de que regresaran -responde Lily, antes de tomar un trozo del sombrero y sumergirlo en el aderezo-. Lisa se fue a dar una clase magistral en Oklahoma sobre algo de la invalidez de la clonación y Lucy está en su tienda.

-¿Y tú? -cuestiona Ronnie, bastante desarreglada incluso para lo que ella acostumbra.

-No quería quedarme sola -intervino Lana, cambiando la foto de la galería a un cierto chico rubio bien vestido.

-Y pensaste que ver fotos de tus ex con Lily era mejor forma de pasar el tiempo.

-Algo así -responde Lily.

-¿Podrían no hablar de Winston, por favor? -pide la rubia mayor en la pieza.

-¿El relamido que te buscó cuando Lola se fue? -vuelve a cuestionar Lincoln.

-Él quiso jugar sucio, ¡que no me culpe por encontrarse mis "arbustos"! -bufa Lana, exhibiendo orgullosa el vello en sus axilas.

-¡Asco! -chilló Lily, asqueada de ver semejantes matas de pelo.

-¿Y por qué no le decías eso a Lynn cada ves que te metía sus calcetas sudadas para despertarte temprano?

-Prefiero tener un mal sabor de boca a tener que ver vello fuera de tu...

-No empieces con tus vulgaridades -corta Lincoln, bostezando-. ¿Quieren cenar fuera o le...?

Una nueva explosión, procedente de la cocina de la casa paterna, sobresaltó a todo mundo. Dado que Lisa se había ido a Oklahoma, la única posibilidad latente es que Lisa dejó abierta la llave del gas, Lily manipuló de nuevo algo que no debió tocar o algún absurdo de Lynn sr en dicha zona del hogar.

Con prisas, y sin importar que las dos hermanas menores estén en pijama, acudieron a ver qué había sido el origen de ese estallido. Ni siquiera podían esperar a que algún desastre sucediera, sabiendo que a Lynn sr. la cocina siempre se le ha dado.

Lo que encontraron fue demasiado desconcertante. Si bien no es la primera vez que ven a su madre (o a su suegra, en el caso de Ronnie Anne) cocinar, les tomó por sorpresa que se hubiera molestado en tratar de preparar varias crème brûlée con sendas cúpulas de caramelo encima, aunque el resultado fue desastroso si se considera un pequeño soplete con el tanque reventado en una esquina de la cocina.

-¡No es lo que parece! -se excusa Lynn Sr, tratando de cubrir el desastre de su cónyuge en la cocina.

-¿No estarán pensado en que Lola aún puede volver? -cuestiona Lily, resignada a la idea de no ver a su hermana.

-No -responden ambos padres, un tanto nerviosos de que ser descubiertos en su mentira.

-Lily, ya basta -reprocha Lincoln, tratando de revolver el cabello de su hermana menor, siendo rechazado al momento-. ¿No se te ocurre que mamá quiso probar con algo nuevo?

-Siempre es lo mismo cada vez que mamá hace un postre especial, Lincoln -se queja la menor del clan-. ¡Acepta que Lola no va a regresar, idiota!

-Lily, no sabes si...

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? -molesta, Lily toma una de las sillas y se aferra- Si no son profiteroles, son blinis, perogis, canelones, tamales, pastel Sacher... ¡Algo dulce! -acto seguido, se dirige a sus padres- ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de ver que ambos se la pasen lamentándose por esa... fulana!

-Lily Joséphine Loud, ¡no nos puedes alzar así la voz! -espetó Rita, ya una vieja perra de guerra en cuanto a pleitos con adolescentes se refiere.

-¿Como aceptaste que Lori se pusiera como el tuerto ese de la militarizada Marlin? -empieza a enlistar la joven rubia- ¿O que Luna llegara borracha todos los sábados por la noche desde los dieciséis? ¿O qué me dicen de las veces que Lola se tomó a pecho que le negaran un estúpido auto? ¡Todo eso es tan grato!

-Te advierto... -amenaza Lincoln.

-¿Tú advertirme? ¡Cómo si tuviera miedo del tarado que no quiso ir a la boda del abuelo porque se la pasó todo el día con Stella!

-¡Porque él tenía problemas con una tarea de Ciencias Sociales! -tronó Lana, en defensa de su hermano- ¿Crees que podía permitirse salir de fiesta porque la profesora Reynolds en verdad lo odiaba? ¡Stella fue su tutora, pequeña ignorante! ¿Y adivina a quién le pagó para cubrirle la espalda aunque no sea buena con las excusas? ¡A mí! ¿Quieres sacar todo a juicio?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lana se dirigió escaleras arriba. Lily trató de bloquearla, aunque terminó por caer de espaldas contra el suelo. No pasaron ni diez segundos hasta que regresó con un viejo diario de la menor en sus manos.

-¡No te atrevas! -amenaza Lily, contenida a duras penas por Lincoln.

-¿Segura?

Por un breve instante, Lana siente esa maligna satisfacción que Lola solía sentir cada vez que leía o escuchaba -en los casos de Luna y Lincoln- un diario. Con prisa, fue hasta una página en especial.

-27 de agosto de 2027 -comienza a leer-. ¿Puedes creerlo?... esperen... cosas sobre Lincoln, lo que pensó de la multa de tránsito a Lori, los horribles waffles de Lucy... aquí. "En cuanto Lola tenga su auto, y espero que sea algo como ella de hermoso y fino, no tendré que hacerle más favores a Lana para que me lleve a cualquier sitio. ¡Eso es tan de Lori!..."

-¡Deja de leer! -exige la menor, clavando sus uñas en la piel de Lincoln.

-... "Por fin no tendré que buscar sitio para estar cómoda, y si quisiera algo lindo que no haya pasado por más de una persona, ojalá sea su primer auto". ¿En serio? ¿Todo por evitar heredar algo que se ha mantenido pese a todo?

Lily no podía creerlo. Las únicas personas de quien no esperaba que leyeran sus diarios son las cinco mayores, Lucy, Lincoln y Lana, y ella misma palidece al ver que ésta última hizo algo demasiado bajo.

-Lily, yo...

-¡Aléjate de mis cosas! -exclama Lily, arrebatando de sus manos ese diario y subiendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartieran Lynn y Lucy hasta que Lincoln dejó el hogar.

Impactados, ambos padres solo se quedaron estáticos. Lincoln y Ronnie, por su lado, apenas y podían mover algo más que los párpados. En la puerta, Lucy solo nota algo que le es demasiado... agradable.

-Al fin -suspira la anticuaria, sonriendo un poco-. Percibo una miseria peor que la mía, aunque no se si deba regodearme por ello... suspiro.

Apenas mediando palabra, tomó uno de los platos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, quitó la cúpula de caramelo y comió una cucharada del postre. La sonrisa que dibujó antes no hizo sino ensancharse un poco más.

~o~

Por primera vez, el ambiente en el Flor durante la primera parte de la tarde fue más bien algo dejado a la relajación. Para ser sábado, se lo habían tomado con bastante calma, siendo que hay planes para una de las fechas más esperadas del calendario festivo no feriado, tanto más, si se considera la ascendencia de no pocos habitantes.

Lola no duda en ser un tanto permisiva. Con saber que el día anterior Gavin redondeó con un regalo pestilente sobre Kat, y a pesar del largo sermón que Syd le endosó por tener a una "pequeña máquina de calentamiento global" por mascota, el tener que descansar a dos horas de la apertura le sirve bastante.

-Las veo en hora y media, chicas -despide Syd, antes de subir a su oficina-. Candice, necesito hablar contigo sobre tus vacaciones.

-Si, señora -responde la chica coreana, antes de arreglarse un poco el sostén debajo de la blusa tangerina sin mangas que viste.

Como siempre, tal vez por rutina impuesta antes de huir, Belle se dirigió al almacén del lugar. A diferencia del resto del interior de la edificación, el mismo se destaca por ser más bien sórdido, muy adecuado al orden de las docenas de cajas de cerveza, licores y jarabes que a menudo pasan por el bar. No así la fruta que suele adornar los bordes de los vasos y copas que noche tras noche se suelen servir.

Lola no tardó en seguirle. Siendo que la luz está apagada, prefiere tener que guiarse por lo que fuera menester. Perfume, axilas sudadas... cualquier olor vale, mientras más fuerte mejor. A pesar de no tener un olfato tan robusto como el de Lana, al menos su nariz le ha servido para encontrar notables defectos en las personas con quienes trata, amén de que es bien conocida su fama como una especie de polígrafo humano.

-Belle, ¿podemos hablar?

-Ya lo estamos haciendo -responde Belle, encendiendo un cigarrillo regular-, aunque no se porqué tendría que hacerlo.

-Solo para pasar el tiempo. ¿No te enseñaron a tener vida social en la ONU?

-Siendo sincera, les importa un comino si haces amigos o no -confiesa la morena-. ¿Para qué hacer amigos de otros países si no sabes que puede tocarles una bomba, ébola o una bala perdida?

-¿En serio?

-Si algo bueno saqué de todo eso, es que la gente no puede ser tan idiota como aparenta -mientras, Belle da una buena calada, tosiendo un poco.

-¿Al menos sabes sobre qué demonios estás sentada? -gruñe la rubia, señalando un par de cajas bajo el trasero de Belle.

-"Ron solera, 45°" -lee la morena, un poco despreocupada-. ¿Acaso importa?

-Mucho. Puedes volar el sitio con eso -reprocha Lola, tomando el pitillo y apagándolo contra la suela de su zapatilla baja-. ¿Sabes que esa cosa es volátil por el alcohol?

-¿No tiene que estar prohibida esa bebida?

-Está muy restringida. Syd -explica la estudiante- solo compra eso bajo encargo, y son muy pocos los que lo beben. ¿Quieres mandar a alguien al hospital? Solo prende un encendedor a tres o cuatro metros de ese alguien.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

La idea que tiene Lola en mente sencillamente era comer un poco, tomar una siesta y prepararse como siempre. Belle, por su lado, simplemente no tiene idea de qué más hacer con semejante tiempo libre.

-¿Cuando empezaste a fumar?

-Cuando Beatrix se fue de casa -la morena tomó un poco de aire, queriendo parodiar la forma de hablar de su hermana- "para entrar de lleno en un sitio más competitivo que Nueva York". ¡Dios! ¿Quien quiere volverse neurótica en DC?

Mientras ambas mujeres hablan, Lola procura tomar nota mental de todo cuanto Belle le contó. La morena hizo especial hincapié en la última vez que viera a Beau.

~x~

No podía esperar. Para ser unos cuantos años más joven que él y verle pasar por una ruptura amorosa, Hugh le dejó hacer cuanto quiso y como le gustara. No le importa tener que cumplir algunas cosas a las que su novio, ese docente que la familia Loud había traumatizado cuando era un tutor todavía, tuviera por simples delirios salidos de su mente mientras visitaba a la doctora López.

No era una noche fuera de lo común. Apenas había pasado medio año entre el anuncio del compromiso entre Beatrix y un chico de Indiana que conoció en la Estatal de Wisconsin y la boda, tiempo que ella consideró apto para su matrimonio. Y, aunque no lo supiera, era la primera vez que era feliz de forma genuina.

Con cuidado, y procurando que él no dejara de prodigarle arrumacos mientras la cargaba, creyó ver a Beau entrando a la habitación del hotel que ocuparía junto a Bumper. Sabía de antemano que la habitación está conectada, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. Conoce de sobra que su primer hermano menor no tiene el menor interés en su vida sentimental a pesar del mutuo desprecio entre él y Hugh, y Beau... bien puede olvidarse de él, deprimido como estaba por su enamoramiento de una profesora de ciencias de la secundaria de Royal Woods que terminó en una orden de restricción.

Sin darle importancia, la pareja entró en su habitación. Sin perder el tiempo, tomó la iniciativa, quitando el saco blanco y la camisa rosa de Hugh y revelando los bien trabajados abdominales del anglófilo. A la par, el castaño se fue sobre Belle, bajando el cierre trasero del vestido de gala sin tirantes que usó en la recepción, antes de hacer lo propio con su pantalón.

A Hugh le impresiona ver que el sostén de Belle se abre por el frente, y el boxer que usaba ya lucía una fuerte erección. Una sola mirada de ella le bastó para tener luz verde.

-Sin manos, Hugh -ordenó Belle.

Con dificultad, el docente decidió apostar a abrir con los dientes el broche de la prenda. Esto emocionaba a Belle, pues generalmente no pasaban de simples juegos. Esta, pensó con infantil regocijo, sería la noche de su vida. Como si no fuera suficiente, bajó lentamente el boxer, torturando ya la mente de su novio. Lo que en su momento las chicas Loud mayores a Lincoln habían querido tomar por fuerza, ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo.

Un estornudo, procedente del armario del cuarto, puso fin al juego. Molesto, Hugh se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la abrió, causando que el rubio hermano de Belle cayera de bruces. Beau no se halla en la mejor situación, pues tenía el pantalón y el calzoncillo abajo.

-¡¿Qué no te bastó con echar a perder el noviazgo de Bumper con Margo Avellaneda, maldito enano retrasado?! -explotó Belle, cubriendo su desnudez con la colcha de la cama.

-B-B-Bumper me...

-¡Ni se te ocurra culpar a Bumper de tus idioteces, Beau! -al tiempo que cortó ella, sometió a su hermano y quiso romperle el brazo- Culpaste a Beatrix por mi vestido malva hace meses, me culpaste por el rompimiento de Bumper...

-Ni te molestes, Belle -silbó Hugh, decepcionado, tomando su ropa-. Si no puedes mantener a sus hermanos aparte, no puedo tener nada contigo.

-Pero... pero... -la morena aflojó el agarre, titubeante.

-Esto se acabó -dijo el docente en voz alta, antes de abandonar el edificio.

Despechada, deshecha, Belle solo quiso irse lejos. Beau aprovechó el descuido para quitarse del agarre de su proia hermana y huyó, con tal de poner su pellejo a salvo.

Apenas salió su hermano, sus padres quisieron entrar, preocupados por ver por qué su potencial yerno salió hecho un desastre. Un súbito impulso en ellos les indicó que algo había salido terriblemente mal.

-¿Pasa algo, Belle? -pregunta Jancey, queriendo sonar sincera sin borrar esa perenne sonrisa de su rostro...

Esa odiosa y perfecta sonrisa.

-¡LARGUENSE! -gritó Belle, sacando a Bumper Sr. de la pieza y azotando la puerta contra la cara de su madre.

Junior, por su lado y dirigiendo primero una mirada asesina a su hermano y otra comprensiva a su hermana, fue más prudente, cerrando y echando el seguro a la puerta que comunica ambos cuartos. Piensa, Bell quiere pensar, que Bumper por lo menos tiene la decencia suficiente como para respetar su vida íntima.

Apenas oyera a su hermano echar el seguro, no tuvo empacho en desquitar su furia contra todo el mobiliario del cuarto.

~x~

Lola se sintió incómoda. Quiso asesinar a Belle por arrancarle un viejo sueño de infancia, aunque todo terminó por irse al demonio, e incluso le costó trabajo reconocer que incluso ella tiene sus límites. Difusos como la niebla, pero límites al fin y al cabo. No muchas veces le ha movido la piedad, y el mero acto de estrechar sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, le sorprende, es una de esas veces.

Era extraño sentir que ella se desahoga en su hombro izquierdo. Sentir cómo las lágrimas de la morena corren sobre su piel tatuada y escucharle llorar por algo que dudó en sentir como suyo le es algo totalmente nuevo. Tenía trabajo, pero incluso ello puede esperar. No cuando se trata de auxiliar a una vieja conocida.

Un ligero carraspeo interrumpe el cuadro. Mirando ambas a la entrada del almacén, Stanley no pudo sino cruzarse de brazos.

-Odio cortarles el rollo, Lola, Belle -dijo el afroamericano-, pero Syd te quiere en el vestidor. A ti no, Lola -agrega Stanley-. Solo a Belle.

-¿Por qué no quiere que suba? -pregunta Lola, antes de romper su abrazo.

-Es esa chica, Kat -espeta el hombretón-, tu ex-tutora. No sé que demonios hace aquí, pero no creo que sea nada bueno. Le dije que te diera la noche libre, pero... necesita una excusa para echarla de aquí.

.

Le costó trabajo, pero pudo dar con el lugar. No se le ocurre por qué alguien puede llamar así a un club nudista, como si el sitio mereciera otro apelativo que no fuera algo que tiene muy en mente.

Prostíbulo caro.

De ella sonaría algo hipócrita visitar un sitio así para buscar un trago y relajarse después de una tarde muy conflictiva con su vecina a causa de los videos subidos. Igual, lo necesita mucho tras una semana infernal.

Un paseo por la playa le supuso encontrarse con una chica latina ofrecer volantes como si el sitio fuera lo mejor que puede hallar en California. No le interesa que tengan una suerte de show de revista o que una fulana baile por unos cuantos dólares en la tanga, mismos que, supone, se irán en drogas y alcohol barato mientras la dueña usa como servilleta un billete de veinte y limpia su recto con otro de cien.

Si tiene suerte, evitará ver el espectáculo. Prefiere tener que disfrutar su bebida a meter un dólar siquiera en el escenario o las cabinas que imagina demasiado sucias como para meterse allí por cinco minutos.

Las cosas, sin embargo, no resultan como esperaba.

-¿Alguna identificación? -pregunta el cadenero, un hombre blanco bastante fornido.

-¿Basta una credencial de biblioteca? -responde un escuálido chico latino con expresión demasiado estúpida.

-Aquí dice -expone el cadenero- que naciste en junio de 2014.

-¡¿Por un par de meses vas a echarme, pelón con suelas de hule?!

-¡Lárgate a beber tu jugo de manzana, bebito!

En el acto, Kat se sorprende de la fuerza con que aquél pelinegro de camisa azul era arrojado contra un Smart, abollando la carrocería del mismo. Solo esperaba tener que ver cómo procede el resto de la fila y verá que plan sale mejor.

Dos compañeros suyos solo le muestran un par de billetes. Una pareja, al parecer recién casados, se limitan a saludar al cadenero. Un pelirrojo a quien cree haber visto en algún lado no solo le enseña sino que deposita algunos billetes en su mano, mientras que un grupo de gente bien vestida se limita a abrirse paso franco en grupo. Una chica, al parecer menor de edad, intentó enseñarle el pecho, cosa que no resultó nada bien.

-¿Alguna identificación? -se adelanta Kat, sonriente.

-No, usted se ve de fiar -responde el sujeto, dando paso franco.

No lejos de la entrada, al interior, ve al mismo bruto que saliera a recibirle la primera vez que fue a entregar una tarea atrasada a Lola. Si ese es su trabajo nocturno, bien por él. De seguro el cine de bajo presupuesto no deja un buen plan de retiro, o siquiera un plan de pensión de cualquier tipo.

En menos de diez segundos, se dirige a un lugar algo apartado de la barra. El encargado, un chico oriental bastante afeminado de cabello multicolor, la ve y se acerca con un vaso bajo.

-¿Eres nueva por aquí? -pregunta el barman.

-¿Es a mí?

-No he visto a una chica linda como tú en la vieja Berkeley -responde el de cabello policromado, extendiendo un menú-, así que si, es a ti. ¿Te sirvo algo?

Pendiente de que no carga el suficiente efectivo para una bebida cara, y necesita estar lo bastante sobria para buscar un taxi o un Uber sin decir incoherencias.

-Un Gin-tonic y... una Cuba Libre -pide Kat, revisando el menú de bebidas que le fuera extendido.

-Enseguida sale.

La música no es precisamente nueva. Al parecer, el dueño del lugar no parece ir con las nuevas tendencias del pop, sino que prefiere alguas piezas que le suenan de todo menos vanguardistas, como el pop y el rap de los años 2010. En ese momento, le suena algo de una tal Inna, bastante animado como para dignarse a voltear al escenario.

No debió hacerlo. La chica, una afroamericana vestida como una cualquiera de la Escuela de Artes de la UCLA, no dejaba de girar en torno a un tubo. No dejaba de ver cómo esta iba en espiral, al tiempo que deja ver que su entrepierna está más cubierta de billetes que tela.

Apenas el barman le ofrece su pedido, éste señaló un letrero que no deja de ser un chiste demasiado ad hoc.

Si bebe para olvidar,

pague primero

Decidida a no dejar que nada le arruine su bebida, optó por ver el resto. Las meseras no dejan de lucir, descaradas, las minúsculas prendas que visten, mientras que el sujeto que la atendió parece preparar un mojito, machacando la hierbabuena con el azúcar antes de verter ron blanco y agua mineral. El grupo de la entrada salía de una cabina, bastante complacidos todos, mientras llevan a una chica asiática de cabello platinado, ante la atenta mirada de...

"¡¿La tía de esa maldita rubia es la dueña?!"

Escupiendo el trago del oscuro cóctel de brandy y cola, vio a Syd. Ignora su nombre, pero le ha visto suficiente tiempo para no ignorar quién es esa mujer, aunque es la primera vez que la ve sin esa bata y con algo más que la ropa íntima.

Por desgracia, no escupió su bebida a la nada.

-Oye, ¿qué demonios te pasa? -pregunta retador el pelirrojo de hace rato.

-Lo siento -se disculpa Kat.

-Más te vale no encontrarme, tarada -suelta el hombre frente a ella, prepotente, antes de empujarla contra la barra.

Lo que él le haya dicho le tiene sun cuidado, pero tiene algo en su voz que le resulta demasiado familiar. No el tono o la actitud, pero hay algo que le recuerda su pasado. Pasado que decidió olvidar, en vista de que su Cuba se arruinó.

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Stanley fue a buscar a Syd. No esperaba, en toda su vida, conocer a una persona tan molesta como esa chica que buscó a Lola ya hace tiempo. La había visto un par de veces, y en una de ellas intentó ofrecerle el mismo trato que suele ofrecer a otras chicas que le llaman la atención para una película porno. Rechazó la oferta, y aún tuvo que sacudirse, entonces, una investigación policial por acoso.

Ese día en que ella buscó a Lola se quedó grabado en su cabeza. Ya hará año y medio de eso, poco antes de Acción de Gracias. Esa tarde, Lola se hallaba tomando un descanso mientras estaban rodando Adolescentes Ejecutivas 5. Trío con Kirk y una japonesa, Hanabi Aida, que tuvo una fuerte diferencia de egos entre Lola y la nipona qie terminó en una suerte de carrusel. Apenas llamaron a la puerta en casa de su jefa, casi arrolla a la rubia en el trayecto. Tuvo suerte de que cayera en el sofá que daba la espalda a la puerta, porque habría sido un desastre que la vieran en paños menores y con semen en el pecho.

-Tenemos un... eh... pequeño problema -anuncia a la puerta del vestidor.

Por un momento, le desconcierta ver a Syd ajustando el corsé de Nicole. Generalmente son otras chicas las que ajustan la vestimenta de la mestiza, tarea nada sencilla por la cantidad de ataduras que requiere para ajustar su ya de por sí esbelto abdomen y hacer resaltar sus curvas naturales.

-Habla rápido -ordena Syd.

-Es esa chica del otro día, la tutora de Lola -se limita Stanley, antes de encogerse y recibir una botella de la hielera como proyectil.

-¿Eso es todo? -jadea la pelirroja de tinte.

-¡No tan... duro! -protesta Nicole, sintiendo que le falta el aire.

-Déjenos un momento, chicas -ordena la morena. Las demás presentes, arregladas como pudieron, salieron un momento-. ¿Sabes si la está buscando?

-Creo que solo... -sin pensarla, Stanley se asoma y ve en dirección al bar-... creo que Nana le sirvió un mojito o algo.

-Busca a Lola y dile que tiene la noche libre -ordena la dueña del local-. Que no salga, pero está libre hoy.

-¿Y a qué viene todo eso? -cuestiona el camarógrafo- ¿Te tomas eso muy a pecho?

-Solo son precauciones, Stan -responde melosa Syd, antes de sentarse en una pose un tanto sugestiva-. Lola no puede ser vista como empleada por ella. ¿Harás eso por mí?

-Enseguida -obedece Stanley, sintiendo que abajo "Junior" necesita salir con urgencia.

.

Odia tener una noche pesada libre como hace años, siendo joven, la idea de no particiar en un concurso de belleza infantil o juvenil. Tanto menos desde que Roxanne la había tomado contra Lana a partir del quinto grado con la profesora Johnson en su último año impartiendo en primaria, o cuando su madre le hizo retirarse cuando un juez de apellido Friedman abusó de dos amigas suyas a sus trece años, cursando ya el séptimo grado. Detesta permanecer ociosa, pero órdenes son órdenes.

Debe evitar el bar. En cuanto le preguntó a Stanley por el motivo de Syd para que se tomara la noche, el grandote le mostró a Kat, adulando al barman. Los detalles no importan demasiado si su ex-tutora está cerca, a menos que esté peligrosamente cerca de ella. Por consiguiente, si quería beber algo -y tiene seguro que no beberá mucho-, tendrá que desembolsar de su cartera la cuenta.

No siente remordimientos por Kat. Ya hizo todo el daño que deseaba y más, y ahora no le quedaba de otra que ver el campo incendiado, cubierto por los restos de su dignidad y su fama de chica frígida.

Ve un vaso alto servido con un Bloody Mary. Apenas alza la vista, Candice le dirige una mirada por demás cargada con celos.

-¿Y esto? -pregunta sorprendida la rubia.

-El sujeto pelirrojo de la cabina dos la envía -responde la coreana con desdén-. Creo que le pareces linda.

-¿Y a quién no? -cuestiona, con algo en mente para ese sujeto.

-A un gay o a Nanahara, por supuesto -dice Candice-. Sabes que a Ryuhei le van más las planas como Eiza.

-Dale un baño con ella -pide la rubia, maliciosa.

-¿Y qué hay para mí?

-Doscientos si lo haces -Lola tiende un par de billetes de cien de su cartera-, y otros cien si haces que te lleve a su asiento trasero.

-Iba a hacerlo por menos que eso, pero está bien -responde la asiática, descarada-. Igual quiero saber si es cierto lo que dicen de hombres como él. Auto grande...

"Pene compacto", completa Lola en su mente.

-Ya te entendí, no tardes demasiado.

-Si no le rompo la pelvis antes...

.

En la cabina dos (una bonita pieza decorada a semejanza de una casa en una selva), Zach está algo impaciente. La chica que le hizo un baile privado se desmayó por lo ajustado de su corsé, y el personal tuvo que darle a regañadientes una botella de whisky añejo de dieciocho años.

Ve que la chica que su jefe le encargó para la fiesta de su hijo. Había pagado a la mesera cincuenta por llevarle un Bloody Mary, y no espera un no como respuesta.

En la oficina, le habían contado con lujo de detalles cómo sería el hipotético festejo. Nada como una sencilla fiesta con temática mexicana narcotraficante. Licores finos, buena comida, música en vivo y...

-La chica de la mesa trece me pidió que le devolviera su trago -alega la mesera mientras vacía el contenido sobre su cabeza-, y decirle que ella no se vende a nadie.

Sorprendido por la acción, no supo si insultar abiertamente e irse o insistir, mas la velada tiene otros planes para con él.

-Aunque... -sonríe aquella mujer, cambiando su voz a algo tierno e inocente-... no me molestaré si vamos a un sitio más privado.

Por un segundo, se acordó de Kat. De niño, él se babeó por aquella larguirucha compañera suya. Un pésimo consejo de Lincoln le costó tener una buena oportunidad con ella, a quien terminó por quemar las puntas de su cabello. Ahora, con esa chica frente a él, solo le queda una cosa por hacer esa noche, antesde recordarse a sí mismo que ya tendrá otra oportunidad con la rubia.

~o~

Una cosa es tratar con Lincoln los fines de semana cuando la casa familiar está sin más autoridad que cualquiera de sus hermanas, y una muy diferente es tratar con su hermano cuando sus padres se encuentran en casa.

Biena idea, quedarse con Lincoln a pesar del acto que fracturó su relación con Lily. Mala idea, quedarse con él y vaciar de helado y jarabe de chocolate la nevera. Pésima idea... quedarse en casa de su hermano, vaciar la nevera de cualquier rastro de helado y usar jarabe y crema batida para mitigar el malestar que siente mientras ve un documental sobre los demonios de Tasmania junto a Lynn.

A su lado, su segunda hermana mayor no deja de sorprenderse. Desde que Lola arruinó si carrera en los deportes, no pudo sino buscar otro sitio donde demostrara su dureza y ansias de triunfar. Dada su previa, improvisada y exitosa campaña con Flip años atrás, había dejado Royal Woods y se enfocó en estudiar mercadotecnia y publicidad con tan buena suerte que estableció una pequeña agencia publicitaria. Después de Lola, Lincoln y Luna, y a la par de Lori, Lana siempre ha contado con Lynn, a pesar de que no es una buena consejera y no tiene mucha idea de qué pasa a veces por su cabeza con respecto a Lola.

-¿No puedes dejar de tragar como pato? -ironiza la publicista, llevándose a la boca un perro caliente.

-Lo dice la chica que come como cerdo -responde desganada Lana.

-No puedes tomarte tan en serio lo que le hiciste a Lily, Lana -repone Lynn-. Porque ¡mírame! Lola me pasó a fastidiar todo y aquí sigo...

-Engordando como la tía Ruth.

-¿Es una broma?

-Entre broma y broma...

El comentario de Lana no fue tan al azar como hubiera quetido. Debido al tiempo que se pasaba en una oficina de dieciséis metros cúbicos, el tiempo que destina al ejercicio se redujo a solo dos horas diarias, sin dejar de comer como si dedicara un tercio del día a ello.

-Tienes suerte de que mañana tienes que regresar a Florida -suelta Lynn, antes de dar un mordisco a un perro caliente con cebolla acaramelada-. Igual y podría vencerte en un mano a mano.

-Tal vez comiendo -dice Lana, antes de meterse a la boca una cucharada generosa de helado de chocolate con chispas

-¿Puedo preguntar algo personal?

-¿Tiene que ver con Lola?

-No.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

Lana pensó muy en serio su respuesta. Ambas saben de sobra lo que pasa cuando a Lily le desagrada algo. ¿Lori violenta cuando le llega la regla? ¿Lisa cada vez que sabotean un proyecto en el que invirtió mucho tiempo? ¿Lynn cuando sus empleados cuestionan sus rituales? Junto a su hermana más joven, todas ellas son apenas una ligera corriente de viento en un fresco atardecer primaveral.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder, pues en cuestión de segundos entraron Livoln y Ronnie Anne, bastante acalorados por una discusión que era de todo menos violenta dentro de lo que cabe.

-¿Qué culpa tengo? -cuestiona Lincoln, con la camisa muy arrugada- Se que no soy un santo, ¡pero yo tengo mis límites!

-¡Mira quién habla de límites! -suelta mordaz Ronnie, guardando su llave en el bolsillo- ¿Cuándo te eché en cara a Stella... -sin pensarlo dos veces, ella toma un cojín sobre el que Lynn recargó su cabeza y empieza a golpear-... a Renee... -otro golpe-... Paige... -dos golpes más a la cabeza-... o a esa enana de las galletas! -otro golpe más- ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Ruth? ¿Josee? ¿Agatha?

-¿Quieres nombres? -responde el peliblanco casi al mismo tiempo que su consorte le cuestiona sobre la última- ¿Qué me dices de Casey o de ese tipo de la universidad, Gabe?

-¿Ahora qué se traen? -pregunta Lynn en voz baja.

-Ni idea -responde Lana, agazapada tras el respaldo del sofá-, pero es serio.

-Veinte a que Lincoln duerme con los mapaches -apuesta la publicista.

-Pago -retoma la universitaria- y pongo otros diez porque ella duerme en el sofá.

Ambas hermanas siguieron, expectantes, el pequeño pleito. No pasó mucho tiempo para que pasaran a las amenazas, más golpes con los cojines y, finalmente, el esperado resultado.

-¡Sonaré estúpido, pero al menos puedo dormir tranquilo en la casa de Jordan! -clama el peliblanco, a pesar del posible malentendido.

-¡Por lo menos no tengo aún un peluche por amuleto! -reprocha la nacida Santiago.

-¡Retira lo que dijiste de Bun-bun!

-¿Sigue teniendo a ese conejo? -susurra Lynn.

-Lo tiene como tú la pata de Gary -responde Lana, recordando un poco la irónica muerte del conejo de Luan, comiendo un trébol de cuatro hojas.

-Si tanto quieres irte con Jordan, ¡puedes dormir en la cama de esa cualquiera! -sentencia Ronnie, echando de la casa al peliblanco.

-¡Hablaba de nuestra perra, no de la vecina! -se escucha a Lincoln gritar, corrigiendo muy tarde su error.

-¡¿Y ustedes qué ven?! -inquiere molesta la latina, causando que Lynn se oculte un poco.

-Nada -responden ambas, fingiendo volver al documental.

Sin más, decidió ir a la recámara. Por lo visto, concluyó Lana, Lincoln cometió un pequeño error de cálculo, a la vez que Lynn fue al baño en cuanto vio a una madre demonio de Tasmania acabar con la mayoría de su prole, incompetente para llegar a mamar leche materna. Una vez más, lo poco que pudo investigar tendrá que esperar.

Dejó pasar diez minutos para abrirle la puerta a su hermano. El hombre de alba cabellera luce un poco más sosegado, lo que no quita que las dos Jordan le pusieron el ojo encima. Su mascota con reservas por la intrusión a su casa, su vecina para ponerse al tanto y (si todo salía bien, cosa que no funcionó) consolar al dibujante y columnista.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste para que te echen? -pregunta Lynn, drjando a su hermano la última salchicha.

-Nada serio -responde Lincoln, sin prestar atención al bocadillo-. Es solo que... con todo lo que pasó entre Lana y Lily, se puso defensiva estos días. ¿Recuerdan a Ste...?

-Ni se te ocurra decir su nombre -se apresura a añadir Lynn, olvidando el hecho de que no había sido enteramente culpa de ella el asunto con su abuelo.

-Bien... verán, lo que pasó fue que hace rato nos encontramos a Paige...

-Esa fue buena -río Lana por lo bajo.

-... y las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

-Explícame una cosa, tonto -la castaña cruzó los brazos-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Paige y yo rompimos porque alguien -señaló un segundo al vacío, acordándose de Lola- le envío fotos mías contigo, Lynn. ¿Recuerdas todo ese asunto de Lynncoln?

-No me metas en tus rarezas -dice la publicista, luego de sentir una arcada. Todavía, en la preparatoria, hay quien fastidia a Lily con el tema del incesto.

-Chandler estaba celoso de que...

Chandler... el nombre de ese asaltante le recordó de nuevo ese asalto. Ignorando la historia del por qué rompieron su hermano y su novia tras la primera relación con Stella, el que ese sujeto saliera a colación en la charla fue una bagatela, pero queda el asunto de lo que le dijera una vez puesta su rúbrica.

"Amo tus películas"... la frase le deja serias dudas. Fuera de las caseras, todas anttes de cursar lasecundaria, no hizo nada en ese sentido. Ni siquiera las ultimas bromas de Luan del Dia de las Bromas pueden contar, no desde que Lara vino al mundo mientras cursó Ciencias de la Comunicación.

-Me disculpan, chicos? -se excusa Lana.

-¿Vas por más helado? -pregunta Lynn.

-Solo... debo ver algo -contesta la rubia, yendo a la habitación que le fuera prestada por su celular.

Necesita pensar en algo. Al día siguiente deberá estar ya en un vuelo directo a Florida, y con las tareas que le dejen a causa por el retraso que significó la muerte del decano a manos de su esposa, tendrá muy poco tiempo que no sea para sí misma. Las palabras de todos sus hermanos mayores, y en especial las de Luna (antes de que desertara), parecen hacerse realidad.

"Solo es cuestión de concentrarse y trabajar duro", piensa, antes de ver que Ronnie Anne bajó y escucha atentamente la historia que Lincoln les está narrando, tronando sus nudillos y esperando a que Lynn y ella se duerman para volver a sacar a Lincoln.

Dicho en las palabras de Lola, "solo es disciplina y trabajo duro. No hay secreto".

~o~

La tarde del domingo pasó sin pena ni gloria. Se vio obligada a descontar medio día de la paga de Lola por culpa de ese dolor de trasero llamado Kat.

No pudo sino suspirar. Sigue sin encontrar un domicilio estable para Belle, en la mañana tendrán inspección por parte del Departamento de Salubridad, tiene que depositar para ejercer las compras de la semana para el _Flor_ y todavía piensa en quienes van a realizar la quinta producción del año.

Duda si emplear a Belle. Aquella noche, durante la transmisión, se había desquiciado y se prestó para cuanto fue menester sin reservas de ninguna clase. No tiene contemplada a Lola frente a las cámaras, o dejar a Eiza en el sonido. No niega que ambas sean talentosas en lo que hacen, pero esta vez tiene algo en mente.

Aquél trío que intentó montar, recuerda, fue un fiasco. Aquella japonesa solo había sido un gasto inútil de dinero para una película dirigida sobre todo a parejas y a fetichistas con predilección a las mujeres poderosas. La idea que tiene en mente es similar, pero...

No puede permitirse el lujo de contratar a otra extranjera. De primera mano, como productora y directora, sabe que japonesas, coreanas y las chicas del sudeste asiático son muy exigentes, y las mexicanas, por experiencia en su carrera como actriz, suelen ser demasiado abiertas y metidas en una carrera tan voluble como impredecible. ¿Una europea? Ni hablar...

Vio ese escenario que, por dos años, ha estado operando como si de su patio trasero se trata. No piensa en esas dos palabras como algo insultante, pues conoce un dicho que oyera de una colega que, apenas se retiró, empezó un fuerte discurso sobre su principal medio de vida.

"No pongas todos los huevos en el mismo cesto".

Desde luego, mucha gente que conoce escuchó esa frase, tomándose ello con mucha libertad. Sabe de cantantes, escritores e incluso politicos que perdieron materiales irreemplazables, sea por descuido, robo, simple tontería o inclusive negligencia. El resultado de todo ello, con muy pocas excepciones, siempre ha sido un desastre.

Lola no espera dentro por ella. La rubia prefirió darle su espacio mientras ultima detalles, mismos que se han quedado aún en el papel. El lunes lo tienen como descanso obligado, pero ¿quién de todas lo hace en realidad? Lola, Candice y Dakota tienen escuela, Lauren cuenta con un empleo en un restaurante de su familia, Belle sigue buscando un empleo de medio tiempo para mantener una apariencia ante la hipotética visita de sus padres y Eiza tiene que asistir a su grupo de AA como madrina de un ex-convicto. Las que quedan disponibles... hasta nuevo aviso, ella misma y Belle. Incluso Stan tiene un compromiso previo con su psicólogo, lo que le deja con una carga muy pesada. ¿Ryu? Si bien le va siendo nuevo desde el miércoles, podrá tomar turnos de doce horas.

No piensa tanto en contratar a más chicas. La última vez que empleó a más de diez, tres de ellas intentaron presionarla para que echara a las "ancianas", a las veteranas, por el simple hecho de que no eran tan atractivas como ellas y supuestamente les pagaba mejor. Ese pequeño conflicto derivó en que su tope, al menos con las chicas, sería de ocho. De ellas, tres serían solo meseras con opción al escenario si alguien faltaba.

Por un instante, consideró beber un trago de absenta y quedarse a dormir. Las pesadillas que le recuerdan a su familia adoptiva se habían vuelto poco frecuentes, aunque ello no dejó de ser más vívido. No quería recordar ni a Paul ni a Frida... y deseaba cortar con ellos, vivos o muertos. No le importa cómo estén.

-¿Syd? -llama Lola desde la puerta de su oficina- Belle dice que nos llevará a comer kimbap... sea lo que sea.

-Suena delicioso -atiende Syd, sin tener idea de qué diablos sea un kimbap-. Esperen fuera, las alcanzo en el auto..

Desechando esas ideas sobre su pasado, Syd tomó su abrigo y dejó la botella de absenta, llegando a preguntarse si Eiza puede presentarle a alguien de su grupo de AA.

~o~

 **Nada como las tensiones laborales, ¿no creen?**

 **¿Por qué la tardanza? Simple. Me embutí en tantos proyectos, con tantas ideas en mente, que me es imposible no darle atención a los que más me llaman. Digo, historias cortas como en 32 lugares, un epílogo inconcluso, varios one-shots (incluyendo piezas para una vuelta en forma de fichas) y este pasquín... sencillamente me tomaré mi tiempo, si quieren disponer de ello. En eso, me someto a su voluntad.**

 ***guarda bajo la cama los borradores de un three-shot de una pequeña laguna sobre Loan***

 **En fin... para recomendar, quizás Sobreviviremos (Octaware) sea corta, pero para ser un fic Lincori es conciso y da una idea similar a la del anime Girls last tour... maldita publicidad implícita, la odio.**

 **Y, si quieren reirse a lo loco, ElTioRob95 nos deja ver un fic de regla 63... para tener sus problemas (pasables por le yo) de redacción, envidio su secuencia. Igual, Linka y Robba, amigas por siempre... cuesta imaginarse al OC Rob con senos, sin mjm y con la misma inteligencia de Peter Griffin.**

 **Review time, gente...**

 **No hay cuidado, _Caballero de las antorchas_. Erré una o dos cosas, lo que espero me disculpen todos. La perspectiva de Lana es clave para lo que se vendrá después. Debo dejar en claro una cosa... ¿La Oreja de van Gogh? Ok, tendré que oir eso, aunque debo decir que la balada y el pop español no son mi fuerte. Trataré de mantener tu interés.**

 ** _Jakobs-Snipper_ , tienes razón, pero ¿qué le hacemos? Hasta cierto punto, y la línea es delgada en apariencia, el concepto que se tiene de los actores y actrices del cine porno es muy endulzado. Ignoramos siempre su realidad.**

 ** _Julex93_... en serio que me olvidé de que Lola es tu favorita, con todo el encargote que me mandé a hacer (sep, demasiado DX). Entre desastres, citas y confusiones, si. El lado B hasta... *mete música de suspenso digna de una telenovela*. Mientras, en el A, las cosas ya se complicaron un poco. ¿Imaginabas que Kat está arruinada?**

 **Sobre Lola... sabes que cualquier info siempre es remunerada, y Andy y Frank £o $ab€n bien ¥ bonito. Saludos a la patria más conocida de mi droga legal favorita.**

 ** _t10507_ , espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque Lily... vaya que se puso densa. Ciao, mio caro.**

 **Por ahora, me despido. Por hoy, se baja el telón.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_

 **¿Tienen puré de papa? Necesito acompañar mi chuleta.**


	6. Acto IV Una apuesta en la familia

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Princesa Caída**_

 _ **Acto IV**_

 _ **Una apuesta en familia**_

 _ **Royal Woods, Michigan**_

 **25 de abril de 2032**

 **El pórtico de Lincoln y Ronalda Loud**

 **7:30 am**

No recuerda la última vez que Lincoln cometiera un error tan grande. Ni siquiera" jugar la Carta de la Amistad" fue un fallo tan épico como volver a entrar a la casa solo para contarles a ella y a Lynn sobre cómo fue que él y Paige cortaron por una broma de mal gusto sobre "la favorita del harén de Lincoln Loud".

De todas las ex-novias de su hermano, Paige fue la peor. No niega que abusó de ella al pedirle favores varios como arreglar el Jeep de su familia, instalar un recubrimiento de PVC de doce pulgadas a una cañería de acero galvanizado de seis para engañar al fisco o acondicionar un jacuzzi en el patio trasero de su casa. Lo mismo fue prácticamente con todas, desde arreglos de fotos por Lily hasta clases de defensa personal sin costo de Lynn.

En cuanto el rumor de que Lincoln salía con su hermana mayor más cercana se disparó, éste no prosperó por ser un chiste tan viejo como Lincoln mismo, lo que no eximió a toda la familia de un escrutinio policiaco y un monitoreo 24/7 sobre él, pero no faltó quien llegó a pedirle consejos sexuales para llevarse a la cama a alguien de su familia, o lo más cercano a la misma posible. Tal fue la presión que la rubia simple y llanamente lo mandó al demonio.

Ver a Lincoln dormido en el pórtico... es curioso. Su madre le contó de aquella vez que su hermano se la pasó esperando a Clyde por hacer cosas de una "lista de vacaciones de primavera" y prácticamente hizo del pórtico su cama. Apenas le llevó una cobija, y vio a un mapache dormir sobre él. No había hecho nada por espantarlo, pero de ahí al nefasto traje de ardilla...

Sin pensarlo, saca un pie de la pantufla de conejo que usa y le pone el dedo gordo a la altura del labio. Éste, sin inmutarse de la intrusión a su boca, debió pensar en sueños que era un helado o un flippee de lima-sandía. La sensación era... curiosa, algo ligeramente excitante, por no decir placentera.

-Bfonnie... -alcanza a balbucear en sueños Lincoln-... bfah, Bfonnie... güé guicfo... jfagafsh...

-¿Quieres saber qué es? -pregunta Lana, pretendiendo sonar ruda y seductora, conteniendo una carcajada como pocas en su vida.

-Mjm...

-Es mi dedo, hermano -suelta la rubia la bomba-. El sucio, maloliente y apestoso dedo de tu hermana favorita.

-¡UN DEDO!

Mirando desconcertado a Lana, Lincoln se siente asqueado de sí mismo. Se hallaba dormido, chupando un dedo que solo Dios sabrá donde rayos estuvo antes y gozando el sabor, y no era cualquier dedo. Era uno de esos "puerquitos" que salieron al mercado cada vez que él le ayudaba a Lori o a Leni con las gemelas, ese puerquito que disfrutó como si se tratara, al menos en su sueño, de una enorme chispa de chocolate en la cima de una enorme montaña de ganache, esa deliciosa cubierta hecha con chocolate y crema batida que muy pocas veces le ha tocado disfrutar en casa.

Gritando y despertando a medio vecindario, corrió como alma que lleva el Diablo al baño de su hogar y empezó a buscar como loco el enjuague bucal. En el camino, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver que Ronnie se hallaba dentro del cuarto de baño tomando una ducha.

Un poco arrepentida, Lana no tuvo de otra que entrar y preparar el desayuno.

Un par de horas más tarde, aún sin ver que Lincoln salga del baño a causa de la reacción sufrida por semejante intrusión, quiso ver cómo está todo al otro lado de la cerca.

No había tenido una mañana tranquila para hablar con sus padres desde que llegaron, pero al ver que su padre decidió faltar a su trabajo en la mañana, optó por buscarlo donde menos se le ocurriría hacerlo.

El viejo búnker de Lisa necesita de cierto mantenimiento. Chequeos de rutina, revisión y diagnóstico de Cromwell (la fastidiosa Inteligencia Artificial por la que Leni siente tanto miedo como con las arañas, desarrollada una vez que Lisa terminó su investigación sobre los osos en la zona), limpieza de los instrumentales que no ocupaba y renovación de los suministros próximos a su fecha de consumo preferente. Dado que Lisa sigue atorada en Oklahoma y los materiales que entrañan riesgo están en su habitación dejaron la misma con una ligera pestilencia de algo quemado, ésta le había pedido como un favor que hiciera solo las tareas físicas, incluyendo el tratar de dar sabor a la carne enlatada, un sabor que no fuera algo parecido a una suela de zapato remojada, marinada, hervida y enfriada en una lata de aluminio.

-Oye, papá -llama Lana en la entrada del refugio- ¡Papá!

-¡No grite tan fuerte! -se deja oir la mecanizada y femenina voz de Cromwell- La unidad parental, denominada Lynn Loud, se encuentra perdiendo un juego de damas.

-¡No exageres, Cromwell! -grita Lynn Sr, queriendo aparentar tranquilidad- Trato de ganarte.

-Lo dice el individuo que ha perdido cincuenta y nueve juegos y empatado solo el primero.

-Te desactivaría si Lisa hubiera dejado un manual.

-¿Puedes dejarnos solos? -solicita la joven.

-¿Hay motivos para que deban prescindir de mis servicios? -cuestiona la IA.

-Personales .

Dicho esto, Cromwell, quien no tiene una forma definida como las Inteligencias Artificiales de varios videojuegos de hace veinte años, entró a modo de espera. A Lana le inquieta demasiado. La primera vez que tuvieron contacto, la IA "sugirió" que pasara por un proceso de descontaminación a nivel de tejidos que estaba en fase experimental, con resultados algo desastrosos.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre algo, cariño? -pregunta paternal Lynn, tratando de relajarse tras el estrés de la noche pasada.

-¿Sabes dónde está Lily?

-No está en casa si quieres saber eso -responde el calvo, gesticulando con las manos como suele hacer.

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

-Ahora que lo dices... -el viejo se lleva la mano al mentón, pensativo-... creo que se fue al santuario Green Mile. Tu madre habló con ella por todo lo que pasó el viernes.

-Creo que me pasé con lo del diario -lamenta la mil y un usos.

-Ha habido cosas peores -devuelve el calvo-. Una vez, tu madre casi me echa cuando le propuse cómo se llamaría Lisa.

-¡No te creo, pá!

-¡En serio! -ríe el jefe de familia- Le propuse Leka, porque me suena a algo más distinguido que Lisa. Digo, ¿Leka Marie Loud?

-¿Sabes que así le dicen a alguien en clase? -pregunta la joven, divertida por la anécdota.

-Supongo que es alguna chica que se quiere igualar a mi "Monito Grasiento"...

-Es el hijo menor de un Sergei Kerensky, el dueño de esa cafetería que te conté -suelta Lana, ironizando.

-¿Qué?

-Leka es para abreviar Alexander en ruso -la rubia se lleva las manos a la boca.

Por un momento, Lynn Sr. se quedó confundido. Había oído hace veinte años, estando Rita embarazada de Lisa, a una pareja de rusos buscando nombres para un hijo también en camino. Entre las opciones, y no consideró que oyó tentativas como Svetlana, Ekaterina, Oleg e incluso Artemis, prestó atención a Leka. Sonoro, armónico como el de Luan o Lucy, y no tenía idea si es de niño, niña o si es como el suyo propio. Horas después, mientras su cónyuge atacaba junto a Luna y Luan una lata de anchoas pese al desagrado de las niñas, le sugirió el nombre. Sin motivo alguno, horas después a Lincoln le tocó una de sus peores noches en la vida, con el espacio escaso en su cama y soportando por vez primera una infernal sinfonía de ronquidos.

Sin más, ambos empezaron a reir, aunque a Lana le desagrada la idea de tener que volver a Gainesville, en la sureña Florida, en unas cuantas horas.

Nada como una carcajada antes de irse sin disculparse, y es su primera vez.

~o~

Pensativo, Zach hizo un pequeño balance de su noche. Entra como si nada, una loca escupe ("o derramó, da igual" se dijo) su bebida sobre su traje Armani, lo bañan con un Bloody Mary que invitó sin problemas a cierta rubia que se hace la difícil... y amaneció con la pelvis casi destrozada junto a una joven de rasgos asiáticos con más ganas de tener sexo que de explicarle por qué demonios prefirió ir al asiento trasero de su chatarra lujosa en lugar del departamento que renta.

Salvo el hecho de que ella peina su cabello con una cola baja y huele a perfume más o menos dulce, esa chica le recuerda a Kat Carmichael. Y pensar en ella solo es un dolor de cabeza por pocas pero bien justificadas razones.

Definitivamente tiene que considerar no aceptar sin pensar una proposición de ese tipo. No quiere terminar como con su última relación reconocida con Renee, toda vez que su amiga y vecina de toda la vida cortó a Lincoln en cuanto supo que ambos irían a universidades distintas, y en extremos totalmente alejados del país. El peliblanco iría a la Escuela de Artes de Syracuse, mientras que ella haría lo propio en la Estatal de Hawaii, prácticamente al otro lado del mundo.

"¿Qué fue de ellos?" se pregunta. De Loud, solo sabe que se casó. Y Renee... en cuanto la dejó en el altar, le envío una orden de alejamiento por cinco años a veinte kilómetros uno de otro. Eso le impide visitar a su familia, ni hablar de amigos con los que perdió contacto, una amiga con derechos que terminó siendo su terapeuta en Michigan o simples conocidos con los que compartió un trago en la preparatoria. Clyde, casado. A Stella no le fue tan bien y se divorció, y entre menos hable de Liam y Rusty... ni siquiera les desea esa suerte. El granjero podía esperar por alguien, y el motociclista sigue vagando por la Costa Este para encontrarse con alguna chica que considere atractivo no lavarse los dientes y apestar a agua de colonia barata.

Revisó su correo físico. Cuentas, una revista Playguy del vecino, una suscripción a un grupo de" sanadores veganos", un paquete de su madre con pastas secas... lo usual de cada semana. En cuanto a su bandeja de entrada, doce formatos para archivar los físicos en C, veinte solicitudes de apelación de multas que piensa distribuir, setenta revisiones, un par de pruebas, un mensaje de Stella pidiendo una reunión "por los viejos tiempos" (que borró apenas lo viera) y un mensaje del jefe de departamento de control vehicular exigiendo saber cómo iban las negociaciones para contratar el regalo de cumpleaños de su hijo.

Odiaba a ese mocoso. El crío, un petulante chico de catorce años latino, mimado y que nunca había recibido una negativa firme, está a su cargo al menos dos veces al mes para llevarlo a la escuela o a distintos lugares, tarea que no le compete en lo más mínimo, odia y es mal retribuida.

Decidido a no dilatarse por mucho (y a procurar que su paga extraoficial se viera mermada), buscó sus llaves y despertó a la chica que le hizo compañía.

-Oye, Kai-Lan -llama el pelirrojo mientras sacude sus hombros.

-Es... -bosteza la oriental-... Candice...

-Tengo prisa -suelta Zach, apurando un antiácido al tiempo quese viste.

-¿No podemos seguir otro ratito? -suplica Candice, sabiendo que igual cobró bien a Lola el favor de sacárselo de encima.

-Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos qué atender.

-¿Cómo cuáles? -pregunta ella, distraída por tener que buscar su ropa interior.

-Nada -se desentiende Zach-, cosas del Departamento de Tránsito.

Decidida a no dejar que el hombre que le diera la mejor noche de su vida, apeló al mejor recurso del que dispone y abrió sus piernas antes de descubrirlas quitando la sábana celeste de la cama. Un pubis apenas cubierto por una mata de vello castaño oscuro y unos labios rosados como los de ella casi nadie los podía resistir.

-En serio -masculla el pelirrojo, un poco fastidiado-. Es domingo, pero igual me quiere ver mi jefe.

Enfurruñada, Candice se maldijo a sí misma.

-Hay jugo de arándanos en la nevera, si quieres -agrega antes de cerrar la puerta.

~o~

Por un segundo, consideró que Lola y Belle le vieron la cara de estúpida. Le habían dicho que iban a comer kimbap, pensando que sería algo raro y que podría gustarle, llevándose una fuerte decepción inicial.

Frente a ella, tiene algo que solo puede considerar como "sushi".

Un simple rollo de arroz, pescado, zanahoria cruda y alga nori, un tazón con kimchi y una jarra de té helado frente a ella, sumado a otros tazones que tenían arroz, una suerte de carne asada y una serie de vegetales sofritos fueron la cena de la noche. Lola sabía que ella odia el pescado crudo, y lo primero que hace es arrastrarla con Belle a un lugar donde (creyó) lo sirven como acompañamiento.

-Abre la boca -incita Lola, insistiendo en que coma un poco del rollo.

-No me voy a tragar eso -gruñe Syd, como si de una niña con berrinche se tratara.

-Has comido y bebido cosas peores -bromea Belle, parodiando un poco el tener un miembro en la boca.

-¿Se supone que tengo que comer esa cosa? -señala la pelirroja de tinte el rollo.

-No está crudo -promete la rubia, impaciente.

-Si estuviera crudo, habría reportado el lugar la primera vez que vine -conviene la morena, antes de meter una rebanada del kimbap a su boca.

-Es mi última palabra, Lola -el tono de Syd denota molestia con el tema-. ¿Quieren que sufra con eso?

-Solo será un trozo -reitera la menor-. Uno solo y es todo.

Con nerviosismo, la dueña del Flor de Medianoche toma una rebanada de su plato y, sin apenas oler la misma, introdujo la misma en su boca. La primera mordida que dio para despedazar el rollo no fue tan desagradable, pero en la segunda, la reacción era más que predecible

No es lo que tenía en mente para que las tres pasaran la noche. Una noche en un restaurante casi como un grupo pequeño de amigas tratando de encajar en la misma sociedad que lo mismo le abre los brazos y le guarda un cuchillo en la funda.

La poca gente que ve en el lugar que puede ubicar como parroquianos del Flor solo desvía la mirada. No los culpa, en vista de que algunos de ellos llevan a ss hijos, algunos incluso adolescentes que, sospecha, se dan el lujo de tomar la tarjeta de crédito del bolso de mamá y digitan el número de la misma para tener una hora a solas con alguna modelo a través de una pantalla. Ello bien puede no importar mucho, pues al fin y al cabo ella no hace nada más que entretener, así sea a costa de su cuerpo.

En los sanitarios, Syd no la pasa tan bien. El que no haya sido capaz de tragar ese rollo por un asco hipotético que se volvió real definitivamente no le sentó al estómago como debiera.

"Me hubiera quedado con la absenta", piensa antes de una última arcada. Apenas son las primeras semanas de Belle y cometió un error con ella. No puede culparle, tanto por ser apenas conocidas como por el mero hecho de haberse tomado mutuas libertades.

La sola idea de imaginarse a una de sus empleadas, o a Lola, en la misma situación que Belle y ella aquella noche le ha dado una idea. No tanto para algo tan inmediato, sino posterior.

Por su experiencia, ha tenido docenas de encuentros con hombres y mujeres en casi cualquier contexto. Tríos tanto dos hombres y una mujer como al revés, BDSM, orgías, intercambio de parejas y situaciones hetero y homosexuales, pero nunca ha intentado incursionar con fetiches curiosos.

-No debiste...

-Mi error -admite Belle, algo divertida y apenada a la vez-. Olvidé decirte que...

-Olvídate de que volvamos las tres aquí -corta Syd, sintiendo que devolvió lo que tenía que devolver.

-¿Ni en tu cumpleaños?

-Con decisiones como esta, dudo que llegues a septiembre siquiera.

Yendo ambas a los lavamanos, Belle aceptó que la salida fue una pésima idea. Por incidentes como este, Syd había despedido a más de una chica, aunque ignora que lo va a dejar pasar solo por esta vez.

.

Tendrá que aplazar todo.

Calculó mal lo que pasaría si ella pone en evidencia a esa "mocosa insolente". Como si fuese la perfecta princesita de un cuento de hadas a la que todo le ha estado saliendo bien, sabe que se la pasa (piensa con toda la imparcialidad de la que es capaz) en un bar de mala muerte propiedad de su tía, explotando a sus empleados a un nivel que solo puede tachar de esclavitud sexual.

Mientras pasea en los alrededores de la salida a Los Angeles, ve en la ventana de un restaurante coreano a Lola. Al parecer, la malcriada tuvo un mal trago. Sonríe para sí, pero está lejos de sentirse satisfecha, de tener justicia por lo de los videos subidos a ese sitio.

Ha llegado a tenerle cierta animadversión. Como alumna la había respetado, pero el tiempo de presentar sus respetos ha pasado. Todo lazo existente ahora es un simple ajuste de cuentas donde no sabe por dónde empezar.

.

Tan solo de ver a Kat por el aparador se le arruinó la digestión. Fue una suerte que no viera a Belle o a Syd, porque no quiere hacer una escena más propia de un teledrama que ninguna otra cosa.

Primero, el incidente de la tarde-noche anterior. Ahora esto y varios mensajes que ha recibido desde que Syd volvió del sanitario. Todos hirientes y de un número que bloqueó al ver que Belle pagó la cuenta.

"No... no puede ser que esté embarazada", piensa mientras un nuevo corte del rollo pasa a ser triturado en su boca. "Ella no puede estar así. Ella toma cualquier precaución".

Entre ambas, no había casi secretos. Lola misma se ha encargado de ocultar lo mejor que puede toda su vida previa a esa tarde en que halló a Gavin y conoció a Syd. Su benefactora, jefa y amiga sabe lo que cree debe saber lo que necesita sobre sus padres, no así el hecho de que su familia sea una de las más grandes del país, que tiene una gemela o que ella se fugó de casa.

Mientras vuelven a casa, no tiene ganas de charlar. Tiene mucho qué procesar sobre lo que Belle le contó, la forma en que rechazó a ese tipo del Bloody Mary y, sobre todo, en qué pensará Kat en ese instante. Si es venganza, puede adelantarse hasta seis pasos como con...

"No... Syd ahora es tu familia. Syd, Stan... y Belle".

~o~

Por el incidente del viernes, Lily se ve obligada de acompañar a Lana al aeropuerto. Un vuelo de hora y media a Jacksonville y otras dos horas en autobús a Gainesville se han vuelto rutina cada dos semanas, y Lynn se ofreció como mediadora, en forma literal, para no tener que buscar una separación física como cuando eran niñas.

"Si, de vuelta al Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas", piensa con amargura la menor.

Lana recuerda bien la última vez que se implementó. Fue culpa suya, semanas después de que Lynn se fuera de casa, que la poca ropa blanca de Lucy amaneciera cubierta con el pelo de perro que acostumbra a tener en la ropa todas las tardes que paseaba a los perros de los vecinos. Ello enfadó a la gótica lo suficiente como para invocar el viejo Protocolo, sin permitir que Lincoln estuviera como mediador.

Dado que para la mayor era entonces inadmisible que Lana tuviera un empleo con animales en medio para pagarse refacciones nuevas para Vanzilla y por encargo para la bicicleta que dejó Lynn y la que pasó a ser suya, terminaron por irse a los golpes. A Lisa no le habían dejado más remedio, y la magnitud de las circunstancias previas (el periodo de las gemelas llegó en el peor momento posible para Lana, por lo que ella se quedaba con Lincoln en el cuarto que fuera de Lori y Leni cada que eso pasaba), que tomar medidas drásticas. Todo ello devino en que fue una de las peores semanas en la vida del peliblanco. La ruptura con Mona Petersburg, el accidente donde Penelope terminó por bajar su pantalón en pleno torneo de lucha con el quela amante del lodo se decidió por la lucha grecorromana, el beso accidental con Jordan-chico...

La única parada que hicieron fue para comer una hamburguesa. Mesas separadas, ambiente tenso, una relación tan estable como un castillo de mantequilla y un frío intercambio de miradas. Algo inusual, pues las opciones vegetarianas en esa cafetería junto al aeropuerto se limitaban a las guarniciones, papas fritas y a un par de sopas.

Lincoln ignora de qué hablará Lily con Lynn, pero en lo que respecta a Lana, no ha dicho nada. Todavía menos cuando apenas ha tocado su comida.

-Ya lo hiciste -dice Lincoln sin ganas de reprocharle nada.

-¿Y? -cuestiona Lana.

-Arruinaste tu apetito. ¿Por qué crees que la abuela de Ronnie me dice que comer con preocupaciones es malo para la digestión?

-¿Qué tiene que ver? No tengo mucha hambre.

-Dile eso a las enchiladas del desayuno -reprocha el peliblanco sin querer.

-¿Lily tiene que ser tan infantil cuando se molesta?

-No voy a decir que lo que hiciste está mal, lo sabes. Pero igual creo que ella tenía algo qué sacar de su sistema.

-¿Te refieres a cómo le gritó a los viejos?

-Te seré honesto. Todos les hemos gritado en alguna ocasión -rememora Lincoln, reflexivo-. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que Luna llegó ebria a casa?

-Apestaba demasiado -recuerda Lana con desagrado.

-Les gritó que ojalá tuviera dieciocho para largarse, y que deseaba que ambos se murieran.

-Eso fue cruel.

-No tanto como Leni cuando todas supieron que volví con Stella a los diecisiete -la expresión en la cara del dibujante se ensombreció-. Hasta a mí me aterró verla así, y créeme. Nunca supe que conociera más obscenidades que Lola y Lily juntas.

Tensa, recordó que hasta Lucy llegó a ese extremo. Lisa explotó cuando supo que la NASA vendió varios de sus diseños a particulares sin su autorización, ella misma por el trato que le dieron a Charles en la veterinaria, Lincoln sobre su hora de llegada cuando salía con Mona Petersburg... oficialmente ya puede tachar a Lily de esa lista, quedando solo Lori y Lynn.

-A lo que quiero llegar -continúa Lincoln- es que no es bueno que te guardes nada. ¿Quieres quejarte? Hazlo. ¿Quieres romper una nariz? Solo como último recurso. Pero no te guardes nada.

-¿Crees que no le escuché eso a Damian?

-No te lo digo como un novio, como un psicólogo o como tu hermano. Te lo digo porque creo que lo tienes que pensar. Si te sirve de algo... vamos. Dame con todo.

-¿Qué?

-Golpeame.

-No voy a golpearte porque tú me lo digas -responde Lana, obligando a Lincoln a tomar medidas drásticas.

-Me comí tus galletas cuando estabas en el cuarto grado y le eché la culpa a Lola.

El puñetazo que Lana descargó fue bastante fuerte como para romperse la mano en la cara de su hermano, de no ser porque golpeó la esponja del sillón.

-Déjate de payasadas, hermano -gruñó Lana, antes de darle un abrazo corto.

-Lamento haber sido tan estúpida -dijo Lily en cuanto su hermana se desahogó, estando la rubia tras Lincoln sin que le notaran.

-¿Que? -respondieron ambos, incrédulos.

-No tuviste de otra, Lana, y sé que no puedo disculparme con papá y mamá por lo que les hice. Aparte... quieren que vaya con Lori durante el verano, para que no piense en eso.

-¿Por qué será que se acostumbraron a que lo resolvamos todo por nosotros mismos? -pregunta Lincoln, inquisitivo.

-Es la pregunta que me he hecho toda la vida -responde una voz tras él.

Por la cara que Lynn tiene en ese momento, pareciera que una estampida humana le pasó encima. El traje que viste (una blusa abierta blanca, falda a la rodilla y saco rojos) luce totalmente fuera de lugar, y los cortes en la cara dejan ver que Lily no fue tan generosa con su previo proceder.

-Olvida a Lori -sentencia la mayor-. El verano tendrás mucho trabajo, señorita. Y no hablo solo de trabajo de oficina.

-Ya, Lynn, dejemos esto para después. Tenemos que dejar a Lana -recalca Lincoln.

-¿A qué hora es tu vuelo? -pregunta Lynn.

-Sale a las cinco -informa Lana, viendo el reloj de la entrada.

No es como si le diera poca importancia. Le gusta Gainesville, pero llegar a ella no es tan sencillo como parece, ni mucho menos tan aburrido. En cuanto Lincoln supo que la aceptaron como "caimán", no dudó ni un segundo en averiguar rutas, costos del transporte al momento, restaurantes locales si ella no deseaba cocinar y alojamientos dentro y fuera del campus, cosa que, desconoció al momento, fue que ello tendría consecuencias interesantes.

La despedida fue demasiado corta para su gusto. Un corto abrazo de Lincoln y Lynn y un choque de puños con Lily bastaron. De todas formas, el vuelo saldrá un poco retrasado por un pequeño problema de aves en la pista. En calidad de mientras...

-Tiene que apagar todos sus dispositivos, señorita -ordena una de las sobrecargos-. El avión despegará en cinco minutos.

-¿Volvieron con esa regla absurda? -cuestiona Lana, buscando por Google a través de una serie de fotografías suyas y de Lola hasta los quince.

-El capitán es muy testarudo sobre eso -remarca la mujer.

"Esto va a ser aburrido", piensa antes de apagar su celular.

~o~

Faltando una semana para el cinco de mayo, Belle se decepcionó al saber que la idea se resumirá a cientos de litros de tequila, mezcal y cerveza. Ha visto de primera mano que muchos hispanos buscan embriagarse con whisky, ron, brandy y vodka, renegando un poco de su origen, con la sola excepción de esa fecha en particular.

ParaLola, ciertamente no es una de las fechas más esperadas. Desde luego, para ella es como si cualquiera que esté lo suficientemente ebrio de tequila quiera dejarle entendido que es tan mexicano como un tazón de chike con carne hecho por una familia blanca de Texas, sumando a ello que no es una de sus noches con más clase.

La rubia conoce mejor que nadie la rutina desde que abrieran. La mayoría del repertorio se adecuaba más para un extraño burlesque fusión franco-mexicano, bebidas importadas y, procurando maximizar ganancias, toda suerte de bocadillos latinos sin importar si son mexicanos como un taco, salvadoreños como una pupusa o incluso argentinos como un choripan, para que los por esa noche comensales no se cayeran ebrios tan rápido como de costumbre.

Sin embargo, al jueves empezaron los problemas.

Por alguna extraña razón, Nicole había sido despedida. La única labor externa que ella desempeñó era salvaguardar el cultivo de ciertas hierbas que eran muy necesarias para algunos cócteles. Menta, hierbabuena, apio, frutos rojos... los pasados temporales habían traído algo más que un descanso para el riego de esos cultivos, ubicados en la parte trasera del lugar. Si bien no era una gran superficie, habían tratado de hacer sustentable el mismo. Apenas una noche libre, y dos días después el complejo se infestó de caracoles, babosas y escarabajos. La hierbabuena en particular padecía por semejantes plagas, lo que no tardó en verse reflejado en las finanzas del bar.

-¿Crees que puedo manejar esto yo solo? -fue la queja de Ryuhei, el barman de cabello multicolor- Los clientes se hartan de oir que no tenemos mojitos, Bloody Maries ni daikiries, creen que nos guardamos la fruta o las hierbas y los exigen.

-¿Y ese es mi problema? -recrimina Syd, frunciendo el ceño y evidenciando su malestar.

-Echaste a Nicole, así que lo es.

-¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es cuidar cada maldito detalle? -la pelirroja de tinte se levanta de su escritorio, con Lola como único testigo- ¿De que cada cosa, incluida tu paga y las de las chicas, sean puntuales? ¡Mucho!

-¿Y no puede volver?

-¡A estas alturas ya debe estar buscando empleo en una agencia! ¿Crees que es fácil para ella encontrar algo cuando el imbécil de su ex-marido le arranca la mitad de su sueldo por meterse con una zorra mientras ella se parte la espalda? ¿Eh?

Nerviosa, Lola contempla el crudo espectáculo. No tiene lo que se considera una buena relación con el barman, siempre quisquilloso con el "mediocre" trabajo que hace lavando la cristalería y los utensilios de la barra. Ella, en respuesta, suelta comentarios poco amables sobre sus recetas o su forma de usar una remera ajustada y una camisa de red pese a no ser homosexual.

Solo hay dos clases de mujeres a las qe Syd se refiere como zorras. Las terceras en una relación de pareja y las que no solo sirven a un proxeneta, sino que lo atienden a cuerpo de rey con todos y cada uno de sus caprichos y ocasionales perversiones. Y Lola está tan al corriente de las demás chicas como ha logrado ocultar ciertos detalles de su vida.

Esto se escapa de sus manos en tantos niveles, pero puede comprobar lo difícil que es llevar un negocio tan complejo, con matices demasiado ásperos cuando se trata de atender quejas. En su momento, recordó sin querer, Lori y Leni lo pasaron mal en sus respectivos periodos en la universidad, llegando la primera a considerar abandonar sus estudios y la segunda a sucumbir y ceder a la desesperación. Si no fuera por...

"No de nuevo, mujer" se abofetea Lola mentalmente por tener esas ideas.

Para tener un sitio bajo control y un buen manejo de los servicios de mensajería disponibles, Syd mantiene la costumbre de registrar en físico las compras del mes, con lo que ella y Stanley suelen rendir declaraciones al fisco. No obstante, un incidente así no suele ser pasado por alto ni de broma. Ciertamente cultivar lo necesario es costoso, pero no tanto como pagar sobreprecio en los mercados y almacenes.

Molesto, el barman abandonó la oficina. No dejó de quejarse por toda la carga de trabajo que soporta en la barra, pero Syd se mantuvo inflexible en su punto. Plaga o no, deberá arreglarse con ese asunto.

-¿Qué piensas de todo ese lloriqueo? -pregunta la pelirroja de tinte.

-He visto algo así antes. Internet da demasiadas soluciones pero ninguna que funcione bien estos días -responde Lola, pensativa y jugando con el mechón teñido en rosa.

-¿Insinúas que Nanahara tiene razón?

-No insinúo -replica dejando el mechón-. Odio decirlo, pero la tiene.

-¿Tienes alguna idea que no implica meter tus manos en labores de jardinería?

-Solo si ella vuelve -reflexiona la rubia un minuto antes de hablar-. Eso o... tener que contratar a un jardinero.

-No confío en los ilegales -reprocha la dueña con sobrada razón-. Puede venir el gobierno y hacer ciertas preguntas sobre cierta mercancía que tenemos en la bodega. Creerán que son drogas y lo mejor que puedo hacer me es desagradable.

-Alguno de la UCLA puede servirte, si quieres.

-¿Ah, si? -cuestiona la morena- Dime, Lola, ¿cómo vas a convencer a un jardinero de allí para que venga a trabajar aquí?

-Tengo mis métodos -sonríe maliciosa Lola.

Durante el fin de semana, aprovechando que Belle se quedó enferma en casa, buscó en algunas agencias de colocación. Se odió a sí misma por tener que darle la razón a Syd en cuanto a lo costosos que suelen ser los servicios de algunos jardineros, desde los más "económicos" (casi treinta dólares la hora mas comidas y seguro médico) hasta aquellos que suelen trabajar para la gente famosa en Hollywood. Ni hablar de los indocumentados que suelen pararse en sitios discretos pero visibles que no pocos contratistas frecuentan para llevar cuanta gente consideren indispensable para esa labor.

Le molesta tener que recurrir a los independientes. Sin difusión, no se pueden permitir nada más allá de atenerse a condiciones impredecibles, condiciones que no puede controlar siquiera. Sabe de primera mano, Nicole mediante, que debe cruzar media zona conurbada para ir a donde pueden esconderse uno o dos de ellos, bastante legales en cuanto a su documentación pero que no han tenido tanta suerte con quienes llegan cruzando la frontera sin papeles.

Pasadena al noroeste, Anaheim, Santa Ana y Costa Mesa al sureste. Tal vez Torrance e Inglewood, pero no quiere arriesgarse. Las horas pasan, y fastidiada del tiempo cálido que se torna húmedo, se detiene en donde debiera hacerlo al principio.

-No me gusta la idea, señorita -escupe un hombre blanco que le dobla la edad a Lola-. No me gusta rodearme de bailarinas exóticas, detesto el licor y prefiero vivir mi vida sobrio. ¿Tiene problema alguno con eso? Además, no me trago su discurso. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito en este sitio.

-¿No lo puede considerar? -suplica Lola, tratando de comprar al sujeto con una inocente mirada.

-No trate de seducirme como debió hacerlo con varios profesores -acusa el jardinero-. Conozco a la gente de su clase. No son mas que simples oportunistas que a la primera ventana abierta se largan de donde sea con tal de no pagar nada a cambio. Así que mejor vuelva a casa y diga a sus padres que la eduquen mejor, si no se la han pasado de cama en cama para ver con cual de todos sus intentos les fue realmente mal.

Eso, en otros tiempos y condiciones, había sido un dedo en la llaga como nunca desde que sintiera temor de perder un concurso regional de belleza infantil. Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas que de niña le sirvieron fueron, en ocasiones, puestas no solo en tela de juicio sino incluso en el cesto de basura.

-¡Ahora largo! -maldice el jardinero- ¡Que no vuelva a verte por aquí! ¡Me aseguraré se que el personal de seguridad te fiche!

El transporte público no es lo que considera apropiado. Limpio dentro de lo que el servicio ofrece (lo que implica gaffiti, dibujos obscenos, mensajes variados y goma de mascar bajo el asiento), razonablemente rápido y barato, la única desventaja que se le presenta es el que debe tomar de regreso a Pomona, rodear por Laguna Beach y hacer trasbordo hacia la costera en dirección a Redondo, y llegaría mucho después de la apertura.

Una nueva bofetada mental la sacudió. No debería haber tomado rumbo a Costa Mesa, sino directamente a Anaheim. Preciosas horas para nada, y todo porque se olvidó de borrar su número.

~o~

Contra lo esperado, Lana no fue con Lori. Supo que la familia Casagrande pasa por una crisis a causa de Carl. Apenas volviera de la desastrosa cita con Lucy y la posterior paliza que Ronnie Anne y la única estudiante universitaria de los Loud le sirvieron, se negó en redondo a seguir en la Bodega. Algo demasiado comprensible incluso para Bobby, quien oficialmente lo tachó de la nómina tras revisar las grabaciones de seguridad y ver que le daba algunas cosas gratis a varias clientes con quienes solía coquetear mientras estaba en cajas.

Por alguna razón, prefería quedarse con Lincoln en Royal Woods o con Lynn en el departamento que renta con Leni en Detroit. En ambos sitios, se siente a sus anchas. Con su hermano, más allá de que fuera su único apoyo cercano con Lola, le permite relajarse a sus anchas. En cuanto a la publicista toca, es un pequeño remanente para salirse de la rutina en clases y entrar de lleno al polvoriento gimnasio que acondicionó en una de las habitaciones, amén de que el relativo desastre en el que ella vive le recuerda bastante sus primeros años.

Empero, le tocó el turno a Luan. Dado que Leni tendrá un fin de semana realmente atareado y se hizo un tiempo para casi rogarle a Lynn que hiciera una campaña de ropa deportiva que lanzará en breve, la comediante le abrió las puertas sin dudar.

Por desgracia... está el otro lado de la balanza.

Si bien la pequeña Lara es más afable y tranquila que su madre, no es precisamente la sobrina consentida de Lana.

-¿De nuevo tú? -cuestiona la castaña de siete años, vistiendo una blusa abierta sin mangas azul y amarillo y un pantalón a la rodilla negro, luciendo unos frenillos.

-Ya conozco la rutina, gracias -dijo Lana sin ganas de pelear.

-Mamá no está -corta la rizada, antes de cruzar el brazo para evitar que su tía entre-. Salió con papá para afinar detalles de su obra, y no están de humor para visitas. ¿No es así, Comodoro Galleta?

-Desde luego, Lara -confirma el "comodoro", que no es otro sino el mismo muñeco de veltriloquía que Lincoln recibiera hace años y del que, ahora, la niña es dueña por ser un regalo de Navidad-. No veo por qué la pulgosa debe quedarse.

Para Lana, si hay una persona que encaja con la definición del diccionario para "irreverente", esa es Lara. Debe reconocer, muy a su pesar, que es un encanto con todos en familia... menos con ella.

-Ya, en serio -dice Lara, arrojando sin cuidado al viejo General, hoy Comodoro Galleta-. Mis papás están ocupados y no vendrán hasta las nueve.

-¿Por lo menos estás con alguien?

-No.

-¿Sabes que es irresponsable que te quedes sola?

-Aquí estoy tan segura como el tío Lincoln en su traje de la suerte -responde Lara, haciendo menos el incidente del "traje de la buena suerte"-. ¿No tienes que irte a otro lado que no sea aquí?

-Lo siento por...

-¿No te hemos dicho que no le abras a nadie que no seamos nosotros o tus tíos? -terció una voz masculina, algo aflautada, tras ella.

.

La comida le resultó algo empalagosa. De las pocas cosas que no le gustan de Luan y Benny, además del abuso en los juegos de palabras, es tener que preparar su estómago para comidas agridulces. Con ella, el decir "soy vegetariana" no sirve de nada. Entre una crema de zanahoria bastante aceptable, unas costillas BBQ picantes y una tarta de manzana fue el motivo por el que Lana lleva más de media hora en el baño.

-Hasta Leni lo sabe y lo acepta -gimotea Lana, antes de volver el estómago tras la segunda costilla qur se vio obligada a comer-... ¿Por qué tú no...?

-Pensé que querías devolverla a su sitio, ¿entiendes? -ríe la comediante, sujetando la cabeza de su rubia hermana sobre el retrete.

-No realmente.

-De seguro era un Ser dotado de gracia... -vuelve a reír, un poco más histérica por el tono que adquirió la menor-... pero ya, en serio. Ese cerdito ya está en un mejor lugar.

-¿Como la cerda mascota de ese tal Liam?

-¿Quién?

-El granjero, el amigo de Lincoln -detalla Lana-. Creo que era una Landrace.

-No creo que fuera tan pesado pelear con ella.

-¿Van a terminar pronto, Luany? -pide Benny al otro lado de la puerta- Necesito el baño para desfogar malas ideas.

-¡Asco! -grita Lara desde el comedor.

Para cuando ambas salieron, Lana echó de menos varias cosas. Su primer hogar, las ruidosas jornadas en casa, las veces que Lori, Leni, Luna o Lincoln le dejaban dormir cada vez que tenía pesadillas, las eventuales guerras de comida que terminaban con alguna de sus hermanas o Lincoln fastidiado... Lola...

Detesta ser la aguafiestas, pero Luan, llegó a pensar, es una fiesta que necesitaba arruinarse o terminar tan pronto como los noviazgos fugaces que tuvo. Ese chico, Joey, Daisy "Risas" Pucelli, Margaret Sammet... y otros dos más que la botaron en cuanto se toparon con cierta tradición sádica suya.

-Va a ser un largo fin de semana -se dijo Lana a sí misma, antes de acostarse en un camastro que le fuera puesto en el estudio.

Pensó en cómo rayos fue que Luan apenas rasguñó su aprobación cada semestre en la Estatal de Florida, tradicional némesis deportivo de los Caimanes. Ella no fue considerada la hermana bonita hasta que se deshizo de los frenos a los dieciocho, momento en el que dejó el nido, para estudiar Artes Escénicas y Ciencias de la Comunicación al mismo tiempo. ¿Las deudas adquiridas por la escuela de payasos en casa? Eso fue, y es todavía -piensa mientras finge leer las noticias por Internet- un mal chiste. Y tener que pagar todavía por una carrera trunca por su maternidad es el remate del chiste.

No sabe qué es peor. Oir a Lara roncar a niveles anormales para una niña con aparato de ortodoncia, a Benny (con toda seguridad) lamiendo crema batida del cuerpo de Luan o el teléfono de la sala sonar.

Ve el reloj en la esquina de la pantalla. Siendo justos, que alguien llame a las once y cuarto de la noche no es algo que ni siquiera Lori se atrevió a hacer a menos que se colgara las hora con Bobby, cosa que agrandaba la cuenta del teléfono. Ve el marcador y el código de registro.

"¿52? -sec cuestiona- ¿Qué acaso Benny tiene contactos fuera de aquí?"

Dudando unos segundos, logra contestar.

-¿Diga?

- _¿Lana?_ -oye una voz femenina gruesa al otro lado de la línea- _¿Eres tú?_

- _¿Abuela?_

- _¡No te olvides de mí, linda!_ -oye la inconfundible voz de Albert- _Le pedí a Myrtle que pusiera el altavoz._

-¿Desde donde llaman?

- _Nos fastidiamos del asilo en Royal Woods y nos fuimos un par de semanas a Playa del Carmen_ -responde Myrtle, bostezando un poco.

- _¿Ya quieren callarse?_ -protestó una voz más vieja, una que Lana no esperaba oír- _Mañana alguien tiene juego de tejo al mediodía y no quiero perderme eso_

- _Cierra la boca, Buddy..._ -reprocha Pop-pop.

- _¿Es una de tus nietas, Al? ¡Dile a Lincoln que no corte los arbustos de la entrada!_

- _Lo que dijo el viejo cascarrabias_ -revira el veterano de la Marina- _. Cómo sea, ¿están bien?_

-Más o menos, abuelo. Lily sigue volando habitaciones en Royal Woods y me estoy quedando con Luan el fin de semana -habla Lana sin entrar en detalles-. Lisa debería haber vuelto de Oklahoma y Lincoln...

- _¿Cómo sigue nuestro pequeño sinvergüenza?_ -pregunta pícara Gran-gran, antes de oirse un estruendoso ronquido- ¿Sigue sin hacerme bisabuela?

- _Ya no somos muchos los que quedamos de mi unidad en la Tormenta del Desierto, Lana_ -lamenta el viejo- _, y todos tienen bisnietos de sus chicos menos yo._

-¿Sigues con eso? -cuestiona burlona Lana- A este paso Lincoln no tendrá nada por quemarse.

Arrepentida de soltar esa confidencia, Lana se llevó una mano a la boca. No es la primera vez que se equivoca así, pero nunca soltó nada de su hermano hasta ahora.

-De hecho, y ya que lo mencionan... ¿puedo hablar solo contigo, Gran-gran? -solicita la rubia, nerviosa.

- _¿Es cosa de chicas?_ -inquiere la gruesa y relajada mujer.

-Más bien cosa de hermanos -resuelve la vegetariana- con la que necesito una opinión que no... pensé contar.

- _Bueno, cuéntame todo. Prometo no irme sin pensarlo._

- _Te espero en la tina, linda. En un rato llamo a tus padres_ -se despide Albert, ansioso de pasar tiempo de calidad con su pareja.

Con toda la calma del mundo, Lana le explicó cuanto y como pudo sobre lo que tiene en la cabeza respecto de Lola. Los motivos de su huída, el abandono de cada una de sus hermanas para buscar, lo que teme por ella y las cosas que, bien o mal, extraña de su gemela.

Myrtle, desde luego, no es lo que uno consideraría una psicóloga familiar. El hecho de ser hija única, no habe sentado cabeza hasta que fue tarde y haber viajado por el mundo no la hacen precisamente una persona aventajada cuando de temas familiares se trata, mas su juicio y buen corazón le dan cierta perspectiva.

- _Suenas como si la quisieras de vuelta_ -apunta la rolliza mujer- _en los términos que sean necesarios._

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- _Se te nota a kilómetros... me recuerdas a Luna cuando la cortaron._

-¿Cómo? -pregunta Lana, recordando el por qué la rockera no ha podido salir del bache emocional que le significa Sam.

- _Cuando tu abuelo supo que era... "eso"..._ -acota Myrtle, pues no le gusta discutir de ése tema en particular- _... trató de ser lo bastante tolerante con ella, pero ya sabes. Cosas buenas, malas, bla bla bla. Todo un hombre de los años setenta que igual disfruta de Swagger que de Louis Armstrong. Siempre hacia lo que le enseñaron en casa._

Por desgracia, era cierto. Cuando Luna hizo pública su orientación sexual, Albert lo trató de tomar con una sonrisa franca en la cara, pero el evidente prejuicio existente cuando niño siempre ha sido factor determinante para mantener cierta distancia, cosa con la que su segunda consorte es prudente.

- _Todavía quiere a Luna_ -continúa Myrtle- y _espera que ella sea feliz aunque tiene sus reservas._

-No entiendo bien -responde Lana, llevándose una mano al mentón.

- _Creo que en eso tú y Lola son más parecidas a Bertie que la propia Ruth_ -ríe la mayor ante su propia revelación-. _Hagan lo que hagan, siempre van a buscar que el resto no les afecte. Si son felices, admitirán que cada una tiene sus cosas, pero no dejarán de ser quienes son por lo que hagan o lo que les guste._

-Eso no suena...

- _¡Myrtle!_ -llama Albert, casi extasiado- _¡Tienes que probar esta tina! ¡El modo de hidromasaje es fenomenal!_

- _Lo siento, Lana_ -se disculpa la mayor- _. Tengo que irme. Les llamo en la mañana._

-Gracias, abuela -se despide antes de colgar.

De algún modo, siente que despejó un poco su mente. Haga lo que haga, no debiera dejar que su bienestar se interponga en su relación con Lola o con cualquiera. Al menos, eso es lo que le entendió.

Ni bien colgó, y decidida a dejar todo de lado por lo que resta de noche, se sorprendió de ver parada en el pasillo a Luan. Con una bata amarilla y un pantalón de seda cubriendo su cuerpo, y calzando unas pantuflas de conejo acanelado, su hermana le dirigió una mirada simple mientras sujeta en sus manos un libreto de su cónyuge y una taza humeante. Si el olfato no le falla, el contenido no podía ser sino chocolate.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luan bastó para tranquilizarse.

~o~

Con todos los problemas que acarreó el pleito (ironizado por Belle como la "Rebelión del mojito"), a la morena no le quedó de otra que tomar a su cargo la protección de esos pequeños cultivos. El haber vivido más de la mitad de su vida en el seno de una familia demasiado funcional tuvo ciertas ventajas.

Le consta que, por lo menos, no debieron usar un plaguicida barato cuando había más de un remedio eficiente, y los patos que compró para tal fin (una bandada de veinte ejemplares, ía polluelos) empezaron a trabajar, arrasando con el problema de gasterópodos.

Ver que Lola fracasó buscando un jardinero fue, en el fondo, un pequeño aliciente. Saber que Syd usó eso a su favor con una intención de la que tiene ciertas sospechas, por otra parte, le da cierta tranquilidad, pero sabe que no tiene por qué confiar tan ciegamente. No de lo que siente, sino de lo que puede ver y no malinterpretar.

El resto de la mañana se dedicó a ver a la bandada darse un pequeño banquete con esos animales. Le recordó aquellas absurdas películas de ciencia ficción a las que el hermano de Lola o esa friki de secundaria, Hattie, eran demasiado aficionados, y en especial aquellas con dinosaurios como eje de la trama. Entre "Parqur Jurásico" y "Proyecto: Resurrección Cretácica". La primera, por lo menos el parque fue cerrado, mientras que en la segunda deseó haber sabido qué fue de aquella familia. Ni siquiera se quedó a ver el final, hastiada de ver cómo una niña logró obtener muestras de ADN a través de los propios fósiles, llevando a una organización terrorista europea a usar a las criaturas en su beneficio.

Por lo menos se dio el lujo de tontear, imaginando que los viscosos invasores eran personajes de una ficción sin mucho sentido, huyendo del ataque de patos genéticamente alterados que solo pueden alimentarse de carne humana. Se fijó en especial de un caracol especialmente grande que, en su mente, había sido un tanque asaltado por tres de los mutantes. Nada más distinto que ver a sus padres, compara, viendo "actuaciones" de películas clásicas hechas con gatos.

Sentir sobre su regazo una lonchera le arruinó la ficción, olvidando al "mariscal McQuarry" y a su tropa de especialistas dispuesta a salvar el mundo de esos patos mutantes. La expresión abatida de Lola, cargando una bolsa con su propio almuerzo, por lo menos le deja entrever que ni siquiera ella puede tener un motivo para tener siempre una buena racha. Junto a ella, está la casi omnipresente figura de Gavin.

-Es estúpido- maldice Lola, inexpresiva.

-¿Qué es estúpido? -pregunta Belle, como si supiera la respuesta.

-¡Todo eso! -la rubia señala tanto a plantas como aves- ¿Qué caso tiene que las aves se coman esas cosas asquerosas, si al final vendrán más!

-Al menos no es algo que pueda triv... -se detiene la morena, viendo a uno de los polluelos machacar un caracol de mediano tamaño, sonriendo de esa forma que llegó a odiar-... si, tienes razón. Es algo tonto, y ni siquiera sé por qué les gusta comer algo fresco.

Abriendo la lonchera, no encontró nada nuevo. Un emparedado submarino cortado en trozos con pechuga de pavo, una botella de jugo de naranja en un vaso térmico, un panquecito con glaseado y una porción de sandía picada. El almuerzo de Lola no era muy diferente. Salvo el bizcocho (que, por lo visto, fue el desayuno mientras ella estaba de camino) y una botellita que contenía algún cultivo lácteo, era exactamente lo mismo.

-Se supone que no debí tardar todo el día de ayer en buscar un jardinero -suspira la rubia.

-Déjalo así. No tuviste la culpa -consuela Belle, antes de dar una mordida a uno de los trozos del emparedado-. ¿Usaste la cebolla dulce de anoche?

-Era eso o usar uno de los pepinillos que tienes en el refrigerador.

-Supongo que hoy nadie tiene lo que quiere.

Prefiriendo ver el fin de la (para las plagas, sanguinaria) hecatombe, ninguna de las dos habló sobre el uso de las aves. Belle no era de pasar tanto tiempo en su juventud en Internet sino para hacer consultas elementales, y las mismas se limitaron a sitios académicos. Como resultado, los pocos videos que viera sobre control de plagas no eran cosa de su interés hasta que viera el uso que de ellos hizo un viñedo en Sudáfrica, mismo que tuvo que cerrar a causa de las extremas sequías de la década pasada y a la presión de grupos como PETA por "explotación animal para crianza".

Dado que las aves no empezaron sino a limpiar sus picos en la tierra donde crecen las hierbas, Belle dio por terminado el almuerzo sin dejar nada y empezó a agrupar a los patos.

Ello le pareció a Lola algo divertido. Verle usar una castañuela para agrupar los patos fue suficiente para Gavin y empezó a remedar la conducta de un perro de pastoreo, lo que aumentó la carcajada hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Si?

- _Tú y Belle tienen que ir a mi oficina ahora_ -indica Syd al otro lado de la línea- _. Hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes._

Sin oportunidad de sacarle cualquier información, Lola tuvo que darle al perro el resto del submarino.

-¿Pasó algo? -pregunta Belle, una vez terminado el acarreo de las aves.

-Syd nos quiere en su oficina -responde Lola-, y no se oye alegre de ello.

.

-Creo que usted ya está feliz por eso.

Furiosa. Por lo general, Syd no suele llegar a esos extremos por una oferta por demás tentadora. Alguien que suele trabajar en el entretenimiento erótico generalmente no suele desperdiciar oportunidades como promocionar sus producciones y mercancías en las convenciones o en eventos de alto calibre para la industria. Una cosa es ofrecer simple y llano sexo en un disco blu-ray o en cuentas oficiales además del sitio, pero una muy distinta, y muy insultante para ella, es ofrecer a su personal cono meras prostitutas para una fiesta de particulares. Peor aún si son empleados del gobierno.

-Supongo que sus chicas no son tan fáciles de contratar -intuye Zach, vistiendo un traje gris sobre una camisa blanca y una corbata azul cielo.

-No son tan fáciles porque no se venden como cualquier furcia de Beverly Hills -explica la empresaria y actriz porno retirada-. ¿Tanto cosifica a mis empleadas?

-Yo solo soy el intermediario, Syd -se escuda el pelirrojo con su posición-. ¿Cree que me gusta esto?

-Preferiría comer tierra mientras ellas se venden en Las Vegas o tenerlas vestidas como mucamas en casa del gobernador.

-No será nada del otro mundo -promete el burócrata-. La rubia... ¿Sweet Lolz, verdad? -recibe un gruñido por respuesta- Ella será el centro del espectáculo que el director del Departamento de Tránsito de Los Angeles ofrecerá para el cumpleaños de su hijo.

-Conozco bien al personal que allí trabaja -protesta ella, cansada de tener por más de media hora a ese "patán bien vestido"-. Si son tan importantes como se presumen, ¿por qué molestarse en tratar con una empresaria honesta que solo se gana la vida administrando este lugar?

-Porque una empresaria honrada sabe que debe andarse con cuidado -responde él a la sarcástica protesta-. Sería una pena que alguien diga que contrata a ilegales para ese trabajo tan... sensual.

El tono que ese sujeto usa le está colmando la paciencia. Ha soportado a manipulación, resistido soborbos y amenazas de todo tipo, incluso chantajes tan burdos como el que, justo ahora, intentan aplicarle pese a que jamás a tocado un pelo con fines de explotación. Prefería tener a través de ellas una confianza bien ganada que un montón de dinero demasiado manchado con lubricante y afrodisiacos.

-Stanley -llama por un intercomunicador-, ven y guía al señor Gurdle a la salida. Y autorizo fuerza no letal. Dile a Lola y a Belle que esperen en la entrada.

-No será la última vez que sepa de mí.

Ni siquiera cruzó bien la puerta, Stan sencillamente le dio paso franco a Zach. Apenas más bajo como para mirar a su pecho, el pelirrojo hizo sentir su poca presencia como si la concentrase en verse más imponente de lo que es escuálido.

En su mente, Zach no dudó en tener varias cosas sobre la situación. De tener a Lincoln cerca, y no lo podrá tener hasta que alguien del viejo grupo muera o le den por fin una semana de vacaciones que no se vea obligado a repartir entre los mezquinos e intransigentes neuróticos que tiene por compañeros de trabajo, él ya tendría media docena de planes algo absurdos en mente, una presentación como en aquellas absurdas reuniones del tipo Seis-Sigma, algo de esa legendaria" persuasión Loud" o lo que fuera menester.

Por un segundo, se cruzó con ese par de preciosidades. Tal vez la morena, Memphis Belle, apeste un poco a tierra mojada, suciedad de algún ave de corral y a cebolla dulce, mas imaginarla tomando un baño...

Se maldijo a sí mismo por eso.

En cuanto a Sweet Lolz... "oh, dulce nectar de la vida, más exquisito que la Ambrosía del más insigne banquete de los Dioses del Olimpo". Una cascada en alguno de los parques de la Sierra Nevada se quedará muy corto para ver esa bonita piel tatuada tomar un baño bajo la corriente.

Por un instante más ínfimo que un parpadeo, ella se dignó a verle a los ojos. Esas preciosas esmeraldas que, desgraciadamente, solo conoce a dos personas.

"¿Tal vez ella...? Nah. Conociendo a las hermanas de Lincoln, Lola tiene pánico a las agujas, y odiaría trabajar en un sitio como éste".

.

Es demasiado raro verla preparar café. Cuando siente el antojo, Lola y Stanley se encargan de buscarlo en una cafetería o de prepararlo como a ella le gusta. No obstante, el fragante aroma está bastante cargado, a diferencia del flojo sin azúcar que acostumbra por las mañanas para sacarse el sabor de la absenta. Cuando el olor del brebaje es muy cargado, solo puede significar dos cosas. Necesita de verdad sacarse una borrachera o es el preludio de una de aquellas conversaciones laborales demasiado incómodas.

-¡¿Cómo es posible -grita Syd, explotando mientras sirve tres tazas para expresso- que un redomado payaso quiera pagarles a ustedes dos como si fueran peores que prostitutas de carretera?! ¿Acaso alguna de las dos me lo quiere explicar? No, Lola -corta a la rubia antes de que pudiese responder-. Se los he dicho a todas al menos una vez. Somos mejores que eso. ¡Mejores que lo que ese tarado de traje barato quería pagar por ustedes como si fueran pedazos de carne de primera!

-Tal vez solo...

-Te recuerdo, Belle, que no tienes más de dos semanas aquí -exclama la empresaria-. Sigues siendo muy nueva en todo esto, y no me gustaría ver que fueses junto a Lola la maldita fulana del pastel, ¡así sea el aniversario de bodas del presidente!

-De hecho serán tres -corrige Belle con timidez.

-Lo peor es que ese relamido las quiere para el dieciséis de mayo, y sabemos que ese día es el... puedes dejarnos, Stan.

-Estaré en la planta baja si me necesitan -apunta el grandote, saliendo del lugar con una taza bastante más grande en la mano.

Lola nunca la había visto tan desequilibrada. Ni al despedir a Nicole (algo que no debió permitirse por la cercanía del cinco de mayo) o al ver que algunas empleadas le robaban de forma descarada se mostró como ahora. El ceño fruncido en demasía, las fosas nasales aleteando y con la mirada reflejando ese malestar. Por lo general, no pasaba del aleteo y la mirada, aunque el ceño denota cierta preocupación filial desde que ambas se conocieran.

-Verán -respira la madura, ya bastante más tranquila por el exabrupto-. El diez ya había planes para algo especial. Algo que solo podría confiar que no saliera de estos muros.

-¿Una fiesta adelantada por el cumpleaños de Stan? -avanza Lola- Él no es tonto para saber que le ocultas eso.

-No es eso -Syd aprieta el puño-. Los proveedores de los servidores del sitio necesitan ya el diseño final de la página para ese día. Supongo que ya los enviaste.

-Faltan cosas -detalla la universitaria-, pero estará listo en dos días sin falta

-El plazo que nos dieron es de aquí al viernes entrante. Tienes hasta el cuatro para que el sitio ya esté corriendo con la actualización del motor gráfico.

Algo en la cabeza de Lola le decía que necesitará más tiempo. Si bien ha tenido resultados aceptables y funcionales con un servidor de 64 terabytes, la actualización la obligará a reformar los procesadores y aumentar la capacidad, tema con el que siempre ha tenido serias dificultades. Solo conoce a dos personas que pueden trabajar algo así, una si tacha de plano a Luna, pero esa persona no es con quien tiene exactamente la mejor relación.

~o~

Fue un milagro que se hiciera un tiempo libre. No logró tener un empleo como el que quería en las oficinas de YouTube en San Bruno, pero eso se le parece bastante.

Le da asco tener que tratar con las personas a quienes les ha censurado y bajado un video casero. Recordó a la protagonista de aquella comedia romántica en la que un chico se enamoró perdidamente de una censora de contenidos para adultos en el curso de una apuesta, pero eso era algo más ficticio. Ella se hizo de una fama no tan buena que llegó al grado de estigmatizar su perfil laboral.

Solo podía tener dos posibilidades de trabajar en línea. Censurar contenidos inapropiados en sitios pornográficos o trabajar como supervisora de contenido general de la red, y ha sabido muy bien cómo han terminado esos últimos. Tantas aberraciones y publicaciones de gente desequilibrada que terminan por enviarles al psiquiátrico a tomar tratamiento de por vida en el mejor de los casos, todo pagado tras un tiempo de verdad muy breve. En el peor... horcas, saltos a las vías del metro, cianuro o adicciones que terminen el trabajo que esa deleznable tarea empezó.

No había encontrado nada aún en sitios populares. En sitios más sencillos ha tenido mucha más suerte, como en los portales de las redes de Chicas Suicidas, Apenas Legales y algunos portales de sitios de "sexo alternativo", como BDSM, gerontofilia y zoofilia. Ha tenido que cerrar varias páginas, y necesita un descanso más que bien merecido.

No volverá a ese bar de mala muerte. Hallar a una de sus pupilas bailando mientras se desnudaba fue algo sumamente desagradable que le arruinó lo que le quedó de una segunda Cuba, pero dados los eventos recientes...

Pensó en Lola. La sabe tatuada, amante de la vida más o menos lujosa sin subir el perfil. Siente que esa chica merece un castigo de verdad ejemplar y con la misma misericordia que ella le dedicó. Algo especial. Algo como...

"Tal vez Joy tenga algo en mente", pensó. De su mejor amiga en toda la vida, sabe que dirige una fraternidad en la Escuela de Comercio de la UCLA, la hace poco fundada Lambda Ypsilon Rho.

Como toda fraternidad universitaria, ΛΥΡ busca siempre carne fresca. Apenas pasa de cuarenta miembros, pero Joy ha sabido manejarse como una persona lo bastante empoderada como para llegar incluso a ocupar, algún día, algún Departamento en el Gobierno.

Un nuevo enlace le llega para someterlo a revisión, cortando de momento su plan. Pantaletas salvajes punto com, del área de Michigan. El servidor... curioso, está alojado en Royal Woods a cargo de un tal Francis Blackthorn, voyeurista, aficionado a captar bajo las faldas de no pocas personas desde hace diez años. Algunas de las prendas que ha captado son sobre todo de jóvenes desde 2023. Jordan Rosato, Cristina DiMaggio, Talia DiMartino, Whitney Wetta, Ruth Kolchak, Mona Petersburg, Leni, Luna y Luan Loud... algunas incluso de menores de edad en su momento como Roxanne Matthews, Darcy Holmandollar, Claire McGowan y Mildred Thompson. La mayoría de ellas desconocidas, otras (como Cristina y Jordan) amigas de su infancia, algunas más hermanas de alguien tan insufrible como Lincoln Loud... ni siquiera él se merece que traten a sus hermanas así.

Oficialmente, va a cerrar el sitio una vez que de aviso al 911. Si vuelve a ver a Loud, le va a encantar que él le deba no uno ni dos, sino más de diez favores, incluyendo a su consorte, algunas ex-novias y su hoy vecina, pensando en ello mientras le llega un mensaje de Cristina, uno cuyo contenido ignorará... solo por negocios.

~o~

Un detalle que lleva todo el sello de Luan. Ya que Benny llevó a Lara a visitar a su abuela a Royal Woods, ambas hermanas pasaron el fin de semana como si de viejas amigas se tratara. Una mañana en el zoológico de la ciudad, una tarde de rodeo y, justo en este momento antes de volver al departamento, una noche de micrófono abierto en una cafetería del centro de Houston.

Luan tuvo suerte de que Lana no la asesinara en todo el día. Un "chile con carne vegetariano" casi le obliga a usar una máscara antigases, por poco provoca una estampida humana con un mal chiste sobre los cuernos de un toro y, en un intento por compensarle, el bar al que fueron antes de ir a aquella cafetería pasó por un operativo de la división de narcóticos de la policía. Lo único que quiere es que su hermana menor se relaje un poco antes de tomar el autobús por la mañana a Gainesville.

-Nos registré para el micrófono abierto -sonríe la comediante, algo golpeada por el incidente del rodeo.

-No me digas -dice irónica Lana, sujetando una bandeja con un pastel de queso y una tarta de piña.

-No te amargues, solo fue una mala tarde -repone la trigueña, tomando el pastel-. No es nada del otro mundo. A todos les pasa.

-No si tu hermana es una psicótica cada que inicia abril.

-¿No puedes balancear tu comentario? Es el alimento del crítico. ¿Entiendes? -rie la comediante, sin más para calentar.

-No, pero si insistes...

-Te anoté para el principio.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué cosa?! -cuestiona Lana, molesta. Luan asiente- ¡Esto si que fue bajo hasta para ti!

-He caído peores veces -reprocha la mayor, recordando el asunto de los dobles cuando Lily cumplió tres y el incidente del motel Buttz.

-Pues no pienso hacer esto -sentencia la rubia, cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo la mirada a su postre.

-Te apuesto el viaje de regreso si lo haces -tienta Luan.

-Que sea en primera clase si sale bien -contraataca Lana, antes de meterse a la boca algo del postre.

-Si sale como un gas de Lori -reta la mayor-, te envío por mensajería.

-No te creo capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Aceptas el trato?

Por un instante, vio a Lola reflejada en la cara de Luan. Hasta donde sabe, un dejo de resentimiento por la falta de un objeto recurrente de bromas y chistes de modelaje y el principal motivo de que haya apuestas entre hermanos fue algo que afectó a Luan, al grado que ha tenido pequeños problemas las pocas veces que han ido a Atlantic City.

Nerviosa, Lana decidió ir directo al escenario y dar una pequeña apertura. No tiene ninguna experiencia con la comedia, mucho menos con una rutina de stand-up, lo que, cree, le va a costar un viaje por UPS en una caja de madera a Gainesville por servicio expreso.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros -saluda el presentador, un hombre calvo de tez blanca con lentes rectangulares y el cabello castaño entrecano-, el Portal de Kyle les da la bienvenida a otra de sus noches de Micrófono Abierto para todas las edades. Ahora, demos a la abridora del esta bonita noche texana, una exuberante rubia de Michigan que la ha pasado con nuestra Luan Puga. Desde Gainesville, la "Caimán risueña" ¡Lana Loud!

Desde el escenario, buscó con la mirada a Luan antes de que los reflectores le apuntaran. Un simple gesto con el índice pasando de lado a lado sobre el cuello le causó una leve carcajada a su hermana mayor.

Con algo de miedo, no había tenido a tanta gente observando su figura desde las obras infantiles de la escuela o la tarde que hizo un intento por salvar un estanque para preservarlo como un santuario natural. Y lo único que tenía en mente no era ver a la gente en ropa interior. En su lugar, y le alcanzó la imaginación para ello, fue ver un montón de animalitos del bosque. Mapaches, zorros, conejos, ranas, codornices, alguna que otra ave rapaz y, si no le falló, un puma con vestido junto a un zorrito.

-¿No creen -empieza Lana con una improvisación, sudando como pocas veces- que lamer ranas está sobrevaluado?

Si esperaba que la gente no se riera con una pregunta así, entonces -pensó- va por muy buen camino.

-Digo -continúa-, los jóvenes hacemos demasiadas estupideces sobrios o con algunas cervezas encima como para tener que lamer a unas pobres ranas y tener un viaje sin salir de casa.

-Esta chica es buena -susurra la mujer que Lana asoció con una puma, una mujer delgada de cabello rojo que come un burrito, a su acompañante.

-Es como la vez que descubrí mi alergia al ruibarbo. Una tarde de cuatro de julio a los cinco años papá preparó su sopa con esa cosa y, en una de esas, me dio hambre. ¿Quieren saber qué pasó con la primera cucharada?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, o una siquiera, Lana sacó su lengua y empezó a balbucear sandeces.

-"Papi, fe be ibfabó da dejgua cfob fba svopba" -sigue contando Lana, parodiando el incidente-, "¿be dllevab ab bjospbitad?" y cosas por el estilo. Mis hermanas mayores decían que era como si metiera un calcetín sudado de Lynn a la boca. Mi hermana, no el viejo.

-¡Exacto! -grita una de las meseras- ¡Denle una cerveza a esa chica!

-Pero ya, en serio. Lamer una rana no es tan agradable. Te quedas estúpida viendo colores en el aire mientras el pavo del horno te dice "lo siento pero ya estoy bien cocido". Puede ser incluso como Lucy, mi hermana gótica... ella les puede decir, si me viera hacerlo -prosigue contando, a la vez que se arregla el cabello bajo la gorra hasta tener un flequillo sobre la mitad de los ojos, lista para imitar el salmodiante hablar de Lucy-, "no hay consuelo en verse como un tonto si no acepta que carga su propio infierno". Lamiendo ranas... uno se siente bien. Pero ¿y ellas? ¿Nadie puede detenerse a pensar si una rana lo disfruta? De seguro llegan a casa y dicen "cariño, necesito lamer el trasero de un escarabajo. Un humano me dejó sin mocos en la espalda".

Durante toda la rutina, las risas no se hicieron esperar. Tal fue la carcajada arrancada por ése último comentario que incluso uno de los comensales le tomó la palabra a la mesera de hace unos instantes y le lanzó una lata.

En cuanto a Luan... "suspiro". Lucy no podría estar más de acuerdo. Tendrá que pagar su absurda apuesta.

~o~

 _¡Ay, mamá! Que me den más tequila_

 _¡Ay, mamá! Que me den de tomar_

 _¡Ay, mamá! Que me den más tequila_

 _¡Ay, mamá...!_

 _¡Que me den de tomaaaar!_

-Esa maldita, desgraciada infeliz lo logró -maldice Lola, vistiendo un traje de adelita, si esta trabajara vendiendo su cuerpo en algún pueblo mexicano de provincia.

Contemplar a Belle girando "errática" al son de aquella vieja canción de una banda tenida por vulgar en México en el tubo fue todo un agasajo para ella desde la barra. Moverse en ropa que se imagina más propia de un mariachi en laPlaza de Garibaldi que en un club nudista siguiendo la melodía, botella de tequila en mano, fue un tremendo acierto por parte de la novata. No se imaginaba que, con ocho años más que ella, pudiera bailar con tanta soltura como si tuviera veinte años menos.

La noche había tenido sus desaciertos, pero el inventario ya prácticamente se agotó. Por lo pronto, en lo que resta de la semana pueden ir tirando, descansar para la semana que viene y tomarse un tiempo para dar mantenimiento intensivo. Ni hablar de los bocadillos y el "inventario negro" de la bodega, aquellas botellas de solera altamente inflamable que ha sido el remate de una noche en especial pesada.

A sabiendas que ya no quedaba nada, lo único que Lola tenía que hacer era rematar una noche de verdad redonda. No importa ya el color de la piel, sino el que salga de la billetera. Así siempre debía ser.

El otro gran acierto, esto tras bambalinas, fue el "asunto Gurdle". Stanley había puesto sobre aviso al servicio de seguridad sobre cierto pelirrojo, lo cual se atendió de forma súbita en cuanto fue visto.

Apenas pudo Belle recoger el sombrero de ala ancha que portaba, Lola dejó el último pedido (una botella de mezcal con gusano a una pareja) y fue directo al vestidor. El acto que tiene planeado para esta noche es, por mucho, diametralmente distinto a lo que ella suele ejecutar. La mayoría de las veces opta por algo romántico y sensual. Hoy... no espera sonar como de costumbre.

La tensión, por lo que aprecia, ya no era mucha. No tratando de pasar desapercibida, el vestuario elegido para esta noche parece más una versión mexicanizada de un vestido de can-can que una suerte de traje folklórico de Puebla. Necesitada de dos personas más para rematar, Stanley no es lo que se diría un campesino, pero el contraste de su negra piel con el pantalón y camisa blancos es bastante llamativo. Syd, al contrario, no parecía muy dispuesta a volver al escenario. No vestida así.

-Parezco un payaso -reprocha la empresaria, usando una blusa corta blanca, una microfalda verde con lentejuelas con grecas y una gargantilla de cuero de la que pende un dije de oro de catorce kilates.

-Si fuera lesbiana u hombre, definiivamente te llevo a la cama -sonríe burlona Lola, sabiendo que arriesga demasiado.

-Yo lo haría -secunda el hombretón, viendo al trasero de su empleadora.

-Ni se les ocurra decirle de esto a nadie -gruñe la pelirroja de tinte, soltando un codazo al multitarea-. ¿No se suponía que harías esto con Candice?

-Se torció el tobillo por tratar de cubrir a Nicole -apunta Stanley, repuesto del golpe.

-Y no se sentía bien esta mañana, de todos modos -dice Lola, bajando la mirada para buscar unos tacones de aguja a juego-. Dijo que amaneció con vómitos.

Por dentro, Syd no se convence de lo dicho por la chica de ascendencia coreana, y ha tenido semanas pesadas como para permitirse perder a otra chica en poco tiempo. No se convence todavía de que Nicole haya decidido comprar un pesticida orgánico y no uno del supermercado. Y peor, no se convence de ser un reemplazo.

Se supone, y la Historia lo ha hecho ver en muchas ocasiones hasta que Samuel Morse abriera una nueva Era en las comunicaciones armando y probando con éxito el telégrafo, que todo líder debería tener todo conocimiento sobre todo cuanto le rodea o, en el caso de un monarca o un dictador, sobre todo su dominio. Tal como Gengis Khan en el siglo XIII al crear todo un sistema de postas donde sus mensajeros podían descansar en cuanto lleguen mientras otro continúa la labor inacabada, Darío I de los Aqueménidas al crear una red de caminos por toda Persia, o los grandes soberanos del Imperio Inca, quienes a pesar de no contar con bestias de carga aprovecharon al máximo las redes de caminos que crearon para dar una tremenda movilidad a los chasquis, veloces corredores que informaban al gobernante en turno de cuanto ocurría en sus tierras. Con tal información, se tomaban las medidas y acciones pertinentes, mismas que en menos de un día podían tener la cabeza de un rey enemigo reposando en la mesa mientras el oyente disfrutaba con toda la tranquilidad que podía gozar de un almuerzo... o tomar las armas y hacer su propio trabajo sucio.

Tal como si no tuviera más opciones en lo que bien considera una suerte de comunidad, Syd terminó por arreglar su cabello. Un poco esponjado para su gusto, pero la idea de Lola, al menos como pudo entenderse, era un peinado lo bastante grueso como para que sirviera de marco para un antifaz pintado en verde, blanco y rojo, omitiendo el escudo de la bandera del vecino país.

Por lo visto, la pista empleada resultó ser justo la de esa película de Christina Aguilera y Cher. Una desenfadada fanfarria de un trombón fue el inicio de algo que, para uno que otro cinéfilo presente, es un descarado plagio. Dicha melodía fue el marco para que Lola, Stan y Syd entraran siguiendo el ritmo.

Lo curioso para los presentes parroquianos -mismos que fueron apartados del entarimado que conforma el escenario, a petición de la DJ fue que aquella tercia hiciera su entrada como un sándwich. Syd abrió la peculiar comitiva, sujetada de lo tobillos por Lola mientras camina de manos, y el grandote cerró separado por un metro y calzando unas sandalias tan propias de un campesino hace cien años como una cámara con resolución de 36 megapíxeles lo es para un estudiante de fotografía de primer año.

En cuanto empezó a sonar el golpeteo a una tarola y el ritmo del requinto, Lola soltó a Syd para que ella pudiera dar un giro de 180° y dar la vuelta mientras Stanley se acercó una silla plegable. Hecho esto, ahora fue la rubia quien se dirigió al mil usos y cambió de lugar con una pausada y sensual vuelta en torno a la gruesa estampa.

La dueña del Flor no tardó mucho en dar la espalda al publico. Agachándose sin doblar las rodillas, se colocó como si fuera a hacerle un oral a Stanley. Deseosa de hacer segunda, la rubia trepó a sus hombros y se dejó caer, sostenida por el segundo al mando, sobre la espalda de ella. Un apretón a los glúteos de la morena sobre la ropa fue algo que "asombró" al afroamericano, lo que influyó en la expectativa de la audiencia.

Un atrevido y nuevo gesto de Lola cambió buena parte del cuadro. Ahora, la rubia optó por pararse de manos, llegando a tocar con sus senos la retaguardia de su benefactora. Como si nada, la acción fue "malograda", terminando por elevar su tonificado vientre en un arco. Syd, a su vez, se alzó de la posición en que estaba y giró para colocarse por encima de la universitaria como si de un caballito de feria se tratase.

En un momento dado, Belle vio tras bambalinas el acto. Celosa de la flexibilidad de Lola pese a algunos de sus hábitos, trató de prestar atención en cuanto la burlesca monta dio paso a una nada sutil improvisación de Stan, cosa que aprovecharon ambas féminas para colocarse a sus lados.

Del pantalón, el camarógrafo sacó una salchicha especialmente moldeada para que pareciera una réplica de su propio miembro. Ante eso, varios de los espectadores se indignaron pensando que sí era un pene, mientras que otros, más habituados a shows de este tipo, se limitaron a sonreír complacidos por el predecible giro que tendría.

Lola, situada a su derecha, alcanzó a abrazarse de él. En su cabeza, solo deseaba que la jornada termine para descansar hasta las seis. Syd, por su lado, aprovechó la distracción que fue la rubia y se metió a la boca la cabeza del "pene" hasta donde pudo, acto que culminó -literalmente- de una mordida. Si la exhibición de dicho "salchichón" incomodó a más de uno, la mordida fue algo que arrancó numerosas carcajadas.

Sin más, Syd decidió acatar la única instrucción que recibiera de Lola, por lo que adoptó una simple postura, como si fuera a hacer twerk, y deliberadamente se sentó sobre uno de los muslos de Stan dando la espalda al mil usos. La rubia, por otro lado, tan solo hizo lo propio sobre el otro muslo. En otras palabras, improvisó su remate.

Haciendo a un lado la atronadora ovación, y ya lista para el cierre del lugar por esta noche, Belle solo miraba con los ojos abiertos. A través de los antifaces de ambas pudo dilucidar un mensaje entre ambas.

No volverían a hacer un acto así juntas mientras vivan.

~o~

No muy lejos de allí, Zach no tuvo empacho en admitir su error. Se apresuró en tratar de tener control de la situación, y las represalias ya puede sentirlas sobre su delgada espalda, peor que una serie de azotes con un látigo al que le pusieran un aguijón de metal.

El primer negocio subrepticio que le salió mal. No es nada fácil de digerir.

Dos nuevos correos. Apenas revisa el primero y es el mismo contencioso que borró dias atrás. Borrado sin la menor importancia, a pesar de ver que fue Rusty quien lo enviara.

El segundo... un envío en masa para cuanto estudiante de aquella generación de la preparatoria Royal Woods, la promoción de 2021. La organización, puede leer, corrw a cargo de Cristina DiMaggio, y le sorprende ver que el "grupo de perdedores" está invitado.

"Grupo de perdedores". La etiqueta le divierte, aunque la siente algo ofensiva. Hasta donde se quedó del baile de graduación, Lincoln volvió con Stella solo para separarse por la universidad, Clyde la pasó con la profesora Johnson, vuelta profesora de Literatura en secundaria, revisando algo más que su declaración fiscal, Liam y la chica Sakas terminaron en discusión por el hecho de preferir quedarse a dormir con Virginia (la cerda de su familia), Rusty por fin perdió su virginidad con aquella patinadora, Paulie o como sea que se llame. ¿Jordan-chica? Por fin dejó muy en claro a Cookie que su ex-novio no era una vil pieza de caza cuya osamenta adorne su pared, y eso que ella y Penellope habían sido puentes entre los altos estamentos escolares y, bueno, ellos... si, todos teniendo algo interesante qué contar menos él. Una noche para el olvido, pues él se había roto el fémur al caer, semanas atrás, del autobús en movimiento, pasando un ciclista encima como si el universo realmente lo detestara.

-No en mi turno -se dijo, antes de borrar el mensaje y atender una llamada entrante... ¿Diga?... solo tuve un pequeño contratiempo, señor... mjm... no. El chantaje es bajo incluso para mí... solo tendré que abordarlas si están solas. Esa mujer parece su madre.

~o~

 **¿Qué puedo objetar? Nada. ¿Qué puedo acusar? Tal vez solo mi estupidez.**

 **Curiosamente, tras el viaje dr golpes anímicos y políticos, me siento un poco más suelto. Incluso puede que necesite algo más fuerte que una copa de vino si pudiera, y no hablo de ese vino peleón que uno encuentra en cartones.**

 **Me he visto tentado de incluir a un OC demasiado... verde, si saben a quien me refiero. Pero... creo que paso. Esa la dejo para otro lado.**

 **A los que quisieran preguntar si pienso pasar todo a wattpad, todos mis trabajos por aquí, la respuesta es no. En lo personal, la plataforma me parece algo confusa. No obstante, voy a darme una vuelta... solo para checar que no sea víctima de plagio.**

 **Ok, a responderles, gente:**

 **Se te agradece la sugerencia, _coven_. De momento, lo que busco es algo más... de esta década en particular, sobre todo pop y rap bastante sugerentes. Ya sabes, el futuro factor nostalgia en la materia. Sin embargo, ya me tomaré el tiempo de oír y juzgar. Saludos, brosky.**

 **Parcero _Julex93_ , en serio que Zach no es precisamente un chico suertudo. Lo que no deja de ser normal son las discusiones de pareja (al menos he visto tres o cuatro). Lo que si... hay veces en que uno ignora que da una gran ayuda con un pequeño imprevisto. Belle... sip. Reconstruye su vida, aunque pronto veremos que alguien no estará feliz. ¿Una pista? B... Ojalá que la cita de hoy haya sido bastante picante.**

 **Nos vemos en una semana, gentecirigilla... estúpidos flanderismos...**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_


	7. Acto V Cuestión de lealtad

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Princesa Caída**_

 _ **Acto V**_

 _ **Cuestión de lealtad**_

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **12 de mayo de 2032**

 **Fraternidad ΛΥΡ (Lambda Ipsilon Rho)**

 **8:17 am, hora local**

ΛΥΡ... le resulta extraño que una fraternidad universitaria haya fijado sus ojos en ella. No quiso recordarlo, pero cuando Luan se fue de casa a cursar sus estudios superiores por cuenta propia (cosa que alivió los bolsillos de sus padres luego de Lori y Leni) empezó a soñar con tomar las riendas de una institución estudiantil. Imaginaba las fiestas, los chicos, el desenfreno en las noches...

La realidad, más bien es algo aburrido.

Cuando abrió su casillero el lunes, no tuvo tiempo para ver si era una carta de admirador secreto o si era otra cosa.

Últimamente, dado que muchos estudiantes han adoptado la costumbre de tener hasta cinco perfiles en una sola red social (destinadas sobre todo a engañar a familiares, como cuentas bot e incluso para desorientar a la ley en la Internet superficial, la Junta Escolar se había decantado por volver a viejos modelos con cierta hibridación del siglo XXI.

Por supuesto, las fraternidades han sabido sortear ese recoveco y lo adaptaron, razón de más para que Lola prestara atención a la carta que halló.

Empezó a leer...

Lola Fogle

Por recomendaciones amplias del psicólogo de la facultad, Giles Ho, y de varios de sus profesores, se le da una entrevista previo a su ingreso. Normalmente dejamos la entrevista para después de las pruebas de admisión, pero dados sus postulantes decidí omitir dichas pruebas y dar una plena aceptación.

La cita es en la Casa de la Fraternidad ΛΥΡ, en la zona de dormitorios del campus.

Con mis mejores deseos

Joy Benedict, Presidenta de ΛΥΡ, est. 2025

Reacia a no creerlo, quiso omitir los recuerdos de las historias que sus hermanas y Lincoln contaban de sus experiencias universitarias, sin éxito. Lori se negó en el tercer semestre, por lo que su primer auto amaneció vandalizado y no dejaron de hostigarla hasta que tomó medidas muy drásticas en Chicago. Leni, con todo y aplicar solo en la comunitaria de Royal Woods, aceptó ingenua y entró con aquella pelirroja y la rarita de las mangas, terminando bañadas en pintura en su única fiesta. Luna, desertó de la Estatal de Michigan a tiempo. Luan... pobres de los tipos que intentaron hacerle novatada un Día de las Bromas. Lynn solo fue evitada tras apalear y colgar al presidente de aquella fraternidad, con todo y un viejo suspensorio de su primera adolescencia, en el asta del gimnasio. Lincoln... con todo y planes casi terminó muriendo de hipotermia en pleno juego de fútbol entre Syracuse y los Troyanos de la USC al sumergirse en el agua de una fuente, hacerle correr desnudo frente a la banda en plena ceremonia del Himno y beber todavía cinco litros de cerveza a temperatura ambiente... considerando que dicho juego fue a mediados de un mes de diciembre, a días de las vacaciones de fin de año y con una tormenta invernal en puerta.

De Lucy, no quiso saber nada. Su huída coincidió con la decisión de la gótica de tomarse un año sabático para trabajar y costear, por lo menos, uno o dos años de escuela. Ello no le agradó en lo absoluto, y tener que soportar sus comentarios sobre prepararse a tomar un rumbo satisfactorio en su vida si prefiere evitar su elección le hizo tanta gracia como haberse quedado calva por culpa de una fórmula hecha por Lisa mientrad Lori se quedaba en la cochera.

Lo ignora, pero siempre queda el asunto del profesorado, siempre desdeñoso de aquellas organizaciones. A pesar de que haya algunos docentes que las aprueban, en realidad son una minoría marginal. Un grupo, apenas más numeroso, había insistido contra ellas y aboga por su disolución, cosa imposible dado a que son tan tradicionales como en todo el territorio continental lo es el pastel de manzana, Superman y las tiras de Peanuts. El resto, vosa sorprendente, aboga por su supresión, aunque no de forma tan inmediata. Es cuestión de tiempo para que algo así suceda. Un tiroteo, terrorismo, un incidente de pandillas incluso, y moverán mar y tierra para su cierre definitivo.

La casa de la fraternidad... el edificio, recién construido, le recordaría a las misiones de la Compañía de Jesús durante el periodo colonial español. La fachada, de corte neoclásico europeo, no destaca por los ornamentos de la fachada sino por las letras del alfabeto griego que se eligieron para dar identidad a la sociedad estudiantil y los colores elegidos, gris acero y rojo.

Del interior, ve salir a dos chicas blancas, apenas menores que ella, hacerle segunda a una latina como si fueran su séquito. Nada más entrar, si esperaba un desenfreno más o menos decente dentro de lo que cabe en esa palabra, se llevó una decepción. Algunas de las integrantes -ya que la fraternidad es exclusiva para mujeres- hacen un repaso a sus apuntes sin importar a qué facultad asisten. Una gruesa chica blanca, echada sobre un puf en la esquina con unos audífonos, lee engolosinada "Tres Noches Caóticas", de un tal Gorn E. Nasjar, mientras evita que la pasta de pepinillo dulce de su salchicha caiga en su precioso texto. Un par de afroamericanas bajan por la escalera discutiendo algo tan absurdo como lo es grabar un video casero que terminará como un monumento a la estupidez del macho...

"Típicas feministas", piensa mientras una de ellas (no muy agraciada en comparación a su interlocutora) le dirige una mirada tóxica, de esas que pueden atontar a uno y hacerles perder el piso.

Una tercera figura, vestida con una túnica negra con capucha y con los rasgos de la cara ocultos en las sombras, salió de lo que puede considerar, dada la fugaz visión que tuvo, de una habitación oscura iluminada por velas.

-¿Quién osa presentarse -pregunta la desconocida en un tono que le erizó a Lola el poco vello de su cuello- a intervenir e interrumpir la calna de Lambda Ipsilon Rho?

-C-creo que yo -responde Lola, titubeante.

-¿Sabes que se castiga con la muerte a quienes entran a esta sagrada Fraternidad -arrastra la encapuchada- y osan desafiar sus más sacros y elevados principios? ¿Que se amenaza con tormentos indecibles a aquellos que osen entrar sin invitación?

Se le hizo muy extraño. De la nada, las cortinas y puertas se cerraron, mientras que pudo notar que una de las chicas que estaba con ella fue al control de iluminación y empezó a bajar la luz del vestíbulo. Lo que de niña llegó a causarle terror ahora lo ve como un burdo intento por intimidarla.

-Me dejaron esta carta en el casillero.

Sin pensarlo, Lola extendió el legajo con todo y el sobre. Hierática, la encapuchada revisó la letra, la firma y (cosa rara) el perfume usado.

-Entonces puedes quedarte -de la nada, la encapuchada de sacó la túnica de encima y reveló el cuerpo de una chica de color apenas mayor que Kat.

Tan rápido como las testigos se prestsron para semejante truco barato, lo deshicieron para volver a sus ocupaciones previas.

Aunque no está mal proporcionada, algo en la mente de Lola le decía qur de ningún modo confiara por conpleto en ella. Si fue un impulso nacido de su subconsciente, una memoria en extremo reprimida o algo más prosaico como la mera supervivencia, ese algo fue aplacado por un solo instante.

-Debes saber -continúa la afroamericana- que en ΛΥΡ nos comprometemos de lleno con dos cosas. Uno -sin dudar, Joy alzó una mano y sacó el dedo índice-: nada de chicos en nuestra sociedad o en nuestros círculos íntimos. Y dos -levantó el medio-, el trabajo se queda fuera. Debes entregarte por completo a lo que esta fraternidad representa desde 2025.

Los dos compromisos que le señalan chocan de lleno con su estilo de vida. Por un lado, su ocupación más redituable. Una transmisión al amanecer y otra antes de irse a dormir, con las que alcanza a reunir cantidades que el gerente de un hotel cinco estrellas podría pagarsevun masaje ejecutivo con final feliz en el Tropicana de Las Vegas y una salida al Hard Rock al final de una tarde pesada. El segundo compromiso, por su parte, la obligaría a exponerse tal cual. No como Sweet Lolz o Lola Fogle, sino como la primera persona que ha sido en su vida.

-¿Aceptas?

Ver la mano de Joy extendida... nadie puede decirle que no a un gesto franco. Nadie, a menos que tenga buenos motivos para ello.

-Lo voy a pensar -responde Lola, controlando su nerviosismo.

-Bien, de aquí a la siguiente reunión de ΛΥΡ -dice Joy dibujando una sonrisa afable-. Es el tiempo que se te da para que consideres tu respuesta.

-Entendido.

-Puedes retirarte...

Lola no lo pensó siquiera una vez y salió corriendo del sitio. Es demasiado embriagador por los aromas dulces, la música suave, e inclusive la decoración misma. Todo ello con la intención de que las integrantes pasen un rato de lo más ameno. Ameno... en una calma demasiado tensa.

En cuanto la rubia se fue, Joy la vio con detenimiento. No es de las que puede reconocer a una persona de primera mano, y el que se fuera a la carrera la deja con una duda que necesita aclarar.

-¿Kat? No mordió por completo -detalla la afroamericana, nerviosa-. No creo que sea buena idea

- _Morderá, Joy_ -ronronea la voz de Kat al otro lado de la línea-. _Esa mocosa sabrá que no debió subir esos videos._

-¿Cuáles?

- _Los que... él y yo..._ -por un instante, la pálida se quebró- _... grabamos para nosotros._

- _Mollie y yo te lo dijimos. "Borra eso, no faltará el malnacido que los tome y los suba"._

-Ella debe...

- _Mejor piensa en otra cosa, bonita_ -evade Joy- _. ¿Te llegó la invitación de Cristina?_

-¿Qué invitación?

- _Para la primera reunión de la promoción 2025 de Royal Woods._

- _Eso, eh... no la vi_ -miente la pelinegra- _. Además, tengo algo de trabajo._

-Te lo puedes llevar para ese fin de semana -sugiere la morena-. Solo lo adelantas un poco, te escapas un par de horas y lo terminas en la mañana.

- _¿En serio?_

-Solo no van a ir Zach Gurdle, Chandler...

- _¿Qué le pasó?_

-Al tarado lo sorprendieron robando la vieja estación de Flip de nuevo -lamenta Joy-. La cajera lo reconoció por una lagartija tatuada en su trasero. Dice que es de una estrella porno, ¡¿puedes creerlo?!

- _Y pensar que Loud le dejó las sobras de Cookie._

-¿Mona? Ja. Ella fue demasiado para el raro. Mira... la reunión va a ser en el resort Sauce Llorón.

- _No me imagino que hará Trent._

-Bueno, tengo que dejarte -Joy tuvo que colgar.

Con todo el tiempo que lleva de conocerle, le decepciona que su amiga pretenda ser metódica en sus principios. Las pocas veces que le ha visto saltarse estos ha sido en las pocas y letales venganzas que ha llevado a cabo. No necesitó herir a nadie, solo destrozar sus reputaciones. Penellope Pessin, por ejemplo, en el jardín de infancia dejó caer una flema sobre un budín el día del cumpleaños de Liam Miller y solo tuvo que poner goma de mascar en el casco de su bicicleta. Zach Gurdle... solo esperó a que él cayera por su propio peso durante la fiesta de piscina de Jordan. Carol Pingrey... al demonio. Acusarle de un gas en plena misa fue incluso demasiado. Pero aquella chiquilla le parecía conocida. La ha visto en algún lado, pero no recuerda donde.

"Sandeces, mujer", se repite hasta olvidar el tema.

~o~

No podía creerlo. Por primera vez desde esa salida al barrio del Loop, justo a semabas de cumplir los doce, no veía a Ronnie Anne tan mal. Peor, la causa ya era de casi todos conocida tanto allí cono en Royal Woods, al menos con los que se emparentaron a alguien de apellido Santiago o Casagrande.

Como si de un mal chiste se tratara, un estudiante de primer ingreso a la Universidad de Chicago quiso emular aquella película japonesa basada en un libro donde los estudiantes tenían que matarse unos a otros en un juego mortal hasta que quedara solo uno y la tomó con toda la calma como aquél chico del principio que apuñaló el muslo del profesor que terminaría por dispararle a sangre fría. La única diferencia, una cruel, fue el lugar y cantidad de puñaladas.

Carlos Casagrande había sido apuñalado.

Tal es la presión a la que Lori está sometida por toda la carga emocional provocada por aquel estudiante que, apenas llegara Lana, la mandó en el primer vuelo a Royal Woods. De verdad tiene ganas de asesinar a aquél desgraciado dada la relación que tiene con la víctima, si no fuera porque le prohibieron la entrada a la sala donde se lleva a cabo el juicio.

Cabizbaja, Ronnie Anne no quiere que la molesten. Ni siquiera Lincoln puede hacerla entrar en razón para que deje de golpear tan salvajemente el viejo saco de arena de Lynn, por lo que solo la detiene para comer y mal dormir. Tal carga es absurdamente difícil de manejar incluso con algún terapeuta que Clyde o Stella le pueden recomendar, por lo que lo único que podían hacer es esperar y, en el caso de Lori, desear una muy larga estadía en prisión.

No pensó que Lincoln tampoco estuviera, para variar, en condiciones de alojarla, pero lo extraño fue que lo hizo de todos modos pese a que él comparte preocupaciones con su cónyuge, Lori y su concuño.

-Lamento no haber ido por ti al aeropuerto -se disculpa Lincoln, deteniéndose en un supermercado.

-No tanto como que abuse de tu hospitalidad -dice Lana, un poco desdeñosa-, o que la familia de Ronalda la pase mal por... por eso.

"Aunque no por tener a un inútil don Juan de segunda", quiso decir en realidad. La última experiencia de una Loud con un Casagrande los distanció un poco, ya que la gresca que protagonizó con Ronnie Anne y su primo se hizo del dominio público entre los vecinos. Por simple lógica, al resto le llegó, aunque fuera una versión distorsionada.

-¿Se te antoja algo para la cena? -ofrece el peliblanco.

-Mientras no sea una cena como en casa de Luan, lo que sea es bueno.

-¿Y que tal están?

-Sigo sin gustarle a Lara -responde lacónica la rubia-. La mocosa ni siquiera me dejó entrar.

-No la culpo -repone Lincoln-. Lo último que sé de Lara es que pensaba hacer audición para una obra donde no estuvieran Luan y Ben.

-Eso no le da excusas.

-¿Como ese musical del cuarto grado?

-No me recuerdes eso -acusa ella-. Fue demasiado tener que ver a Lori llorar como loca con esas canciones viejas.

Lana tenía razones para odiar sus recuerdos del cuarto grado. En particular, fue una de las semanas más violentas de su infancia respecto a Lola, pues el estelar se lo habían dado a una niña que la entonces princesita consideraba como poco menos que un rábano entre rosas, y a ella ni siquiera la consideraron como a Lana, demasiado bien metida en el rol de un personaje de fondo. Nadie entendía que aquella profesora fuera groupie de ABBA, razón por la que la puesta en escena había sido, para no variar, "Mamma mia!".

Le disgusta pasar por la carnicería del supermercado. Ver los embutidos le hizo considerar ser activista independiente por los derechos animales. Luego de los escándalos de acoso y abuso sexual en las ONGs de 2017 a 2019, la caída de Greenpeace por aceptar sobornos en 2026 y las acusaciones de falsificación documental que se hicieran PETA, la Sociedad Nacional de Geografía y la BBC en 2029 que todavía siguen en curso legal, no le sobran motivos para hacerlo, aunque solo necesitaba de un empujón. Uno muy fuerte que jamás espera que llegue.

Un olor muy sutil de cardamomo, canela y chocolate le llega a la nariz. Uno que suele relacionar, por separado, a dos de las ex-novias de su hermano. Bien podía tratarse de aquella fanática de Ace Savvy, Renee, de no ser porque ella se fue. Igual podría ser Paige... aunque la sabe alérgica a la canela. Y es imposible que se trate de Stella, sensible al cardamomo pero no alérgica. Conoce a tres personas que huelan así, y solo con una se siente algo culpable.

-Pero miren nada más a quien me encontré -anuncia una voz que rebosa de dulzura innata.

"Tiene que ser una broma de Luan".

Mona Petersburg... "Cookie"... no había cambiado mucho desde sus dias en la primaria de Royal Woods. Aunque sigue luciendo vestido lila, el ya por demás clásico suéter morado y el cabello largo hasta la cadera, ostenta un pequeño collar de plata sin adornos y unas botas de gamuza a la pantorrilla. El único cambio de verdad perceptible es, para sorpresa del peliblanco, que su cuerpo no se había desarrollado como debiera, estado algo más delgada de como la recuerda.

Lana no deseaba encontrarse con ella, aunque su relación fue bastante diferente a lo que era con Paige. Si la gamer sacó todo el provecho posible, con la repostera fue demasiado obvio el por qué rompieron. Un tercio de la culpa recayó en Stella, otro en que ambos tomaron distintos rumbos pese a estudiar en la misma universidad y uno más... lo reparte con sus hermanas menores y la común adicción por el dulce.

-Mona -saluda Lincoln, apenas reparando en verla.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Linc -Cookie hace lo propio, queriendo abrazar al peliblanco hasta que repara en Lana-. Supongo que vienes pos algo dulce.

-Solo vine por algunas cosas para la casa -se excusa el peliblanco.

-¿Buscas insulina? Porque se de gente que la necesita -pregunta un tanto presuntuosa la castaña, refiriéndose más a Lana.

-Sabes que estoy aquí -tercia la rubia.

-Descuida, Lana -alega la repostera, dirigiéndose a ella-. No te guardo rencores porque entre tú y tu hermana me fastidiaron la venta de pasteles de la iglesia hace trece años.

-¿Segura? -duda la estudiante.

-¿Me ves como si me importa?

Por la cara que la castaña puso, Lana habría jurado que eso es tan cierto como que a los ratones les gusta el queso. Está más que claro que había un resentimiento contra ella y sus otras tres hermanas menores.

-Supongo que te llegó invitación al hotel Sauce Llorón para la primera reunión del grupo -dice Cookie, antes de abrochar su suéter.

-Esta semana, antes de saber que apuñalaron al tío de Ronnie Anne -confiesa Lincoln, ensombreciendo la mirada un poco.

-¿Sigues con Santiago? -pregunta la repostera, sorprendida.

-De hecho -responde Lana- es Loud.

-Casi todos en el viejo grupo lo saben -secunda el peliblanco-. Y, bueno, ya sabes... familia es familia.

-De menos eres el único con una historia creíble, Linc -suspira abatida Mona.

-¿Cómo que el único?

-Esto... Chandler volvió a prisión -detalla la contemporánea del dibujante-, y las chicas del grupo no desean verlo de nuevo. Jordan, Kat... solo dijeron que tienen planes, e incluso los perdedores con los que salías rechazaron. Dijeron que querían que la suya fuera algo más privado.

-No lo dudo.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos, Señor Santiago -se despide ella, irónica, antes de mandarle un beso al aire.

Técnicamente, Cookie habría sido la cuarta chica que pusiera las manos sobre Lincoln, sin contar a Ronnie Anne de forma oficial. Todas sus hermanas mayores desconfiaron mucho, y Paige les había dado motivos para crear el Protocolo de Protección Marital, una serie de medidas que, sin contar ya con el voto pleno de Lori, se adecuaron para salvaguardar a alguna hermana (o a Lincoln) de alguna potencial relación venenosa. Un par de bandejas de panquecitos glaceados hicieron que las mayores y Lucy desconfiaran, pero Lana y el resto fueron suficientes para ponerla a prueba por dos semanas, dos (para las niñas) dulces y deliciosas semanas en que varios de los regalos hechos a Lincoln, sobre todo los consistentes en galletas, bizcochos y postres, desaparecieran y a él apenas le tocaran sobrantes apenas mayores que la oreja de Lily.

Ganada la confianza de las mayores (no así la de Lucy), el día de la venta de pasteles de la iglesia fue lo que Lucy llamó, para los anales de la historia local, la "Mañana de la Tormenta de Postres Caídos". Lincoln y Mona se habían afanado en preparar tal cantidad de delicias que olvidaron tomar medidas. El resultado fueron varias barras de chocolate semiamargo desaparecidas, ríos de leche condensada regados por la mesa y una relación fracturada que las gemelas intentaron reavivar con resultados desastrosos, sobre todo para ellas, Lisa y Lily. Los siguientes dos meses se lo pasaron, cortesía de Lynn y de su madre, con aquella horrenda dieta de larvas y agua de cebollas. En cuanto a Lincoln, tan solo erró de nuevo, pasando por un desplome en sus calificaciones y buscando consuelo con Stella.

El resto del día de compras fue demasiado silencioso para su gusto. De última hora, el padre de ambos les urgió a comprarle doce piñas, nueve kilos de remolacha y otros tantos de arenques y filete de res, pues recién se decidió por una semana Ruso-americana, misma que empezó este sábado.

Durante el trayecto al Pata de Gary (nombre elegido por Lynn para disculparse con Luan por pedirle a Lucy que profanara la tumba de Gary la noche de su entierro en el cementerio de mascotas familiar para tomar una de las patas traseras del difunto lepórido), se puso a pensar.

"¿Cómo serán las reuniones como esa? Supongamos que alguien más querría a Lola, pero ¿quién? Winston, no creo... no le gustará saber que él y yo casi llegamos a tercera. ¿Roxxane? Solo me haría pesada la vida... no, nadie más la quiere en la reunión si la hay. Y a mí, solo por ser su hermana".

Se imaginó el cuadro. Casi todos sus viejos amigos, el dolor de cabeza que le significa Roxanne Matthews, todos alegres de verse o por el alcohol que Winston habría colado... y ella sola en un rincón, si es que la invitan. No le gustaría ser recordada como "la rara sexy sin gemela" o solo como "Lana la botada". Si el baile de graduación fue una verdadera porquería en la que hasta el paria de Ritchie Masterson tuvo cita esa noche... aunque fuera una profesora... una reunión generacional le caería peor de lo que se habría imaginado de lo que fueran sus rescates de niña si fracasaran. Ranas diseccionadas, patos vuektos enchilada, una planta productora de condimentos en lugar de ese estanque y un enorme condominio en la zona boscosa cerca de su casa al cumplir los siete...

-Ya llegamos -anuncia Lincoln-. Ve con papá mientras yo me llevo su encargo.

El restaurante luce bien por fuera. Ya sea por el dinero que Lori y Luna envían cada mes o por el mantenimiento que el resto le da al menos una vez a la semana, la inversión ha valido la pena. El anuncio de la entrada, reconoce, es más yn chiste de los dibujos aninados de hace un siglo que un anuncio. Algo lógico, considerando que tanto Gary (en una versión idealizada por Luan, vistiendo frac y camisa, dibujado por Lincoln) y Warren (el protagonista de la tira de Lincoln, usando una polera lavanda) son las mascotas del negocio.

El interior luce muy acogedor, predominando el rojo y el amarillo. Algunos de los meseros, un poco ociosos por haber pasado ya de las tres y media, se la pasaban estirando los brazos o, en el caso de Natalie Weiss (coetánea de Lincoln, cabello negro, piel blanca, vistiendo una blusa rosa y pantalón blanco bajo la filipina lavanda, uniforme del establecimiento), revisando sus redes sociales.

-El señor Loud está en la cocina -detalla Paula, una de las meseras, rubia y bastante alta, vieja conocida de Lynn.

-Gracias, Paula -agradece Lana.

-En tu lugar no esperaría ser bien recibida -susurra la rubia, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no?

La respuesta de ello les llegó de improviso. Un atribulado empleado de barba castañasalió de su pequeño despacho, con la cara pálida, seguido por Lynn Sr. tras él. No era de extrañar, pues las últimas veces que Lana cenó en su primer hogar él hablaba de sus sospechas sobre un empleado que podría estar abusando de su confianza y parecía estafarle con las compras.

-Lynn sospechaba de Chris desde hace meses -susurra Paula, omitiendo todo formalismo laboral-. Hoy una conocida de Lisa lo pescó en el mercado comprando sobrantes, creo que lleva mucho haciendo eso -agrega, viendo al calvo recibir un uniforme de vuelta.

-¡Es la última vez que ven a Christopher Mason Savino por aquí! -truena el ex-empleado- ¡La comida no es tan buena! Ni con mis hermanas pasé tantos problemas... -agregó antes de azotar la puerta.

-Qué tipo tan raro -acota Lana, antes de que Lincoln entrase con la carga.

-Lo siento, papá, pero nunca voy a entendet el sistema métrico para esto de los pesos -se excusa el peliblanco, llevando la carga-. ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

-Nada, campeón. Solo despedía a la razón por la que estuve a punto de cerrar tempranobdos veces -gesticula Lynn Sr, al tiempo que el personal entre las mesas volvía a desperezarse y ocuparse de cualquier cosa de la que debían ocuparse.

-Ya no soy un niño para que me llames así -se queja el dibujante.

-Creo que algo te preocupa, ¿no es así?

-Nos encontramos a una ex de Lincoln -confiesa Lana antes de dejar a Paula con su labor.

-Muchas gracias, Lana -repone sarcástico Lincoln-. Perdón por tardarnos, pero no sabía que sabías que estábamos en la tienda.

-No es nada, hijo -se excusa el viejo-. El que se tiene que disculpar soy yo. ¿Cómo va todo en casa?

Mientras, Lana no prestó atención. Ella ya sabe, bien a bien, cómo es que Lori maneja su preocupación con Bobby al evadirse ambos con cargas bestiales de trabajo, o cómo es que su cuñada lo lleva moliéndose los nudillos contra un saco de arena y romperse la espalda en los cursos que imparte. Ni siquiera deja a Lincoln acercarse para otra cosa que no sea comer o dormir, y esto último cada vez que está demasiadk cansada para protestar.

-¿No probaste con darle un masaje? -sugiere Lynn, cubriendo sus gestos.

-Lo mismo -responde Lincoln-. ¿Por qué crees que grité el jueves?

-Pensé que viste un ratón rondar tu alacena.

-¿Crees que soy tú? -el joven le dedica una mirada aprensiva.

-Solo decía -responde el viejo mientras se encoge de hombros-. Funcionaba cada vez que tu madre se molestaba por las calificaciones de Junior, los experimentos de Lisa con ustedes o las noches que Luna y tú llegaban ebrios.

-Solo lo hice tres veces, ¡no fue mi culpa que las amigas de Lori me pidieran que organizara su despedida de soltera en la casa de Carol Pingrey! -se defiende el peliblanco, en retrospectiva- ¡O que no diera con Lucy en aquella salida a Flint, o para quitarme a Renee de la cabeza!

-Tenías solo trece años. ¿Cómo diste con esa botella de brandy que tenía en el doble fondo de la alacena?

-Fue Clyde, por raro que suene -confiesa Lincoln-. Me dejé llevar, casi me vuela la cabeza y... me desquité con lo primero que tuve a la mano en su casa, y no en la alacena como dices.

-¿Qué fue ese algo? -pregunta Lana con curiosidad, a pesar de ser una charla de padre a hijo.

-¿Quieres mi consejo, Lana? No bebas medio litro de licor de hierbas de golpe cuando te rompan el corazón -confiesa el peliblanco, recordando el por qué su relación con aquella castaña se fue a pique, razón para crear el Protocolo de Protección Marital.

-¿Y cómo explicas el olor a brandy, jovencito?

-Eso fue después, con Luna. ¿Te acuerdas que llegó ebria esa misma noche? Me encontró en la puerta y la seguimos con esa botella. Tuve suerte de que solo aguanté apenas un trago más antes de caer.

-Y de que apenas empezó el verano -remató Lana-. Fue la primera resaca he visto en mi vida.

Por un momento, Lana bo quiso cambiar un momento familiar tan personal. Dos de sus tres modelos de vida discutiendo sobre hechos pasados, ya no tanto como padre e hijo sino como viejos amigos de toda la vida. A pesar de que Lynn les diera permiso de irse temprano hoy, lo cierto es que los pocos empleados del negocio Loud prefirieron ir a la cocina y montarse algo con las sobras

Por una hora, por un efímero tiempo, olvidó los pesares que corroen a las dos uniones Loud-Santiago. Pesares que, sin embargo, flotan en el aire

~o~

Taciturna, Kat dejó para otro momento su rollo California. No porque tuviera mal sabor, sino porque el problema es que la comida no le ha sabido absolutamente a otra cosa que no fueran arena, polvo y sangre. Pocas veces ha cometido el error de desafiar algo y no calcular riesgos. Organizada, se niega a elaborar un plan sin contingencias para lograr lo que se ha propuesto.

Desde luego, confrontar a varias personas a las que no ha podido vencer ha sido fruto de ese error de cálculo. Recuerda el día en que Jordan le trabó la mandíbula de un feroz pelotazo en un juego de quemados o la mordida que su Jack Russell terrier le regaló al cumplir los trece. Tampoco olvida la ocasión en que quiso humillar a Cookie por el incidente de aquella venta de pasteles de la iglesia, no haciendo que cortara su relación con Lincoln Loud pero si poniendo una palada más de tierra.

-No denuevo...

Se maldijo por tener que limpiar su bandeja de entrada y la mensajería de Facebook. Invitaciones varias de parte de Cristina, Cookie, Liam ("si, el granjero", pensó con acritud al recordar una fiesta de mascotas a la que acudió cabalgando, a modo de aquél tipo de esa película horrible, su "portentoso marrano de guerra") e inclusive esa rara de Stella.

Se lo quiso dejar muy en claro a Joy a mitad de semana. Ella no volverá a Royal Woods si no es por familia. No quiere saber ya nada de "los perdedores", de cuantas pecas tiene ya Penellope en su espalda y unen los puntos para ver qué idiotez sale o cuantos nachos puede meterse Viola Whimple, aquella gorda que siempre era eliminada primero en cualquier deporte. No deseaba hacerle saber a nadie de su pasada humillación o del cambio que una de sus pupilas le hizo tener en su vida diaria.

Esconderse... sabe que su pasado la persigue. Sabe que no puede eludirlo, pero si puede tratar de bloquearlo.

Toma de nuevo aquél viejo anuario. No el de la preparatoria, sino el de la primaria, el de la promoción de 2018. Entre varios nombres y fotos, ve algunos de chicas con quienes nunca socializó por considerarlas meras pasadas de moda, bufonas o chicas tétricas. Nombres como Arizona Taylor, Toya Ackerman y Andrew Kowalsky le suenan ya a ecos lejanos de un tiempo de su vida más que muerto.

En la penúltima página doble había encontrado un montaje. Era imposible que esos dos tarados fuesen parte del staff del anuario de nuevo, de seguro temerosos por la leyenda de Mar-no-sé-qué algo, historia propia de los perdedores de toda la vida.

Las páginas dedicadas al sexto grado eran algo... deprimentes. Su nombre y foto estaban junto a la de Zach Gurdle, sobre la de una niña de segundo demasiado tímida que sería adorable... de no ser por ese cabello negro que le tapa el ojo derecho. En su pie de foto, recordó con ironía, que rezaba "futura youtuber y fashionista".

Uun absurdo sueño infantil.

Ahora, YouTube no era prioridad. En realidad, dejó de serlo tras dos videos de verdad humillantes. No por nada deseaba trabajar en las oficinas principales de Google en San Bruno como censora de YouTube. Para encontrar esos videos y borrar todo registro antes de empezar con el verdadero trabajo.

Odió esa parte de su pasado. Había solicitado el "derecho al olvido", pero algún desgraciado se la tomó personal y volvió a subirlos. Un pequeño desastre causado por un frisbee y un experimento con un tinte que terminó por dejarla peor que una punk, viéndose obligada a hacerse un corte como el de aquella -y no tiene reparos en sostenerlo- furcia rockera que era esa chica Adlon.

Dado que Mollie se encuentra en San Diego y es, de todo el grupo, la más cercana en su círculo social, a ella debía confiarle su decisión.

No quiere que la relacionen con Michigan fuera de los documentos legales y familia. No desea tener el trasero helado por la humedad. Sencillamente, no desea saber ya nada del viejo grupo.

.

Por muy apegado que sea a su pasado en ciertos puntos, Zach no podía evitar sentirse con la soga al cuello. No logró conseguir a aquellas dos, que parecían haberse confabulado para nunca ir solas a ningún lugar. Le molesta que su jefe se lo recuerde, y tiene poco tiempo.

Extraño. Mientras busca algo para pasar una noche sobrio en una gaveta, tomó el viejo anuario de la preparatoria.

-Excelente -se dijo en voz baja mientras desempolva el libro-. Nada como repasar viejos tiempos.

Decidido a recordar, reparó en que su foto está entre las de Renee y Kat. Ya entonces, su mejor amiga y vecina de toda la vida le dio una oportunidad, luego de años de no haber superado a Lincoln y verlo feliz con Stella -dos veces- y aquella chica, Mona -como una suerte de interludio-.

Por una vez, pensó en los hijos que podrían tener. Se imaginó mucjas veces cargando a una preciosa niña que sería como un rubí en medio de docenas de diamantes, zafiros y cuarzos multicolor, o como un lirio rojo entre docenas de rosas, gladiolas y dientes de león. Se imaginó con las mujeres de su vida una tarde viendo una película spin-off del Universo Cinemático de Ace Savvy, tal vez con unapizza de palomitas y varios submarinos para acompañar...

Solo una fantasía. El día de su boda (y de eso hacen ya cuatro años) no tuvo las agallas para confrontar el día más importante de su vida. Había padecido vómitos y no pudo pegar el ojo a pesar de la despedida de soltero que Rusty le organizó. Poca gente esperaba que él contrajera matrimonio, e incluso se dio el lujo de bailotear con la chica que salió del pastel. Ya solo faltó que Liam y Lincoln estuvieran presentes. El primero tenía sus finales de administración empresarial en la estatal, el segundo volvería para el día de la boda desde Chicago por tener que ir a pedir la mano de Ronnie Anne. Se plantó, en plena ceremonia, esperando a que todo terminara y mostró la mejor sonrisa que podía disponer. Sonrió... y abandonó la iglesia. A la semana siguiente, ya todos saben qué fue lo que sucedió. Una orden de alejamiento, proceso... todo un dolor de cabeza que desea olvidar.

Puede reconocer que, con Lincoln, no fue justo al principio. Sus burlas hirientes en el jardín de niños fueron una vía de escape para las que él recibió. No le importó que a él le pusieran "cerillo con patas", "rabanito" o "gallito Pigmeo". Siempre tuvo al "niño anciano", al "conejo anciano", para desquitarse. Por lo menos hasta que empezaron a servirde de un "bufete de perdedores". "MaricaBride", "los hermanos cerillo", "Chico Cerdo"... toda una galería de fracasados que se vieron obligados a cerrar filas.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaba cada uno? Hasta donde sabe, Lincoln se hizo dibujante (Liam mediante). Clyde, se metió de lleno como contador a instancias de la bruja con la que se casó. Rusty prefirió quedarse con el negocio familiar, no supo qué fue de Ronnie Anne ni Jordan, y Stella, la última adición, se arriesgó al tomar dos cursos diferentes por si la psicología fallaba.

Su foto del anuario... al menos no le fue tan mal como a otros. Hawk, aquél matón de Hazeltucky que fue transferido para cursar el doceavo grado por tercera vez, lo golpeó un balón que se escapó de la clase de gimnasia de los de noveno grado. A Lance una corriente de viento lo despeinó. ¿Jordan-chico? Vomitó por los nervios, ya que ese día tuvo examen de literatura y su calificación dependía de ello.

Un último vistazo a la foto grupal con sus viejos amigos, su novia y la de Clyde, justo antes de tomar caminos separados. Lincoln a Syracuse, Clyde y Liam a la estatal, Rusty terminando con la escuela, Jordan y Penellope a Massachussets...

Sin más, decidió depurar su pasado en cuanto le llegó una llamada por cobrar de Michigan. Liam se decidió a llamarle, pudo reconocer el número, y de seguro era para esa condenada reunión grupal en el lago Michigan. La misma invitación que rechazó antes, y la que vuelve a rechazar.

-¿Liam? -empieza a grabar un mensaje de voz- Soy Zach. Mira... me halagan y todo con lo de las dos reuniones, pero... ya sabes. Mucho trabajo. No tengo tiempo para perder con cosas así, y además está... Renee. Me envío una orden de restricción y, ya sabes, no me le puedo acercar. De verdad lo siento, viejo. De verdad...

Odiaba hacer eso, pero debe. Su jefe le había dejado en claro que no aceptaba permisos para nada que no fuese familiar, y mucho menos a él desde su fallida boda. Con cada palabra, se quiebra. Su pasado, por lo tanto, es algo de lo que debe abjurar.

-No puedo ir con ustedes. Y, por favor... -contuvo la respiración por veinte segundos-... dejen de buscarme.

Vaya día para no salir. Y, sin un trago a la mano, va a tener un mal sueño.

~o~

Es la primera vez que nota, escondida en la barra de la cocina, que Belle la está pasando mal. Últimamente la ha querido como una hermana, pero ha sabido diferenciar hermandad, trabajo y convivencia.

Nunca le agradó Beatrix, en realidad. No era nada personal, pero cualquier oportunidad de congraciarse con ella fue un monumental despropósito. Hermética, su vida privada nunca fue moneda de cambio con la que chantajear, era una misión imposible obtener algo de ella. Y el que entonces Belle fuese tan hermética al respecto tampoco ayudó. Sin embaro, verlas discutir es un alivio. Puede comprender, ya con claridad, qué orilló a Belle a dejar Royal Woods. Y de no ser por lo que ahora sabe de Bumper jr, bastante apático en sus relaciones, y Beau, incorregible voyeurista con tendencias que ameritan una visita al psiquiatra, habría preferido tener que practicar besos con Lana tras un baño de lodo en temporada de lluvias en Michigan.

-¿Te parece poco lo que nuestros padres hicieron por nosotras? -reprocha Beatrix- ¿Te crees mejor por venderte a un montón de ebrios por unos billetes en la ropa íntima?

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que el trabajo de oficina empieza a desaparecer -contesta Belle, no menos furiosa-. ¿Te parece versátil tener un diplomado senior y una maestría en administración civil solo para empezar desde abajo ?

-Por lo menos soy feliz con esto.

-¿Llamas a esto felicidad? -cuestiona la primogénita Yates- ¿Alojarte con una matrona que en una de esas te lleve a una carretera en invierno vestida como lo que eres? ¿Como una... ramera?

-¿Ahora mi jefa es una proxeneta? -replica la morena, cansada de media hora de una visita imprevista y por completo indeseada.

-Si el saco le queda...

-Lo que haga con mi cuerpo o no es mi asunto -clama Belle, a un paso de querer asesinar a su compañera de más de media vida-. ¿Te parece poco que me haga un chequeo semanal y no mensual como piden?

-¿Y donde queda mi hermana? ¡La verdadera Belle Yates!

-No te hagas la que no sabe, monja -insulta Belle... lo mejor que puede-. ¿Olvidas quién se enamoró de Luna Loud sin remedio? ¿O quién se refugió en un matrimonio para cumplir las expectativas de Bumper?

-No hables así de...

-Ah, claro... Bumper -ríe amarga la morena-. Olvidé que eres la bebita del gordo y de Jancey. Por mí, ellos pueden meter su perfecta vida y su versatilidad en donde les quepa.

Beatrix no sabe ni qué responder. Conoce todas las formas de insultar a una persona en coreano, inglés, español y francés, pero no esperaba la más baja de alguien con quien compartió demasiado.

-Te ayudamos a construir tu vida -lamenta Beatrix.

-No. Tú fuiste el títere de ambos -explota Belle, sin guardarae nada- ¡Odié ser de las pocas niñas en Cleveland que se pasaban las tardes viendo al resto comer lácteos o ensuciarse o rasparse al caer! ¡Odié tocar ese estúpido violín cuando la gente normal tiene citas o sale con amigos a ser ellos mismos! ¡Y odio ser una copia para trabajar en un mundo que ya tiene años de muerto! ¡Odiaría ser tú, Beatrix!

No lo soportó. Letra por letra, palabra por palabra, Belle las impregna con el veneno más mortífero que puede existir. No un veneno neurotóxico como el de una araña de Sydney, inmundo como el del dragón de Komodo o certero como el de la cobra escupidora. Hay ocasiones, y ella lo sabe ahora, en que la verdad y las acciones, juntas, son un veneno tan letal como cualquier otro.

Pálida, Beatrix Yates ve lo dicho por su hermana como una red de mentiras. Una red que su hermana misma ha tejido ignorante del destino al que ella tomó camino, tan común en dicho medio que casi todos le restan importancia hasta que es demasiado tarde.

-Bien -suspira la mayor, jugándose su última carta en ello-, bien. ¿Quieres vivir así? Adelante. No me importará si... vienes a Denver cuando tengas problemas. Solo...

-¿Quieres que vuelva? -replica Belle- Claro... lo haré cuando te des cuenta de tu error. Lo haré cuando dejes de ser una copia. Ahora... sabes dónde queda la salida.

Por un segundo, al escuchar el sonido de los tacones de su hermana dirigirse a la puerta, reparó en la nariz húmeda de Gavin sobre su pierna. El mestizo molosoide se limitó a reposar su cabeza en cuanto ella se sentó en uno de los bancos. Sencillamente el día empezó terriblemente mal.

"Sabes que ella solo buscaba lo mejor" parece decirle Gavin con la mirada. "Aunque no me opongo a morderle el trasero si las daña a ti o a madre o a Lola".

Afuera, Lola se distrajo un momento. Quiso hacer de cuenta que nada de lo que oyera pasó por sus oídos y que recién llega del gimnasio. Esperaba que alguien así le aproveche lo suficiente como para que Syd deje de desconfiar por completo de Belle. Ni siquiera se percató de que chocó con Beatrix.

-¡Con cuidado, zorra! -maldijo Beatrix, siendo ignorada por la rubia, vestida con ropa deportiva rosa y blanca- ¡Te estoy hablando, puta!

Lola ni se inmutó. Tan acostumbrada a recibir insultos y a proferirlos, apenas levantó la mano izquierda y alzó su dedo medio. En respuesta, Beatrix tomó un guijarro del jardín vecino y se lo arrojó con tal puntería que se estrelló contra el vidrio de la habitación de Syd, en la segunda planta a la izquierda.

-¡Intenta eso otra vez y llamo a la policía! -grita Lola, amenazante, antes de volverse.

Craso error, si Beatrix no hubiese echado a correr sobre la acera lo mejor que pudo sobre esos tacones. Tan valiente respuesta... para alguien que se retira de una batalla singular en la que salió humillada.

Al entrar, ni siquiera reparó en que Belle se dedica a buscar algo con qué sacarse el hecho de insultar a su hermana mayor. No le da mucha importancia ahora, pues ya ha visto muchas veces eso. Tan solo necesita darle su espacio un tiempo antes, siquiera, de dirigirle la palabra.

.

Toda una vida, así como así, echada a la basura. Ello le molesta, apenas se compone la blusa y el pantalón azules que viste y arregla su cabello.

Ni siquiera reconoció a Belle cuando la encontró. La mujer que encontró al abrirle la puerta tenía una sonrisa distinta a la que solía tener hace cuatro meses, un par de aretes bastante costosos y un modo que se alejó de cualquier modo que escuchara antes.

Aquella publicación en Facebook... su primer publicación, de hecho. "Al fin libre en California". Una foto de su hermana acompaña dicho estado, teniendo como fondo la isla de Alcatraz, en un mirador en el lado este del puente Golden Gate, justo en la salida a Berkeley y Oakland.

No había reparado en aquella persona que le insultara momentos atrás. Ni siquiera vio a su atacante, pero esa voz..

Tiene sus dudas. Sabía que los Loud habían perdido a Lola de alguna manera. Desconoce el motivo en concreto. Y el tono que esa chica usó lo conoce de tres personas. Todas emparentadas.

"No. No puede ser Lola -piensa antes de comer una banderilla en un centro comercial cercano, un gusto que se ha guardado a espaldas de sus padres-. Ella debería haberse ido a modelar en Nueva York o a actuar para la televisión en Boston o en Orlando. Podría haberla contactado con un ejecutivo de Nickelodeon o de Universal para que hoy..."

Echaun vistazo al bocadillo. No era algo que acostumbrase como quisiera, y la salsa manchando su anillo de bodas no luce bien. Tampoco aquella insinuación de un supuesto enamoramiento suyo de Luna Loud. Ni siquiera le gusta el rock, y Belle le echó en cara eso.

Dos mordidas a la banderilla bastaron para dejar el palo mondo. Con cuidado, limpió con el capacillo el palo y arrojó ambos a un cesto para basura orgánica. Lo mismo hizo con sus sospechas y, tal cual, regresará a Denver. Ni siquiera valdrá la pena llama a sus padres para darles la noticia.

.

-¡Malditos niños!

El juramento que pensaba proferir murió en su mente cuando vio la pequeña pelea, si es que eso lo fue, entre Lola y una mujer apenas unos ocho o nueve años menor que ella. Aquella mujer de piel aceitunada le parece familiar, aunque desecha tal posibilidad. Le ve un ligero parecido con Belle, pero duda que sean familia de sangre.

Prefiere no perder tiempo. Tuvieron una semana un poco a la baja, aunque los patos que Belle introdujo fueron mejor inversión que aquellos plaguicidas, y los nuevos brotes ya solo serían vistos como futuros ingredientes para cócteles y bebidas. Por ahora, en ese aspecto, puede dormir tranquila y con negocio redondo. Los desechos de las aves pasan a ser un buen abono, por lo que el fertilizante ya no será tan necesario como antes.

Por media hora tuvo que aguantar los berridos de Belle y de otra chica que nunca había escuchado antes. Pagada de sí como aquella tutora, aunque primero sonó preocupada y orgullosa, cambiando poco a poco por un fuertedesprecio que incluso la alcanzó a ella misma como si de un padrote se tratara.

Ella ya lo había dejado muy en claro. Son mejores que una prostituta, y no muy diferentes de una empresaria, una corredora de Bolsa o de una cajera de supermercado. Unas trabajan con tremendas presiones sobre su espalda, responsables de decidir las suertes de millones de personas si un solo dígito está mal; otras igual son responsables no solo de llevar comida a casa, sino de fungir como intermediarios en una relación demasiado apegada. Unas más se empeñan en controlar no solo a personas y cantidades, sino incluso recursos que, de una u otra forma, deben llegar a todo mundo. Ella y la gente a su cargo tan solo llevan una responsabilidad compartida, y es hacer que aquella gente, sin excepciones, se divierta con lo que ofrecen. Simple y llano entretenimiento que nace del sexo.

Algo que, sin embargo, era muy distinto de lo que podía pensar antes.

~x~

 _Chatsworth, California_

Dedicó una última mirada a su teléfono. Era una adquisición bastante cara, pero siente que se lo ganó con todas las de la ley, sin más apoyo que su primera paga. Un último ajuste a la fecha... marzo 26 de 2014. Sin el estorbo que la pareja con la que fue colocada le representa, ahora ella era su propia jefa. Hace cuatro años de la separación, primero de sus padres y luego de su familia, su entrega a los Parson... uno de su huída de casa, el sitio a donde Servicio Sociales la envió, y apenas un par de meses que cumplió la mayoría de edad en el estado.

Le sorprendió ver que ser actriz de cine porno le ha dado mejores resultados de lo que esperaba, aún sin haber tenido gran cosa en sus estudios. Demostró tener gran facilidad para los negocios, y lo único que puede agradecer a aquella pareja de abogados fue que le brindaron educación, aunque el tener que dar el salto de saber leer y escribir a preparatoria de forma directa y tomar educación básica en una escuela nocturna fue demasiada presión. La nocturna la pudo sobrevivir, pero la preparatoria...

No se quejaba de tener ya un prominente busto. Pero en cuanto a la retaguardia, la vida no ha sido del todo justa. Ha visto a descendientes de chinos con más caderas que ella, y las burlas le hicieron mella en el poco orgullo que tiene.

Legalmente podría recurrir a su madre, si no fuera porque el gobierno le impuso a ella una orden de restricción hasta que demuestre tener plena solvencia económica o ella se pueda mantener por sí misma. Pero ¿qué funcionario le interesaba tomar en serio "actriz pornográfica" como un trabajo decente? ¿Qué burócrata no se reirá si pone eso cuando se realice el siguiente Censo?

Ahora, lo que le queda debe administrarlo bien. Tendría que pagar lo que le debe a aquél calvo de los Hermanos Bang, el negro, por pedirle una oportunidad que le dejó adolorida la cadera, la renta, y no puede permiirse soñar siquiera con otra cosa que no sea comida china. Está cansada de recibir las mismas malditas frases en esas galletas de la fortuna. Ya ni hablar de pagar el mantenimiento, impuestos...

Dos mil quinientos dólares. Su primera paga en ese mundo como una amateur, lo que es, y solo pudo disfrutar la mitad, toda en un aparato que apenas y tiene idea de cómo funciona.

~x~

Detesta recordar sus primeros días. El Mercedes de la entrada le costó, ya consolidada, dos años de abrir piernas, lamer genitales e incluso tragar semen. No se arrepiente de ello, pero se ha puesto dos reglas. Ninguna chica a la que acoja pasará lo que ella en sus primeros años (razón por la que abrió el Flor de Medianoche), y no forzará, una vez que se consoliden, a nadie a seguir con ella. Si siguen con ella, son más que bienvenidas. Si no, al menos se irán con una buena recomendación.

Dentro de lo que cabe, ya tuvo suficiente de pleitos para todo el mes. Ha recurrido a la absenta la noche anterior y es la primera vez que no le funciona para tener un buen despertar. Dormir viendo hadas, despertar con un ligero y hasta disfrutable dolor de cabeza. Así define un un buen amanecer, sin importar que Lola maldiga cada que olvide dónde puso su bolso o que Gavin le ladre a los ciclistas. Ni siquiera le molestan los ronquidos de Belle, cada vez más adaptada a su tren de vida.

Por lo menos esa discusión despertó sus sentidos y aclaró su mente. Tal vez eso le sirva. Un recurso cada vez más en desuso y que, pese a todo, ha dado buenos resultados.

~o~

Les sorprende tener la tarde libre. Con la expectativa de tener poca gente y con la falta de personal, era lógico que la medida fuera tomada. Desde luego, a nadie le gustó tener el domingo suelto.

Bueno... a casi nadie.

A estas alturas, el Rose Bowl, en Pasadena, había sido demolido y reconstruido. Tanto Lola como Stanley buscan, sobre todo, alguna mujer madura que se arriesgue lo suficiente para llevarse, al menos, mil dólares al momento sin hacer otra cosa que esperar a tener sexo frente a una cámara y cobrarse otros dos al terminar.

Ello irritó al grandote.

"Si son de mi edad y tienen un cuerpo que a tu amigo de allí abajo le de migraña, trata de convencerla". Esa fue la instrucción que le dieran. No menores de treinta y cinco ni mayores de cincuenta y cinco, que sean como un vino bueno. Mejor si siente un fuerte dolor por una erección, al menos en teoría.

La noche anterior habría sido estupenda para contratar. Con un juego de soccer de práctica entre los colegiales de la UCLA y la Universidad de Colorado, era más que obvia la presencia de algunas madres aficionadas a dicho deporte, sin mencionar el hecjo de que algunas de ellas son divorciadas o solteras.

-¿Trabajar yo en una porno? -cuestiona una mujer latina, ya entrada en su quinta década- ¿Qué es lo que piden?

-Solo un certificado médico -detalla Lola, vestida como de costumbre con una blusa rosa con vivos en blanco y un pantalón corto a medio muslo-, algo formal... si lo desea, puede llevar su propia lencería, pero los gastos de condones, comidas y maquillaje corren por nuestra cuenta. ¿Cual es su nombre, dice?

-Angela Zaldivar... ¿Podrán omitir mi...?

-Con el nombre basta -corta Lola-. No queremos que su familia se entere. Vaya a esta dirección -entre tanto, la rubia le da una tarjeta del Flor- y pregunte por Syd DeVine antes de las cinco entre semana, sábados hasta las cuatro y domingos hasta las dos.

-Se ve que no descansa nunca -repone Angela, ajustándose un poco el escote.

-No suele hacerlo.

-Entonces ¿puedo ir el Miércoles?

Miércoles. El fin del plazo que le dieronpara su adhesión a ΛΥΡ. No, ella tenía compromisos, pero... la respuesta siempre puede darla en la mañana, si no absorben su tiempo hasta las tres y media.

-¿Y por qué el miércoles? -quiso saber Lola.

-Necesito desquitarme con algo -responde la castaña latina-. Mi Joseph... él está en Afganistán y le negaron el permiso para pasar el día de la madre.

-Ok... puede decirle -instruye la rubia- que la manda Lola Fogle.

-Gracias.

-Espero verla pronto.

No le encuentra gracia al trabajo de oficina, en especial cuando esta se limita a la van de su acompañante, una mesa plegable, una hielera que hace las veces de archivero y una sombrilla de playa. La otra hielera, por suerte, al menos tiene lo necesario para una tarde bajo el ardiente sol de la zona metropolitana de Los Ángeles.

"¿Dónde puede estar?"

Ha pasado media hora desde que la dejó a cargo. Se suponía que iría por algo de comer para los dos y se tomarían media hora para ir entre Pasadena y Laguna Beach. Quizás con algo de suerte alguna trabajadora doméstica, sin importar el color de piel, podría dar un pequeño salto si no tiene hijos.

Juzgando que terminaron en el Rose Bowl, se decidió a levantar cuando un sonoro eructo tras ella la asustó.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? -pregunta Lola, dirigiendo su mirada a algunas bolsas que Stan carga consigo.

-Pensé que eso del khlav-kalash era una idiotez de Matt Groening -responde Stanley, sacando lo que, para la rubia, es una paleta de carne de olor penetrante y un poco picante.

-¿Al menos se sirve en un plato?

-Plato no -apunta el grueso hombretón-. Vara. El vendedor me dijo que podía beber agua o jugo de cangrejo para sacarme el sabor de encima.

-Cierra la boca y dame una vara, por favor.

La primera mordida y fue algo abrasador. Las especias usadas para marinar la carne de carnero solo robustecieron el sabor de la misma, y el carbón de álamo le dio y toque ahumado que apenas disfraza el aroma de cerca.

-Imagino que no comes nada al carbón -dice irónico Stanley, tan solo para mantener alejado el silencio.

-Imagino que no engordaste por tanto "kala-lo-que-sea" -soltó mordaz Lola.

-Buena esa.

Ignorante de que él lo tomó a broma, recibió una fuerte palmada en la espalda, causando que el bocado que la rubia tiene en la boca se saliera y cayera sobre su regazo.

-¿Crees que es una broma? -pregunta molesta ella, viendo manchados sus muslos.

-Solo quería hacer algo de conversación -aclara Stan luego de tragar.

-No es la mejor forma de hacerla.

-Mientras no insultes a nadie, no hay problema. Y eso es algo que solías hacer, ¿no?

Sin percatarse, Stan hizo una pregunta demasiado correcta, y la mente de Lola empezó a trazar docenas de respuestas, todas evasivas sobre su infancia y buena parte de su adolescencia. Todas ellas simples respuestas para algo que solo necesita una sola, misma que suele relacionar a un lastre demasiado pesado aún ahora.

No quería recordar a sus hermanos. Tuvo que abstenerse de responder, al menos, con la verdad.

-Digamos que tienes una amiga -empieza a plantear Lola- con nueve hermanas y un hermano. Todas tienen algo especial y él, bueno... es un pobre tonto al centro.

-Se nota que los padres de esa chica eran fanáticos del asiento trasero -bromea Stanley.

-Ese no es el punto -carraspea antes de retomar donde lo dejó- . Bueno, supongamos que esa familia se ve obligada a separarse con el tiempo y hereda las sobras del resto. Una de ellas llega a hartarse y pide -agrega, aunque se atraganta un poco por un pedacito de carne en la boca- un auto porque a dos de sus hermanas y a su hermano le regalaron el transporte. ¿Tienes idea de lo que a mi amiga le pasó en cuanto se lo negaron?

-No.

-Nada. Ella tomó sus cosas y se fue a Orlando -falseó Lola, cubriendo el detalle.

-Lo que dices... -eructa un poco el afroamericano-... bueno, tiene sentido.

-¿En serio?

-Cuando dejé a mi familia hace unos años, entonces era un poco nerd. Apenas era un palillo y me reprocharon qur no hice nada de mi vida. Querían que siguiera los pasos del viejo en la Marina. Ya sabes, Irak, Afganistán y otros sitios en Medio Oriente. Yo sólo quise estudiar cinematografía y, no se, trabajar en lo que fuera siempre que se relacione.

-O sea que...

-Si. Aquí me tienes. Trabajé para esos tipos de Chatsworth, y allí conocí a Syd, más o menos en... 2017. Año difícil para muchos -agrega el afroamericano antes de dar un último bocado-. Y no me arrepiento de haber mandado al demonio a la Marina. De empuñar un arma a una cámara, prefiero la cámara.

-O sea que...

-Lo que trato de decirte, Lola, es que si tu amiga quiso irse solo porque fue una perra, no la culpo. Si escarmienta o no, ¿a quién carajo le interesa? Si ama lo que hace, y espero que le vaya bien con su vida, ¿a ti que debe importarte?

-Nada.

-No tanto, pero si. Puedes apoyarla o dejarla en la estacada. Y, de estar en tu lugar, le daría cuanto estuviera en mis manos.

Tratando deguardar compostura, Lola trató de recordar tres pasos que su madre, Lori y Lincoln le exigieron en cada concurso, aún resonando con aquella gracuosa voz infantil de su hermano.

"Cara en alto, espalda recta y pompis firmes"

-Creo que terminamos por hoy -cambió Lola el tema, un poco perturbada.

-¿Y cuantas contrataste? -pregunta el grandote.

-Solo a dos. Una latina de nombre Angela Zaldivar y... -suspira pesadamente la rubia- una barbadense llamada Lya Foxx. Ahora paga.

-¿Qué?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste -alega la rubia-. Si no sacaba al menos una cita para la semana, te pagaba cincuenta. Y logré dos.

-Vamos, Lo -gimotea el multiusos-. De negro a blanquita, te lo pido. No me hagas...

-Dilo -insiste Lola.

-Bueno, es solo que...

-Solo hazlo -presiona ella-. Ahora conduce y vayamos con Marv.

Tuvieron que alzar la improvisada oficina y se pusieron en camino de regreso a Redondo. La apuesta era por demás sencilla. Lola perdía, ella pagaría veinticinco dólares por cada entrevista exitosa de Stan. Si ella ganaba, independientemente de las que él obtuviera, él tendría que ponerse un tatuaje permanente en el cuello que rece "Propiedad de Syd y Lola".

En su mente, cualquier cosa que Lola le haya dicho se borró ante una sola idea que le aterra. Y de eso está seguro.

Va a doler.

~o~

Lori no podía estar más molesta. Contando con que Lincoln deliberadamente se hizo acompañar por Lana y Ronnie Anne para tener que cambiar de departamentos las cosas de los Casagrande a la planta baja, su semana empieza terrible.

Le dijo claramente que viniera solo y dejase a Lana en casa. Justo lo que no hizo.

-¿Cuando crees que se le pase el mal humor? -pregunta Lana, luciendo un ojo morado.

-Cuando le nieguen la apelación a ese infeliz... -contesta Lincoln, sujetando un extremo de un librero de madera de encino-... no te emociones, amigo.

-Entendido, capitán -responde CJ al otro lado, cargando el otro extremo del librero.

Lana no puede evitar ser empática con el primo de sus cuñados. Los vecinos lo tratan con amabilidad solo porque piensan que es tonto o algo retrasado, aunque debe reconocerlo. Ha llevado la Bodega, junto con Carlota, mucho mejor de lo que Carl la manejara.

-¿Cómo te hiciste ese ojo morado? -quiere saber el nuevo dependiente e improvisado cargador.

-Fue Lori. No fue su culpa -se apresura en añadir la universitaria-. Yo me lo busqué por venir.

-Míralo por el lado positivo -anima el peliblanco-. Estamos acabando rápido.

Por lo que Lana pudo apreciar, el ahora finado Héctor se hizo dueño del edificio donde viven y, naturalmente, la Bodega pasó a segundo plano y se limitó a ser ya el casero hasta su fallecimiento hace dos años y medio. Ello, si bien le provee ya a la familia un ingreso más que decente, les hizo tener el lugar a tres cuartos de capacidad. Bien ubicados, no pocos son los estudiantes que suelen rentar un departamento, por lo regular en los pisos altos. ¿La razón? Tanto la tienda de los Casagrande como las nuevas generaciones de esa pandilla de gatos. La primera terminó siendo negocio redondo por los inquilinos, pero la segunda resulta ser un tanto repelente.

-Con cuidado -indica Bobby, algo sucio de polvo sobre la ropa de casa-. Pongan ese librero contra la pared.

-Junto a la puerta -contraviene Lori, dejando un buró al lado de la cama-. El tío prefiere tener una lectura cada que se levanta y otra... bueno... para todo el día.

-¿No podemos descansar cinco minutos? -pide Lana, habiendo arreglado el baño con algunas adaptaciones adicionales.

-Descansaste cuando tú y Lincoln venían para acá -increpa la abogada-. Mejor ve por los libros de las cajas ¡o juro que serás un taco humano!

-Con calma Lori -detiene el "secretario" de su consorte-, es tu...

-¿Y crees que no...?

Ni siquiera titubeó para atender a esa amenaza y la poca charla que escuchó. A pesar de los años y los hijos, Lori mantiene ese aire autoritario de siempre. Las actuales circunstancias, empero, han sacado lo peor de ese lado, y la vieja amenaza de volver a cualquiera un pretzel humano dio paso a un taco. La experiencia, por desgracia, la conoce ya Lynn de sobra solo por llamarle, por accidente y en su despedida de soltera, "gorda flatulenta".

Subiendo por el tiro de la escalera, ve a CJ, Lincoln y a Carlitos... Carlos, mejor dicho, cargar algunas cajas con ropa y efectos personales tanto del académico como de Frida. Lo mismo algún libro de bolsillo como cámaras de todo tipo son llevadas del segundo al primer piso con tanta calma como era posible.

-¡Mayday, Mayday! -vocifera cierto loro estridente- ¡Nueva rubia en la casa! ¡Nueva cita de Carl!

-Cierra la boca, Sergio -escupe Lana.

El ave solo responde con un amenazador quejido.

No importa que le gusten los animales. A toda persona le desagrada uno en particular. Así sea un ejemplar o una especie, todo mundo tiene su némesis peludo, escamoso, baboso, quitinoso o, en el caso de Lana, plumífero.

-De seguro quieres una galletita -se mofa la rubia.

Todo cuanto obtiene por respuesta se limita a un graznido amenazante.

Viendo una foto de la familia extendida en su mejor momento, apenas y reconoce a alguien además de los hermanos Santiago. Le da igual Carl, un verdadero patán, aunque no puede decir lo mismo de Carlota y CJ. Carlos... todavía apegado a su madre, mientras que los abuelos Héctor y Rosa se ven bien. Al menos lo bastante para una pareja de toda la vida que está dejando el mundo con meses y años de diferencia, cosa de viejas dolencias de la cadera de Rosa, cada vez más atada a una silla de ruedas, y una mezcla de agotamiento con secuelas de una vieja hernia.

En cuanto a los niños, entre sobrinos y familia política casi no puede reconocer a nadie. Solo ve a Roberto en brazos de su hermana con una sudadera roja y un pantaloncito azul, pero el resto, hijos de Carlota y un vecino que conoció en el salón de belleza donde trabaja, no tiene la menor idea de sus nombres.

-¡Lana! -grita Lori desde el fondo del tiro de la escalera- ¡Los libros!

-¡Perdón por la manía que me tomó el perico! -responde Lana, insultando a Sergio.

Una nueva respuesta del ave no se hizo esperar y le cayó en la forma de un poco de excremento sobre su cabeza.

- _¡Bombas fuera!_ -grazna Sergio, al mismo tiempo que se escucha un estruendo en el primer piso.

"Creo que no voy a durar mucho".

Suspirando, se propuso olvidar el mal trago. Si bien le va, su hermana más distante puede obligarle a despedirse de sus gruesas matas de vello en las axilas, amén de otras partes del cuerpo que por pudor evita mencionar.

-La tía Frida llamó, mamá -oyó la melancólica voz de Roberto abajo-. Dice que el martes darán de alta al tío.

-Gracias, Bob -responde Lori.

-¿Le digo a la tía Lana que baje a cenar?

-En cuanto baje con los libros del tío. Ve a lavarte las manos y llama a la abuela.

-Como quieras, má.

No contuvo una risita nerviosa. Ver a Lori como madre no estaba exactamente en planes a corto plazo, pero el chico Santiago resulta gracioso de ver. Tímido, un poco retraído, apenas y se abre con su familia cercana como para querer hacerlo con familiares a los que solo ve muy de vez en cuando, y ella es justo de ese tipo. Tan solo la ve dos o tres veces al año, y siempre con motivo de las fiestas patrias o Navidad, y siempre en Chicago por su terror a viajar.

Con toda la calma que le fue posible, bajó dos de cinco cajas lo bastante pesadas como para tener que usar una faja de construcción que Carl botó luego de su despido. No porque la necesitara realmente sino por precaución es que la usa.

-Mamá quiere que bajes a cenar -llama Roberto, sonando más depresivo de lo usual.

-No tengo hambre -rehusa Lana, incómoda.

-¿L-l-le digo eso?

-Solo dile que no voy a bajar -instruye la estudiante-. Solo... iré a la azotea.

Fiel a su excusa, solo piensa en querer evadirse un poco. No lo hace por gusto o porque quiere pensar. Solo desea estar sola para pensar mientras ve a las demás personas y los convoyes del subterráneo seguir con sy convulsa vida. Se quiebra la cabeza creyendo estar sola.

Y, por añadidura, se siente sola.

La suerte, buena o mala, le hizo venir acompañada al mundo. Hubo momentos en los que de verdad quiso ser hija única aunque sea de parto. No tiene nada en común mas que con Luna, Lynn y Lincoln, pero Lola... la misma cara, los mismos rasgos e incluso muchos recuerdos compartidos. Ha hecho cosas por ella, si. Favores recíprocos, golpizas en las que habían salido avantes incluso en desventaja...

Como todo gemelo, se tenían una a la otra.

Decidió ignorar las llamadas de Lori o de Lincoln. Podrían tratar de disuadirle esta o cualquier otra noche de tener esos pensamientos, pero solo ve dos formas en que lo haga. Obtiene noticias, o... no. Ni Lucy pensará algo así.

"Si a mis hermanos les fue mal la primera vez que cada uno fuera a los barrios más céntricos, ¿por qué no me irá igual?"

Mientras masca algo de goma, solo ve las luces de la ciudad. No será de movimientos trazados con antelación, pero su mayor ventaja entre once, considera, siempre ha sido algo más que trabajar en conjunto. Por mucho que Lori tuviera el mando, que Lynn y Lucy aprovecharon el factor sorpresa o que Lincoln y Lisa fueran metódicos, ella puede improvisar y avanzar. Aprovechar cuanto tenga al alcance para sobresalir junto o contra Lola.

"Le habría gustado venir".

Aquél pensamiento se borró cuando la insistente voz de Lori le llamó a cenar. Por lo visto, el que Roberto le diera el mensaje no fue tan buena idea. No tanta como una posibilidad algo descabellada.

"¿Pedirles un auto? Bah. Dudo que Vanzilla no pueda rodar otro tiempo sobre el mundo", piensa antes de ver a su hermana, de brazos cruzados, en la puerta. No furiosa, pero si algo mokesta.

-¿Qué hacías aquí arriba? -cuestiona Lori.

-Solo masco goma -responde la mil usos-. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No como el que te acabas de ganar por venir -la abogada y madre de familia se recarga contra la puerta abierta-. Literalmente ya perdiste un día de clases y eso no me gusta.

-¿Como tú al atropellar sin querer al corgi de Carol Pingrey?

-Touché.

Pensativa, Lana dirige su mirada al paso elevado del subterráneo. Le parece una insensatez que un edificio como el mismo en el que Lori hizo su vida se encuentre sin medidas aparentes de seguridad.

-¿Sabes si es seguro...?

-¿Que Lola pueda volver? -intuye Lori, aunque ella misma no espera respuesta- Empiezo a pensar que las dos lo malinterpretaron todo. Y antes de que me golpees si tienes las agallas, debo decirte una cosa.

Del bolsillo de su gabardina, la abogada sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, un encendedor y un cigarrillo de marihuana. Saca uno de tabaco y lo enciende antes de extenderle el de marihuana.

-Mira bien este... _churro_ -continúa Lori, despectiva-. ¿Sabes qué tiene que ver el que falté a aquella cena de Acción de Gracias con esto? ¿Cuándo Lisa cumplió seis?

-No -responde Lana, sabiendo que le cambiaron el tema por completo.

-Mentí sobre ese día. Le dije a papá por teléfono que el profesor de Derecho -empieza a narrar la mayor- daría una clase extramuros y nos citó en una biblioteca pública. Lola escuchó, hablé con ella y todos saben que ella puede detectar una mentira -da una calada al cigarrillo-. Pude convencerla de que sí tenía clases, pero me escapé con Bobby a las afueras y... solo la pasamos bien juntos. Un compañero me vendió diez gramos, Bobby compró una botella de whisky y no llegamos hasta la mañana siguiente. Ebrios, estúpidos y con la ropa cambiada.

Lana no podía creer lo que escucha. Lori, uno de los máximos referentes de autoridad inamovible de su familia, el principio y el fin de su primera infancia, se abre con ella sobre algo que no quiso saber. Le cuesta demasiado imaginarse a su hermana fumando y bebiendo solo para evadirse de una tradición como si no debiera lealtad a nada.

-Tuvimos suerte de que tenía un diafragma y que fue CJ el que nos abrió -continúa la mayor con su relato tras una calada corta-. Nos dimos una ducha rápida, nos fuimos a dormir lo que pudimos y Carlota nos despertó para ir a las tiendas del centro... no coordiné bien y a una mujer le rompí el brazo solo por un vestido que ni siquiera me quedaba.

-Eso fue estúpido -señala la menor.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que Lola pudo cometer algo estúpido. ¿Igual debemos negarle algo que siente que le hizo falta?

-Mira Lori, yo no...

-Mamá Santiago nos descubrió, pero por respeto no le dijo nada a nadie -remata Lori-. Hice un cigarrillo con lo que quedó de esa hierba y me dijo "Lori, te quiero como una hija, pero más te vale que tú y Roberto conserven esto. Los dos. Pueden ser idiotas, pero esa cosa les va a servir de recordatorio para los límites que tienen. Así que mucho cuidado con eso".

-Tú no fuiste una imbécil -trata de justificar Lana-. Tal vez solo quisiste probar cosas nuevas, es todo.

-A veces... a veces he querido que Lola si se hubiera enterado.

Por mero reflejo, Lori arrojó lejos el cigarrillo de marihuana y abrazó a su hermana menor como si les hubiese fallado de forma tan miserable a ella y al resto. En toda su vida, muy pocas veces ha visto a Lori quebrarse por naderías. Hoy, Lana sabe que le toca estar en el extremo que, usualmente, a su hermana mayor le corresponde.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Lori -susurra Lana mientras palmea la delgada espalda de su hermana.

-Eres libre de contarlo -suplica Lori, guardando un poco su llanto.

-No me corresponde hacerlo... no a mí.

~o~

La franca risotada que escuchara dentro contrasta mucho con el humor de su jefe. Le molesta haber tenido que darle la mala noticia y saber que tiene una última oportunidad para antes del fin de cursos de contratar los servicios de aquella chica rubia. La otra, la morena Memphis Belle, no les interesa pero bien puede ser una cortesía para compensar sus fallos.

Se siente abrumado. Tener que imaginar un nuevo rechazo y la cara de su empleador no le son agradables, y espera terminar con todo el asunto de una buena vez para librarse de ese punto espinoso en su agenda extracurricular.

Viendo el club nudista cerrado, no le queda de otra que tomar una muy prudente distancia. La última vez que quiso entrar le negaron el paso, llegando incluso a lanzarlo contra su propio auto. No la Hummer, sino uno más accesible a su ya no tan rebosante cartera.

Dando un trago de la botella de agua del portavasos, solo le queda alejarse del sitio y esperar.

.

Lola no pudo quedar más satisfecha con la cobranza de su apuesta de la tarde. Tres horas más allá de lo previsto bien valieron que Syd se molestara por lo impuntual de ambos, pero el trabajo del tatuador de Lola valió cada centavo y minuto invertidos. Justo ahora, todas estaban reunidas en la oficina de Syd, cosa rara de no ser porque ella eligió esa noche para lanzar el sitio oficial y redes sociales del establecimiento.

-De todas las estupideces que pudiste hacer -reprocha divertida Syd, copa de Manhattan seco en mano-, esta es la tercera de mi lista que al menos puedo disfrutar.

-La segunda en mi opinión -externa Belle, que por obvias razones no tiene muco de tratar con el grandote.

-Es la última vez que apuesto con una tramposa sobre trabajo -escupe Stanley, queriendo llevarse la mano al recién pigmentado pedazo de piel.

-¿Tramposa? -pregunta retórica Lola, con toda la inocencia que puede usar entornando los ojos y, raro en ella, chupando una paleta.

-Sé bien cómo puedes hacerlo más entretenido -replica la pelirroja de tinte mientras suelta un manotazo-. Ahora date la vuelta.

-No irás a nalguearme, ¿verdad? -pregunta temeroso Stan.

-¡Oh, no! No, no... -responde un tanto cínica la mayor del grupo, a la par que el resto de las chicas observan divertidas-... solo bájate el pantalón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Un chasquido de dedos bastó para que Dakota, Candice y Lola lo sujetaran. El hombre de confianza de Syd "luchó" con denuedo hasta que Belle hizo los honores y bajara tanto la prenda como los nada discretos calzoncillos con estampado de leopardo. Acto seguido, y como si de un niño se tratara, Syd lo puso boca abajo sobre su muslo izquierdo, cerró la bisagra con el derecho y empezó a hacer justo lo que no esperaba Stanley.

-Eres... un... chico... malo, Stanley -a cada palabra, la empresaria acompaña la misma con una nalgada suave sobre sus glúteos, en medio de un nuevo mar de risas-. No... vuelvas... a... tardar... tanto...

En cuanto terminó la ronda, hizo levantar al multiusos y besó con picardía cads posadera, dejando marcados sus labios. Repitió la operación con Lola, ya que ella fue tan responsable de que llegaran tarde a la cita de la presente noche. La única diferencia, cosa que sorprendió a todas, fue que en lugar de plantar besos en la retaguardia de la rubia lo hizo justo en donde termina la espalda. Ello, lejos de escandalizar a la mano izquierda de Syd, le provocó un fuerte sonrojo que no fue pasado por alto, como pudo comprobar después, por una pequeña audiencia en la sesión inaugural del sitio en vivo.

Avanzada la velada, y con más ganas de irse a la cama, optó por pedir un taxi. Había excusado que tiene examen por la mañana, aunque no era tan cierto. Dicho examen lo tendría el miércoles, y juzgó conveniente dar por terminada su estadía en el Flor.

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Lolita! -parlotea Candice, ya con la cuenta de shots de tequila tan perdida como su cabeza

-Si tiene escuela, tiene escuela -interviene Belle, no menos ebria pero si arrastrando las palabras en la lengua-. La bebita ya bebió su leche y tiene...

-Nadie está en sus cabales para manejar, lindas -tercia Syd, aún sin caer-. Si Lola tiene examen, no veo por qué no deba beber tanto, igual es un hermoso ángel caído del cielo.

-¿Seguro que puedes salir sin chocar tu cabecita? -hipa Dakota, dejando caer las hojas de su mojito en su busto.

-Chicas, estoy bien -se escuda Lola antes de beber, de un trago, medio vaso de ron a palo seco-. Seguro me irá bien.

-Bien, si quieres irte...

-Pero antes... debo hacer algo.

Caminando con un poco de torpeza, fue hasta la webcam y se levantó la blusa para enseñar a todo mundo sus senos. Acto seguido, tomó un marcador y escribió una A+ sobre el pezón.

-¡Deseenme suerte lindos! -pide Lola a la cámara, besando la lente y volviendo a cubrir sus curvas.

-Nos vemos, Lolita -despiden jocosas sus camaradas, entre besitos al aire y ademanes.

Dedicó una mirada a su mecenas antes de salir. Ésta, solo no tan pasada de copas como el resto, se limitó a un simple "llama cuando llegues". Nada fuera de lo usual, pese a que no tienen más lazos que los que pueden reconocer.

Bostezando, ya con el sueño acosando, reparó en un viejo Accura en el estacionamiento. No conoce a nadie con un auto semejante, pero la cara del adormilado ocupante le es familiar, como si de un viejo fantasma se tratara. Algo que no logra recordar...

El claxon del taxi que solicitó puso fin a su investigación. El chofer no tiene demasiados inconvenientes, acostumbrado -juzga Lola- a trabajar de noche.

-¿A dónde la llevo? -ofrece el moreno operario, más por rutina que por otra razón.

-Solo a donde pone la tarjeta, si puede -bosteza Lola.

-Como diga, bonita.

Habría puesto reversa para salir del estacionamiento del Flor, de no ser porque una mujer, al parecer ya entrada en su cuarta década, le hizo parada y se agolpó contra la portezuela del vehículo.

-¡No puede abordar, mujer! -maldice el taxista- ¡Ya llevo pasajeros a bordo!

-¡Es urgente que lo haga! -insiste aquella mujer, para desagrado de Lola- Hace media hora que debía estar en Pasadena.

-No insista, señora. No puedo...

-Le daré doscientos dólares y le dejo...

-Con el dinero basta -acepta el moreno, pensando mal de aquella mujer-. Solo espere a que termine con ella. ¿Le molesta que ponga música?

-Adelante.

Nerviosa, Lola reconoce esa nariz puntiaguda, el cabello rubio y, desde luego, un ligero corte por encima del entrecejo. Si la memoria no le falla... tendrá quefingir demencia, dar cualquier excusa o solo ignorarla.

Resignada a tener que compartir, Jennette McCurdy tomó asiento y estudió con la mirada a Lola. No es como si pudiera recordarla, pero prefiere tener que hablar a escuchar la cháchara del conductor.

-Oye... -llama Jennette, golpeando on suavidad el hombro de Lola-... ¿estás bien?

-No la conozco -responde Lola, mientras pasan unos treinta segundos de introducción a la canción que puso el taxista.

 _What you sight you have been_

 _Where you go already been_

 _Then again you got through_

 _Occasion Avenue._

-Te me haces familiar -insiste la productora.

-¿En serio tiene que molestar a alguien que salió de trabajar? -rechaza la actriz y bailarina exótica.

-No, a menos... que ese alguien me haya roto la nariz con una calceta y una barra de mantequilla.

 _Sister, the day you sell your skin_

 _(The gold of the night is the gold of the blind)_

 _Sister, that day your soul gives in_

 _(You'll never find what you left behind)_

 _Oh, oh, no matter what they do_

 _Oh, oh, you got to go straight through_

 _Occasion Avenue_

-Me confunde con otra -evade Lola, sin éxito.

-Reconozco a una persona que siempre deja marca cuando la trato -McCurdy trata de sonar amable-. Lo mismo da si es Jerry Trainor o una don Nadie sin talento.

Sin talento... la frase fue hiriente en su momento. Y más viniendo de ella. Ahora, le duele tanto como una mordedura de chinche en el codo.

 _Brother, dare not loom left ot right_

 _(Coaxing your eyes, poisoning your mind)_

 _Brother, don't sto or you must fight_

 _(No indulgence or its death you find)_

 _Oh, oh, you will not leave with doubt_

 _Oh, oh, you may not take it to_

 _Occasion Avenue._

-¿Puede quitar esa horrible canción? -exige Lola.

-¿No quiere mejor el tercer movimiento de Las Cuatro Estaciones, majestad? -pregunta sarcástico el chofer.

-Solo conduzca.

-Si... ya te recuerdo bien -musita Jennette, decidida-. Lola Fogle, para la audición de "El juego de Karla", ¿hay error?

-En serio, yo...

-No voy a retirar lo que dije entonces. Una mierda de actitud te lleva a ser rechazada. Nadie quiere -expone la productora- ser rechazado en su primer intento, pero así es la vida. ¿Crees que me aceptaron como protagonista de aquellas series cuando tenía catorce?

-¿Y cómo sabe eso, si la eligieron a la primera?

-De verdad, niña. No sabes nada del mundo. Que te boten en la primera audición o que un productor se te insinúe pensando que quieres más de tu trabajo, un casting aquí y allá buscando oportunidades grandes y sin perder de vista una fantasía que muy pocos cumplen. ¿Sabes lo que es no tener una vida normal? ¿Que haya parásitos buscando en tu basura solo para saber si le fuiste infiel a un novio o a tu esposo, si tienes? -Lola niega con la cabeza- Puedes golpear a todo mundo. Puedes pisotearlo, aplastarlo, incluso puedes masticarlo. Pero existe algo llamado karma.

-No creo en eso -alega la joven, desdeñosa.

-La chica del club nudista -avisa el taxista-, llegamos.

-¿Un club nudista? -inquiere Jennette.

-Fue todo lo que pude conseguir después de eso -miente Lola-. ¿Feliz?

-No -responde la rubia mayor, buscando algo en su bolso-. Pero espero que tengas una buena vida. Ten... por si quieres una referencia.

Sin previo aviso, y antes de que pudiera pagar su traslado, Lola siente un par de labios apretarse contra los suyos. No fue algo que no disfrute, pero eso se le figura como... ¿agradecimiento?

-Me arruinaste ese día como poca gente lo hizo, pero me diste un periodo para pensar y darle un giro a mi carrera -susurra tras cortar el beso-. Si necesitas una referencia...

-Lo pensaré -responde Lola de forma escueta, un poco perturbada, antes de que el taxi dejara la calle.

A pesar del alcohol en la sangre, algunas cosas que creyó olvidadas se elevaron de la profunda fosa común que alegremente cavó para ellas. Y a esa mujer, en particular, se le haría sencillo tener que recordarle eso. Pensar que tendría oportunidad de destacar en su primera audición para que algún cazatalentos descubriese un diamante perfectamente pulido para la marquesina de los cines o en los carteles publicitarios...

Por una vez, no queriendo caer en algo estúpido como esa charla, fue a casa, aunque no para dormir. Hay demasiadas cosas en su mente como para dormir la borrachera incluso, y mucho menos para cerrar los ojos siquiera.

No con calma.

~o~

 **Es curioso. Un poco de ambientes relajados, y los que me conocen lo saben de primera mano, dejan espacio para algo irreversible.**

 **¿Se esperaban ese cameo de Jennette McCurdy? Desde que vi hace tiempo un fan-art de Luan con las protagonistas de ICarly, y de eso ya tiene tiempo tras haber soltado el prólogo de esta cosa, odié decir "el cabronazo que la dibujó si sabe. Denle un pedazo de Chihuahua".**

 **Para referencias, tanto _Battle Royale_ (Koushun Takami) como la canción _Ocassion Avenue_ (Helloween) han sido... no meras coincidencias. Y la historia de Lori, bueno, acepto que se vio un poco cliché.**

 **Para rápido, a darles respuesta:**

 ** _t1057_ , gracias por el cumplido. Nada como la vieja escuela para relajar la lectura, pero... debí aclarar una cosa la cita anterior. La pieza que usé para el cierre de la misma fue del soundtrack de la película "Burlesque". Berlin Jungle, para mayor precisión. Saludos, viejo.**

 **Te pregunto, _J_ _ulex93_. ¿Prefieres despertar con un dedo en la boca o con la bota en la cara? Zach... pobre. Agente de caos, si. Agente voluntario, no exactamente. Lo que si debo decir es que Lara me costó mucho para definir su personalidad. Espero que hoy prendas tu vela, compadre.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo, gente. Ahora... veremos en los próximos dos actos por qué rayos se titula así este rollo.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_

 _ **Plato no. ¡Vara! ¡Vara!**_


	8. Acto VI La oscura Blanca Nieves

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Princesa Caída**_

 _ **Acto VI**_

 _ **La oscura Blanca Nieves**_

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **17 de mayo de 2032**

 **La vieja habitación de Ronnie Anne Santiago**

 **3:41 am**

En algún momento todo mundo piensa que la vida no deja de hacerles entender la elemental Ley de Murphy. Esta dicta, y nada lo ha contradicho de forma abierta o absoluta, que si hay alguna probabilidad de que algo pase, simplemente pasará. Y, por lo mismo, no poca gente se toma a broma sobre ello la Tercera Ley del Movimiento de Isaac Newton. Todo cuerpo que se halle en movimiento tendrá una fuerza opositora de igual magnitud en el sentido opuesto. Lo interpretan a modo de que corresponda con la idea del karma.

Lo que uno brinda, tal cual, es lo que recibe.

Lana sabe bien de ello. Con todos los rescates y activismo efectuados en su vida, no le resulta extraño sino desconocido tener pesadillas que no se relacionen a funcionarios escolares quejumbrosos, empresarios avaros y personas con quienes ha tenido sus roces. No necesita saberlo, pues no pocas veces pasó por terrores infantiles y los cambios de la adolescencia.

 _Ante ella, se extiende una casa de aire afrancesado, muy común en los pantanos del valle del Mississippi. Un sutil tono rosa como el de la banda que Lola portaba de niña y una fina mampostería con los tableros y el dintel mostrando cuerpos de ambos sexos desnudos le resultan atrayentes y a la vez repulsios. No le sirve, por tanto, tener que cubrirlos con yeso; el revoque tal cual adquiere nuevas y sensuales formas que le hacen desistir._

 _Nada más entra, ve que muchos hombres, vestidos como hace un siglo, en lo que el señor Grouse y los libros de historia llamaban La Prohibición. Bombín, camisa de lino o seda, tirantes y zapatos de ante. Las camareras, cubiertas con vestidos cortos de raso y terciopelo, servían diligentes a la clientela bajo la severa mirada del tabernero, un hosco patán bien vestido con ropa no menos estrafalaria._

 _Como si nada, apenas da el primer paso al interior y todo el cuadro se rompe, cayendo al vacío. Su ropa de costumbre había cambiado por un pantalón corto blanco, una blusa de tirantes rosa de algodón y unos zapatos de tacón medio de vinilo. Su mochila se había vuelto un pequeño bolso de mano con apenas dinero para un sándwich y una botella de agua. El panorama que la rodea se volvió una sucesión infinita de espejos._

 _Distintas Lanas aparecen frente a ella. Una montada en un caballo, una coneja con ropa vaquera, una ambientalista y una mujer ya mayor que le dobla la edad , vestida en uniforme penitenciario y con evidentes señales de haberlo pasado realmente mal en mucho tiempo._

 _-..._

 _No entiende nada de lo que un curioso chico, parecido a ella, quiso decirle, mas no dejó de verle gesticular como loco. No así sus reflejos. Todas esas Lanas sacaron martillos y empezaron a romper el "reflejo". Lo que creen que es el reflejo._

 _En el último espejo solo alcanza a ver a Lola, vestida como cuando tenían ambas seis pero con su edad actual. El rostro, resquebrajado, apenas y le alzó el dedo medio antes de levantar un espejo en el que vio su reflejo. Una versión que nunca creyó ver desde que su gemela se rompió un brazo y una pierna para obtener boletos para Lactolandia._

 _-Lana... -sonrió la Lola onírica con perversidad-... yo... soy... tú._

 _Espejo en mano, Lana vio aterrada su reflejo... o, más bien, vio a Lola antes de verse a sí misma con la ropa de su hermana._

 _El espejo tenía razón._

 _"Yo... soy... tu..."_

Un grito que estremece a cualquiera rompió la calma de la vieja habitación de Ronnie Anne. Sudorosa, no tardó en buscar sus efectos para el baño y fue a darse una ducha.

No es la primera vez que tiene pesadillas con Lola. Pero nunca en las que ella se transmuta en su gemela, y nunca una en que despierte gritando y mojando la cama en más de un sentido. Sudor, lágrimas, orina... por lo regular era solo sudor o lágrimas, mas algo así es completamente nuevo.

Repasó cuanto hizo antes de dormir. Charló con Lori sobre cosas que no quiso saber, Lincoln se torció el hombro al caer por la escalera de la entrada, pasó una pequeña noche de chicas en que se resignó a dejar que Ronnie Anne le afeitara las piernas por perder una apuesta sobre un show de telerrealidad muy del estilo de El Barcode los Sueños.

La pieza que le fuera prestada le recuerda a la primera habitación de su hermano. Un pequeño cubículo de no más de dos por dos y medio metros cuadrados con una cama individual, un buró que hace las veces de escritorio, un frigobar de puerta transparente con algunos bocadillos (y en especial aquellas paletas heladas a las que su cuñada era adicta hasta que se fue de casa) y un perchero. Admite que el espacio es muy reducido, a comparación de los cuartos que ocupó en su vida, ya sea la pieza que compartió con Lola o la que dejaron Lori y Leni, suya en cuanto la entonces plástica de diez arruinó a Lynn y le exigió su espacio.

Víctima del insomnio, fue a la sala y encontró a sus compañeros de viaje. Se le hizo extraño no verlos como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, desnudos y algo sudorosos, pero igualmente están dormidos juntos, codo a codo sobre el sofá. No tardó en oir la voz de Lori en la cocina, tratando de razonar con sus padres de que iría a visitarlos más seguido.

Envidia a sus hermanos. Inclusive Lucy, que no la ha tenido mejor que ella, tiene cierta estabilidad. De todos ellos, cuatro son casados, una divorciada y el resto siguen solteras pero bien acompañadas de cuando en cuando.

Sin prisas, se acercó a la cara de Ronnie Anne. Ojerosa, un poco decaída por las ya pasadas crisis familiares de los Casagrande y demasiado cansada.

Si en ella hubiera quedado elegir pareja para su hermano, habría sido algo muy difícil de decidir. A él, sabe, las pieles morenas le encantan, y ambos saben que Stella y Ronnie tenían igual posibilidad. La asiática no fue sino quien le quitó lo virgen a su hermano de una vez por todas en su segundo ciclo, pero a favor de su hoy cuñada tiene muchas de sus primeras veces. Beso, cita (forzada, pero cita al fin), situación comprometida, ojo morado...

De verdad lo envidia.

Por mero acto reflejo, la chicana se removió y le dio a su marido un beso corto en los labios. Eso es algo a lo que se acostumbró a ver de continuo por casi cinco años, pero en cuanto se alejó se imaginó a sí misma y a ella como pareja. Felices ambas... a pesar de la inconformidad de Lori, la decepción del resto de las chicas y la furia mal disimulada de Lincoln.

No lo culparía. Tras años de meterse todas en la vida amorosa de su hermano, cada una le dejó hacer, más allá del Protocolo de Protección Marital. Al menos, hasta aquella lejana noche en que Leni los halló en el asiento trasero de Liberty, dormidos y sonrientes, antes de que las mayores volvieran a meterse donde nunca fueron llamadas.

Sin poder dormir, solo se acostó en la cama sin el colchón, una vez que abriera la ventana para orear el ambiente, y decidió dedicar el resto de la noche a ver videos de ataques animales. Por ahora, solo quiere olvidarse de un sabor que solo ella, Lori y Lincoln conocen, de Lola y de su pesadilla.

~o~

La habitación está oscurecida. No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que aquellas supuestas "entidades paganas", los hombres y las mujeres no iniciadas en los secretos de aquella "selecta" hermandad conformada exclusivamente por chicas, dado el hermetismo imperante.

Ya había metido la mano en una pecera con sanguijuelas que se alimentaron hasta la saciedad, cruzó las Mil y Una Estacas del Dolor (un paseo de cincuenta chicas pagadas para palotear los glúteos que duró veinte vueltas) y bebió un batido sobre el que no preguntó en defensa propia.

Vio a Kat allí, vestida con una túnica gris (dejando claro que es una iniciada, cosa que Lola ignora) en medio de las integrantes del Consejo de la Fraternidad. Demasiado hermética con su vida social... la que le quedaba, desconoce si es integrante de la misma.

Lo poco que sabe, al menos de la presidenta, es que era residente del área de Royal Woods, como muchos otros que prefieren huir del frío extremo en invierno y desean refugiarse lejos de la nieve, le tiene tanta repulsión a los anfibios como ella y que ha tenido contactos un tanto cuestionables con el profesorado, quien al parecer le cogió cierta manía debido a su estatus como dirigente de una organización estudiantil, razón por la que sigue atorada como estudiante de periodismo.

-Solo tienes hasta el viernes para pasar tu último proceso antes de someter el veredicto a proceso -declara Joy, tratando de parecer solemne bajo una túnica rojiza-. ¿Das marcha atrás? -ofrece, señalando una enorme pala de cricket a la que le hicieron seis agujeros para reducir la resistencia al viento- ¿O tienes las agallas para afrontar tu prueba de ingreso a la esfera de la Sacrosanta Fraternidad ΛΥΡ y abjurar de cualquier fidelidad, previa o futura? ¿Crees tener lo necesario para ingresar a esta noble institución?

"¿Abju-qué-cosa dijo?"

La última pregunta resuena en su cabeza. En su momento, apenas se instaló y retomó sus estudios con mayor vehemencia, al grado de que su profesor de Humanidades se atrevió a cuestionarle una cosa simple sobre la vida.

¿Por qué mantenerse como un perro loco en un mundo que precisa sangre fría? La respuesta a ello fue algo que consideró demasiado estúpido incluso para cualquier chico educado en casa en sistema abierto. No se atreve a plantearse algo así, pero la idea resurge como si de algo nefasto por suceder se trate.

Titubeante, sabe que incluso ella tiene sus lealtades definidas. Su cartera, el Flor, ella misma y Syd. Por lo menos, son las lealtades que reconoce en orden ascendente, pero de allí a tener que irse de fiesta en fiesta, de juego en juego, solo para tener que cumplir con pequeñas contribuciones y tener ciertas ventajas... el precio es una inversión de altísimo riesgo.

Abjurar... conoce de más el significado de la palabra aunque haya escuchado otras más comunes y, por tanto, sean estas las que usara en cualquier punto de su vida. Y la más común de todas ellas, ha sido negar. Lo mismo se negó a querer leer por considerarlo aburrido que a permitir, en su momento, que Lana la suplantase en un concurso de belleza infantil. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que negó tener un hermano, pero eso fue para probar qué tan lejos fue una mentira suya. Y justo ahora, le ofrecen renegar de algo que ella misma construye con su propio cuerpo.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le insta a aceptar. Seductora, cadenciosa y atrayente, no quiso darle mucha atención. Una de las cosas que ha buscado le era ofrecida, mas desconoce qué habría si no acepta.

Kat advierte su nerviosismo. Por días, desde que dejara esa carta en el casillero de Lola, ha planeado hasta el último detalle. Desea que,frente a todos, sufra una humillación cono ella lo ha hecho. Por ello es que ha renunciado a la reunión en Michigan en última instancia. Por ello es que ha considerado tantos aspectos de su venganza hasta el último detalle.

Una sola sonrisa de Joy le basta para saber que todo marcha bien. Lo que ignora, lo que no puede (o no quiere) contemplar, es que ella ignora que solo es el vehículo de su ajuste de cuentas.

-¿Qué es lo que dices? -vuelve a preguntar Joy, ansiosa.

~o~

Hay días en los que prefería estar dibujando. Sentir en su nariz el sudor que le provoca tener que afinar los últimos detalles, el tacto del papel y el frío de alguna bebida que pase por su garganta mientras una corriente de viento cruza su espalda y torso desnudos. Deseaba tener un escaner que traslade los trazos del papel a un documento que debiera entregar. Y este, sin duda era uno de esos días en que quisiera trabajar en casa.

Sencillamente no puede hacerlo. No en casa de su suegra, mucho menos con toda la familia reunida.

Sus vacaciones ya están próximas. Con todo, piensa que un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Lily y adelantado para Lana sería llevarse a ambas a California. Tal vez a Los Ángeles o a San Diego. Luna le habló maravillas de San Francisco, aunque Lucy sentía curiosidad de algunos sucesos paranormales en Sacramento o en un lugar en Oregon del que no recuerda bien el nombre. Sin embargo, la decisión final recae en Ronnie Anne. Y ella, en ese sentido, no es precisamente la persona más cara que conoce. Algún parque cercano, la posibilidad de nadar desnudos en un arroyo escondido que conocen bien en la frontera con Canadá...

Desde que Lana se rompiera un brazo a los nueve, se vio forzado a tener que aprender mecánica. Agradece todavía que Lana le hiciera tomar un curso intensivo para cuidar de "Lyra", aquella Harley que le costó a la rockera tener que desembolsar un buen dinero, mientras se recuperaba. Los dos meses más largos de su vida, recuerda, antes de que encontrar una fuga en la transmisión del combustible.

-¡¿Por qué me haces eso, Liberty?! ¿No estás de humor?

No es la primera vez que le pasa algo similar. Las veces que él y su mujer iban a quedarse en Chicago no faltan los pequeños imprevistos. Si no le falta un espejo al salir, es una llanta desinflada, algún vecino le rayó el auto o sencillamente un ladrón se lleva la batería.

En esta ocasión, había sido una obstrucción. Palpando a falta de una mejor iluminación, no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarla cerca del motor, provocando sin querer una fuga que fue directo y con algo de fuerza a su cara.

.

Con el equipaje listo, Lana solo espera a que terminen de desayunar. Ojerosa, al menos no siente remordimientos por el colchón a pesar de haberlo lavado en cuanto sr aburrió de ver cómo un elefante en medio de un festival en la India entró en "must" y atacó a la multitud.

Se siente tranquila. No tenía idea del tiempo que extrañaba que Lori preparase el desayuno antes de irse a una corte de distrito, poniendo a ella y a Lincoln al tanto del caso de un hombre a quien su mujer le retiró la pensión por sus deudas de juego en Nevada. Huevos, salchichas de soya para ella, frijoles refritos y gajos de tomate, además de un café cortado, jugo de naranja y un bollo, mismos que desaparecieron en cosa de minutos.

Estaba por bajar cuando un penetrante hedor a gasolina inundó sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que te pasó? -pregunta incrédula Lana.

-Creo que Ronna y yo nos vamos a quedar un par de días más -responde Lincoln con sequedad.

-¿Por qué lo dices hermano? -inquiere Lana, al tiempo que ve a Carl salir casi como si nada, temeroso de que ella se le eche encima a matar.

-Una fuga junto al motor -vuelve a responder el peliblanco-. ¿Tienes enjuague bucal?

-No.

-Me temo que hoy solo te dejo hasta el aeropuerto, Lana. Apenas salga de la ducha buscamos un taxi y te dejo en la entrada.

Ni siquiera tuvo que dejar pasar mucho tiempo. Apenas vio a Lincoln entrar al baño y salió de forma intempestiva bajo una lluvia que no esperaba.

-¡No fue mi culpa! -chilla el dibujante bajo la lluvia de objetos- ¡No sabía que llegaste o que estabas tomando un baño!

-¡¿No te enseñaron a no estar de mirón, Lincoln?! -pregunta furiosa María, quien apenas tenía cinco minutos de haber llegado de cubrir el turno de la noche pese a su edad, cubierta solo con una toalla mientras le arroja una botella de shampoo.

Por desgracia, sabe qué es lo que pasa cada vez que sus pasos llevan a Lincoln a situaciones comprometedoras. Tener que soportar sus quejas no es lo suyo, siendo más propensa a quejarse. Y eso le ha pasado dos veces. La primera al romper con Stella la primera vez, y fue Lily (los interrumpió estando en la fila del cine, estando ella en su tropa Blue Bell) quien pagó los platos rotos al tratar de hacerle pasar varios juegos en dificultades máximas por tres días seguidos. La segunda, para su suerte, él se la buscó por apresurarse a terminar un proyecto de ciencias. Por una vez, al menos, a las cinco les tocó afrontar a un hermano gruñón y neurótico cuando un ácido le cayó -según Clyde- sobre el pantalón y alcanzó el calzoncillo. Eso lo orilló a tener que pedirle a algunas personas, sin mucho éxito hasta que Haiku le prestó algo limpio del club de teatro... una lástima, porque fue una falda que, para variar, se levantó ni bien salido por culpa de un balón. Desde entonces, tiene cuidado de no sorprenderlo en una situación así.

 _I was made for rockin'you babe_...

"Salvada por la campana", piensa mientras el celular de Lincoln suena con un viejo hit de Smooch.

.

- _¿Diga?_

-¿Sigues en Chicago, Lincoln? -pregunta Jordan, sonando obvia.

- _Si, Jordan, estoy con mi suegra_ -responde el peliblanco, al otro lado de la línea.

-Odio decírtelo, Lincoln, pero a Lily le urge que regreses -habla Jordan, sonando preocupada- Tu hermana se tomó la libertad de hacer una fiesta en tu casa y, bueno...

- _Solo dilo_ -urge Lincoln- _. Ya tuve suficiente de que mamá Santiago me tomara por un mirón._

-Bueno... ella hizo una pequeña reunión que, digamos, se salió de control.

- _Tiene que ser una broma._

-¿Crees que soy como Pucelli? -la rubia se exaltó un poco, recuperando el humor previo- El punto es que invitó a sus amigas y, no sé como demonios lo hizo, contrataron a un stripper.

- _Dime qué otra cosa hizo..._

-Veamos... -con cuidado, y bajo la apenada mirada de Lily, empieza a enlistar-... ponchó las llantas del nuevo auto de tu hermana la cerebrito...

- _¿Lisa se compró un auto?_

-... terminó a golpes con una policía que fue a presentarle una multa por ruido, arrojó una pelota de tenis contra mi puerta y, por si fuera poco, provocó que casi atropellaran a Jordan. El tarado de Koch -aclara, ya que el nombre se hizo común.

- _No dejes que salga_ -indica Lincoln, conteniendo la frustración.

-Está detenida -detalla Jordan.

- _Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer_ -piensa rápido el dibujante- _. Si puedes, paga la fianza. Ya veré como te pago después, pero en cuanto salga, y hasta que regrese, que no salga de casa._

-Eso será un poco...

- _Nos vemos en cuanto Ronnie y yo volvamos_ -cuelga, impaciente Lincoln.

Cabizbaja, Jordan no evitó sentirse culpable. Setenta y dos horas de arresto, y en un día cumple sentencia por querer salvar el pellejo de la hermana más joven del hombre con quien fantasea en sus noches solitarias.

Frente a ella, ve a Lily recargar su espalda contra la pared. A la adolescente le da vergüenza saber que ella gastó su única llamada.

-Espero que estés feliz, Loud -reprocha Jordan.

-¿Vendrá Linc a sacarnos? -pregunta esperanzada Lily.

-Tiene sus problemas y no vendrá.

Un fuerte gemido de la menor de los Loud inunda la celda. Para ella, bien puede ser el peor momento de su vida. Pero para Jordan, tal vez sea hora de conocer a alguien. Si es hombre o mujer, le importa tanto como el sándwich que fue su desayuno.

.

-¿Me disculpas, Lana? -pide solícito Lincoln, apenas colgando- Tengo algo qué hacer en la azotea.

Ni siquiera se molesta en verle marchar escaleras arriba. Lo más raro que le ha visto hacer es contenerse lo mejor que puede hasta hallar un lugar lo bastante tranquilo para lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Algo nada grato de ver o de oir, pero igual ya lo ha hecho frente a ella unas diez veces.

-¿A dónde fue Linc? -pregunta Ronnie, habiendo regresado de casa de un amigo suyo entre el desayuno y la pospuesta vuelta a casa

-Solo tuvo una mala mañana- contesta lacónica Lana.

-¿Sabe que los vecinos de enfrente son testigos de Jehová?

-Maldita sea... ¡Lincoln!

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, MUNDO?!

Si las cosas para María y su familia no podían complicarse, Lincoln les aseguró una buena ronda de visitas "para detenerse a oir la Palabra del Señor".

~o~

La tarea que le dieron en ΛΥΡ no pudo ser más estúpida. Revisando esa hoja en el camino a su siguiente clase del día, pudo notar que alguien sólo desea humillarle sin demasiada suerte.

"Entrar al vestidor del equipo de fútbol y robar cinco suspensorios sin ser descubierta". Si haber sido una redomada chismosa casi toda su vida le ha servido de algo, por muy poco que fuera, ha sido para hacerla mucho más cautelosa. No por nada ha conocido tantos secretos de medio mundo en Royal Woods y usado esa información muchas veces en su beneficio.

En cuanto a la otra opción, "acostarse con un profesor y robar su ropa interior", no tiene la menor idea de cómo puede lograr eso. La mayoría de los miembros del profesorado son hombres y mujeres que pasan de los cuarenta y cinco, y tienen ciertas manías. Deportistas, porristas, minorías urbanas... algunos odiados, otros les atraen. Inclusive los miembros del Club de Matemáticas tienen a algún docente que los menosprecia o los incite a ir a tomar algo más fuerte que un café en sus ratos libres.

No está pensando con claridad en todo el día. Debía entregarlos en el plazo fijado, el viernes en punto de las tres, justo antes de su última clase. Y la profesora Noriega no es precisamente una mujer sencilla de complacer cuando de cálculo avanzado se trata.

Por un instante, antes de entrar trató de guardar la nota. No desea que nadie le diera problemas que no quiere, y más sabiendo que tiene suficiente con la posibilidad de que pueden expulsarla si cae por un profesor, algún estudiante entrometido o, peor aún, el jardinero Higgs.

Dando un último vistazo a la nota durante la clase de Sistemas, considera cómo entrar y salir. Acostarse con un docente, por un lado tiene su riesgo. Podría chantajearle, emitir un aviso o incluso delatar con el decano. Robar suspensorios... solo es algo asqueroso, con altas posibilidades de que se vea envuelta en un gang-bang que no desea ni de broma, a sabiendas de que un basquetbolista o (peor) un futbolista, no importa que sea fútbol o soccer, suele ser demasiado rudo por la intensidad con que pudiera entrar y salir de ella.

Una mano sobre su hombro la distrae. Y la persona a quien menos deseaba que le diera problemas es la dueña de esa mano. Al voltear, ve a una mujer de cuarenta , vestida de pantalón y chaleco grises y blusa blanca, cabello castaño peinado con una diadema blanca y una nariz un poco redondeada, enmarcada por dos ojos pardos como la mascota de la institución, un osezno que alude al animal estatal de California.

-Se acaba de ganar un viaje a mi oficina, Lola -dejó caer la profesora Noriega sin miramientos-. Espero que no se moleste su jefe por un pequeño retardo de media hora.

Sin mediar explicaciones, la latina (ya entrada en años y con algunas arrugas en su rostro) se tomó la libertad de arrebatar la nota que le dieran antes de clases. Demasiado impersonal, la docente arqueó una ceja en cuanto vio que el papelajo está escrito sobre la papelería de ΛΥΡ.

-Mejor aún -continúa la docente, antes de dirigirse a la clase-. Clase, no hay tarea hoy, pero les recuerdo que el viernes quiero sus códigos en lenguaje C a mano -se dejaron oir numerosos gemidos de decepción en el aula-, y alguien aquí presente no presentará examenes finales.

Algunas personas no dudaron en reírse un poco de ella. Nada como ver caer a una estudiante que, al menos en esa clase, es de las más duras de superar pese a su mala relación con Noriega.

-Ya pueden irse. Lola, a mi oficina.

El aviso no pasó desapercibido para el resto, quienes solo se burlaron antes de que Lola les dedique una mirada asesina a todos por igual. Ni siquiera una chica que reconoció como miembro de ΛΥΡ se tranquiliza de ver a la rubia molesta. No necesita que nadie la vea en su posible caída en desgracia.

El trayecto al despacho de Noriega, justo al fondo del salón donde imparte su cátedra, fue demasiado corto. Le resulta extraño que un catedrático tenga cierto acomodo, a fin de no tener que recorrer distancias largas si no era necesario.

-Toma asiento -indica antes de acercarle una silla frente a su escritorio, una pieza de madera de pino.

La puerta no es muy distinta de la de muchos colegas suyos, ostentando como único adorno por fuera una placa de latón con la leyenda _Prof. Elena Noriega, Escuela de Informática est. 2023_ en el panel superior al centro). El interior, mismo que ya ha visitado por lo menos seis veces en el año, le es vagamente familiar. Con las paredes tapizadas en azul rey y dorado (los colores de la institución) y adornada con algunas fotos de la propia docente a lo largo de su carrera y un diploma enmarcado con la certificación otorgada por la Universidad de California en Berkeley. La silla le resulta cómoda, pero... no está de humor para apreciar el forro de cuero genuino.

-Ahora -Elena tomó asiento en una postura que a Lola le parece demasiado familiar-. ¿Qué es esto de unirse a una fraternidad?

-Alguien me dejó una invitación en el casillero -responde Lola, intimidada por el acento colombiano que la docente emplea.

-¿Puedo preguntar quienes extendieron su recomendación?

-Solo se que el psicólogo...

-Él ya se jubila este año -aclara la castaña-. Ahora, quiero nombres.

-No menciona a nadie más -responde Lola.

-¿Cómo que no los menciona?

Algo le dice a Lola, muy en el fondo, que esa mujer de verdad quiere algo.

-Voy a proponerte algo, Lola -ofrece Elena.

-¿Qué me puede ofrecer que no tenga ya? -desafía Lola.

-Ven a mi oficina el viernes y, en lugar de presentar examen... ya veré como nos arreglamos.

-¿Cree que voy a sobornarla?

-¿Hablé sobre un soborno, acaso?

La mirada que la docente le dedicó no le dejó dudas. Y no es dinero lo que busca.

.

Si nadie creyera esa premisa sobre las "noticias que vuelan", Kat se habría desternillado de la risa al saber que a Lola se le acabó su suerte. Le sorprende que la vieja Noriega le haya sorprendido con papelería de ΛΥΡ, y peor para Lola, que esa papelería fuera firmada por la secretaria general. Con cosas así, cualquier excusa para tener su retribución sería vana e inútil en vista de la actual circunstancia.

Lo único que rompe con su alegría es que Joy le asignó un trabajo "serio".

La temporada de fiestas de las fraternidades de las distintas universidades está próxima, y con ello una particular bonanza en supermercados, almacenes, licorerías y estaciones de servicio en todo el país, con la excepción de Utah y las comunidades de mayoría religiosa opositora a la bebida. Por ello, Kat piensa que nada sería mejor que celebrar en grande la humillación de Lola, aprovechando el eventual jolgorio. Por eso, Joy le encargó conseguir bebida en abundancia.

Le sorprende que en las tiendas cercanas a su pequeño reducto de hogar los licores se agotaron. No le sorprende saberlo, pues ya ha visto como media ciudad se ha quedado sedienta de alcohol más allá de cerveza y algunas botellas especialmente caras.

-No hay nada aún, Joy -responde Kat mientras se acerca a la salida a Inglewood-. ¿Todas dieron su cooperación?

- _Podemos prescindir de las donaciones que hagan las novatas_ -detalla con franqueza Joy al otro lado de la línea- _. Es extraño que este año tuvimos pocas solicitudes, y la de esa amiga tuya, Lola, es la primera en semanas desde que entraste._

-¿Segura?

- _Tanto como que Cristina te bloqueó de sus redes._

-¿Que ella hizo qué?

- _Ella de verdad te quería en la fiesta de reencuentro_ -alega la afroamericana antes de continuar- _. Ya no son pocos los que van a faltar, y ahora fueron los McBride y Sadie._

-¿Sigue dolida por lo que le hizo Jordan en la graduación? -pregunta desdeñosa la asiática.

- _¿Romper con ella para irse sobre Cookie a golpes? Si, eso mismo_ -afirma Joy- _, pero no me cambies la conversación._

-Conseguiré el licor, tú sabes que no escatimo en gastos si me lo piden.

- _Creo que podemos ahorrarnos un poco eso_ -replica la morena- _. Hay algunas hermanas que desean cooperar con algo. Botellas, botanas... incluso una de las novatas que entraron contigo quiere prestar su casa en Pontiac._

-No quiero regresar a Michigan -sentencia Kat.

- _Bueno, como quieras. Solo te pido que seas cuidadosa con lo que compras_ -dicho esto, Joy colgó.

Le sorprende saber que Joy sigue confiando en ella luego de tantos años. A menudo ha sido mediadora entre la morena y Mollie cada vez que tenían algún pleito, y las cosas que se compartían los fines de semana no solo reforzaron lazos. No por nada eran, al menos junto a Mona y Cristina, una suerte de contrapeso del "Grupo de Perdedores más Lincoln Loud".

De menos, sabe que algunos de ellos si hicieron honra a su estatus. Loud, casado con su bravucona de la primaria en un giro por demás estúpido; McBride, también casado, solo que a él lo atrapó la cabeza de huevo Pessin. Miller y aquella rara que no sabe ni su apellido, en desastres de su vida. Uno pareciera casado con su querida puerca, la otra se divorció de un verdadero asno, en palabras de Mona. ¿Spokes? Si bien le va a ese pecoso jactancioso, de seguro está en prisión por acoso. Y eso, si bien le ha ido.

Habría querido persuadir a Joy de elegir la temática de la fiesta de recepción para Lola. Por un instante ínfimo se imaginó como si fuera una fiesta de disfraces de personajes de cuentos de hadas. Conociendo a algunas de las integrantes, de seguro Disney abundará con trajes coloridos. Lo mismo Auroras y Cenicientas que Moanas, Elenas y Tomoes, solo podía haber espacio para Joy, disfrazada de aquella camarera vuelta princesa por tontear para un sapo príncipe, y para ella misma como una alta y orgullosa Blanca Nieves. Una Blanca Nieves que daría a conocer su lado más oscuro ante todo mundo humillando como nunca a aquella mocosa engreída... hasta que su amiga de toda la vida le dio luz roja. ΛΥΡ no está en condiciones para costear casi un centenar de atuendos, unos más cargados que otros.

Cabizbaja, solo se llevó las manos a la cara. Necesita algo en serio dulce ya. No tan agradable como su ideal de venganza, pero si algo que calme ese apetito por lo dulce.

.

Ajeno a todo ello, y a la vez vinculada, la primera inscrita del año en ΛΥΡ, una desaliñada chica blanca de Missouri que entró solo por nepotismo, de nombre Josee Wallis, está desesperada por encontrar algo de alcohol.

Abatida, sabe que las licorerías no se atreven a venderle a una menor de dieciocho años. Y residir en un dormitorio muy cerca solo es indicio, para algunos, de que bien puede ser de aquellas hijas de buena familia de San Luis, de aquellos días en que la ciudad aún gozaba de los juegos de los Carneros hasta 2017, año en que se declararon incapaces de mantener un equipo de la NFL.

Pensativa mientras recorre la periferia del campus ubicado en Westwood, busca con la mirada algo que le sirva. Una licencia caída, algún documento, lo que sea, con tal de conseguir una bebida espirituosa barata Sus fondos se limitan a doscientos treinta y tres dólares. Suficientes para conseguir incluso un bourbon barato o algunas botellas de tequila. Y eso, si encuentra a quien esté dispuesto a perder su licencia por venderle a menores.

De verdad que aquella nueva le da mala espina. No lo dice por la rubia, sino por la otra, aquella íntima de la Presidenta. Sus intentos por congraciarse con ella chocaron, lo que le llevó a despreciarla.

En cuanto a la rubia, Lola Fogle... hay demasiado poco para poder fiarse plenamente de ella. Ha visto, por lo menos, un tatuaje en ella. Justo en la base del cuello, una bonita tiara dorada con cinco estrellas. No ha visto más de ella, pero si tiene algo más, es cosa que envidia de ella.

La noche que Lola pasó por las Mil y Una Estacas del Dolor ha sido la única que la tuvo cerca, y pudo comprobar con desazón que, a su lado, ella no es mas que una suerte de patito feo, uno que creció para seguir siendo feo. Hombros y cintura del mismo ancho, con el cabello rojizo abierto en las puntas, una cara circular aún atacada por el acné a sus diecinueve años, y entre menos hable de su propio guardarropa, mejor para ella. Aunque la ropa que suele usar sea cómoda, a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría combinar de forma arbitraria una blusa de tirantes parda con una blusa con cuello redondo amarilla de manga corta y un pantalón corto arena con sandalias en blanco y negro.

A su lado, se imagina a aquella estudiante de Nueva Orleans como una verdadera diosa. Alta, hermosa y terrible femme fatale que debía tener la vida resuelta. Chicos por docenas babeando con cada paso, peleando e incluso matando por ella mientras esperan aunque sea una sola mirada que les haga el día. Buenas calificaciones a diestra y siniestra mientras ha de comer solo ensaladas, esperando a que algún estudio de Hollywood le entregue su sueño de ser actriz en bandeja de oro en la forma de un guión para una superproducción. Quizás como antagonista en la próxima película de _Ace Savvy_ , un spin-off de _Starship groupers_ o algún drama romántico. Y ella, si tiene suerte, podría encontrar trabajo, por mucho, como tramoyista. Doble en el mejor de los casos, o una conserje en el peor.

No tardó mucho más tiempo en divisar, a lo lejos, una furgoneta de la que descargan justo lo que ella necesita.

-¿Disculpen? -trata de llamar a uno de los cargadores.

-No molestes, niña -escupe el que podría ser el dueño de la furgoneta, un latino de mediana edad de cabello lacio que viste unos vaqueros y una remera blanca sin mangas.

-Mejor vete a donde te quieran, bruja -secunda el otro operario, un chico blanco que no habría de pasar de sus veinte de cabello castaño y aire avinagrado.

-Si no vienes por trabajo -vuelve a escupir el primero-, no te interesa saber que tenemos para los bares de aquí a Pomona.

-Ya la cagaste, Víctor -acusa el castaño, llevando al llamado Víctor de la remera.

-Oigan, yo sólo quería comprar algo de licor -interrumpe Josee-, no ver pleitos de matrimonio.

-¡Cierra la boca! -gruñe el castaño.

-Wey, ya escuchaste a la morra -chista Víctor, viendo una pequeña oportunidad para engordar un poco su carrtera-. Dijo que quiere hacer negocios.

-¿Y qué con eso? -el menor suena desdeñoso- Seguro que solo es una niña de secundaria que se quiere lucir con sus amigos.

-¿Ahora te echas para atrás, Greg? ¿O te recuerdo tus días como traficante de mierda?

-Era mierda de la buena, viejo, y sabes que estoy en protección de testigos por eso. ¿Para qué crees que te pago?

-Miren, si no van a... -declara Josee antes de ser interrumpida.

-Pérate, pérate del verbo esperar, chula -corta el latino en español-. Mi jefe, el nalgasmiadas este -señala al menor-, está muy verde en esto todavía. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Creo que ustedes lo saben -trata de convencer la rubia, despreocupada.

-¿Y dispones de...?

-Doscientos -miente la estudiante de cinematografía.

-Mira -interviene Greg, resignado-, por doscientos puedes llevarte dos cajas de mezcal y una botella de whisky de doce años.

-¿Mezcal?

-O bien -continúa el castaño-, una caja de tequila, media caja de ron y el whisky como regalo.

Sorprendida de ver cómo se manejan, Josee accede con la segunda opción que le dieron y se va con su compra, sin tener una remota idea de lo qie adquirió.

-Fue algo estúpido venderle esa madre, Greg -dice Víctor, quejumbroso.

-Fue tu idea -amonesta Greg, encogido de hombros.

-¿Mi idea? -recrimina el latino, cerrando el puño- ¿Y crees que fue mi idea vender licor barato adulterado?

-Es cosa del viejo. Yo solo le sigo la corriente hasta que ese negro deje de joderme.

-No vales ni mi tiempo, cabrón -declara el mayor golpeando el toldo-, y tus amenazas de ir con el viejo no son mas que puras patrañas.

-Patrañas o no, hiciste buen dinero -afrma Greg, antes de llevar sus manos al rostro y masajear sus pómulos-. Solo le pondré un pequeño sobreprecio a lo que quedó y terminaremos bien el mes.

-¿Y si esa chica nos busca? -pregunta temeroso Víctor.

-Cambia las placas -resuelve Greg-. De todos modos, ha habido pocos a quienes les hemos podido vender, menos a la ramera de ese remedo de club nudista ese, el Flor de Media Nalga o como sea que se llame.

-¿Y ella qué?

-Es imposible venderle. Tiene a sus proveedores bien conectados.

~o~

Le sorprende que Lola tuviera un ojo más o menos decente para elegir a alguna amateur. Ambas maduras, aunque aquella latina le despierta algo de envidia. Con los años que tiene encima y con la capacidad de mantener unos glúteos firmes, no se lo puede reprochar, y menos cuando se trata de empezar a manejarse, como productora y directora, con algunos fetiches un tanto exóticos incluso para el continente.

Por simple discreción, y a causa de algunas quejas de los vecinos por la mañana, Syd movió el set habitual a un departamento catalogado como uno de tiempo compartido en Laguna Beach, a media hora de casa. No era para menos, pues la pieza es bastante solicitada en la zona metropolitana de Los Angeles por varios estudios pornográficos. De los Hermanos Bang a Ángel Ardiente, pasando por sellos menores, aquel paradisíaco edificio con vista al océano ha tenido buena acogida para el cine porno.

El concierto de gemidos, jadeos y genitales golpeando es algo a lo que se ha vuelto inmune. Tantos años en el negocio del entretenimiento para adultos le ha servido, sobre todo, a controlarse y a marcar límites. Supo de una mujer a inicios del siglo que demandó a los Bang y a Brazzers por acoso y abuso, de contagios de enfermedades varias en plena producción y, sobre todo, de actrices que caen al olvido en cuanto una joven dotada las desplaza. Karin Schubert, Penny Flame, Julia Taylor, Alexis Texas, Melody Petite... todas grandes en su momento. Algunas muertas y en el olvido, otras dependientes aunque sea por trescientos dólares por escena a pesar de que su cuerpo luce poco menos que decadente, o rebajadas a ser simples prostitutas en el Paseo de la Fama.

No ve a Lola por ninguna parte. Si tuvo algún percance, sabe que puede ser solo una excusa para llevarse algo de trabajo a la cama.

-¿Por qué demonios se está tardando? -cuestiona Syd a nadie en particular.

-Algún trabajo pendiente en la semana -respondió Stan en voz baja.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que eso implica?

-Ella sigue estudiando, Syd -replica el hombretón, dirigiendo sin querer la lente a los genitales de la latina a la que penetran sobre el camastro de la terraza-. Tiene sus prioridades. Además, ya no es una niña a la que debieras seguirle el paso.

-Como amiga, tal vez -medita un poco la pelirroja de tinte-. Tal vez como su jefa.

-Dicho así, suenas como mi madre.

Ver a "Celia Zaldivar" (nombre que concibió para aquella mujer que contrató Lola) cabalgar sobre el miembro de aquél veterano independiente, un haitiano autonombrado _Cardenal Dickchelieu_ , no le sorprende en lo absoluto. Aunque a muchos les resulta caro contratar a un profesional para una sola sesión en Chatsworth, lo cierto es que en el medio hay aún cierta discriminación salarial que compensa, un poco, cierto asunto salarial respecto a otros empleos.

-Para qué me molesto, entonces -bufa Syd, un poco desairada.

-Tuvo algo de suerte -el grandote se encoge de hombros-. No como otras.

-¿Insinúas que yo fui de esas otras?

-Espero que quieras la respuesta -susurra de nuevo Stan-. Si no, creo que ni la sopa instantánea me será de ayuda.

-¿Sigues comiendo esa basura?

-Solo cuando mi bolsillo lo resiente.

Cortando la charla, Stanley se acercó a la terraza. El acercamiento, primero a la cara del "Cardenal" y luego al bestial apéndice de doce pulgadas que penetra a aquella mujer resulta todo un agasajo para el operador. Un agasajo un poco difícil de controlar.

Para la empresaria, resulta poco atrayente. Con penes de distintos tamaños habiendo ingresado en su interior, muchos de ellos de tamaño y grosor similar, recordó su primera vez. No era un chico especialmente dotado, y el trato que le dio fue poco menos que rudo. Pero al lado de semejante bestia, resultó ser algo tierno que le costó una ronda de azotes de su madrastra.

 _¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Una zorra cualquiera de Mercy-West?_

-Corten -señaló Syd, un poco mareada-. Corta y queda, tienen media hora de descanso.

Extrañado por semejante proceder, Stanley intentó acercarse a Syd, sin éxito alguno.

La habitación del departamento que funge como su oficina temporal apenas está mejor equipada que la permanente del Flor. Una mesa simple, un reloj digital de pared, la cama individual con un buró al lado y un sillón común y corriente con forro de terciopelo verde son todo el mobiliario. No cabe contar, y es mejor que nada, con que alguien se quede en aquella pieza para justificar la ocupación del tiempo compartido en la semana.

Lola... al menos le recuerda a sí misma cuando era más joven, aunque sus circunstancias fueron distintas. Ella incluso llegó a prostituirse cuando se fugó, mientras que su chica de confianza retomó sus estudios en cuanto pasaron las fiestas de fin de año en aquél entonces. Padeció por llegar siquiera al fin de semana, al contrario que ella. Prácticamente fue un golpe de suerte haberla encontrado en las calles junto a Gavin. Nada extraordinario en realidad, pues, en la dorada California. Una actriz consolidada echando la mano a una novata que fue dejada a su suerte.

Ella misma era un caso aparte. Algunas de las chicas de Chatsworth, sabe, derrochan su dinero como si no fuese a terminar su entrada. Ella, por el contrario, tuvo que aprender por la mala a administrarse con cierta austeridad. Su casa y su Mercedes le han costado, e incluso se ha manejado con cierta frivolidad, aunque fuera para tratar de llenar vacíos que Lola, y ahora Belle, llenan.

Ciertamente, ya no necesitaba entregarse tanto a lo frívolo.

En un momento dado, llegó incluso a tener cierto afecto maternal por ella. Y de ello se dio cuenta mientras abraza una almohada. Quince minutos dando vueltas a ello, y los últimos cinco la pasó abrazada de una simple almohada. Tal vez con el maquillaje un poco corrido por las pocas lágrimas que derramó, pero ello no fue pasado por alto por quien está en la puerta. No al menos los detalles que guarda para sí.

-¿Por qué abrazas esa almohada? -pregunta intrigada Lola.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? -en menos de lo que cualquiera podría esperar, Syd arrojó la almohada al suelo, sorprendida- No es nada, Lola. ¿Puede saberse qué demonios te retrasó?

-Noriega de nuevo -responde Lola, quejándose de su dolor de cabeza-. Por una estúpida nota me citó en su oficina al terminar su clase.

-¿Qué clase de nota?

Entonces Lola dio detalles de lo que había ido aconteciendo en su vida escolar desde la semana anterior, con la carta en el casillero, la iniciación en la fraternidad y el asunto que tenía con Kat con relación a su ruina. Como si de una confidente se tratase, Syd escuchó con especial atención los pormenores de lo sucedido en particular en la jornada presente.

-¿Sabes que amenazó con hacer dormir a Gavin por lo de esa filtración? -pregunta Syd, al tiempo que veía la hora en el reloj de la pared.

-Ella no puede hacer eso -refunfuña Lola, sentada en posición de loto y cruzando los brazos.

-Esa chica siempre me parecía calmada y vengativa -reprocha la pelirroja de tinte-. ¿Te parece gracioso haber subido esos videos?

-¿Crees que no se lo buscó? -increpa la rubia, algo molesta por tal actitud.

-Gavin hizo sus gracias sobre ella -espeta Syd-, y no fue orina para variar.

-Eso es nuevo -responde Lola, solo un poco impresionada por la hazaña de su fiel can.

-Lo, solo tenemos cinco días para rodar -suspirando, cambia la morena el tema, cosa con la que tiene problemas-. ¿Crees hacerte tiempo para arreglar una portada?

-Sabes que no tengo problemas.

-Perfecto. Stanley te enviará algunos fotogramas de cada sesión -detalla Syd mientras limpia su cara de delineador corrido-, y ya sabes qué hacer.

-¿Hay algo más? -inquiere Lola, ansiosa.

-No estoy segura, pero... ¿crees poder dirigir mañana?

Frente a semejante ofrecimiento, Lola se quedó en blanco. A diferencia de Lana, ella jamás había estado tras la cámara. Siempre queriendo ser el foco de atención, nunca pensó en quienes realmente están en tal posición si no era como una simple asistente.

-Te doy hasta la cena para que lo pienses, Lola -concede la pelirroja de tinte antes de darle una suave nalgada y salir.

Como si nada, y habiendo limpiado su rostro, Syd dejó a Lola en soledad. Era natural que la rubia le siga, pero esta vez ella no tomará acción frente a la cámara. No ahora ni la siguiente vez. Y no como una asistente, sino como directora.

~o~

Le es extraño tener que haber roto todo contacto con su familia. Haber dicho a Beatrix todas sus verdades jamás fue tan satisfactorio como ninguna otra cosa en su vida, y con la sensación de hacerse un pequeño regalo, la idea fue muy evidente. Hasta ahora, no había tocado la parte del legado en vida que a ella le correspondía. Y el saberse poseedora virtual de casi cien mil dólares de derecho bien puede ser de gran ayuda para regalarse con algo grande dentro de lo razonable.

Acostumbrada a manejarse con papeleo desde su juventud, solo tenía que presentar identificaciones, estados de cuenta de los últimos meses y hacer un pequeño retiro por veinticinco mil.

-Siento tener que decirle esto, señorita Yates -suelta un empleado de caja, monótono y monocorde-, pero la administración de esta sucursal del Banco de América rechazó su solicitud de retiro.

-Debe de haber un error -conviene Belle, ansiosa.

-El último movimiento registrado en su cuenta se registró el lunes por la mañana -detalla el calvo hombrecito de cabello castaño- para una actualización de la lista de beneficiarios de última hora, y su nombre no aparece por ningún lado.

-¿De qué cosa está hablando? -cuestiona , empezando a sudar nerviosa.

-Dicho movimiento se efectuó en Royal Woods a las 10:53 de la mañana, y no hay más información disponible. No para usted, al menos -agregó el cajero.

-¡No puede dejarme así como así! -estalla Belle- ¿Tiene idea de con quién está hablando?

-Reitero mis disculpas, señorita Yates, pero evitemos mayores problemas y salga antes de que llame a seguridad.

Molesta, Belle abandonó aquella sucursal. No podía creer que hayan caído a querer verla, piensa, suplicar por volver a ser lo que ella era.

Sabe de sobra que algo así es una llamada de atención de su madre. Sus padres, en realidad, jamás habían lidiado con fuertes problemas de adolescentes hasta que a Beau le tocó entrar de lleno a la pubertad hasta los catorce con no pocas quejas de las vecinas por andar de mirón. Hasta entonces, lo más que tuvieron de problemas eran la compulsión de Beatrix por querer dormir hasta tarde, su propia afición a ver videos de cachorros en internet y el constante desacuerdo de Junior con los novios de ambas.

La forma en que ambos padres lidiaron con sus problemas había sido demasiado sencillo. La única ocasión que tuvo para saltarse alguna regla había sido a sus dieciséis años, una cita con un conocido de Luan en la preparatoria que había estudiado en la misma escuela de payasos de su juventud. La pasaron demasiado bien, al grado de saltarse una clase de violín y llegar pasada la hora usual a la que Bumper y Jancey regresaban de una salida al centro comunitario y dirigir una noche de bingo para los ancianos. Si bien no hubo castigo de parte de ellos, al menos lograron hacer que ella se sintiera mal y dejara de verse con él.

Le cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, y piensa sobre ello en . Le ocultó a Syd la existencia de ese dinero, y ahora puede decir que se quedó sin más que lo ganado y guardado desde que entró a trabajar en el Flor y lo que lleva encima. En el bolso, cerca de quinientos dólares. En una cuenta personal, y por haber invertido en una finca en Napa antes de su llegada a Redondo a inicios de abril, le quedan casi tres mil. Hasta octubre, se dijo, no verá los beneficios, si la cosecha es al menos regular.

Sentada en una banca del parque La Brea, se dispuso a beber un té que consiguió en una cafetería cercana. Sabe que ni Syd ni Lola están disponibles por estar en Laguna Beach rodando, y en un par de horas el Flor debería abrir. No cuenta, de momento, con muchas opciones más allá de trasladarse y esperar un poco más.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -pide una voz tras ella.

-Claro, adelante.

El hombre a su lado le resultó conocido. Al parecer, Zach no había cambiado mucho desde aquella ocasión en el rellano de la escalera de la oficina de su empleadora, y el que se haya dejado un poco la barba le parece incluso algo gracioso.

-¿Qué hace una bonita bailarina exótica en Los Angeles? -pregunta Zach.

-Nada que no pudiera importarle a nadie, en realidad -responde Belle.

-Imagino que buscó algo que no pudo resolver hoy.

-¿Me ha estado siguiendo?

-Se nota a millas que le ha pasado algo así -se corrige el pelirrojo, algo asustado.

-No quiere escucharlo -disuade la morena, digiriendo la frustración de la mañana.

-Soy todo oídos -insiste Zach, queriendo persuadir un poco-. De todos modos, no muchos hemos tenido un buen día.

Conforme Belle le cuenta lo sucedido en el banco, no puede dar mucho crédito al saber que era residente de Royal Woods en su juventud. Los detalles de su familia, de su fracturada relación y sus razones para dejar todo atrás y empezar desde lo que ella consideró tocar fondo.

Belle tuvo cuidado de guardarse algunas cosas, sobre todo de Lola, Syd y alguna que otra suya que le resulta muy personal. Sabe que Zach podría no ser de fiar, pero necesita unos oídos y un punto de vista no convencional que le pueda servir de apoyo. No porque fueran relativos vecinos en el pasado, sino porque está cansada de tener que recurrir a las soluciones más usuales para conducirse por la vida con tanto riesgo como ver crecer el césped del vecino o secar la pintura de un edificio por horas.

-Entonces no quisiste tener nada con tus viejos -concluye Zach de todo lo oído.

-Algo así -dice Belle, atribulada y más tranquila.

-Seguro querías darte algo por lo que fuera necesaria esa visita al banco.

-Quería un auto para mí, si sabes a lo que me refiero -suspiró la morena, anhelante.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso.

La sonrisa lupina en la cara de Zach no le decía nada. Confiada del pelirrojo, solo desconoce lo que él tiene planeado para ella y Lola.

Algo que, de verdad, Zach odiaría. Pero... trabajo es trabajo.

~o~

La casa de estudiantes que ha sido el domicilio de Lana los últimos cuatro años tiene todo el aspecto de aquellas viejas casonas de corte colonial inglés tardío. Una estructura sólida sin muchos adornos más allá de las molduras y las estatuas que adornan la entrada con los muros pintados por completo en blanco para reflejar la luz. La multiusos apreció que Lincoln haya encontrado ese sitio, pues si biien está cerca del campus también lo está de una zona de reserva estatal y de algunos restaurantes que siempre han sido frecuentados por estudiantes.

No fue nada grato el encuentro entre cierto ex-novio de Lana y Lori. Apenas ésta última vio a Damian Morgendorffer, el chico se limitó a empacar e irse, a pesar de la insistencia de Lana. Por lo visto, podría deducirse que ambos están al borde de la guerra abierta. Ello se debe a que, de todas las hermanas, fue quien mejor relación tenía con él. En cuanto la tía abuela del chico y su tía carnal hicieron una crítica poco favorable a la novela de su madre, lo tomó personal; en cuanto se separaron, la relación prácticamente se dio por alerta roja permanente. Por ello, el castaño palideció en cuanto abriera la puerta el martes por la tarde y viera a ambas hermanas juntas.

Tener que compartir su espacio vital en Gainesville con Lori le es reconfortante. La peste de sus flatulencias no es el problema, sino cómo ocultarlo de quienes fueran, hasta ese jueves, sus compañeros de dormitorio. Y el sonido, para desgracia de las hermanas, no ha dejado de notarse con el tiempo.

La cena había sido algo frugal para Lana. Una taza de café flojo, un sándwich de queso asado y una rebanada de pastel de manzana para ambas y una hamburguesa con piña y papas fritas para Bobby jr. (quien bajó mortalmente pálido del avión y tuvo una baja de azúcar en el trayecto por tierra de Jacksonville a Gainesville) fueron todo alimento que tomaron previo a darse un baño e irse a la cama.

Es raro para Lana ver que el único sobrino con el que tiene una relación más o menos amable comer algo. Las pocas veces que lo ha hecho siempre han sido usando cuchillo y tenedor, así sea una rebanada de pizza de doble queso bien gratinado o incluso unos tacos. Es un hecho que el ser bastante retraído en su vida será un enorme dolor de cabeza tanto en su vida como las veces que tenga que verse forzado a ir a las reuniones familiares. Ya se lo puede imaginar con Lara, soportando su elaborado humor shakespeariano y su desdén, o a las gemelas de Leni y su sed de travesuras a causa de una madre y una tía que trabajan demasiado.

-¿Necesitas algo, Lori? -atiende Lana, una vez que está en pijama.

-Solo un poco de té, gracias -bosteza Lori, usando un poco habitual en ella conjunto de pantalón largo azul y camisa abierta blanca de manga larga.

-¿Solo eso?

-Y algo de repelente, si tienes -añade la abogada-. Recuerda cómo quedó Leni cuando se quedó contigo.

No lo olvida. En aquella ocasión, rememora Lana, una fiesta se salió de control y Leni amaneció con dos chicas sobre su cama, desnuda y con varios piquetes de mosquito sobre su piel. De eso, hacen ya casi tres años, pero la reacción de Leni sigue presente. Más allá de amanecer con semejante compañía, le enfureció ver su piel atacada por aquellos pequeños insectos que solo fastidiaban sus veranos en Michigan.

Está de suerte. Su ex-novio dejó su propio repelente. Si fue miedo a Lori o simple consideración por la relación que tuvo con ambas, no lo sabrá hasta que Lori se vaya. En cuanto a sus propios efectos, no tiene tanta fortuna. Una nota que da aviso de que necesita comprar más shampoo y el que no tuviera más navajas para afeitar de repuesto son lo de menos. Con el repelente le basta por ahora.

Horas después, no puede conciliar el sueño. No entiende cómo podrá sobrevivir a Lori en cuanto llegue la mañana. Y tratar con que su sobrino se reponga en una de las últimas semanas de clases por sistema domiciliario no le ayuda mucho. Necesita tiempo que apenas tendrá, descanso del que gozó muy poco y paciencia que, al menos, tiene de sobra.

Pensó un poco en Luna. La única noche que compartieron habitación había sido relajante luego de cargar ella misma y Lynn con un adormilado Lincoln tras su intento y el de Lisa por reorganizar compañeros de cuarto. Música suave, casi New Age, ser arropada, escuchar una historia que Lori leyera a Lola al otro lado del pasillo estando en la cama baja de la litera...

Odia torturarse. Saber que Luna se divorció por una nimiedad (según su hermana) sin importancia que Sam magnificó a niveles que media familia decidió mantenerse al margen y la otra mitad, por increíble que pareciera, se puso del lado de la rubia. No tomó postura en eso, por lo que ambas se distanciaron.

Lo más reciente que supo de ella es que trataba de consolidarse. Hasta ahora, solo ha tenido un éxito moderado como cantautora y un estudio de grabación que suele rentar constantemente en Atlanta. Ello le permitía tener una entrada más que decente, lo que no le reportó tan buena fortuna en otros terrenos.

Los ronquidos de Roberto le impiden dormir una vez que le entró el sueño. Ni siquiera Lynn, con todo y que en el pasado le rompieran tres veces el tabique, es tan ruidosa. Intenta lo posible para tratar de dormir aunque sea por una o dos horas, sin resultado.

Tres de la mañana. Los ronquidos de su sobrino son una constante, y a eso puede sumarse ya un constante golpeteo de un puño contra su puerta.

Decidida a no tener que abrir, trata de dormir, mas el ruido imperante le impide hacerlo. Sin más, se decidió a ir a la puerta y decirle al intruso lo que piensa, sin importarle que está en pijama.

-¿No sabes que hora es? -pregunta desafiante Lana, tomando uno de los palos de golf de Lori como arma- Hay gente tratando de dormir. ¿Sabes qué les pasa a quienes no me dejan dormir?

Abriendo mientras hablaba, estuvo a punto de golpear a Luna con el palo.

La castaña rockera Loud mantiene el cabello corto, a pesar de tener una perforación en el labio y haber cambiado su guardarropa. Una chaqueta de cuero cerrada en ese momento, una minifalda morada sobre unos leggins también negros que cubren sus piernas. Sobre su hombro izquierdo, por lo que sospecha, hay una mochila bastante voluminosa, lo que le hace pensar lo peor.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es pagarte un departamento en Georgia y rentarle a un montón de poperos que no pagan su cuenta completa al final? -pregunta retórica Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -hace Lana lo propio, aunque la suya es con burla.

-Pensé en pasar un tiempo con mi hermana menor favorita -responde la rockera, aplicando sobre Lana un medio candado y revolviendo su cabello.

-¡Suéltame! -protesta la rubia- ¡Me arruinas el estilo!

-¿En serio?

-Ya, en serio -increpa Lana, rompiendo la llave-. ¿Qué haces en Gainesville?

-Tuve que vender el estudio y el departamento, Lans -responde Luna con sequedad-, y pensé que Florida podía tener algo para esta pobre rockera de bolsillo.

-¿Qué pasó con tu banda?

-Los infelices me echaron junto con George -dice la rockera, resentida-. Esos patanes creen que, por ser divorciada, puedo acostarme con medio mundo, ¡y ni siquiera llegamos al tercer disco!

-Creí que te estaba yendo bien.

-No te creas, hermana. Se supone que iríamos a partes iguales, pero el idiota de George se dejó engañar por el inútil de Brian y el maldito me quitó los derechos sobre varias canciones.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a alguien?

-¿Y a quién quieres que le diga? -resopla Luna-. De Lori a Lincoln me dirán un "te lo dije" aderezado con un "tuviste mi corazón en la mano" y sazonado con un "bienvenida a la selva".

-Cómo siempre -murmura Lana por lo bajo.

-¿Y qué dice la vieja escuela? -la castaña quiso cambiar el tema.

-Lo de siempre -responde la rubia-. No sabes lo duro que es ponerle un chip de rastreo a un caimán sin recibir una mordida.

-Lo dice la niña que peleaba con animales de cinco veces su propio peso -ríe la rockera, olvidándose un poco de su suerte-. ¿Crees que me pueda quedar aquí unos días?

-No creo que sea posible -disuade la universitaria-. ¿Cómo lo puedes entender?

-Solo di que sí, hermanita.

-Hay un concierto que no quieres escuchar en mi habitación.

-¡¿Cómo que hay un concierto?! -reacciona incrédula Luna- ¡Ni siquiera estamos a una hora adecuada!

-No, Luna... ¡No entres!

Corriendo por el pasillo, ni siquiera reparó en que estaba Lori con el sobrino de ambas. Apenas abrió la puerta de la pieza, un penetrante olor invadió sus fosas nasales y sintió, aunque no fuese así, que los vellos dentro se quemaban.

"¿Cómo es que Leni y Luan sobrevivieron a esas dos?", piensa con amargura Lana antes de entrar a la cámara de torturas que, hasta el domingo, será territorio Loud.

~o~

La clase con Noriega no fue tan mala. Dado que la suya es la última de los jueves y es mediodía, Lola intenta dirigirse a casa y dejar sus cosas antes de tomar un autobús a Laguna Beach.

No ha visto a nadie de ΛΥΡ. Si ella quisiera presionar a una aspirante a lo que sea, se haría presente y dejaría el plazo muy en claro, como siempre. No en vano había tenido que apelar a todo recurso a su alcance para resistir la tentación a ver casi a quien sea.

Kat, por razones que conoce de sobra, no está ya en su lista de prioridades. Por ahora, la sabe impotente y con un fuerte resentimiento qué alimentar. La sabe ya fuera del programa de posgrados y con un trabajo que -cree- es por demás inútil. Si la sabe con algo de suerte, al menos encontrará trabajo en las oficinas de alguna empresa de informática como una simple oficinista o una censora. ¿Algo peor? Levantar la suciedad de los animales del zoológico de San Diego o alimentar a la última descendiente de Shamoo nacida en cautiverio... si empieza como bióloga marina en la USC.

Nada la relaja más que ver a una enemiga jurada arrastrarse por algo apenas mejor de lo que le ha hecho merecer. No le da importancia a ello, pese a ignorar que en ello puedan arruinar su trabajo menos atractivo.

Pensando un poco sobre eso, la última actualización a flornocturna punto xxx ha sido un dolor de cabeza. No por llevar algo que antes pensara solo para nerds sin vida social y para chicas frígidas que solo tienen sexo para tener hijos, sino por simple y llano gusto. La paga, en sí, no es tan grande como imaginó para un pequeño estudio apartado de los relativos titanes con domicilio activo en Chatsworth, pero al menos las visitas van en aumento. Y le resulta gracioso saber que entre Chicago, Texas y Nueva York acumulan la mitad de las visitas nacionales. Al menos lo suficiente para costear el servidor por un mes entero con solo una semana, haciendo un cálculo al tanteo.

A lo lejos, y en dirección a la casa de ΛΥΡ, distingue a una chica que intenta llevar algunas cajas. Algunas, presumiblemente, para la fiesta que planean hacer el sábado por la noche para las recién admitidas a la fraternidad. La chica no parece tan afortunada ni agraciada, menos con una vestimenta horrible donde los tonos pardos son mayoría, y la cara no le favorece en nada a una figura que puede definir, de forma sencilla e inclusive insultante, una tabla. No se ofrece a darle una mano. Está cansada, tiene trabajo pendiente y Syd le ha dado una pequeña oportunidad para dar un paso por demás interesante. Ya no como actriz, sino como algo más técnico. Desconoce el porqué, pero no ha podido pensar en ello.

Ni siquiera en la parada más cercana pudo estar tranquila. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente algunas miradas incómodas de parte de gente que está muy acostumbrada a ella. Algunos de los jardineros la ven con desprecio, y uno de los miembros del personal de seguridad del campus lo hizo sin creerse que ella es estudiante.

"Ese maldito viejo lo hizo".

Recordó la amenaza que le hiciera el viejo Higgs. Ese hombre de verdad la detesta, pero al menos no sabe lo suficiente de él como para arruinarlo incluso.

Ya es oficial. Tiene un mal día, como todos. Solo necesita un pequeño empujón para que el desastre se haga tan oficial que el siguiente ser vivo que se llegue a cruzar en su camino desearía jamás haber nacido apenas le dirija una mirada. Trata de contenerse. Ya con la propuesta que le hiciera la estirada de Noriega tiene demasiado para tensar sus ideas, y el que hecho que el jardinero Higgs diera rienda suelta al cumplimiento de su advertencia le agriaron el día.

Razona un poco. Por lo menos puede desquitar su frustración contra el mundo en Laguna Beach. Tiene bastantes problemas con qué lidiar, y si puede sacar su frustración a flote, puede sacar de ello una idea o dos que podrían desagradar a Syd.

El estridente sonido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos. Viendo por la izquierda, siente una fuerte punzada en su orgullo, pues quien sonó la bocina de aquél imponente Mustang GT500 Shelby de 2017 es nada menos que Belle. Un hermoso modelo con la pintura personalizada en blanco y rosa cuya presencia se hace notar entre algunos de los demás estudiantes, docentes e incluso los paseantes sobre la acera. Todo malestar que Lola pudo haber sentido por la proposición de Noriega y lo que venía digiriendo se volvió muda admiración.

-Alguien me dijo que necesitas transporte -dice Belle al frenar justo frente a ella.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -pregunta Lola, asombrada, apenas Belle bajó del Mustang.

-Podría decirse que fue un regalo que me hicieron -responde la morena, un tanto pagada de sí-. Quien me lo dio dijo que está libre de impuestos.

-Ojalá no haya sido un mafioso quien te hiciera ese regalo -mientras hablaba, la rubia acariciaba la carrocería.

-Nada de eso. Dijo que trabaja en control vehicular o algo así.

-¿Así, sin más?

-¿Vas a abordar, te vas a quedar mirando o tienes bastante con el transporte público? -ofrece de nuevo Belle, palmeando el asiento del copiloto.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Lola dejó sus cosas en el asiento trasero y abordó sin pensarlo. El forro del asiento, algo caliente por la exposición al sol, lo siente incómodo. En el tablero no había adornos como cualquier conductor presume, sino una foto impresa de ella y Hugh, con la Aguja de Seattle al fondo. Si el tal George Clooney era para su madre el delirio con el que imaginaba de vez en cuando aquellas noches que recreaban escenas íntimas de alguna película, el pretérito tutor universitario, con aquellas canas y esa sombra de barba que ostentaba hace un año, no era menos atractivo.

- _Sabes que no puedo sonreír sin ti_... -canturrea la morena a la par que suena _I can't smile without you_ de Barry Manilow, misma que se oye en el estéreo del auto.

-¿Lo extrañas todavía? -pregunta Lola, queriendo sonar casual.

-Quise buscarlo -responde Belle, un poco decaída-. No he podido llamarle, me bloqueó de todos lados, ni siquiera su madre me dice dónde puede estar... ¡¿Tienes losojos en el trasero?! -llama furiosa a la dueña de una minivan que le ganó el carril de alta.

-¡Ni que fuera tu impura concubina, pecadora! -chilló la mujer de la minivan, latina por lo que pudieron juzgar ambas.

A ello, Lola respondió sacando un brazo por la ventana y le alzó el dedo medio. Con razón, pues ella, hasta donde sabe, nunca ha hecho una escena lésbica ni ha vuelto a hacer tríos MHM. Mucho menos sostener una relación amorosa con otra mujer.

-¡Aprenda a manejar, mujer! -secunda Belle, rematando con lo que entendía por una seña obscena alzando el índice.

Por lo menos, si no puede tener un auto -piensa-, puede tener a Belle. Hasta ahora, no ha cometido errores al volante, cosa que puede agradecerle a Beatrix por las lecciones de manejo, aún cuando la relación entre las mujeres Yates está destrozada.

.

Ya tiene la cortesía, y ahora le falta el "premio gordo".

Le costó mucho desprenderse de su primer auto en la vida. Un pequeño error de su madre al comprarlo cuando él cumplió trece para recibirlo apenas llegase a los dieciséis le valió meses de burlas, aunque pudo complacer a Renee y a Daisy en ese asiento trasero.

Pensó un poco en Daisy, cuando todavía era conocida como Risas. Acomplejada por tener sobrepeso, sentía envidia de su hermana mayor, Rhonda, también con evidente sobrepeso, pero con un cuerpo que estaba mejor proporcionado, como un reloj de arena. Él solo la hizo sentir mejor. En la medida de sus posibilidades, la llevó a buenos sitios, la regaló con varias cosas que él insistió en que ella se quedara y tomó su virginidad de forma muy curiosa, justo encima de un toro mecánico instalado en el granero de Liam para celebrar su graduación de la secundaria mientras todos estaban dormidos.

Al menos quedaron en buenos términos. Ella fue muy comprensiva cuando él supo que Lincoln había roto con Renee y quiso reconfortarla, una vez que se quitó la mousse de limón que le arrojó al cabello. En cambio, fue un tonto de primera clase cuando ella, siendo dama de honor de su última ex-novia, informó que él huyó.

"Zach no soportó la presión. Lo siento por todos... pero no habrá boda". Esas fueron las palabras que oyó bajo el vitral del altar antes de desahogar su miedo al compromiso en el fondo de una serie de botellas.

Lo halló en el Arenque Rojo al día siguiente. Borracho, acobardado por el compromiso y de ver las caras de familiares a quienes solo veía en las reuniones familiares de los Gurdle, soportó todo el sermón como si nada importara. Ésa fue la última vez que hablaron. Ahora, no sabe qué fue de ella, y es mejor así. Mejor... para todos.

Volviendo a pensar en ese viejo Mustang, fue algo que amó como pocas cosas. El único cambio palpable fue la pintura. Azul cielo con vivos en blanco por blanco con los vivos en rosa. Podía desprenderse de algo valioso... solo por negocios. Uno en particular muy turbio.

~o~

Más allá de los cambios en su apariencia, Luna no había cambiado mucho desde que se mudó a Atlanta. De la gentil y genial chica que se casara con su primer amor de preparatoria, solo queda la cubierta. Al menos, eso le parece a Lana. Antes, no quiso saber nada de horarios, se tomaba la vida en pareja como venía e incluso planeó algo loco como pedirle a Lincoln algo de esperma para fertilizar un óvulo de Sam y alojar el embrión en su vientre. Ahora, le ha visto una agenda con todo el día planeado a detalle. Por ser un día que se tomó libre, Luna desechó reunirse vía Internet con ejecutivos de Spin City Records en San Diego a las 12:00, una consulta a su abogado a las tres y una visita al dentista a las cinco. Todo manteniendo esa actitud fresca que le ganó buenas amistades, amistades que sus celos terminaron por ahuyentar casi por completo.

-Diles que no puedo ir a la reunión de la preparatoria, Elize -se oye a la, por tecnicismo, desempleada hablar por teléfono en el baño-. No puedo dejar que me vean Rhonda y Ruth, o que sepan que Sam ya es historia para mí... ¿Que ella qué? Espero que le vaya mejor que a mí... ¿Que vieron a mi hermano salir de allí? No sabrá qué lo golpeó cuando visite a los viejos el lunes...

Le cuesta creer que los únicos horarios a los que se hallaba sometida en su adolescencia eran ensayos, escuela, tareas en casa y fines de semana cuidando a los chicos de la familia Katz. Ahora, suena un tanto pretenciosa. Justo el tipo de personas que acusó la propia Luna de arruinar la música, de volverla un simple motivo para que empresarios sin escrúpulos se llenen de dinero.

Da gracias a que Lori y Bobby jr. salieron a reconocer el sitio. Dado que es bastante puntual con el pago de la renta, le permitieron que sus hermanas y sobrino se queden el fin de semana. El aire, al menos, ha adquirido un ambiente más familiar para ella.

"Hogar, dulce y apestoso hogar".

-¿Puedo usar tu shampoo, hermanita? -pide Luna, habiendo terminado su llamada.

-En el botiquín del espejo, a la izquierda -indica Lana.

Lana repara en un par de cosas. Desde su divorcio, no esperaba que Luna le pidiera algún efecto. Shampoo, navajas para rasurar, herramientas de precisión, dinero... por lo regular es ella quien dispone para lo que sus hermanos usaran si se lo piden. Ella no tiene problema en ello. Ya antes de que naciera Lincoln, ella fue la hermana de en medio. Tal como lo fue Leni cuando ella vino al mundo, le tocó a cada una cuando llegaba un número impar hasta que se detuvieron con Lily. A partir de entonces, se siguió el proceso con cada una de las mayores que se fue de casa. Ya sea ella mismacuando Luna y Luan dejaron el nido, Lincoln cuando nació Lily o Lucy apenas Lori y Leni iniciaron sus vuelos en solitario.

Mucho menos sutil ha sido el otro punto. Siendo nada celosa de sus relaciones, Luna se ha mostrado siempre abierta a conversar con quien sea de lo maravillosa que era su relación con Sam Sharp. Llegó incluso a bromear con Lincoln o con Lucy de ir a un gran festival en Alemania o en Inglaterra y proponerle matrimonio en cadena continental. Ahora, es justo de lo que menos quiere hablar en su vida. Algunos habían preferido darle la espalda a ella que incluso prestarle atención, y otras le dieron su espacio hasta que pudiera calmarse, cosa que no ha sucedido apenas le tocan el tema. Preguntarle de ello una vez le costó a Lucy tener que usar un cómodo por dos semanas, a solo días de recibido el citatorio de la corte.

Por amabilidad, Luna preparó el desayuno para dos. Sabe que Lori bien puede desayunar fuera, y no hay razón para que ella no se tarde demasiado.

Apenas sintonizando el canal local de noticias, dejan pasar notas poco relevantes. Un nuevo giro en la carrera de la productora Jennette McCurdy, quien decidió llevar al cine una adaptación de "Tres Noches Caóticas", la formación de la tormenta tropical Tito en el Atlántico con dirección a Nueva Orleans, el descenso del equipo mexicano Chivas de Guadalajara por un gol de último minuto frente al América y la confirmación de la sentencia de doce años a una empresaria canadiense bajo los cargos de acoso y abuso sexual contra empleados directos ante una corte en Madison, Wisconsin.

- _En otras noticias_ -relata la presentadora, una mujer latina que mantiene un fuerte acento neutral- _, en todo el país se ha registrado un aumento en las ventas de licores adulterados. Con el verano cerca, miles de estudiantes de preparatoria y universidad se hallan impacientes para celebrar con lo..._

-¡Estaba viendo eso! -protesta Lana, apenas alguien cambió el canal.

-No me gustan los noticieros, Lana -Luna apenas se encoge de hombros, vestida solo con una bata y una toalla en la cabeza-. Prefiero tener algo de calma cuando como.

-Qué raro. Igual que con alguien que tiene la nariz bastante afilada -insinúa Lana.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Sabías que a Damian se le enterró un lapiz afilado en el trasero? -ataja la rubia.

-Debió verse radical, hermanita -ríe Luna, creyendo haber escuchado que su hermana quiso recordarle esos días.

-No sabes cuánto. El muy torpe -narra la estudiante- se apresuró a sentarse y no vio que lo hizo sobre su mochila.

-Me cuesta creer que un estirado como él se haya acostado contigo -corta Luna.

-Por lo menos él no tenía planeado botarme porque se cansó de algún delirio tuyo.

Sin saberlo, Lana se excedió. Luna perdió la relativa alegría con que empezó su día al oir una cosa que, para su desgracia, es cierta.

-¿Quieres hartazgo, Lana? -la voz de Luna se tornó peligrosa- Claro. Convence a esa vocecita en tu mente de que Sam se cansó de aspirar a algo bueno. ¡Cree todo lo que ella te diga! ¿Quieres saber por qué demonios me abandonó?

-Luna, yo solo...

-Tú nunca buscaste a alguien que te recordara lo genial que eres -continúa Luna-. Tú jamás esperas nada de los chicos con los que sales, y no te piden que abandones lo que soñaste por mucho tiempo. ¿Lo quieres todo ahora? ¡Pues vete y toma las noches de la gran ciudad! ¡Hazlo y verás que serás otra a la que le eclipsaron el corazón!

Furiosa, Luna fue a la entrada y, sin cuidado, salió en dirección a la azotea. Los pocos estudiantes qur comparten el piso, sorprendidos, se quedaron viendo a Lana con desconcierto.

-¿Quien era ella, Loud? -pregunta una de las chicas del cuarto de al lado, de ascendencia afrocubana y con el cabello suelto muy encrespado.

-Mi hermana Luna, Torres -responde lacónica la rubia.

-¿Me la presentas? -se ofrece un chico pelirrojo, antes de recibir una de las botas de Lana como respuesta.

Por el tiro de la escalera, ve subir a Lori y a Bobby jr. No le presta atención a su charla, pero al parecer Lori no puede mantener ya un buen ritmo de trote a causa de su evidente tabaquismo.

La mirada que le dirige a Lori lo dijo todo, y ya tiene el porqué Luna se divorció en primer lugar. Ahora, le falta el cómo fue que pasó todo.

.

No le gusta que los residentes se le queden viendo. Ni siquiera se dio tiempo de ponerse alguna trusa, una pantaleta o una tanga, y necesita con quién descargar su frustración.

Detesta su vida amorosa. No ha podido superar a su ex-esposa, ni siquiera volviendo a su apellido de soltera. Detesta que le cuestionen sus motivos como a cualquiera, y el que Lana le dijera eso fue muy parecido a lo dicho una vez por Christopher Lee cuando audicionó para la trilogía de El Rey de los Aros y le preguntaron si podía imaginarse ser apuñalado.

No necesita imaginarse ser apuñalada para saber qué se siente.

Los pocos estudiantes madrugadores que decidieron hacer de la azotea un gimnasio improvisado apenas y le dieron algo de atención. Ya estaban listos para tener que hacerse los galanes con cualquier porrista o con alguna novata impresionable, pero al ver a la recién llegada, algunos pensaron que sería buena idea meterse con ella.

-¿Quieres que te de una vuelta por el campus, preciosa? -ofrece un chico de color, sujetando una pesa.

-¿Quieres que te meta esa pesa en el trasero? -gruñe Luna, resumando malestar.

Ofendido, el tipo se aleja, mascullando cosas sobre "machorras rockeras" y "zorras sucias". No le ofende, en realidad, lo que ese infeliz diga. Lo que le ofende es cómo se le ofreció.

-¿Hola, George? -pregunta Luna, iniciando una pequeña videollamada apenas se vació la azotea.

-¿Qué tal Florida? -su viejo compañero, tan lampiño como siempre, pregunta en pantalla a modo de saludo.

-Oye... ¿Qué tan ansioso estás?

La mirada que Luna le dedicó es sugerente. Y algo que él y Sam tienen en común es que siempre caen con esa mirada.

~o~

 **Es duro tener un hermano con serios problemas, ¿no lo creen, gente?**

 **Demonios. Lo que es tener un torrente de ideas que aprovechas por dos semanas, trabajar sobre el borrador y dar rienda suelta hasta que el torrente se detenga.**

 **Una de las razones por las que me tardé tanto fue un reto ya pasado, tener que estar con otros proyectos y, más importante aún, mi sobrina. Por ella (no la odien, que su madre no tiene mucha gente disponible a la mano) es que esto se ha retrasado.**

 **¿Sorprendidos de ver el entorno inmediato de Lana en Florida? La próxima verán algo más. No se si incluir un viejo conocido OC o jalar a alguien desde Royal Woods. Sinceramente... me decantaría por la segunda, apenas tenga algo más de cierta recién llegada en el penúltimo Loud Boom (al cierre).**

 **En cuanto a Lola, solo diré que el campo ya está abonado antes de irme a fin de temporada, interludio y hiatus por Día de Muertos.**

 **Miscelánea:**

 ***Obviamente no hay informática en la UCLA sino hasta el posgrado. Me tomé la licencia en base obvia al tiempo en que se desarrolla... aprovechando que es la universidad pública más solicitada.**

 ***Si preguntan por edades, bueno... recuerden. Asumí que si la serie fue estrenada en 2016, buena parte de lo sucedido se ha dado desde dicho año y 2017. Por eso lo de ubicar la fecha.**

 ***La mención a Sir Christopher Lee fue verídica. Ello se debe a que, cuando solicitó para _El Señor de los Anillos_ , Peter Jackson le pidió que se imaginara cómo se escucharía un hombre al ser apuñalado. Dio esa respuesta porque él, de verdad, no necesitó imaginarlo. ¿La razón? Peleó en la SGM. Y pensar que lo rechazaron de "El día D" por no tener pinta de soldado. Malnacidos...**

 ***Hasta ahora, y creo que lo dejaron pasar por alto, dejé tres pequeños tributos. ¿Pueden adivinar qué, a quienes y donde?**

 **Veamos, a ver que dicen las reviews...**

 ** _Julex93_ , la pregunta no fue tan en ese sentido. Si a mí me hicieran eso, de lejos me quedo con la bota en la cara. El pasado tiende a jodernos siempre. Lo que es un hecho es que el campo, ya dije, está abonado para el desastre. Ya había pensado en las posibilidades (yo al fin), pero siempre hay algo más. ¿Flunitrazepam? ¿Mary Jane? ¿Crack? Pon la apuesta sobre la mesa.**

 _ **ElTioRob95**_ **, gusto de verte aquí *se guarda muñecos de vudú de los dos Rob*. Ojalá esto cumpla con tus expectativas. Igual, ya me patearon las bolas.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


	9. Acto VII La regla no escrita

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Princesa Caída**_

 _ **Acto VII**_

 _ **La regla no escrita**_

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **20 de mayo de 2032**

 **Casa de la fraternidad ΛΥΡ**

 **7:30 am hora local**

¿Cómo se puede falsear una verdad?

Mucha gente siente que la mejor manera es simplemente mentir o esconderla. Ambos sistemas muy utilizados pese a su poca efectividad, y con dicha eficacia puesta en entredicho. Mentir siempre ha sido causa de agrias disputas por un absurdo, mientras que ocultarlo es aún más tonto, sobre todo si lo que se planea ocultar es algo muy grave, ya sea un noviazgo clandestino, un amorío o un ilícito cualquiera.

Desde luego, para Josee no fue fácil justificar que con el dinero que se le asignó y el propio compró semejante cantidad de licor. Sobre todo cuando el dinero no fue precisamente suyo y cumplió con entregar dentro del límite de tiempo.

-¿No te dieron algún ticket? -cuestiona Joy, preocupada por esa nimiedad de gran importancia.

-Ninguno -responde Josee, jugueteando nerviosa con los dedos, arrodillada como si de una corte medieval se tratase.

-Por lo menos cumpliste con creces, novata -consuela la afroamericana-. No puedo decir lo mismo de otras hermanas.

Sin miramientos, Joy señaló a cuatro chicas quienes, como ella, habían sido comisionadas por Kat para obtener bebidas. Lo más que se pudo obtener, en cuentas que no habían sido aclaradas, fueron dos botellas de tequila, dos barriles de con diez litros de cerveza y media docena de botellas de ocho onzas cada una con ron, brandy, bourbon y vodka.

"Si a eso Kat le llama hoy no reparar en gastos -piensa Joy-, no quiero conocerla siendo tacaña".

-Están en libertad de explicarse, hermanas -habla la morena con actuada solemnidad-. ¿Por qué han fallado con la encomienda que les fue otorgada?

-No fue nuestra culpa -se excusó una, barbadense de piel bronceada y vestida de blanco.

-Alguien nos atacó cuando veníamos -se excusa una latina rechoncha de cabello pardo planchado-. A mí me atacaron cuando venía de una licorería en Ventura.

-A mí me quitaron las botellas que cargaba -terció una chica blanca, más bien vestida como un chico con el cabello teñido de morado y pantalones de cuero.

-Una chica hizo que se me cayeran -susurró apenada la cuarta, una chica de rasgos más bien delicados y cabello azul y negro por mitades.

-Pueden irse -ordena resuelta Joy-. No serán expulsadas, en vista de lo que sucedió con ustedes. Las demás presentes, por favor. Retírense por hoy -ordena a las chicas presentes-. Tengo algo que hacer. Tu no... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Josee Wallis, presidenta.

Entre agradecimientos casi idílicos y besamanos -tratamiento que a muchas les parece degradante al interior de la fraternidad-, las cuatro afectadas se retiraron, no así Joy y Josee. El resto, considerando que no tienen nada mejor qué hacer, abandonaron la sala. La pelirroja y la morena tenían a cargo la nada ligera tarea de llevar la dionisiaca carga al sótano del edificio.

Para ser una institución escolar, el edificio (conforme Josee lo ha ido explorando) le parece no muy distinto, por dentro, a las casas de campo en las plantaciones de Missouri, y no como promete la fachada de estilo novohispano neoclásico, tan del gusto de los jesuitas en los siglos XVII y XVIII. No hay un patio al interior, sino que las fiestas, intuye, se celebran al exterior. El interior es más bien una serie de pasillos, algunas alcobas, armarios, una sala común y la cocina-comedor, adaptada como la sede de los rituales más "secretos" de ΛΥΡ. El sótano, por otro lado, es más bien usado como bodega.

Por instantes, Joy recordó su infancia en Royal Woods. Siendo la más seria del grupo que conformaban ella, Kat y Mollie, le costaba mucho encajar. No era necesariamente sociable, y ellas dos le hicieron el favor de abrirle las puertas. No era de extrañar que, en sus salidas al centro comercial, fuese mucho más administrada que cualquiera de las dos, lo que provocó no pocas fricciones que supo paliar hasta que Jordan-chica oficializó su ingreso al "Grupo de Perdedores" durante la preparatoria pese a salir con Sadie.

-Así que... ¿San Luis?

-En realidad soy de Clayton, a dos millas de San Luis -aclara apenada Josee-. Prefiero decir que soy de San Luis para no sentir pena de decir que vengo de un suburbio.

-¿Y eso qué? -dice tajante Joy, subiendo ambas por las escaleras- Mi mejor amiga y yo venimos de una pequeña ciudad de Michigan, a unos veinte kilómetros de Detroit.

-¿En serio?

-Si un día quieres saber dónde, solo...

-Interrumpo algo, Joy? -terció la voz de Kat al otro lado de la puerta del sótano.

Por la cara que tiene Kat en ese momento, la pelirroja puede esperar cualquier cosa. Ninguna de ellas agradable de ver, oir o padecer. Y es una cara que muy poca gente, bien la conoce Joy, ha resistido, y aún menos han sobrevivido.

-Solo bajamos algunas cajas, Kat, es todo -aclara Joy, neutral.

-¿No es ese el trabajo de las nuevas? -pregunta inquisitiva Kat, cruzada de brazos.

-Quise algo de compañía, ¿tienes algún problema?

-¿Puedo irme? -pide Josee, temiendo que fuese de ella sobre quien fuesen a hablar.

-No -niega Kat-. De hecho es contigo con quien quiero hablar. ¿Nos disculpas, Joy?

-Si van a otro lugar, adelante -accede la morena, tomando la escalera hacia la habitación que ocupa en el último piso.

Sin pensar que algo pudiera hacer, Josee se sentó en uno de los pufs a contraesquina del a puerta. Kat, por su lado, le dirige una mirada acusadora antes de cruzarse de brazos. Había tenido demasiado en Derecho como para que, incluso, algo así fuese la cereza del pastel... o un pequeño beneficio.

-Supongo que quieres lucirte con todo mundo, ¿no es verdad? -pregunta Kat, cortando a la pelirroja sin siquiera darle oportunidad de contestar- Digamos que buscas encajar en algún lugar. Ese lugar -en eso, la pelinegra se lleva la mano derecha al mentón- que tanto buscas es un sitio donde puedas encajar sin problema alguno. Eres débil y no tienes idea de cómo demonios puedes pensar en tener un lugar en el mundo.

-Y-yo... yo solo...

-Silencio -chista Kat-. Un día, una amiga me contó -empezó a narrar- que una zorra se dejó el teléfono donde cualquiera lo puede tomar sin pedirlo. Ése alguien difunde lo que mi amiga tuvo guardado y descubres que fue ese alguien porque creyó conveniente decir que "la vida no es justa". Dime, ¿qué harás si sabes quién es?

-B-bueno, este...

-Sin titubear, niña -en un instante, Kat se vio tentada de cruzarle un puñetazo en la cara a la chica de Missouri.

-La... ¿golpearía con un pa-palo d-d-de g-golf hasta... matarla? -tartamudea Josee, nerviosa y aterrada.

-¿Y qué tal si quiero que sufra?

Sin pensarlo, Kat tomó una galleta que una de las chicas dejó atrás y, cerrando su puño, la aplastó sin miramientos. De la misma, una galleta Oreo, apenas y quedó polvo y una masa grasienta que, pudo adivinar la pelirroja, era el relleno cremoso de la misma.

-No quiero ver tu fea cara llena de acné el fin de semana -sentencia amenazadora Kat, dejando caer parte de aquella masa-. No quiero verla el resto de mi vida, porque si vuelvo a verte rondando a mis amigas... bueno... lo que le pasó a esa galleta podría pasarte. ¿Quedó claro, niña?

Si la chica entendió el mensaje, no supo cómo explicar esa sensación. No se trató de una sutil amenaza por llevarle la contra o por encontrar, como aquellos desgraciados hace décadas, una aguja o un condón en sus papas fritas. Y esa sensación de poder... no la ha percibido desde que amenazó a Cookie con enseñarle a Lincoln algunas fotos alteradas en que "su galletita de chocomenta" compartía algo más que el almuerzo con Clyde si iba a la boda de su primera hermana mayor, aunque la única diferencia entre ambas situaciones fue que la primera fue como simple chantaje que se cayó al drenaje, literalmente, mientras que la segunda fue al calor del momento.

-Me alegra que nos entendamos -sonrió Kat, antes de que Josee saliera corriendo del edificio.

No tiene idea de qué se avecina para ella, pues Joy se había quedado a una prudente distancia. No la suficiente para ser vista ni para perder detalles de la conversación.

Está al tanto de cierta tendencia celosa de Kat. Lo mismo con Mona aquella ocasión que con Mollie por trabar amistad con Renee Adams cuando el patán que tenía por novio la dejó en el altar, detesta que alguien quiera entrar en su círculo social sin pasar primero por ella como si de un cadenero en un club nocturno se tratara.

Aprovechó que Kat fue al sanitario de la planta baja para hacer lo propio en dirección al sótano. Solo para asegurarse de tener un tiempo a solas, puso el seguro a la puerta.

Ver cómo trató a esa novata... ella acepta las novatadas por mera formalidad, y no porque goce con ello en realidad. Le dolió su paso por las Mil y Una Estacas, casi muere por fumar secreciones de sapo en una pipa de agua y por poco se rompe una pierna en una agotadora carrera a campo traviesa.

Por distraerse un poco, vio las cajas que Josee dejó en una de las esquinas. Los cintillos estaban sin romper aún, la etiqueta apenas estaba empezando a desgastarse en una de las botellas de ron y no había sellos de importación y denominación de origen en las de tequila. La de bourbon, por lo menos, se ve genuina.

-¡Joy! -llama Kat desde la planta baja- ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

-¡Ya voy! -anuncia Joy, dejando la botella de tequila que tuvo entre manos en su lugar.

Por tener que oir las disculpas y excusas de su mejor amiga, Joy se olvidó, de forma inconsciente, de las botellas revisadas hace unos segundos, de la horrible combinación de ropa de Josee o de cualquier precaución tomada. Incluso llegó a ignorar que, mientras dormía, Kat abusó de su hospitalidad y fue al sótano para hacer algo que solo puede significar una cosa.

~o~

La tarde del jueves fue un verdadero dolor en el trasero para Lana. Debido a la última práctica de campo al bosque cercano del calendario, tuvo la mala fortuna de ser rociada por una mofeta, y con los pisos que ha subido cargando cajas de jugo de tomate, el sudor y el olor habitual de sus axilas, el aire alrededor de ella se hizo insoportable. Inclusive aquellos que se sorprendieron de ver a Luna ir a la azotea en la mañana le suplicaron que se diera un baño con urgencia. Cosa que, por razones más que conocidas, no desistió de tomar.

Desea no tener que hablar con Luna. La forma en que la trató antes de irse a clases la dejó pensativa sobre lo que pudo pasar para que su hermana y su ex-esposa se dieran un mutuo boleto a "Villa Divorcio". Sabe que su hermana pudo haberse equivocado en algo, que pudo haber presionado, pero eso era más que obvio hasta para una persona mucho más corta que Leni. Mucho más, incluso, para alguien realmente tonto.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? -llama Lana en voz alta, al ver que el lugar está desocupado.

Sin prisas, y viendo que no hubiera nadie a la vista, se dirigió a la cocina. El hambre que siente, misma que se permite comparar con la de la San Bernardo de Lincoln, es bastante grande. Y con más razón, sugirió en su momento el viejo Pacowski, se decidió a buscar alguna comida con proteína en abundancia.

Es un alivio que Lori haya hecho sus compras para lo que quedaba de la semana y la semana entrante. Eso le ahorra un tiempo del que no dispone, pues necesita empezar de una buena vez con un experimento de conservación de carnes y necesita usar una pechuga de pollo, una báscula de laboratorio, cintas para medir el ph, agua destilada y una cámara digital.

Al menos cuenta con que nadie se haya metido con sus cosas. Ya tuvo suficiente con que señalaran a Damian con cargos de narcotráfico al conseguir la báscula, y en cuanto al pollo, puede pedirle a alguno de sus colegas en el piso.

Estando a la puerta de la habitación, un sonido húmedo se hizo notar. Lo conoce demasiado bien, siendo común en esas noches que siente esa necesidad de acostarse con alguien y se conforma con masturbarse. Eso, sin dudarlo, le suena como alguien palmeando sus genitales, acompañado de un gemido bastante rasposo y profundo. Molesta, decidió abrir poco a poco.

Sobre su cama, por completo desarreglada, yace Luna con las piernas abiertas, introduciendo un consolador púrpura mediano en su vagina con la mano izquierda, palmeando al mismo tiempo con la derecha. Absorta en su autosatisfacción, la rockera apenas presta atención a otra cosa que no sean sus genitales o el chico en la pantalla de su notebook que se masturba subiendo y bajando su mano en un pene no muy grande con ferocidad. Por lo menos hasta que ese sujeto se dio cuenta.

-¡Demonios, Luna! -vocifera George, en pantalla, aterrado de ver a la hermana menor de la rockera- ¡¿Qué no estabas sola, carajo?!

La reacción en la cara de Luna, volteando a ver a Lana, fue un súbito intento fallido por subir su boxer de encaje blanco y cerrar la puerta. La estudiante, para variar, fue a la cocina a lavar los platos en el fregadero con tal de quitarse esa imagen de la cara. El terror de aquél hombre, los chillidos de Luna que alcanzaban casi el soprano y la reacción que esta tuvo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? -pregunta Lori, llegando de un parque cercano junto a su único hijo mientras la residente batalla con la alfombra, viendo que los platos se acabaron al poco rato.

-¡Pregúntale a Luna! -responde Lana con la mirada desencajada.

- _¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOS!_ -se oyó un nuevo grito, en español, procedente de Bobby jr.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Una media hora después, y con Lori en la habitación hablando muy seriamente con Luna, la estudiante de veterinaria no solo busca quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, tratando de no comparar (sin éxito) ese desafortunado incidente con la vez que, a sus ocho años, Lincoln cometió el error de decidir cambiar junto a ella los muebles de su habitación al cuarto que perteneciera a la rockera y a Luan justo cuando los dos, Lola, Lily y Lucy volvían del cine luego de ver la película "La Princesa Pony: Amistad Fulgurante", a instancias de la menor del clan. Sorprendidos ambos, Lana ignoró entonces por qué Bobby lastimaba con su "gusanito" (nombre con el que aún llamaba al pene entonces, pese a no recibir cierta charla) el "lugar especial" de Lori mientras ella lo obligaba a susurrarle bastantes cosas que deseaba no recordar. Incluso, a causa de ello, se olvidó que vomitó en la primera media hora de la función, o en qué rayos terminó el asunto de Crepúsculo Brillante y la Duquesa Lunacornio Pesadilla Apostadora.

-Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco... -se repetía el niño, encogido en posición fetal contra su silla en la mesa mientras Lana trata de consolarse acariciando el cabello del chico.

-No te pasó nada -trata de animar la rubia-, no es nada que tus tías o yo no hayamos hecho.

-N-n-no me importa, t-t-tía.- solloza el morenito-. Eso da asco.

-En lo personal es más incómodo descubrir a un chico haciendo eso, pero mejor olvidemos eso, ¿sí?

Por puro nerviosismo, el chico asintió.

-¿Te parece que vayamos a comer un helado? -ofrece Lana.

-Mamá no me deja comer nada dulce después de las ocho -responde Bobby, un poco temeroso-. Dice que me podría pasar lo que a una amiga tuya, una tal Lola.

De golpe, Lana quiere que el corazón se le pare. Que su sobrino nunca haya conocido a Lola es un cosa. El que la hayan hecho pasar como una amiga suya, es algo que no puede pasar por alto. No niega, ni le importa, que Lori le haya mentido con cosas de su infancia como el hada de los dientes o el conejo de Pascua. Que haa hecho eso con su propia hermana...

-Voy a hablar sobre eso con tu madre -suspira Lana, tratando de pensar con claridad-. Tu sólo...

No le dio tiempo de terminar. En su habitación, primero hubo un tumulto y se oyeron insultos y objetos delicados siendo rotos. Pocos segundos después, Luna salió de forma intempestiva de la habitación que ocupa. Juzgando por la cara que tiene, aquella charla no fue nada satisfactoria. Tras ella, Lori no luce mejor, llevando un ojo morado y algunos mechones de cabello -castaño y muy corto- en la mano.

-¡Tú ya no eres nadie para darme órdenes! -gritó Luna, sin exagerar, echando espuma por la boca.

-¡Pues tú no eres nadie para cuestionarlas, Luna! -devuelve Lori, no menos molesta- ¿Dices que te dolió ese citatorio? ¿Y qué demonios te importó herir a más de uno?

-Tú no sabes cómo nos relacionábamos -reclama la castaña- ¿y te pones a hablar de fidelidad?

-¡Por lo menos comparto con Roberto mis secretos! -dijo la abogada, con la paciencia llegando al límite de sus nervios.

-¡Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras soltera y amargada! -estalló al fin el reactor nuclear que fue la paciencia de Luna- ¡O mejor aún! ¡Hubieras aceptado que cualquiera era mejor pareja para Roberto que tú! ¡Te habrías evitado de penas! ¡Hasta Clyde es mejor partido de matrimonio que tú!

Ignorando a su hermana y sobrino, la rockera azotó la puerta con tal violencia que la perilla, normalmente bien lubricada, terminó atorada. El niño, de por sí afectado por lo que vio, se enterró en el pecho de Lana.

-¿Ahora ves por qué me quedé fuera de eso? -pregunta Lana, un poco asustada.

Les fue difícil hacer que Bobby se durmiera. No podían culparse, pues ver a una tía semidesnuda masturbarse, los golpes en la cara de su madre y la discusión entre ambas es algo difícil de asimilar para un niño que está por salir del segundo grado, sobre todo cuando ha escuchado de sus tías y tío lo grandioso que podía ser el día con Luna.

Tener que verse atendida por Lori le resulta grato. No es como Lincoln, que le permite servirse o hacer lo que le plazca sin romper sus reglas, o como Lynn, demasiado ocupada con su empleo para que le preocupe si Leni no se golpea la cabeza en la pared. Ni siquiera Luan, repartiéndose entre su hermana, Lara y Benny es tan atenta, ni hablar de Lucy antes de dejar el apartamento que ocupaba y volver a casa tras una serie de relaciones desastrosas. Lori, con el tiempo y su maternidad, se ha vuelto una mezcla de la disciplina que dispensaba a sus hermanos, la dedicación que daba a su antiguo trabajo como niñera y los constantes consejos de recibe de la vieja Rosa y de su suegra para partirse entre trabajo y casa.

Ve al plato con una rebanada de pastel de carne vegetariano. Le es gracioso, pues Lori es justo la causa por la que se volvió vegetariana. Todo porque una de las cerdas de Liam terminó por agradarle días antes de que fuera sacrificada. En cuanto fue a buscar a su posible futura cerda, la recién casada le dio la noticia. Tal había sido su rabia que dejó de hablarle por un año entero.

-Siento mucho que los dos hayan tenido que ver todo eso -se disculpa Lori, sosteniendo un trozo de carne contra su ojo derecho.

-¿Te preocupa? -dijo cansada Lana.

-Es mi hermana, Lana. No se trata de cualquier mujer que se siente una niña -replicó la abogada, un tanto melancólica, antes de probar un bocado a la cena.

-Nos viste crecer a todas, Lori, no te sorprendas.

-A veces me pregunto si ella lo ha hecho en realidad.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no sé si Luna no ha crecido -responde Lori-. Sobre todo cuando su vida amorosa no ha tenido más nombres que el de Sam.

Había prestado atención a que Lori había servido dos copas de vino tinto. Sabe demasiado bien que a ella no se le da bien beber, cosa que a la mayor, cree, le importa un comino.

-Yo misma sé que no debería haber dado la espalda a Luna -empezó a narrar Lori-, pero ella sola se lo buscó. Un día te sientes en la cima del mundo, y al siguiente amaneces sin un centavo, con tu esposa y dos parejas en un cuarto de hotel y con una de las peores resacas que puedes imaginarte... es algo que yo siempre vi mal en ambas. Si un matrimonio es de dos, ¿para qué hacer eso y creerse intocables?

-No lo sé -responde Lana, no queriendo oir nada de ello.

-Un día, Sam se había cansado de llevar una vida así. Ella quería establecerse, hacer su vida, cosas que uno espera hacer en cuanto han tenido bastante de algo bueno y quieren buscar algo mejor. Y eso fue algo que Luna no soportó entonces.

-¿Y por qué dices que Luna nunca creció? -preguntó Lana, temiendo haber tocado un tema muy sensible.

-Porque Luna temía a dos cosas -dijo Lori, tomando un bocado del pastel, bañado en salsa pomodoro, y llevándoselo a la boca.

Cómo si el bocado no fuera suficiente, algo de salsa escurrió por la comisura de los labios de la abogada y madre de familia. A Lana no le resulta menos que inquietante esa visión.

-Ella temía entrar a esa cosa de los Veintisiete, como todo músico -reconoce la mayor de las rubias-. Hasta hace tres años, no dejó de tonar antidepresivos, pero... luego pasó eso.

-¿Encontró a Sam en la cama con otra persona? -pregunta la estudiante, temerosa de cometer un error.

-Fue peor, Lana -confesó Lori-. Mucho peor, y fue la razón por la que ella abrió su bar en Royal Woods.

Lana sabe que _El Balde de Sam_ es propiedad de la ex de Luna. Dado que se habían casado por bienes separados, Luna había podido mantener el estudio y el departamento a su nombre, mientras que el auto y algunas acciones en Spin City Records fueron para Sam y esta dio ambos bienes como garantía ante el banco para la apertura de su negocio. Una dulce ironía: la Loud que más alto apuntó tuvo una disputa que le puso los pies en la tierra.

Lori no supo, en este punto, cómo afrontarlo. Mucho menos cómo decirlo. Después de todo, solo a ella, a Luan y a Lisa, Sam les confió algo tan delicado. Algo que nadie, hasta ahora, sabía bien a bien. Por tanto, tomó aire y, como si quisiera dar un efecto dramático al ya tenso ambiente, rompió el silencio con su copa en la mano antes de notar que la misma resbaló...

-Sam le dijo sus verdades -dijo Lori, rompiendo el mutismo en el que entró para debatirse-. Ambas pelearon, y Luna se puso violenta.

-Eso suele pasar. ¿Por qué ellas dos terminaron así? -inquiere nerviosa Lana

-Porque Sam se hizo extirpar la matriz. Por eso fue que rompieron.

... y se estrelló contra el suelo.

~o~

Haber entregado sus dos informes pasó a ser algo irrelevante. Por lo menos, cinco semanas y es todo. Nada fuera de lo normal, pues el 19 de junio será el baile de fin de cursos en preparatoria, justo una semana después del fin de cursos en las universidades. Y, por horrible coincidencia, ésa misma noche será la fiesta que dé el maldito mocoso a quien tiene que recoger de la preparatoria en Riverside.

Solo cinco semanas, y ya tiene asegurada a Memphis Belle. Aquella bailarina definitivamente sería una deliciosa compensación por los retrasos. En cuanto a Sweet Lolz, no tiene más noticias que las que puede hallar.

No le agrada el chico. Ni siquiera le dirige la palabra y tiene que soportar la incontenible diarrea verbal que suelta el mocoso. Escuálido, más bajo que él y -sin salvación posible para su mala suerte- hecho un esperpento, Derek Garza no es sino un irresponsable adicto al porno y, naturalmente, a la vida nocturna. Entre sus compañeras, se ha granjeado una fama de "macho misógino depravado", en virtud que ha abusado de su posición para beneficiarse en cualquier forma. Chantajes, sobornos, amenazas nada sutiles... para él, todo vale menos las reglas, y tener que depender de un chofer a sus hoy cumplidos quince años le es vergonzoso pese al estatus que eso le brinda.

-¿Dónde está mi Lola, Gurdle? -cuestiona el delgado nepotista. Zach no habló- Dije ¿dónde está mi perra?

Tener que soportar semejante actitud es de las cosas que más odia. Siempre que el chico quiere, le ha hecho la vida miserable sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias más inmediatas.

-¿Vas a responderme, maricón? -insiste Derek, sacando un lápiz afilado y empezando a picar el cuello del pelirrojo- ¿Tengo que tratarte como a un toro castrado? ¡Hola!

-¿Quiere dejarme en paz... señorito? -por fín responde Zach, a diez minutos de haber dejado el estacionamiento de la escuela, con todo el mal humor que acumuló.

-¡No hasta tener una novia que me quite lo virgen! -el chico, jactancioso, se llevó las manos a las solapas de su chaqueta gris.

-¿Y no puede el chico buscarse una novia?

-¿No puede mi sirviente -dijo el latino con especial malignidad- meterse donde no le importa?

-Chico, debería dejar de obsesionarse con eso.

-Y el sirviente no debe censurar a sus superiores -soltó el adolescente-. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Esos tarados de la revista Variety?

-Yo solo...

-Solo eres el tarado que me está buscando una novia -responde Derek, engreído, antes de tomar un dado de peluche y tirárselo encima a Zach-. ¿Qué no tienes visión?

"No, no comparto su visión, señor Pedazo-de-Mierda-andante", se contuvo de gritarle. Torpe, lo es. Pero no al extremo de poner en riesgo su trabajo, el de Control Vehicular y el trabajo por debajo del agua que suele hacer. Y necesita el empleo, tanto por las referencias como por (al menos, en principio) impresionar a viejos amigos qie repudió.

Sin responder, Zach se detuvo en una casa más o menos amplia en Inglewood. No era de aquellas construcciones similares a las misiones jesuitas o dominicas del periodo Novohispano, sino una elegante construcción del siglo pasado. Un diseño más bien simple, con corte minimalista que valió en su momento casi siete millones de dólares. Muros blancos, una amplia terraza y un jardín con tres palmas de dátiles al fondo conforman el recinto exterior, mismo que ha padecido las inclemencias de la reciente temporada de ciclones del Pacífico.

-¿No vas a abrirme la puerta? -cuestiona altanero Derek.

-Lo siento, "señorito" -escupe Zach, molesto-. Mi trabajo con usted termina en la entrada a la cochera de Su Majestad. Tengo trabajo DE VERDAD que hacer en mi cubículo.

-¿Qué tal si le digo al viejo que me dejaste en la esquina para irte con una mujerzuela? -amenaza el adolescente.

-Olvida las cámaras.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Zach señaló tanto la cámara de la puerta de la cochera como la de la puerta principal bastante divertido de joder un poco la vida del chico.

Humillado en su propia casa, el chico desquitó su frustración metiendo dos dedos en la boca para provocarse vómito sobre las vestiduras nuevas del auto del pelirrojo, con resultados más que desastrosos.

-Recuerda cual es tu sitio, Gurdle -escupe el malcriado chico al bajar-. Mi padre se va a enterar que no tengo lo que quiero por tu culpa.

Como si fuera el remate de una broma de terrible y sádico gusto, el chico sacó de su mochila una pistola de balines y disparó a quemarropa contra los neumáticos de la izquierda, sin el más mínimo ápice de remordimiento. Un tercer disparo, sin éxito, fue hecho contra el cofre con la intención de dañar el motor, aunque la fibra de vidrio con que está hecho el capó logró bloquear el proyectil.

-Suerte con llegar a tiempo, idiota -celebra Derek, antes de entrar a su hogar y buscar divertirse solo en casa.

La reacción de Zach se hizo esperar. Por ahora, se está guardando de cometer un error grave del que puede arrepentirse toda la vida, pues lo que a él le dejaron entendido como buscar entretenimiento el chico lo entendió como buscarle novia.

~o~

Belle había esperado por el fin de semana como nunca. Con Lola ocupando el tiempo compartido y con la habitación para ella sola, lo último que esperaría hacer es despertar temprano. La Belle Yates de antes madrugaría, lista para una mañana dedicada al paisajismo en algún parque o jardín público cercano, pero el tren que ha adquirido le obliga a hacer algo por lo que mucha gente podría envidiarle.

Un par de gañidos de Gavin la despertaron a las ocho y media. Ni Syd (en algún sitio de Los Angeles, quiso suponer) ni Lola (en la escuela) se hallan en casa, y es un hecho que no llegarán, si tiene suerte, hasta las cuatro para una comida apresurada e ir al Flor.

Un breve lengüeteo por parte del mestizo en los pies la urgía a levantarse. El chucho, determinado a obtener algo que a Lola y a Syd se les olvidó por completo, decidió mordisquear con suavidad los finos dedos de la morena.

 _Se halla vestida como una devota seguidora de los músicos del Conservatorio de la Universidad Estatal de Michigan en plena gala, luciendo una impecable cola de caballo y una falda rosa con una blusa blanca. No tardó mucho en divisar a Hugh. El docente, arreglado como si pasara el fin de semana en Broadway, tardó un poco en reconocer en aquella chica a su futura novia. No era para menos, pues esa noche coincidieron para ver un tributo a Paco de Lucía acompañado de la orquesta de cámara de Toronto._

 _No entiende nada de lo que dice, mas puede interpretar los gestos. En principio, parecía sonar un poco reluctante con todo lo que la interpretación de aquél músico de flamenco. No lo cree tan seguidor de la música folklórica española, de no ser porque él pasaba por una ruptura bastante seria._

 _Tratando de comprender, le pasó una idea descabellada por la mente. Ella solo tuvo una fugaz y desventurada relación, y el que sus padres le reprocharon que se fijó en un payaso hace ya diez años le causó cierto temor por tener que pasar por los sermones y la perorata de sus padres. Tan aburridos como siempre, no dejaron de remarcarle que esperaron hasta los veintisiete para concebir a Beatrix, edad que sus abuelos maternos le fijaron para formar una familia en toda regla._

 _Todo se volvió un punto de fuga. Escapadas, citas, las incomodidades de una charla cuando lo presentó a sus padres e incluso un pequeño pleito la primera vez que Beau los espió en la inauguración de aquél restaurante que el señor Loud posee._

 _-Ojalá que estemos juntos -alcanzó a oír decir a Hugh, sentado frente a ella y con los platos de una comida más que aceptable como única separación fisica-. Juntos hasta para ver casados a los bisnietos..._

 _Juntos..._

Con sumo cuidado, aceptando una nada sutil caricia del anglófilo sobre su cara, sintió pequeños mordiscos en su pie. Delicados y sutiles mordidas que, por loco que suene, tienen un aroma bastante familiar.

Aliento de perro.

-¡Quítate de encima, perro loco! -bosteza Belle, quitándose a Gavin de la cara, insistiendo éste en su acometida- Ya, basta, Gavin... no...

El perro, un poco frustrado, baja de la cama y se dirige al tazón donde Lola acostumbra darle croquetas bañadas en salsa de alimento enlatado y le dedica una larga mirada suplicante. Desesperado, Gavin se ve obligado a tener que volver a subir, colocarae con la cabeza de Belle bajo sus genitales y esperar a que ella reaccione.

La visión que tiene Belle, perdida en es delgada línea que separa los sueños de la realidad, es interpretada como un serio ultimátum del perro. "No tengo problemas contigo, pero si no me alimentas, recuerda. No solo tengo los dientes".

.

Para nada siente necesidad de ir por desodorante a la tienda. Tampoco ha tenido el impulso de quedarse a cuidar la casa de su ahora compañera y su empleadora, pues las alternativas de hacer otra cosa que no fueran ver televisión o hacer alguna tarea doméstica -cosa imposible, pues la casa y los patios están inmaculados- se redujeron a nada.

Teniendo apenas conforme a Gavin con el plato a reventar de croquetas, Belle apenas y se tomó el tiempo suficiente para bañarse con agua fría como para prepararse algo rápido. Un simple sándwich de atún, una manzana y un vaso de agua, por ahora, serán suficiente alimento para pasar la mañana.

Luego de echar una última mirada a la cochera, no le gustó la idea de tener que dejar solo al perro de Lola a cargo de la casa. Le recuerda a aquél viejo perro de los Loud, Charles, o a la perra que Lincoln recibiera hace ya casi una década como una broma cruel de parte de varias chicas que, con toda seguridad, habrán quedado peor que ella.

No es que ella sienta aprecio por los Loud. Que Lola le haya dejado límites muy claros es prueba de ello, aunque no faltaban las noches en que ambas echaran a hablar pestes de sus respectivas parentelas cuando Syd está ausente. Si Lily confundió varias veces al vecino con su padre, si Bumper jr. tuvo un fugaz amorío con una maestra que le duplicó la edad en la secundaria o si Lori y Beatrix perdieron importantes competencias en los que participaban, era lo de menos.

Pudo notar, sin embargo, que algo en ella cambió sobre su familia. Si antes los tenía en buena estima, ahora los menosprecia, incluso al grado del desprecio abierto cuando le tocaba hablar de Lana. Es más que obvio el hecho de que los reptiles le desagradan tanto como a Lola, pero el tema es de especial virulencia. Incluso le había sugerido usar un cinturón hecho de piel de serpiente y, en una hipotética visita a Royal Woods, aterrar a Lana con la idea de que ese cinturón no es de otra serpiente sino su maldito El Diablo.

Con cuidado, tomó su bolso, se calzó unas zapatillas de tacón medio negras para combinar con el pantalón corto arena y la blusa blanca que viste, y salió para el tiempo compartido que Syd renta y Lola ocupa en lo que se utiliza. Le resultaba extraño que la rubia no se haya llevado a Gavin, hasta que le dijeron que allí no se permiten animales, cosa por la que la rubia se la pasó maldiciendo en el baño por diez minutos antes de irse la noche anterior.

Le cuesta algo de trabajo acomodarse a su auto, mismo del que Syd no tardó en enterarse aunque tuvo que mentir sobre cómo lo obtuvo ("un amigo me lo trajo de Michigan", respondió en cuanto le preguntaron). Los pedales y el tablero parecen más pensados para un hombre afeminado, dada la fama que adquirió el modelo en la saga refrita de Rápido y Furioso. Naturalmente, nadie en su juicio esperaría encontrar el auto de un nuevo Dominique Toretto conducido por una mujer. Mucho menos por una bailarina exótica que está a horas de debutar como actriz porno en toda regla.

Durante la cena, Syd le había comentado que ella misma tendrá su debut. ¿Que tiene en mente? Una mezcla de mujeres que entran en las categorías de cougar y MILF actuando como empresarias. Lo mismo le da si están tatuadas o no, incluso ello es un pequeño aliciente. La inversión no ha sido elevada para lo que es el medio, pero nota que algo puede mejorar respecto a una idea que Lola le diera sobre incluir un "detrás de cámaras" y una secuencia de las mismas mujeres masturbándose en sitios determinados en aquél edificio.

Repasando mentalmente, no ha tenido hasta ahora un buen momento para detenerse y pensar un poco en su situación actual. Rentar un apartamento en Chulavista, casi en la frontera, le habría salido más barato que algo en la propia Redondo o incluso en un barrio conflictivo de Los Angeles que obligarse a aceptar ser inversionista en un viñedo. Pudiendo trabajar incluso en una tienda, casi no tiene idea de cómo son las cosas en la soleada California más allá de una breve, muy breve, estadía de su madre cuando era más joven. No podía ser contratista más allá de su escasa experiencia en el voluntariado de un programa sacado del aite poco después de que un tornado arrasó con media Royal Woods, no tiene la suficiente experiencia en labores manuales y le exigen un currículo mucho más amplio y nacional de lo que ella tiene en su haber. Todo ello, en suma, la incapacita para tener un puesto significativo en cualquier lado y la forzaría a comenzar desde cero en la Costa Oeste sin recursos suficientes que pudiera disponer. Fuera de su cuenta personal en el banco y el Mustang, no tiene mucho con qué sostenerse.

No tiene mucho cuidado. Bien dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, y ese (para muchos) vetusto auto es algo que a Belle le es afin pese a su incompatibilidad. Ambos hechos no para lucirse, sino para ser eficientes, potentes y, sobre todo, para ser de un solo camino. Una mujer que puede adaptarse con el tiempo a un auto hecho para la resistencia. Un auto que, sin duda, puede hacerle olvidar un poco su propia vida pasada en cuanto se decide a estrenar unos lentes oscuros de armazón rosado y pisa el acelerador en la salida a Laguna Beach.

Por primera vez en su vida, se da el gusto de pasar de un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria que, jocosos, pretenden exhibirse como el -piensa- montón de idiotas hormonales que son. Los chicos, algunos ya bastante ebrios sobre un Buick, no dudan en hacerse los galanes de playa en la caseta.

-¡¿Nos viene siguiendo, señora?! -pregunta a gritos el chofer, un chico rubio tan atractivo como Jack Black.

-¿Es a mí, niño? -devuelve desafiante Belle, antes de pagar los $3.74 que se acostumbran desde 2030.

-Oiga -llama uno de los pasajeros, un latino que bien se da el lujo de confundir con un vecino en Royal Woods-, ¿no quiere tener a nadie con usted?

-Disculpen que los desilusione, niños, pero tengo trabajo -rehúsa la morena, bajando un poco sus lentes de sol.

-¡Mande al demonio a su jefe! -terció una joven africana con la cabeza afeitada, seguida por el resto de sus fiesteros compinches- ¡De seguro es un vejete!

Sin más ánimos de entablar una disputa, Belle hizo algo impensable, inclusive para los estándares de aquello a lo que algunas amigas de Luna Loud estaban acostumhradas a hacer en aquellas presentaciones en bares y en conciertos de rock, punk y metal cuando tenían oportunidad.

-¡Mejor vuelvan con su madre, bebés! -responde burlona Belle, al mismo tiempo que alza su blusa y revela que no usa sostén.

Asombrados, a algunos de los pasajeros se les bajó la borrachera e iniciaron a fastidiar a la africana por no tener senos tan firmes como aquella mujer a la que desafiaron. En el acto, Belle devolvió la blusa a su sitio y pisó el acelerador hasta marcar una buena distancia entre ella y aquellos preparatorianos.

Su felicidad no duró mucho. El teléfono empezó a sonar faltando poco para llegar a Laguna Beach, siendo su empleadora quien marcó en esa precisa hora. No dudó en hacer alto en un comedor a cinco minutos y contestar en cuanto sonara por tercera vez.

- _Se supone que llegarías hace cinco minutos_ -increpa molesta Syd en la línea.

-Lo siento -se disculpa Belle-, pero tengo todavía problemas para ajustarme con el Mustang.

- _¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?_ -cuestiona la empresaria y productora- _No falta mucho para que Lola entre a su penúltima clase del día y todavía tiene un asunto pendiente con una profesora._

-Espero no tardar -asegura Belle-. Tuve que detenerme para contestar tu llamada en un restaurante de carretera y algunos transportistas me echaron un ojo.

- _Eso espero, porque ya dos de las novatas accedieron hacerlo en la tarde y eres la única que aceptó para el mediodía._

-Nos vemos entonces.

Ni bien cuelga, una patrulla de la policía de caminos se detiene a un lado de su auto. La morena, molesta, solo se resigna a forzar un poco esa sonrisa que es más que costumbre en su familia.

-Buen día, señora -saluda campechano el oficial que bajó de la unidad policial, un hombre afroamericano bastante delgado.

-Buen día, aunque me ofende eso de señora -devuelve y aclara Belle, sonriente.

-Siento molestarle de forma tan... grosera -el oficial, un tanto cohibido, se distrae un momento viendo el escote de la morena-. Pero mi pareja y yo hemos recibido reportes de una mujer y un auto con sus características en una caseta de cobros en Redondo. ¿Puedo ver su licencia, si es tan amable?

-Adelante -accede Belle, confiada.

-Veamos... Belle Yates -empieza a leer el representante de la ley-, procedente de Royal Woods... Michigan...

-Tengo casi medio año de haberme mudado a California -aclara la bailarina exótica.

-¿Puedo ver los papeles de su auto?

-Un momento. Los tengo en la guantera...

Apenas los extiende, el oficial la observa, incrédulo. Belle había tenido cuidado, al recibir los documentos que le acreditan como dueña de la unidad, de seguir al pie de la letra todos y cada uno de los procedimientos a los que ambos estaban obligados.

-Tendrá que acompañarnos,, señorita Yates -suelta finalmente el oficial.

-¿Bajo qué cargos? -inquiere Belle.

-Faltas a la moral -enlista el oficial-, haberse pasado un alto e ir a 120 kilómetros por hora en una zona de 90.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Le especifico -continúa el de azul-. Las cámaras de la caseta la grabaron levantando su blusa frente a un grupo de jóvenes. Eso es lo tocante a faltas a la moral. En cuanto al resto...

-¿Puedo ejercer mi derecho a una llamada? -pide la morena, apenada.

-Es la primera que veo que pide eso sin ser detenida -responde el representante de la ley-. Tiene dos minutos ahora mismo antes de acompañarnos.

"Muchas gracias, vida", pensó con amargura mientras digíta el número de Syd. Y la perspectiva de un día malo se hizo realidad para ella.

~o~

Nunca antes estuvo tan distraída en clases. Sobre todo, su penúltimo año como estudiante de veterinaria ha sido bastante satisfactorio a pesar de su errático rumbo en la presente mañana. El viaje a los Everglades antes de Navidad, los torneos de lucha en que ha llegado a ser eliminada en las rondas finales, su ocasional activismo, Damian... pero nada puede compararse al altercado que Lori tuvo con Luna y a la revelación que le hiciera su hermana más distante. Y eso fue lo que provocó que el decano la sacara de clase mientras estudiaban la fisionomía de un ave de corral.

Extirparse la matriz... ha dado vueltas al asunto. Lo más obvio que pudo hacerse Luna es tener que asimilar una de dos razones por las que su ex-cuñada lo hiciera, ambas tenidas por ella como egoísmo puro. Una de ellas, pensó Lana, podría ser lo que Luna acusó, pero el otro motivo... bien puede ser simple prevención de algo grave que quiere evitar. Cáncer, con toda seguridad, o algún quiste que se expandió de los ovarios al útero. Improbable pero no imposible.

No quiere encontrarse a nadie. El almuerzo fue demasiado tenso, lo que se obligó a comer aquél sándwich vegano por necesidad. Miró a sus vecinos con el mismo desprecio que si fueran suciedad de perro en su cara, por lo que estos, extrañados, optaron por evadirle tanto como les fuera posible. No están dispuestos a pasar por una quebradora brindada por Lana bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ni siquiera buscar a su ex-novio es una opción razonable. No, eso es un asunto estrictamente familiar. Peor aún, son cosas de pareja en las que no debería meterse.

Mientras sube por la escalera de emergencia -justo detrás del edificio principal-, no dejó de ver abajo, donde dos o tres parejas pasan de darse pequeños detalles a una charla animada. Piensa que debe tener la cabeza muy fría para lidiar con ello, cosa de la que no puede disponer. Y le aterra la posibilidad. Sabe que solo Lori, Lola, Lynn, Lincoln y Lisa, tal vez Luan, son las únicas personas con la mente así. Lola, es obvia su situación. Lynn no desaprovecha nada para ganar, Lori debe tenerla así para soportar su trabajo, Lisa, desde siempre. En cuanto a Lincoln, siempre puede llamarle... aunque podría estar ocupado dibujando o haciendo otras cosas, y no siempre está disponible.

Apenas entró a su alojamiento, vio una nota de Lori.

 _Dejé $300 en el refrigerador para la cena o lo que necesites. Si Luna viene, no hables con ella si no es necesario. Tuve que volver a casa porque el tío volvió a ser internado. Gracias por dejarnos pasar las noches contigo._

 _Lori._

"Poco propio de Lori", piensa, antes de ir a comprobar si lo dicho por su hermana en la nota es verdad. Impropio de ella, pues solo lo hace cuando hay algún enfermo, su teléfono se quedara sin batería o si intentó contactarla sin éxito.

Dos dólares menos. Con toda seguridad, Lori ni siquiera se molestó en contar el dinero, o (más seguro) Bobby jr. quiso ser algo precavido por si su madre no tenía cambio suficiente para el autobús a Jacksonville. No era de extrañar, en cualquier caso, que el chico sería como su abuela o su tía Ronalda en ese aspecto.

Por lo pronto, tendrá que avisar a Damian. Si Luna sigue en la ciudad, y es una total certeza que está en un bar dando una presentación en solitario, lo más seguro es que termine el semestre con un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Revisó su teléfono. Dos llamadas perdidas del tiempo en clases que marcó Lori, un mensaje de un canal de noticias y un correo de Leni desde las oficinas de una marca de ropa deportiva que aceptó sus diseños íntegros y una colección especial para quienes irán a los próximos Juegos Olímpicos en Buenos Aires. No pudo evitar una pequeña lágrima en su rostro, pues las líneas de la primera serie, en sí, están basadas en algunos aspectos de toda la familia.

Sin embargo, lo que la inquietó fue oír una grabación que acompaña el gráfico.

 _-... solo me guardé la serie... ¿cómo es que se llamaba? Lynn siempre fue buena con los nombres y esas cosas desde la preparatoria..._ -oyó la voz de Leni, tras dos minutos de empalagosa perorata- _... bueno, decidí guardar dos diseños de la colección. Ojalá que..._ -de inmediato, la voz de Leni se quebró un poco- _... ojalá que les gusten a ti y a Lola... cuando ella vuelva. Sigo si creer que nos hiciera eso de irse..._

Cortó el mensaje. No quería escuchar cómo Leni se quiebra de nuevo.

Si la huída de Lola le afectó tanto como a ella, esa persona ha sido Leni. Con todo el apoyo que le prestó la modista en su momento, recibir la noticia fue un golpe devastador. Le había hecho mil y un promesas de que Lola sería su modelo estrella y asesora en cuanto terminara sus estudios, cosa que ella parecía aceptar. Una promesa que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, mantuvo hasta que se resignó a la idea de que "su reina" no volverá con ellos hace solo año y medio.

"Una colección incompleta -pensó- para un corazón roto".

Hasta ahora, con todo lo sucedido en la semana, se olvidó por completo de todo lo que estaba tratando antes. Ni siquiera pudo recordar lo que aquél tipo Cha... lo que sea, le dijo aquella noche. Y, aún de haber querido, decidió solo dejarse caer para acostarse y dormir tanto como pudiera. Ahora no tiene ganas de visitar a nadie, ni mucho menos. Sencillamente no quiere ver a nadie el fin de semana.

-¡Oye, Loud! -llamó una vecina desde la entrada- ¿Cuando te hiciste esos tatuajes?

-Yo no estoy tatuada -responde Lana, un poco acongojada.

-Pues si no eres tú, es alguien muy parecida a ti -secunda Torres, vestida solo con un pantalón corto y un sostén deportivo.

-¿Quieren, por favor, dejar de molestar? -exige la rubia, antes de ir a cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-Como quieras -decidió la afrocubana-. Pero si eres tú, ¿cuándo vamos a la cama?

-No eres me tipo.

-Quieres, te busco a un puertorriqueño y...

Ni siquiera dejó que terminase de hablar. Es la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le llama "puta" en cualquiera de sus formas, y en el estado en que está, no se encuentra dispuesta a soportar ninguna tontería de nadie en el mundo, mucho menos que el primer imbécil en su camino lo insulte a la primera oportunidad y salga tan fresco como si tal.

Pasando en menos de un segundo de la depresión a la rabia, Lana fue directo al encuentro con la latina y la tomó por el cuello, casi al punto de estrangular, antes de azotarla contra la pared.

-¡Te reto a que me vuelvas a llamar así! -rugió furiosa Lana- ¡Te reto a que lo hagas, bastarda!

Suplicante, aquella chica no tiene de otra. Ella solo habría intentado bromear con ella sobre algo que vio hace minutos en Internet y, como respuesta, está a un paso de ir como invitado de honor a un funeral. Aún furiosa, Lana no se siente capaz de asesinar a nadie. Ni siquiera aunque su posible víctima lo merezca, razón por la que se obliga a soltar a la isleña y arrojarla al pasillo, de donde no se ha levantado.

Justo lo que menos necesitaba. Un maldito idiota que se le ofreciera de buenas a primeras como si ella fuera una cualquiera en un bar.

Con esa idea en mente, Lana fue al baño y procedió a dejar el agua correr sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. No por sentirse sucia o estarlo, sino más bien para despejarse y olvidar por completo el bodrio de día que ha tenido.

~o~

El pensamiento en la mente de Lola es más claro que el agua. Tiene una idea clara de cómo demonios acabó en la casa de la profesora que más detesta y el motivo es más que obvio. En ese momento, definitivamente, habría preferido tener que enfrentarse sola a todo el equipo de fútbol que tratar de tener sexo con un docente y llevarse su ropa interior como prueba. Empero, ya es viernes, y por consiguiente es la fecha límite para cumplir con el reto exigido.

Vestida tal cual saliera de casa, con una falda rosa a la rodilla, una blusa blanca de manga larga y zapatos de tacón bajo, se suponía que irían a la oficina de Noriega, pero en lugar de eso se dirigieron en el auto de la mujer a Pomona. Al menos, Lola puede dar gracias a que le den cierto mantenimiento a ese viejo Jeep Sahara que solo puede llamar "cafetera" que la docente posee, pues llegaron con buen tiempo.

Si esperaba tener una vista desagradable sobre cómo es que vive una profesora universitaria, se llevó una honda decepción. El hogar, una casa sin patio trasero de un piso y con una paupérrima capa de polvo, luce mucho mejor que lo esperado. Una pequeña sala con una mesita plegable, un televisor pequeño de última generación y una cocina angosta se ven mucho mejor arregladas y más acogedoras que ese cuarto de motel en que se alojó hace ya casi cinco años. El tapizado, cubierto por enredaderas impresas en el papel, le parece un poco extravagante.

-Supongo que empezará a burlarse de mi hogar, Fogle -dice al fin Elena, antes de dejarse caer sobre el sillón que gobierna la sala, una sencilla pieza con forro de poliéster de color azul marino.

-No es lo que esperaba -responde Lola con aire un tanto crítico-. Pensé que era casada.

-Intente convencer a mi ex-marido de dejar una pandilla en Ventura y vivir con la amenaza de que le pongan una bala en la cabeza. ¿Agua? -ofrece la latina.

-No, gracias -declina la rubia, desconfiada-. No tengo sed.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? Sobre... ΛΥΡ.

-¿Qué puede querer saber que no sepa ya? -al preguntar, Noriega le lanza una mirada un poco dura.

-La mujer de las preguntas aquí soy yo, Fogle -reprocha la docente-. Así que dígame, señorita. ¿Qué eso de robar suspensorios o tener relaciones con un profesor cualquiera? -cuestiona. Lola no responde- ¿Es alguna clase de novatada o algún rito de admisión?

-Si... profesora -titubea la rubia antes de responder.

Desairada por el rechazo previo, Elena optó por ir a la cocina y dejó el otro vaso, vacío, en la repisa junto al fregadero.

-Me tomé la libertad de leer esa... interesante nota que tenías en mi clase. ¿Sabes que intimar con cualquiera en las instalaciones de la escuela está prohibido? -plantea y cuestiona Elena. Lola niega con la cabeza- ¿No? Esto te podría costar ser expulsada -agrega-, y nada me gustaría más que ver a cualquier miembro de una fraternidad en mi carrera, por mi mano y con todo ese grupito de estudiantes fantoches dejando al pobre imbécil solo, retorciéndose en la suciedad que ellos le prepararon.

Lola no se hizo menos. Como siempre, decidió tomar una actitud desdeñosa y frunce un poco el ceño para dejarle muy claro que no pretende flaquear ni por asomo.

-¿Ésas eran las condiciones con que harán válido tu ingreso? -continúa Noriega.

-Si -responde Lola, escueta.

-Entonces, me temo, no podré hacer mucho por ti.

Por un instante, Lola se sintió condenada. Peor aún, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo piensa en que una simple acción de su parte puede acarrear consecuencias irreversibles. Y aún más. Puede acarrear consecuencias en perfectas extrañas que, más allá de golpear su trasero con palas de cricket, no le habían hecho nada realmente como para que comprometer su incipiente carrera se comprometa.

-En cuanto a tu examen...

-No me dejó entrar para hacerlo, ¿recuerda? -acusa Lola, ironizando el causal de ello al señalar el papel en la mano de la docente.

-... es justo por lo que te traje aquí -concluye Elena, dando un trago al contenido de su vaso.

-¿Qué? -reacciona enérgica la rubia.

-Pensé un poco al respecto, y para serte sincera, no es sexo o trabajo lo que quiero que hagas -aclara la latina-. Ahora, dígame, y sin mentir, ¿cómo se gana la vida fuera de clases?

La cabeza de Lola se puso en blanco. Entre sesiones frente a una cámara web de pago por ver, las noches en el Flor y el cine para adultos, lo suyo es -para muchos- algo ya muy distinto de ganarse la vida. Lo que para una persona con fuertes escrúpulos morales es algo vergozoso y obsceno a priori con una versión muy distorsionada de la realidad del medio más directo en el que ha vivido, para ella es tan cotidiano como cualquier otro empleo, y aún más. Para mucha gente que siempre anda en temporada de brujas, entre fanáticos religiosos, moralistas y guerreros de justicia social, su labor es incitar a la lujuria y al morbo. Para ella, Syd y -cree- muchos colegas, es solo satisfacer una necesidad que el pueblo en general se guarda.

¿Cómo puede falsear una verdad? ¿Cómo puede hacer parecer una mentira por verdad? Nunca lo ha hecho sin estar acorralada. Sea que Lincoln en su infancia le haya exprimido hasta hacerle confesar que leer le era difícil o que Lucy le exigió los motivos por los que quiso arreglar a su modo una muñeca que creyó toda una aberración que debía llevar al siglo XXI, no se ha podido evadir de nada.

-Soy... -por instantes, Lola se contiene de revelarse por completo-... soy bailarina.

-¿Ballet? -inquiere Elena.

-B-bailarina exótica -aclara la menor.

-Bueno, mientras uno se pague los estudios, no veo porqué no deba hacerlo.

-¿De verdad?

-Esto es lo que va a hacer -dispone Elena, sin perder la calma, antes de darle su teléfono, ya con el reproductor de música en pantalla-. Vaya al baño unos cinco minutos, escuchará la canción que tengo en pausa, improvisará una rutina y bailará algo para mí. Si no me agrada, puedo sugerir al decano que quiso colarse a los vestidores y abusar de un novato. Si me gusta...

Esa pausa incomoda a Lola lo suficiente para ponerle en serios aprietos. Tomando el aparato que le es tendido, fue al baño y se decidió un poco a husmear mientras se pone los audífonos y escucha la pieza en reproducción.

Mientras oye aquella melodía, va directamente a la galería de fotos. Necesita, por pensarlo de algún modo, algo con qué cobrarse de todo ello. Algunas fotos digitalizadas de su infancia en Cheyenne, su juventud en Idaho entre Pocatello y Boise, sus años de universidad en Berkeley... nada comprometedor. Ni siquiera una foto a una forma de divorcio del estado de Wyoming contra un tal Topher Kenneth le deja algo grave que puede usar.

Con el tiempo sobre la hora, está claro que no llegará a tiempo para arreglarse y salir a trabajar. Y lo más curioso es que, si bien le va, Syd podría descontarle medio día de paga en el peor de los casos. En el mejor... no quiere pensar en ello. No con la rutina que tiene en mente.

En la sala, Elena solo se aburre un poco. Aprovechó la estadía de Lola en el baño para ir por una botella de whisky escocés para meterse un poco en ambiente. No es para menos, pues ella misma siente cierta excitación de ver bailar a una persona sin darle importancia al género.

Impaciente, había acomodado los muebles de la sala para tener espacio suficiente para que Lola se pudiera mover con mayor soltura. No tiene ansias, pero su espera se ve recompensada con un ligero beat alternado con una sucesión de chasquidos. Vio a la estudiante, teléfono en mano, salir como si tal, con paso provocativo y dispuesta a todo.

 _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh..._

Un gesto sencillo con el pie, acariciando el sillón donde su profesora está sentada, contonea un poco la cadera. No es algo que ella tuviese ensayado, sino que es más algo al azar.

 _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

 _And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town_

 _No post code envy_

Siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía e interpretando la letra lo mejor que puede, Lola se llevó el dedo anular izquierdo a la boca, antes de girar sobre sí misma y arrodillarse.

 _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom_

 _Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_

 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece_

 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_

 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

Gateando un poco, se dejó caer sobre la espalda llevando sus manos al vientre, como si un baño de cristales la cubriera con suavidad, antes de bajar hasta su pubis, cubierto aún por su ropa. La docente, por su parte, solo sirve un vaso bajo sin hielo con whisky, esperando lo que sea que su alumna haga.

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)_

 _It don't run in our blood_

 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_

 _We crave a different kind of buzz_

La actitud de la rubia pasó a ser la de una tierna gatita, como si jugara con un ratón de goma, antes de despojarse de su primer prenda. En mente, tiene algo claro.

 _Let me be your ruler (ruler), you can call me Queen B_

 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)_

 _Let me live that fantasy_

Con inocencia, Lola se alzó y se sacó la falda de encima, girando de nuevo contra las manecillas del reloj, sin mover la cadera más de lo necesario.

Ello no sorprende a la docente. La rubia lo capta enseguida, volviendo a cambiar sobre la marcha.

 _My friends and I we've cracked the code_

 _We count our dollars on the train to the party_

 _And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this_

 _We didn't come from money_

No conforme con quitarse la falda, la estudiante se recuesta en el sofá y juguetea con el boxer antes de quitarse la blusa con toda la calma del mundo, dejando entrever su generoso busto.

 _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom_

 _Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_

 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece_

 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_

 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

Notando de nueva cuenta el sopor que la docente empieza a sentir, Lola toma la blusa del suelo y se dirige detrás del sillón. Con un gesto secillo, enreda la prenda contra el torso de la mujer madura, llegando a oler tanto su propio perfome como la esencia de menta y cítricos que a Noriega tanto le agrada.

"Por fin algo bueno", piensa Elena, sintiendo la licra de Lola sobre su piel.

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)_

De nuevo, Lola se fue frente a Noriega, quien se limitó a sonreír complaciente mientras enciende un cigarrillo. Adiós al top que oculta su sostén, mientras abre un poco sus piernas y baja con un suave contoneo de caderas.

 _It don't run in our blood_

 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_

 _We crave a different kind of buzz_

 _Let me be your ruler (ruler), you can call me Queen B_

 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)..._

 _Con cuidado, volvió a levantarse en sentido inverso a como descendió sobre sí._

 _Let me live that fantasy_

Tal como si el ritmo se lo dicta, Loud se detuvo por un segundo, poniéndose firme como un soldado que pasa por la primera inspección del día antes de quitarse el sostén.

 _We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen_

 _(Ooh ooh oh)_

 _Life is great without a care_

 _We aren't caught up in your love affair_

Tres pasos le bastaron para ruborizar por fin a Elena, quien vacío de golpe el vaso con su potente caldo. Justo frente a ella, se quitó el boxer como si nada y lo tiró hacia ella.

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)_

 _It don't run in our blood_

 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_

 _We crave a different kind of buzz_

Acto seguido, puso los pies en los descansos del sillón y bajó con cadencia hasta poner su busto frente a la cara de la anfitriona, ya bastante ruborizada como para negar lo evidente.

 _Let me be your ruler (ruler), you can call me Queen B_

 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)..._

 _De un salto, bajó con gracia al piso, girando hasta sentarse sobre los glúteos._

 _Let me live that fantasy_

En cuanto la vocalización terminó, usó sus brazos para cubrirse. Sudorosa, Lola pudo ver, con cierta satisfacción, que el rubor en el rostro de su profesora es demasiado notorio.

Con extrema cautela, Elena se vio abrumada. No quiso sino ver cómo aquella estudiante se alza triunfante sin que una visible consecuencia de ello la afecte con gravedad incuestionable. Derrotada en su propio juego, hizo algo impensable para una "estirada" como solo sus alumnos ven en ella.

-T-toma tus cosas... -dice Elena, nerviosa mientras se saca una pantaleta de color violeta de debajo de la falda-... y vete.

-Como diga -responde desdeñosa Lola.

-Si me llego a enterar de que llegan a hacer algo raro con esto -la latina le extiende la pieza de ropa íntima, misma que Lola tomó con prisa-, me veré obligada a decirle a todo mundo que se metió a mi casa. ¿Queda claro, Fogle? -la rubia asiente, nerviosa- Ahora, vaya a vestirse y váyase de mi casa.

-Pero...

-Sin peros -corta Noriega-. Ahora, largo.

Vistiéndose, la joven pudo apreciar algunas cosas que pasó por alto en su momento. Notó en todo momento que no es alguien fácil de complacer. No es precisamente la mujer sobria que uno esperaría que diera clases en una universidad de alta demanda ni mucho menos. Algo cortante, habría preferido formar una familia que firmar ciertos papeles, mas eso ya no tiene importancia. No a esa altura de su vida.

Y, mucho menos, no sin dejar de mentirse a sí misma.

~o~

Es imposible de digerir. Nunca en su vida esperaba pisar una prisión como inquilina. No le importaba mucho hacer servicio social en la penitenciaría femenil de Beaverton cuando cumplió los dieciséis, o presentar un ensayo en la preparatoria sobre la primera fuga en masa del desaparecido complejo de Allenville en Texas y sus fallos a nivel de gobierno.

Junto a ella, solo hay dos personas. Una mujer latina que, en horas previas, dejó claro que fue detenida por asalto a mano armada en algo que llamó "lienzo charro" (¿Y qué se supone que sea eso?", pensó por unos instantes) y una jovencita africana de dieciocho arrestada, cosa que le costó trabajo entender por el llanto desaforado y la desesperación, haber sido empleada como "mula ciega", una incauta cuya maleta fue usada para ingresar drogas.

No le permitieron conservar los zapatos. En su lugar, le dieron unos tenis lo bastante feos como para intentar protestar por ello. Debió contenerse, pues la jefa de la estación (una mujer gruesa, por decirlo de modo amable, de rasgos latinos y caucásicos) no es de aquellas personas que suelen respetar las necesidades de sus "huéspedes".

"Y ni siquiera son de mi talla", pensó lamentando ello, pues los siente demasiado holgados.

-Tu blusa -exige la latina con cierta codicia.

-¿Disculpe? -cuestiona Belle, incrédula- Perdone, pero creo que mi blusa no es de...

-¡Tu blusa, reitera la asaltante.

-¡Yates! -llama un celador desde la puerta de la estancia- ¿Belle Yates?

-Si, señor oficial -atiende Belle, aliviada de tener que entregar su blusa.

-Pagaron su fianza. Por favor, a la entrada.

En el punto de revisión, le fueron devueltas varias de sus cosas. Desde luego, le retuvieron un aerosol de pimienta y una caja de ibuprofeno que consume bajo prescripción.

.

El tiro de gracia de ese dia fue que se levantó un reporte de robo. Si bien no prosperó, Belle debe esperar a realizar el pago por derechos de piso en el depósito, el papeleo pertinente y las multas correspondientes.

Syd, desde luego, no está nada complacida. No abrió el Flor por tener que ir a las oficinas de la policía de Laguna Beach y pagó la fianza, Lola se reportó tarde a pesar de haberle enviado un mensaje de texto con la noticia y, para colmo, esta decidió aprovechar para ir a una fiesta a la que -al menos, fue la versión que le dio- fue invitada.

No le molesta que Lola le pida permiso, cosa de por sí rara para ella, sino que ello le sirvió como un mero aviso. Al contrario, antes de abrir el Flor de Medianoche solían divertirse los viernes, sea que fuesen juntas al cine o a una fiesta o, incluso, se consintieran en casa viendo una película. No obstante, reconoce que en alguna que otra fiesta a la que fue hizo alguna que otra salvajada. Desde llevarse al asiento trasero de su Mercedes a actores y actrices por igual hasta peleas en lodo y concursos de camisetas mojadas, esas noches -tiene claro- han pasado casi a mejor vida.

-¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Belle? -pregunta molesta la empresaria.

-No debí retar a esos chicos -murmura avergonzada Belle.

-Si, me hicieron ver esa grabación de las cámaras de seguridad. Gracias por recordarme eso -la pelirroja de tinte se lleva una mano a la frente, queriendo estar en cualquier sitio menos ese.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya? -pide la recién liberada.

-No al _Flor_ esta noche. Le pedí a Stanley que les dijera a todos que hoy no se abre gracias a ti.

Como si nada, ambas suben al Mercedes y, para aumentar un poco la tensión, Syd no habló en todo el camino a casa. Podrá ser solo cinco años mayor que Belle, pero eso no le impide tratarle con cierta superioridad cuando lo amerita. Y con razón, pues en toda su vida jamás vio que alguien que presume de ser profesional en lo que haga más allá de ser versátil actúe como si fuera un niño de tres años con problemas mentales serios.

Por un segundo, Belle dirige su mirada al buzón. Le cuesta creer que, con todos los avances tecnológicos existentes, los servicios de mensajería y el correo físico sigan vigentes. Apenas recoge los sobres (casi todos cuentas), se percató de uno en blanco enviado por una firma de abogados para una tal C. Anderson. Supuso, por simple lógica, que debía pertenecer a algún vecino una cuadra más adelante.

Con todo ello en mente, la segunda hija del matrimonio Yates solo tiene un par de preocupaciones en mente. Su Mustang, es obvio. Syd podría preguntar, y lo hará, sobre su nuevo auto. Y la casa, sola, no tiene ninguna seña de Lola.

-Tendré que ir a Laguna -resuelve Syd, un par de horas más tarde-. Cualquier cosa, llama para tenerme al tanto.

-¿Por qué a esta hora? -pregunta Belle

-Lo más seguro es que Lola venga aquí para pasar la noche -responde la empresaria-. O si la traen, lo que vaya a ocurrir.

~o~

El ambiente en la casa de ΛΥΡ no puede ser más festivo. Lola no solo ha cumplido con una de las tareas que le fue impuesta, sino que incluso el "trofeo" que ahora luce sobre la chimenea de la sala. No es para menos, debido a que las prendas íntimas de la profesora Noriega han sido siempre las más elusivas, al grado de ser la primera desde que la fraternidad se fundó.

Aunque el aire que se respira es festivo por la admisión de Lola, Kat no deja de pensar que aquella chica corrió con demasiada suerte. Peor aún: la profesora que más odió es la misma con quien, cree, la zorra se metió a la cama.

Un último baño en cerveza con un colorante vegetal rojo fue el "bautizo" al que fue sometida. Fiel a su propia palabra, la asiática había provisto la bebida con habitual desprendimiento. Complementó las botellas que las novatas y aquella rara a quien expulsó sin tener facultades par ello con dos barriles de cerveza y dos cajas de contenido surtido, entre brandy, tequila, whisky, licor de hierbas y vodka.

En el sótano, Kat buscó la botella de bourbon que Josee había comprado. Cuidó que no tuviera sedimento alguno, pues ello significaría que la femenil de San Quintín, si no se cuidaba, tendrá nuevas inquilinas, casi todas valiosas para el sistema penitenciario de California.

La idea que concibió en cuanto revisó las botellas por su cuenta en la mañana, si resulta, es deliciosamente simple. Debía "limar asperezas" con Lola, hacerle beber lo suficiente como para que hiciera el ridículo y, sobre todo, humillarla con todo. Fotos, videos, un posible nuevo reto viral, un libreto, incluso, que pueda vender para una comedia dirgida por aquél tipo en Royal Woods, Kyle Marshall.

Solo es cosa de filtrar el contenido y devolverlo a la botella... listo. No hay nada en el fondo de la botella. Perfecto. Con ello, su pequeño juego puede empezar.

A menos que...

.

Un alarido, bastante potente para ser ignorado, fue lo que Lola dejó ir. A alguna de las integrantes se le había ocurrido rentar un toro mecánico, mismo que había derribado a varias de las chicas y a otros tantos invitados. Una vez arreglada, y vistiendo una blusa deportiva rosa de manga larga y leggins, se decidió a montar al remedo de toro de rodeo tejano y empezó con su temeraria hazaña o su insigne ridículo.

Por un segundo, botella de ron en mano y a punto de romper la marca de la noche a toda potencia, tuvo una fugaz visión. Muy breve, pero demasiado nítida como para dejarla pasar.

Lincoln... no... docenas de personas con el rostro de su hermano, la miraban extasiados, como si nunca la hubiesen visto (al menos, su hermano no la había visto así en su vida) hacer algo tan arriesgado y excitante. Sentir el tosco olor del cuero de la silla en su nariz y el duro contacto del mismo en su cadera le recordaron, y su mente lo quiso como un producto de su subconsciente, a Lana y a Lynn antes de provocar su caída. Pero, sobre todo, la banda que fue contratada le recordó a Luna y a su banda de inadaptados y desaseados patanes. Aquella chica de la que se enamoró, Sabrina o algo por el estilo, Jürgen, Rian y el grandote, Chunk. Por allí, cree ver a Lucy y a Lisa, peleando sobre alguna cosa que esas dos entienden...

El desvarío le valió ser arrojada contra las colchonetas, dejando ir por los aires la botella que vació a la mitad. El impacto, pese a la suavidad de las mismas, llegó a provocarle un dolor en el trasero, y vio como aquella pieza de vidrio fue a dar contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

-¡5.343 segundos! -anuncia una chica de color con sobrepeso- ¡¿Qué les dije?!

-¡Paguen, señoritas! -secunda una blanca de cabello castaño- La casa y Lara Schwarz-Miller se llevan todo.

Entre francos gruñidos y gemidos de decepción, la ganadora de aquella apuesta (una mujer castaña de estatura media y lentes de armazón rematado en punta vestida con una chaqueta morada, blusa rosa y leggins negros) fue a cobrar alegre su dinero. Lola, por su lado, no deja de frotarse los glúteos antes de ver que una mano pálida le es tendida.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -pregunta Lola, reconociendo de inmediato a su ex-tutora.

-¿Que qué hago aquí, Fogle? -devuelve Kat, fingiendo sorpresa y aferrada una botella de bourbon contra su pecho- Conozco a la presidenta desde que éramos niñas. Además, me dieron la noche libre.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiona la rubia arqueando una ceja y torciebdo los labios.

-Oye, nunca nos separamos hasta que me decidí a estudiar informática y ella vino a cursar una carrera de periodismo, como esa tal Katherine Mulligan.

-¿Quién? -quiso saber la rubia?

-Una reportera en Michigan. Ella -relata Kat- se hartó de que su jefe se propasara con su maquillista y lo demandó en el veintiocho. Así se hizo de un lugar en el noticiero de la noche. ¿Te sirvo un trago?

-No debería hacerlo -piensa Lola, viendo cómo la botella es agitada y abierta.

-¿Ni porque celebro tu admisión?

Al hacer su ofrecimiento, la pálida oriental abrió la botella por completo y sirve una generosa porción del mismo en un vaso desechable.

Mientras hablaban, Kat dejó en claro que volverá a darle tutoría para su último año, e incluso le extendió un vaso del licor al que está aferrada. Lola, desde luego, tiene sus sospechas, mismas que se fueron con el primer trago que diera directo del vaso. Por instantes, creyó encontrar algo raro. Ya antes bebió de aquella marca en particular, y el aroma es un poco distinto a ese bouquet de madera de cedro que le es característico.

.

Está aterrada.

El alborozo del que hizo gala antes de bañar a Lola en cerveza se convirtió primero en desazón y, luego, miedo. No ha visto a aquella otra nueva, Josee, ni a varias de las veteranas, y empieza a temer lo peor.

Ha visto cosas muy similares en otras Fraternidades de la UCLA. Chicas que desaparecen en medio de una fiesta solo para aparecer, aturdidas o sin sentido, en las calles aledañas, callejones o cuartos de hotel. Nunca, en el tiempo que ha tenido como fundadora y presidenta de ΛΥΡ, un incidente semejante, y espera, por su propio bien, que no sea el principio.

Desea, con todo, que a nadie se le haya ocurrido semejante atropello.

Habiendo hecho un rápido inventario final antes del "rito de admisión", inspeccionó las bebidas. Se olvidó por completo de quién había conseguido tanto alcohol a buen precio, lo que fue una amarga sorpresa de ver que algunas botellas desaparecieron. Y una, en particular, le preocupa.

Encontró a Josee, aturdida, en una de las habitaciones. Por lo que pudo apreciar, si es que la mente algo aturdida por la cerveza de barril le permite distinguir algo, la pelirroja está pasando por una fuerte crisis nerviosa.

"Es inútil discutir con alguien en ese estado", piensa antes de calmarle. Demasiado aterrada, no tiene ni idea del porqué aquella chica de Missouri se encogió en posición fetal. Y lo único inteligible que atina a reconocer en medio de sus incoherencias y balbuceos es una palabra.

-... adulterada...

.

Algo que no ha calculado Kat, por desgracia, es lo que muchos piensan sobre los tipos de ebrios que una persona suele ser en una borrachera. Ella misma, reconoce, puede ser melancólica cuando bebe, mientras que personas como Mollie o Cristina suelen ser más bien del tipo hablador. Lola, en cambio, es de aquellas que califican como una persona...

-¿Y tú que miras, pervertido? -cuestiona Lola, pastosa y con los puños cerrados, a un esquinero de los Oseznos- Mis ojos... están aquí arriba.

-No sabía que la bebida se te sube demasiado rápido, Lola -dice asombrada Kat.

-Cómo si fuera el Papa, maldita ramera -vocea la rubia, arrojando a la calle una piedra con fuerza sobre el capó de un viejo Toyota-. ¿Quieres pelea, mariconazo?

-Creo que ya bebiste demasiado -"protesta" Kat, agitando un poco la botella.

-¡Yo te diré cuando he bebido demasiado, bruja!

Kat se reprime de descargar un puñetazo en la cara de Lola. Apenas y ha sacado nada de información que humille a la otrora reina infantil de belleza de Royal Woods, y en cambio ha lanzado insultos y objetos varios contra los estudiantes que le vieron a los senos o quisieron algo con ella en algún asiento trasero o tras los setos.

Esperaba que la aspirina que disolvió en lo posible y filtró le haga efecto pronto. Había intentado conseguí flunitrazepam o diazepam, pero ninguno de sus compañeros, los que apenas y le dirigen la palabra, quiso saber nada al respecto. Lo mismo intentó conseguirlo en Chatsworth y Ventura que recordó lo que le pasó a la abuela de Trent por mezclar ron con ibuprofeno y una aspirina. Empero... no deseaba que Lola pasara a un coma profundo por dos meses antes de morir. Ella solo quería humillarla, devolverle el favor.

Verla pelear con un bote de basura resulta algo divertido. Jamás la ha visto usar esas manos más allá de teclados, pantallas táctiles y cuadernos. Golpear aquél objeto, puede adivinar, será algo digno de burla en Internet por semanas... aunque ya es algo tarde para un video que pueda usar justo a semanas del fin de cursos.

Con despreocupación, decidió botar el contenido a un arbusto cercano. La botella, ya con solo un poco del caldo apócrifo, cayó justo bajo la escalinata de la entrada principal del edificio de ΛΥΡ. Acto seguido, decidió transmitir en vivo por YouTube.

-¡Kat! -llama Joy desde el pórtico- ¡Que bueno ue te veo! Tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no, Joy -responde Kat, sonriendo mientras comparte su vendetta ante el mundo.

-Kat -la afroamericana le arrebata el celular y lo arroja lejos, quedando el aparato inservible-, esto es serio.

-¿Qué es más serio que cobrar venganza contra la maldita imbécil que me arruinó la vida? -reprocha la oriental, antes de ser derribada de un empujón.

-Encontré a aquella chica, Josee -detalla la presidenta de ΛΥΡ-. ¡Dijo "adulterada" una y otra vez!

-¿Y? -desafía la pálida censora de contenidos, tratando de levantarse- ¡No es la primera vez que pasa eso!

-¡Está aterrada, idiota! Ella...

-¿Ves que alguien la pase mal? Te preocupas demasiado por algo que te ayudé a organizar, así que no me vengas con... ¡Oye!

-Te lo voy a dejar en claro, Catherine -la morena de piel sujeta de las solapas de la chaqueta a Kat, con una voz helada por la rabia-. Si algo le llega a pasar a cualquiera, incluida a Lola, ¡yo misma veré que te encierren conmigo!

Azotando a Kat contra el suelo, Joy fue a prestar auxilio a Lola, sin importatle las protestas de quien fuera una de sus mejores amigas. En lo que a ella respecta, una amistad de toda la vida corre peligro por primera vez en su vida. Peor aún, corre peligro de muerte. Y todo, por una venganza de consecuencias impredecibles en extremo.

~o~

La tarde le trajo a Lola la peor resaca de su , náusea incontrolable y una fuerte pesadez para respirar. Ni siquiera cuando cumplió los dieciocho sintió como si un martillo neumático golpeara su cabeza con intensidad.

Siente en su regazo la cabeza chata de Gavin. El chucho no parece muy alegre de ver a su rescatadora y mejor amiga en semejante condición, por lo que se acerca a darle un par de lengüetazos en la cara con la ingenua esperanza de que se recupere, aunque sea para dar un paseo corto por la cuadra.

-Hoy no, bebé -responde Lola a modo de saludo y queja-. Hoy no puedo levantarme como quisiera.

"Esa mujer de las trenzas fue muy considerada al traerte -parece decir con la mirada Gavin-. Belle fue quien te trajo a la cama".

Apenas ve la hora, la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse obliga a Lola a dejar su mullida cama y vestirse. Por primera vez en su vida, su apariencia no será impecable como acostumbra. Un poco de labial, base y rubor será todo el arreglo, decide, antes de ir a la cocina más por simple reflejo que por necesidad.

No le apetece nada. La boca le sabe, a falta de un mejor comparativo que pueda usar, a mierda. Ignora, por tanto, un litro de jugo de naranja exprimido en la mañana sin colar y sin semillas que tiene pegada una nota de Belle que no se digna ni en leer. Apenas sirve las croquetas de Gavin en su tazón, y el golpeteo de los bocaditos contra el metal le resulta tan insoportable como los golpes de martillo que Lana solía dar a la casa de perro de Charles. Y la apertura de una lata para escurrir la salsa le suena peor que una motosierra.

-Vuelvo en la noche, Gavin -se despide Lola, metiendo una caja de aspirinas en su bolso-. Te dejo comida y agua en nuestro cuarto.

Un leve gimoteo del moloso la conmueve un poco. Gavin, por lo visto, espera a que Lola se tome el día y puedan pasar la tarde y noche juntos.

-En serio, Gavin... te prometo que estaré bien.

.

Syd está por demás pensativa. Aquella estudiante de posgrado que dejó a Lola en la entrada, a juzgar por la descripción de Belle le dio, se veía decente, recién salida de una fiesta que tuvo un resultado desastroso.

No quiere admitirlo frente a nadie, mucho menos frente a Stanley. De haber tenido un hijo, habría querido que fuese como Lola. Segura, fuerte, determinada a ganar a cualquier costo que esté dispuesta a soportar... terco, incluso. Pero siente que ya es tarde para ella.

Le había dado instrucciones a Belle de cuidar un rato a Lola antes de venir. Apenas hace media hora que abrió el Flor, y la capacidad ya está a tres cuartas partes. La expectativa sobre los beneficios es justo la misma de la semana anterior, quizás un poco más, obviando que el día aoenas tuvo dos o tres nubes en el cielo que se fueron al este.

Ver a Stanley en la puerta de su oficina no le sorprende en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la sonrisa en la cara del grandote es ancha.

-Ya era hora de que llegara -dice Stanley, conteniendo a duras penas la emoción.

-¿De que llegara quién? -pregunta neutra Syd, antes de dar un sorbo a un mojito sin alcohol.

-Lola, por supuesto -responde el enorme hombre de color.

-¿Cómo está? -inquiere la empresaria.

-Se ve bien, aunque está un poco...

-Un poco ¿qué?

-Se ve un poco mal, Syd. Huele un poco mal, como a alcohol barato -describe el mil usos-. Muy barato. Y se ve más pálida de lo normal, caminando un poco perdida...

-¡¿Y así la dejaste pasar, idiota?!

La cara de Syd se contrajo por el enojo. Muy poca gente ha visto a Syd DeVine tan mal como para confrontarla. Menos aún sobrevivido a un estallido semejante. En cuanto a ella, lo último que quería hacer es tener que ver a Lola servir y bailar de forma por completo inconveniente. Antes arriesgarse que la gente de Salubridad la clausure por encontrar desechos de rata en una copa que ver semejante espectáculo.

-No dejes que pase a los vestidores, Stan -ordena implacable Syd-. Si entra, que no salga, y si necesita algo, LO QUE SEA, que Belle o Candice se hagam cargo de cuidarla.

-Está en el escenario -informa el grandote, viendo a través de la ventana.

Una cosa es segura. Stanley debe empezar a temer por su cabeza, y mucho.

.

En el transcurso de la semana se habían contratado a seis chicas más. Dos meseras fijas, gemelas latinas de cabello negro y lacio, y el resto bailarinas que a las veteranas les incomodan. Una castaña, sobre todo, le parece a Belle y a Candice un verdadero grano en el recto. Desordenada, posesiva, territorial y al parecer muy inestable, recién entró a trabajar el jueves. Había sido cautelosa por haber oído a las otras nuevas de la reputación de la llamada Sweet Lolz. Sin embargo, la cosa obró a su favor en la tarde cuando les dijeron que Lola no se presentará por motivos de salud.

-¿Quién demonios tiene mi labial? -es la pregunta aue berreó Candice, buscando un lápiz labial de color durazno.

-¡Mi sostén, maldita sea Candice! -exige una de las nuevas, una rubia de nombre Svetlana.

-¡Nadie sale hasta que aparezca mi cepillo! -masculla Kim, de sangre coreana como Candice aunque con el cabello teñido en un escandaloso tono de amarillo fluorescente.

-¿Quieren callarse? ¡Necesito concentrarme! -exige Belle, repasando mentalmente su rutina de esta noche.

-¡Dame de tu perfume, Belle!

-Ni en sueños, Dakota -responde la morena Yates-. Ya no lo encuentro.

-¡Denme mi jodido delineador, mierda! -clama Fern, de piel blanca y más busto que cabello rubio platinado natural.

-¡¿A mí qué me dices?! ¡Lo tiene Victoire!

-Trudy tiene tu labial, Fern -se excusa Victoire, una trigueña cuya complexión es más bien robusta.

El ambiente, lejos de ser relajado, es mucho más tenso que nunca. Con la "alfa" de la manada fuera de combate, las novatas buscan disputar a Belle y a Candice el sitio como si fuera una manada de lobos que perdió a la pareja dominante en una caza fatal. Dakota, para variar, apuesta a su propio juego, mismo que no respaldan ni la morena ni la veterana oriental.

-¿Quieren, por favor, callarse de una buena vez, malditas sean?

La atronadora voz de Lola impuso un frío mutismo en el vestidor. Lo que la gran mayoría ven como un paso lento y seguro, Candice lo llega a interpretar como si fueran los titubeantes últimos pasos de una persona sobre la tierra. Las nuevas, remoloneantes, se limitaron a hacer silencio, mientras que Belle y Dakota intercambiaron miradas nerviosas que no pasaron desapercibidas para la rubia.

-¿N-necesitas algo, Lola? -pregunta titubeante Dakota, antes de encogerse sobre una blusa amarilla sin mangas.

-Solo -susurra la rubia- quiero que se callen.

Belle advierte, cosa que las demás pasaron por alto, que Lola mete la mano a su bolso y saca un par de pastillas, mismas que se lleva a la boca pese a no beber agua. Con cierto temor, nota que le cuesta trabajo, mucho trabajo, pasarlas por su garganta. No es para menos, pues apenas y la rubia puede salivar siquiera lo suficientemente fluido como para ayudarse a sí misma.

-¿Quien... -jadea Lola-... quién empieza?

Con timidez, la rubia eslava alza la mano.

-Cambiemos lugares -exige la rubia del mechón rosa-. Solo voy a estar media... jornada.

-Lola, no puedes -increpa Belle.

-¿Puedes dejarnos seguir con esto, Belle? -corta Loud, empezando a sudar copiosamente.

.

El ritmo de la melodía le suena muy lento. Apenas ve a Lola, por primera vez le enfurece que ella se presente. Había dejado claro que debía descansar para recuperarse de aquella fiesta, la primera a la que va en meses, y mantenerse lo más inmóvil posible.

El decidido (aunque lento) paso de Lola la lleva al tubo. Aunque la rubia se ve imponente con aquél abrigo de imitación de zorro, siente que algo no anda bien con ella en lo más mínimo.

 _Throw it up, throw it up_

 _Watch it all fall out_

 _Pour it up, pour it up_

 _That's how we ball out_

 _Throw it up, throw it up_

 _Watch it all fall out_

 _Pour it up, pour it up_

 _That's how we ball out_

Calmada, toma con la pierna izquierda el aparato y empieza a girar, con todo y que las luces lastiman sus ojos, la música taladra sus oidos y comienza lo que Syd considera la más estúpida temeridad que le haya conocido.

 _Strip clubs and dollar bills_

 _I still got my money_

 _Patron shots can I get a refill?_

 _I still got my money_

 _Strippers goin' up and down that pole..._

Sin cuidado, y sin mucha estética teatral, la rubia Loud se quitó el pesado abrigo revelando, una vez más, la obra de arte que es su cuerpo. Un perfecto y drlineado cuerpo esculpido, para algunos, por el mismísimo Dios. Cuerpo perfecto que ha servido de lienzo para la obra de un mortal.

 _And I still got my money_

 _Four o'clock and we ain't going home..._

Un destello, una luz azul que Lola sintió como una verdadera cuchillada sobre sus ojos, le hizo perder el piso, torciendo el pie derecho en un escalofriante ángulo y provocando una estrepitosa caída, misma que algunos espectadores creen, en su ignorancia, parte del espectáculo. Ni por asomo metió las manos, golpeando su cabeza contra el piso del escenario.

 _Cause I still got my money_

 _Money make the world go round_

 _I still got my money_

 _Benz make your girl go down_

 _I still got my money_

 _Lot more where that came from_

 _I still got my money_

 _The look in yo eyes I know you want some_

 _I still got my money_

Uno de los espectadores, apenas entrado en su crisis de la mediana edad, creyó conveniente meterle mano bajo el sostén a Lola. No lo lograría, pues ella trató de incorporarse...

 _Ohhhh oh ohhh_

 _All I see is signs_

 _All I see is dollar signs_

... y volver a caer.

 _Ohhhh oh ohhhh_

 _Money on my mind_

 _Money, money on my mind_

Un estremecedor alarido cortó todo lo que aquella velada prometía. El mismo parroquiano, evidentemente borracho, perdió todo rastro de ebriedad al ver el cuerpo de la bailarina empezar a sacudirse en medio de convulsiones.

 _Throw it, throw it up_

 _Watch it fall off from the sky_

 _Throw it up, throw it up_

 _Watch it all fall out..._

Para Lola, todo había terminado. Sus ojos, cegados por una luz de un color azul intenso, entraron a la más horrible oscuridad. Para los espectadores, fue un mero accidente del que alegremente unos cuantos quisieron aprovecharse.

Syd no lo pensó dos veces. Mandó al carajo todo y salió en tropel hacia el lugar del accidente, abriéndose paso entre hombres y mujeres por igual, curiosos todos.

 _Pour it up, pour it up_

 _That's how we ball out_

 _Throw it up, throw it up_

 _Watch it all fall out_

-Atención todos nuestros clientes -anuncia Stanley desde la cabina de audio, siguiendo a su empleadora hasta su actual ubicación-, lamentamos informar que el club se cierra. Repito... el club se cierra hasta nuevo aviso.

Entre protestas, la labor de Syd se dificulta demasiado. No le interesa otra cosa más que el estado de Lola, pese a nunca haber tratado en su vida un ataque de epilepsia o algo semejante.

-¡Alguien llame a Emergencias, maldita sea! ¡Un médico, o lo que sea! -suplica la empresaria a gritos, ignorado la pista de audio- ¡Necesito un maldito médico por aquí, demonios!

Belle no perdió tiempo y marcó al 911. El resto de las chicas, impotentes, tan solo observan un cuadro que les es demasiado ajeno. Candice, en particular, buscó un cubo de basura y vómito cuanto tenía en el estómago.

~o~

Por mucho que se empeñe uno en esconder o cambiar detalles de una verdad, tarde o temprano ésta se descubre. No es agradable, ni mucho menos. La verdad duele cada vez que alguien la refriega contra seres queridos, da lo mismo que sean amigos, familiares o incluso extraños con quienes se empatiza.

Apenas son las once y Lana no ha tocado su cerveza. Luna la convenció de ir a un bar cercano. No tocará allí, sino que ha sido una mera cortesía del dueño, confeso fan suyo. La rockera no es lo bastante orgullosa para rehusar algo así, por lo que pagará apenas y el estacionamiento.

Si de algo le ha servido a Luna su propia vida antes del matrimonio, es que una discusión es tan buena como una disculpa con una copa delante.

-¿Te sientes bien, Lans? -pregunta interesada Luna, quien está ya con su segunda ronda de alitas picantes.

-Solo quiero irme a dormir temprano -suspira Lana, sin justificación alguna, al hacer un gesto al tabernero.

-Es sábado por la noche, hermanita. ¡Vive un poco y no des un paso más allá!

-De verdad, Luna -dice suplicante la joven rubia-. Solo quiero irme a dormir.

-Sé qué puede animarte...

-Te agradezco que me hayas invitado un trago, Luna, pero la verdad no estoy de humor.

-Puedo dejarte conducir a Lyra -ofrece la castaña con entusiasmo y algo de precaución.

Aunque genuina, la sonrisa que dibuja Lana en su rostro es demasiado parca. No porque tenga miedo de hacer algo que siempre quiso con Luna, sino por tener la vaga corazonada de que algo muy cercano a ella, y a la vez muy lejano, está con su vida pendiendo de un hilo.

~o~

 **Bergamasco... desde el final de mi "pequeño gran dolor de culo" no escribo tanto y a tan altas horas de la mañana... o bajas horas de la mañana. Da igual.**

 ***nota mental: dejar de pajearme mentalmente con un trío Morgendorffer-Sloan-Lane***

 **Ya que toqué el tema, es menester hacerlo. Hace un tiempo (2012) intenté mi segunda primera incursión en este mundillo del relato fanfiction. Daria (© MTV 1997 Glenn Eichler y Suzanne Lewis) era el punto de partida, y el chico qu concebí para Quinn y Jeffrey (el cobrizo de la camisa azul del grupo de "fans") me parecía convincente... entonces. Así pues, ya tienen idea de quienes pudieron ser los suegritos de Lana.**

 **En fin, aquí estamos, ante el final de temporada. El interludio, me voy a tomar con calma mis tiempos. Ya tengo preparado algo para Día de Muertos, señores. Atentos.**

 **¿Mencioné que este acto es 97% libre de Lincoln? Si no, se los digo. Este acto es 97... 96% libre de Lincoln.**

 **¿Puedo desempolvar una recomendación de forma honesta? Gracias.**

 **Nuestra pequeña roca, ese pedacito de cosmos que llamamos hogar... _Octaware_ lo ha podido materializar como otro shippeo con Lincoln... aunque éste sea algo más que un mero romance. _Gracias por amarme_... definitivamente me caló más hondo de lo que _Réquiem_... pudo hacerlo. Y si. Citando al propio autor, la tinta es más verde que nunca.**

 **Hora de darles respuesta a sus reviews, gente:**

 ** _Julex93_... cuando hay caídas, siempre hay algo que las provoca, y ya viste que hay daños colaterales. Pobre Lolita, que ella no cayó porque quiso. Si con el alcohol adulterado los síntomas son serios, puedes hacerte a la idea de lo que es el cóctel que ella misma (sin saberlo) se preparó. Ojalá que nadie te agarre con las manos en la masa n-n. Suerte, parcero.**

 ** _J.K. Salvatori_ , es bueno tenerte por acá desde mi "pequeño gran dolor de culo". Como ya nos lo venían manejando desde la segunda temporada *se mofa de quienes hicieron el ridículo pensando que la premisa sería "Linky primero, Linky siempre" y no cambiará desde el inicio*. No culpes solo a los Testigos, aunque nos vean a todos los católicos aquí como los "siervos de la Gran Ramera" y a otros, dependiendo su credo, como los "siervos de los Hijos de la Gran Ramera" o de la "Puta de Babilonia". Fanáticos, los hay de todos colores. Lo que sí, puedo decir que lo imaginé como si aquella mujer fuese Adventista fanatizada, y simples creyentes a los vecinos de los Casagrande y los Santiago. Para más señas, tocando el tema, busca videos sobre cierta iglesia bautista y el libro "El supermercado de las Sectas", del monero y divulgador Eduardo Del Río García, Rius... ¡cómo vamos a echarlo en falta para burlarse del Peje!**

 **Sobre los puntos que detallas, si. Vaya guiños que hice al "cuñado de closet" de Britney Spears. ¿Me creerás la tentación que he tenido de hacer dos spin-offs explicando más a fondo el porqué de Luna y la reunión del "Grupo de Perdedores más Lincoln y Jordan ft. Stella y Ronnie Anne"? Siempre hay modo de compensar ciertas faltas, apelando a la teoría de los duales. Así, puede haber comentarios hirientes de alguien noble y actitudes incoherentes a una persona tenida por cruel e insensible... ¿anotar los comentarios y usarlos luego? Anotaría eso si hubiera tiempo. Lo dije en algún momento. Todo personaje con una sola aparición siempre es un lienzo en blanco... aunque, en esta ocasión, me corrijo. Un personaje de una aparición es un lienzo hasta que los productores se deciden a traerlos de vuelta (casu consulto, Haiku y Carol Pingrey... que no es la perra desalmada que muchos nos imaginamos). No es necesario que uses un lenguaje tan impecable. No conmigo al menos. Grazie mille, vecchi.**

 **P. D. _El video de Loan_ tendrá secuela. Lagunas, ya sabes.**

 ** _eltioRob95_ , ¿ya probaste aplicar los filtros o descargarte la app? Si no es eso, son cosas del sistema. ¿Zach mandado por alguien? Sip. ¿Lisa o Lincoln? No exactamente. Lo que sí aseguro, es que habrá encuentro sí o sí. Saludos, y no llorés por mí, argentino.**

 ** _coven_ , ¿ronniellacoln? No creo que a Stella le gusten los tacos con queso panela. Por ahora, tengo otra idea en mente para Jordan-chica. Gracias.**

 **Sobre el otro punto, hasta donde sé es en Nevada donde no tendría problemas de bigamia, y en Nueva Jersey y Rhode Island el incesto es legal aunque no se permiten las uniones maritales de esa naturaleza... creo.**

 _ **Por ahora se baja el telón.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


	10. Interludio La cicatriz real

**_Disclaimer 1_ : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.**

 ** _Disclaimer 2_ : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **Princesa Caída**_

 _ **Interludio**_

 _ **La cicatriz real**_

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **22 de mayo de 2032**

 **Sobre Beverly Boulevard**

 **20:52 pm, hora local**

La vida siempre nos guarda sorpresas desagradables. Lo mismo esa esperanza de hallar leche en un cartón en el refrigerador que de encontrar dinero al revisar la ropa que se va a la lavandería o descargar un disco largamente buscado termina en un crudo desengaño. O la leche está agria, el dinero son solo centavos o el disco nos aburre sin pasar media hora porque la gente influye en la opinión previa.

Le cuesta creerlo. Legalmente responde por Lola al ser el suyo un accidente laboral, por ser en su propiedad y en horarios de servicio. Y, sin embargo, una parte de su mente le dice a Syd que no debería responder. ¿La causa? Solo existe una, y mucha gente la vería como algo estúpido.

Negligencia.

Ve el desmadejado cuerpo de Lola. La pobre ha dejado de sufrir convulsiones, pero los paramédicos estiman que la suya será una noche muy larga. Y, si tiene suerte, lo menos que podrá tener es una ceguera temporal a causa de lo que pudo haber ingerido en la víspera.

De haber impedido que Lola fuera a aquella fiesta...

Desea, con todo, haberle detenido de hacer varias estupideces, la de esta noche por encima de todas, en especial. Pero por ahora no quiere escuchar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Stanley o a Belle. Syd solo desea tener un poco de sueño en la noche.

Desconoce lo que pasa por la mente de aquella joven rubia. Ignora que desconoce demasiados detalles sobre su vida pasada, sea porque Lola ha sido una mentirosa hábil o porque oculta demasiado bien

Demasiado.

~u~

Si lo que Lola esperaba hallar en su mente es una casa de campo al más puro estilo alpino, o de menos un palacete, se llevó una decepción. Solo es una pieza amplia que se ve sola. La habitación en la que está le parece una sala de cine como ninguna que ha visto en toda su vida. Grande, bonita, aseada, así trata de mantener su psiquis. Varias hileras de butacas, al menos unas veinte de treinta y cinco asientos, sobresalen impecables, forradas con fieltro, cuero genuino y con un dulce olor a chocolate impregnando el aire. La cartelera de la entrada, no obstante, no se ve halagadora. Lo que su mente describe como películas son, le duele aceptar, no son sino sus propios recuerdos y sueños a toda edad, inclusive los más viejos que puede recordar.

"¿Qué se supone que haga yo aquí? -se plantea Lola, al menos, la parte de su mente que está despierta- ¿No estoy trabajando?"

Títulos de su infancia como "La noche de los Espectros de Lincoln", "Pesadilla de Abril", "L es de Loud", "Tiara viscosa" y "Fantasía Gótica" se codean con carteles de su adolescencia y juventud adulta como "Apocalipsis no", "Mi primera vez" y "Marca VL para Vendetta Loud", recordatorio inequívoco de sus propias bajezas.

Puede recordar algunos detalles de cada una de ellas... aunque son siempre los detalles que, humana al fin, le conviene recordar o alterar en la memoria. Puede alegar que "recuerda bien" sobre algún examen de ciencias en la preparatoria antes de abandonar el que fuera su primer hogar, y puede recordar muy bien los detalles de un terror nocturno demasiado vívido que se aferra con las garras al recuerdo.

Ve en la séptima fila a un chico, casi un preescolar, justo en el centro de la butaca. Por lo que puede adivinar, si se acuerda (cosa improbable) de sus clases de filosofía, el chico no es otro sino una representación de su animus.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunta Lola, asustada de ver al niño en aquel asiento, solitario, que come un perro caliente.

-Ya va a empezar la función, Lola -responde el chiquillo, altanero-. No molestes.

-Quien quiera que seas, no me has dicho nada.

-¿Puedo decirte que soy un subproducto de tu subconsciente? -cuestiona el rubiecito, sin recibir respuesta alguna- Llámame Lexx, linda.

El nombre se le hizo muy vagamente familiar. En la pantalla, la cámara muestra a una niña por demás extraña, muy parecida a Lincoln, promocionando un desodorante en aerosol.

Lola recuerda bien eso. Lincoln le contó, horas después de haber tenido esa extraña pesadilla que le costó a Lori un reloj de pulsera, que su versión en chico era un verdadero chiquillo obsesionado con la cosmética y los modelos militares que antes permitiría que un maniático como Luan maneje su jeep de juguete que dejar a Lana respirar el mismo aire que él. Y el nombre le desagrada. Nadie en su sano juicio usaría algo semejante sin ganarse insultos en cualquier lugar que incluso tuviera un nombre que suene muy estúpido como Pago-pago, Chihuahua o Chattanooga.

-Sabía que me entenderías, señora -remarca Lexx, burlón-. Vamos, toma asiento.

-No soy una anciana -rezonga Lola.

-No, claro que no -ríe sardónico el niño-. ¿Un perro caliente? ¿O prefieres unos tacos?

-Este sitio es un subproducto de mi mente, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste!

-No, Lola. Yo soy el subproducto de tu mente -aclara el disciplinario niño-. Todo este lugar es como un cine, tu memoria. ¡Rayos! ¿Piensas que es una biblioteca?

Una leve interferencia, como si de la señal de un viejo y enorme televisor que vio en un museo hace tiempo se tratara, aterró a Lola como nunca.

~u~

Los paramédicos habían dejado muy atrás a Syd con Lola en camilla. La rubia, inmovilizada por seguridad con correas y un collarín ortopédico, y con una máscara de oxígeno, está siendo ingresada en el ala de urgencias del hospital Cedars-Sinaí, con un diagnóstico inicial nada alentador.

Intoxicación con alcohol adulterado y aspirinas con la ingesta estimada en menos de treinta y seis horas en conjunto, y menos de tres horas una dosis no recomendada. Los síntomas de la intoxicación ya se manifestaban y, según testigos, el colapso en el escenario de un club nudista en Redondo Beach se dio ni bien empezado su número.

-Ni se te ocurra, Perry -una de los médicos de urgencias, una delgada chica morena de cabello castaño, golpeó en el pecho a un colega en la recepción del ala-. La última vez que tuvimos las manos llenas demandaron al hospital por tu idiotez. ¿Te recuerdo el asunto de Mónica DiStefano que casi te cuesta el trabajo?

-Siempre recta, Polly -rezonga el pelirrojo obeso llamado Perry-. ¿No decías que mandaste al hospital a más de uno?

-Me importa un bledo lo que digas... -corta Polly, repitiendo la dosis, antes de dirigirse a la entrada-... ¿Qué tenemos? -pregunta a los paramédicos.

-Lola Fogle -se apresura a detallar uno de los tripulantes de aquella ambulancia- , veintidós, casi veintitrés años. Esguince en el tobillo derecho con posible afectación en los metacarpos y una fuerte contusión...

-¿Es todo? -inquiere la antigua patinadora.

-Hay más -niega el paramédico-. Testigos dicen que llegó ebria a su show. Presenta intoxicación por fármacos y alcohol adulterado. La caída que sufrió pudo provocarle convulsiones.

-No otro más -suspira Polly, abatida.

El comentario de Polly no ha sido sino un horrible acierto. Numerosas chicas de universidad habían ingresado desde la mañana. Si bien ha habido varones en los diagnósticos conducentes al envenenamiento etílico, la gran mayoría han sido mujeres entre los diecisiete y los veinticinco. El hecho, al parecer intrascendente, obligó a la Mesa Directiva de los distintos hospitales en la zona metropolitana de Los Angeles a realizar una investigación conjunta con la policía.

Debido a ello, la bonita perspectiva de un fin de semana para un buen número de internos, residentes y enfermeros de ambos sexos, un día libre de vestir sin pulcritud y apego a la normativa, se fue por el drenaje. Requieren de todas las manos disponibles no solo para atender a la prensa, sino para recibir a docenas de pacientes.

-Llévenla a cuidados intensivos -se desbloquea Polly-. ¡Ustedes dos, conmigo!

~u~

Se negaba a creer. Se niega a creer lo que ve, por decirlo así. Abusar de Leni y de Lori en cuanto empezó a cobrar favores antes de aquella temporada de concursos no fue la buena idea que pensó en su momento. De casi estropear las cosas entre Lori y Bobby por hacer que le diera un tratamiento facial completo para robarse la atención el día de su boda a insultar al segundo novio de Leni sólo por ser un timorato aburrido que prefería llevarla a lugares "sosos", eso fue bajo incluso para ella.

Las cosas con Luna, Luan y Lynn, no fueron tan malas hasta el incidente que arruinó por completo la carrera deportiva de la tercera castaña y quinta hermana Loud. Sin embargo, Lexx (ya como un chico de sexto grado, como Lola descubrió) se encargó de dejar las peores memorias para el final.

-No era necesario que me mostraras eso -se queja Lola, bastante malhumorada por tratar de comprender cómo demonios se las arregló para que Luan rompiera con su ex-novia emo.

-No tienes el crédito por completo, Lola -dice Lexx, tratando de sonar gracioso, antes de enjuagar su rostro por séptima vez-. Dudo que quieras ver cómo fue que el desastre de la boda de Luan con... ¿Cómo es que se apellida ese tipo? Ése, el primer novio de Maggie, el actor shakespeariano.

-No me importa...

-¿Como el día que se fue Lincoln de casa?

~x~

El calendario junto al refrigerador da fe de lo que a todas las chicas en casa les impacienta. Lily, por supuesto, echaría de menos a Lincoln. Tiene a Lisa para ayudarle con sus tareas, desde luego, pero el hombre del plan, sabía, no está tan bien como hubiese querido. No lo tendrá ya para traducir, en la medida de lo posible, las largas explicaciones de quien ha sido, hasta ese día, su compañera de toda la vida.

10 de agosto de 2024... la menor del vasto clan familiar Loud teme esa fecha, y más el motivo. Lincoln, el joven que solía leer cuentos para ella y dejar pensando a Lisa en docenas de improbabilidades de la ciencia ficción, el Linky que le presentó a quien fuera su segunda novia y su hasta ahora proveedora de cómics clásicos, emprenderá el ya habitual vuelo universitario que todas sus hermanas mayores han emprendido. Lori a Chicago, Leni a un departamento cercano a la Comunitaria de Royal Woods, Luna a la estatal de Michigan, Luan a la Estatal de Florida. Lynn a Carolina del Norte... después de ese día, Lucy será quien ostente el gastado silbato de su madre como la última Mayor. Después, no habrá necesidad de ello. Imposible tener a dos al mando, y Lisa había resuelto hace tiempo que, apenas su única hermana menor logre graduarse de la preparatoria, dejará el nido con ella.

Desde la mesa de la cocina, Lola solo observa. Había tenido una cita la noche anterior con Winston, demasiado floja como para que valiera la pena seguir saliendo con quien, desde el primer año, empezó un carteo inocente. Prestando más atención al nuevo teléfono que tiene en sus manos (un regalo de Lori por su cumpleaños), apenas le presta atención.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? -pregunta fastidiada Lola, usando su eterno camisón rosa y apenas peinada.

-¿Hacer qué? -devuelve Lily, vestida con una falda lila, una blusa negra y un chaleco a juego con la falda.

-Ver ese ridículo calendario -responde la diva plástica-. Es una estupidez que hagas eso.

-¿Como ser la culpable de que Lincoln no sea novio de Mona?

-Si no es porque ya estamos de vacaciones, te haría pagar -advierte Lola.

-No quiero que Linky se vaya -solloza un poco Lily.

-No esperarás a que él venga de Syracuse a leerte todas las noches, ¿o si?

La discusión se cortó, pues sus padres entraron por igual en la cocina junto a Lincoln. El ahora universitario no luce para nada bien, olía (por no decir que apestaba) a tequila. Al parecer, el quedar en buenos términos con Stella por segunda (y esperaba que última) vez no ha sido tan bueno como esperaba. Un ironía, pues de todas las novias que Lincoln pido encontrar en su vida, Stella es la peor que pudo haberse encontrado, a su entendimiento. Ni siquiera con Paige tuvo que marcar tantos límites, y eso que ella le agrada tanto como los recientes experimentos de Lisa con el genoma de aquella bonita cachorra de San Bernardo que le regalaron semanas atrás como una cruel broma.

-¡Dijiste que no iba a volver a llegar ebrio! -reprocha Rita, molesta.

-Solo tengo resaca, mamá, no estoy ebrio -replica Lincoln, cargando en brazos a Jordan-. Hice... hice lo mejor que pude, pero ya sabes. Una cerveza con papá y, en menos de una hora, ¡terminamos en una borrachera a la mexicana!

-Muchas gracias, traidor -terció irónico Lynn, sosteniendo una bolsa con granos de elote congelados contra su cabeza.

-Ni lo digas, que me contaste que mamá hizo lo mismo cuando te olvidaste de su undécimo aniversario -rememora el peliblanco, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su madre.

-Gracias, cielo -responde Rita con acritud-. Solo por eso, ve y compra un galón de jugo.

-Hay en el refrigerador junto a las sobras del atún de ayer -repone Lincoln.

-¿En serio?

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Rita sacó del refrigerador el bidón con medio galón de jugo de naranja y bebió directo de él hasta no ver el fondo. Atónita, Lola nunca pensó que su madre podía beber como una desesperada tan solo para dar un pequeño escarmiento. Tuvo suerte de haber bebido horas antes, aprovechando que Lucy también había salido y que Lana sigue dormida.

-Ahora -jadea Rita, terminada su proeza-, ve a la tienda por más.

-Wow, Rita. Nunca te he visto beber de esa forma -dice Lynn, asombrado.

-Todavía tenemos algo que arreglar, señor Loud -acusa la rubia madre, antes de que Lola abandone la cocina.

No entiende siquiera a aquella perezosa. Se supone que, pese a ser verano, Lana no tenía ningún beneficio que Lincoln no goza. Y, definitivamente, dormir hasta tarde no es uno de ellos.

La casa luce cada vez más vacía. Poco a poco, las cosas de cada una de las mayores se han ido apilando en la cochera, el sótano y el ático, con la sola excepción de las camas todavía en uso. Junto a ese viejo sofá, ve algunas maletas grandes y una vieja mochila de la que cuelga Bun-bun, como si fuera un pequeño amuleto. Sube las escaleras y va al baño por un vaso con agua, solo para ir de inmediato a la pieza que antes le perteneció a Lori y Leni.

Lana, como ella, empezó con los cambios de su adolescencia de forma prematura. Es curioso, pues la cadera, como a ella misma, se le ensanchó, y ya su torso desnudo luce un pequeño par de senos que odia con todo su ser.

Maliciosa, Lola se acercó y, sin pensar en las consecuencias negativas, vacío la mitad del contenido sobre la cara de su gemela y hermana mayor más inmediata.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, TARADA?! -tronó Lana, empapada.

-Que Lincoln se va en unas horas, Lana. Eso es lo que pasa -responde Lola, encogiéndose de hombros antes de preguntar sarcártica-. ¿No te emociona saber que Lucy va a estar al mando?

-Me emocionaría más -increpa Lana- si no te molestaras en arreglarte demasiado. ¿Qué acaso no sabes de qué hacen el lápiz labial que usas?

-Descuida, Lana. Esas ballenas no sufren.

-¡La que va a sufrir es...!

Un súbito pitido impide su tradicional lucha matinal. Lana sabe demasiado bien qué significa eso, y Lola lo ignora a pesar de saberlo.

En la puerta, Lucy, vestida con una cazadora en colores negro y blanco, unos jeans ajustados a la cintura y una blusa gris oscuro de algodón, está plantada sobre el umbral de la otrora habitación de las mayores. El único ojo que exhibe luce demasiado ojeroso, algo natural debido tanto a los paseos nocturnos junto a sus murciélagos Vlad, Fangs VI y Jojo y a las largas noches entre la redacción de poemas y un pequeño programa de radio en línea con el que Luna le ha echado la mano a distancia.

-¿Pueden mantener un ambiente silencioso, por favor? -pide la gótica con voz cansina- Lisa no ha tenido una buena noche por revisar sus cámaras en el patio.

-¿Y quién te dijo que podías hacer sonar esa cosa? -protesta Lola.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, princesita -reta Lucy, sabedora de su nueva posición-. Lincoln no está nada contento por cómo te comportaste en el funeral de la tía Shirley el mes pasado.

-Te he dicho miles de veces, rara -escupe la rubia-, ¡no me llames princesa!

-No me des motivos para golpearte, Princesa de los Condenados -silba la poetisa y conductora ciber-radial.

-¡Lola! ¡Necesito que vengas conmigo! -llama Lincoln desde la sala- ¡Acompáñame a la tienda!

-¡Vete sólo! -se queja la plástica- ¡No me interesa que...!

-¡Apresúrate! ¡Podremos pasar por un helado!

Por poco se arrepentiría de mandar al diablo a su único hermano varón. Desde que puede recordar, Leni y Lincoln siempre trataron de regalarla a ella y a Lana con helado, sin importar demasiado el sabor. Las fotos que sus padres guardan en el ático en sus respectivos álbumes lo dejan claro, siendo el propio peliblanco quien le diera su primer helado en la vida a ambas. No le importó compartir un cono doble, a los seis, con una bola de chocomenta y cereza solo porque su madre aceptó compartir su cono (chocolate doble, para no variar) con Lucy mientras su padre pasaba las vacaciones con la tía Shirley y las demás.

Para Lincoln, pudo deducir, ése fue el último viaje como conductor de Vanzilla. La vieja furgoneta de los Loud, planeaba su padre, iba a ser su mayor legado para el único varón, pero él tiene otros planes. Planes que ella conoce de sobra.

A instancias del adolescente, se detuvieron para que Lincoln pudiera comprar un jugo de naranja en el parque. De verdad lo necesitaba, pues él solo, oyó durante la madrugada, dio cuenta de casi un litro de tequila y dos latas de cerveza, cortesía de su padre, para celebrar que se va de casa a la universidad.

No hubo muchas novedades. Lincoln pasó a comprar un par de bandas para el motor de Vanzilla y se detuvo un poco para despedirse de una chica morena vestida de blusa amarilla y minifalda azul que le presentó como Gabby y de una mujer pelirroja de apellido Carmichael, como aquella chica larguirucha del grupo que, semanas atrás, se encargó de fastidiarle el baile de graduación de la preparatoria.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lo? -pregunta Lincoln, viendo que Lola no ha tocado su vaso. No obtuvo respuesta- Lola, no puedes mentirme.

-Sólo no quiero pasar la secundaria sola -responde la rubia de mala gana-, es todo.

-¿Es eso?

-No sólo es eso. No quiero que se enteren que soy la gemela de una puerca.

-Ya hablamos sobre eso, Lola. Todos tenemos algo que a todo mundo le desagrada. Mi cabello, la manía de Lori por controlar todo, tu actitud... incluso papá tiene algo que hace que la gente sienta vergüenza de él.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de vergüenza?

-Veamos... la piscina inflable -comenzó a enlistar el peliblanco-, la semana que fui a la escuela y no me bañé por todo ese asunto del oso polar, todo el asunto de las predicciones de Lucy aquella vez del parque Grand Venture, la boda de Luan, mis rupturas con Renee y Mona... todos y cada uno de esos momentos me equivoqué demasiado.

-¿Qué hay del Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanos? -recuerda Lola- ¿O tu mala...?

-El error del Protocolo fue que me hicieron a un lado y usaron mis cosas como barricadas -explica él, antes de lamer una bola de su cono-. ¿La mala suerte? Eso es entre Lynn y yo, cincuenta-cincuenta. Y, la verdad, siempre quise olvidar el tema.

-¿Y por qué?

-Por dos meses tuve pesadillas. ¿Te imaginas que a casi todas las encierran en un reformatorio o que me largue con los McBride a Chicago y no las vea hasta que coincidamos casi como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué me fuera con los Santiago y no las vea nunca más?

-¿No fuiste con un psicólogo o algo, tonto?

-La doctora López es bastante cara -suspira Lincoln-. La psicóloga escolar entonces era una bruja, y el de la secundaria salió en camisa de fuerza porque Luan me acompañó a verlo.

-Es porque no saben tratarlos, Lincoln.

-Por eso nunca trates de seguirles el juego.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más, Lincoln? -pide Lola, buscando cambiar el tema.

-Dispara -concede Lincoln, antes de ver que una caterva de cinco chicos se puso a temblar apenas habló.

-¿Por qué quieren regalarte un auto?

Lola sintió que hizo la pregunta correcta. Por un segundo, vio como a Lincoln se le acabaron las opciones, creyendo tener la respuesta asegurada.

-¿Un auto? ¿Yo? -cuestiona Lincoln, creyendo haber evadido la pregunta con éxito- Ni hablar. Los viejos no me van a regalar un auto solo porque se los pida.

-¿Por lo menos puedes mostrarme si es lo que creo que es?

-Lola, ya tuvimos esta charla hace tiempo. A Lori no le regalaron su primer auto, a Luna no le regalaron su Harley. ¿Crees que me van a regalar un auto a mí solo porque estuve entre los mejores diez promedios de mi generación?

-Deberían.

-La vida no es así, hermanita -declara Lincoln, un tanto filósofo-. Algún día, y quiero que entiendas, vas a llevar a cenar a alguien, como tú y yo cuando cortaste con Jake Torrance

-¿El raro del club de lectura de Lucy? -dice asombrada Lola.

-No es raro. Solo es diferente. El punto... es que no siempre puedes depender de nadie si no es necesario...

Siguió con un largo discurso al que no le prestó mucha atención. Lincoln había tratado de explicarle cosas a las que no le dio importancia en lo absoluto y prefirió fantasear sobre un auto de último modelo nuevo, recién salido de agencia. No un auto nacional como el de Lori, sino algo más de su clase y personalidad. Algo más elegante y, sobre todo, bello.

-Y... ¿qué se ha hecho ése chico? -pregunta Lincoln, habiendo terminado sus galimatías.

-Lo expulsaron por enseñarle al director Ramirez una novela corta de canibalismo -responde Lola, un poco divertida-. Dijo que "semejante talento se desperdicia en esas fantasías depravadas" -agrega, parodiando el habla del máximo fan de Ace Savvy que Lincoln conoce con vida-... aquí, entre nos, me gustó ese cuento de "Taza envenenada".

Una mirada al rostro de Lincoln le confirmó sus sospechas. El muy tonto creyó que el asunto de su auto se había olvidado por completo.

"Sigues sin ser muy listo, Lincoln Loud..."

~x~

Los recuerdos que Lola había visto junto a aquél bien vestido chico han sido variopintos. Lexx había sido muy claro con la primera selección, cortando la proyección en pantalla.

-Lincoln fue demasiado empalagoso contigo esa mañana -analiza Lexx, ya con el aspecto que debería tener al entrar de lleno a la pubertad. Hombros anchos, pantalón de diseño militar de campo y con una remera sin mangas blanca, con una chapa de identificación colgando del cuello-. Prefirió pasar contigo la mañana antes de partir que con Lana, Lisa o Lily. ¿Sabes el porqué, Lola?

-Solo le entendí "blah, blah, blah responsabilidad, blah blah sandeces, blah blah blah no me importa.

-Lincoln pensó que necesitarías pasar más tiempo con las chicas que con los pelmazos que terminaste botando. ¿Recuerdas a la chica Wetta? ¿Cómo la dejaste llorando en clase de arte por decirte gorda?

-No tientes a la suerte, tarado.

-Oye, mejor mira ésta -señala Lexx a la pantalla-. Es de mis favoritas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lola hizo aparecer de la nada, su mente al fin, un balde con grasosas piernas de pollo frito. De todos modos, razona, no se irán a sus muslos físicos.

~x~

Si las cosas como pasaron con Lynn fueron una pesadilla, la "Duquesa de la Oscuridad" pasó a ser, para ella, la "Reina del Terror". No exactamente por lo que escribe o lo que transmite cada vez en su programa, sino porque su mandato como la Hermana Alfa bien se resume en una sola palabra.

 _Dictadura._

Ha pasado año y medio desde que Lincoln dejó la casa Loud, y las visitas que hace son mucho menores de las que él estimaba en base a lo que Lisa denominó "proyección del plan de visitas". Esperaba que su hermano pudiera consolar a Lana por la muerte de Charles o que pasara tiempo con ella, ahora que los concursos de belleza terminaron para la octava niña de la familia.

Con ojo crítico, Lucy revisó que el tapete de la sala estuviera bien aspirado. Si en el momento en el que Lori dejó la casa para probar suerte la repartición de tareas se empezó a volver caótica, ya para cuando Lynn lo hizo el caos se sirvió por dos semanas. Lincoln, como la persona organizada que es, se vio forzado a estudiar el problema a fondo, contando con Lisa para una redistribución del trabajo físico. Así, se aseguró de que todos lavaran su propia ropa y ordenaran sus habitaciones, y dividió la casa por zonas más que obvias. Así, excluyendo el ático y la cochera para una limpieza generalizada una vez al mes, la cocina fue para él, la sala y las ventanas para Lola, Lisa pagaría aún las cuentas y limpiaría los baños (con el obvio agregado que obtendría muestras frescas de excremento), Lily se encargarían de los platos y Lana de las labores externas, echando a suertes las labores en la planta alta.

-Te faltó justo debajo del sofá -juzga Lucy.

-Lo hice tres veces seguidas -protesta Lola entre dientes.

-¿Y así quieres salir con el tal Ken? No lo creo -desestima la gótica, subiendo las escaleras para recoger la basura de la planta alta.

-No...

Habiendo tenido un muy largo tiempo para prepararse de cualquier forma, hay una cosa que Lucy no soporta sobre su recién adquirida posición, lo que hizo que inclusive Lori se viera diminuta a su lado.

Las dos hermanas presentes en la sala, Lana (llevando herramienta para arreglar la podadora) y Lily (quien aprovechó la pausa que Lisa le dio para adelantar algo de tarea) saben bien lo que pasa cada vez que Lucy recibe una negativa. Temerosas, aprovecharon para salir de inmediato de la sala.

-¿Qué significado tiene ese "no"? -quiso saber la poetisa, dibujando una sonrisa macabra.

-Que no voy a darte ese gusto, rara -responde Lola, preparada siempre para un choque de trenes-. No voy a pasar la aspiradora bajo el sofá otra vez solo porque creas que está sucio todavía. No voy a...

Un segundo, y Lola no pudo resistir la dura mirada que su hermana le dedicó, comprendiendo al fin el porqué sus padres le dejaron crecer el fleco. Un paso hacia atrás y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Tienes algo qué objetarme? -desafía Lucy- Bien. Supongo que a nuestros padres les encantará saber que te saltaste la clase de gimnasia solo para enviarte mensajes con tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

-No tienes pruebas -sonríe jactanciosa la rubia-. ¿Crees que dejo rastros?

-Luna y Luan me enseñaron demasiado bien, para tu información, Princesita.

Sin pensarlo, Lola le arrebató a Lucy su teléfono y borró la captura que hizo, sonriendo victoriosa.

-¿Crees que era la única captura que tomé? -continúa la gótica- Entonces me temo que la chismosa ha sido superada. Esto va a ser muy aburrido -añadió, decepcionada por tener tan poca diversión-. Suspiro…

Resignada, acepta su derrota y se guardó de responder como, cree, Lucy se merece.

.

La noche no le trajo ningún consuelo. Se enteró en un videochat con Lincoln que tendrá que postergar la visita de ese fin de semana al siguiente, puesto que el "maldito infeliz" que le imparte teoría del arte le encargó una presentación sobre la influencia del impresionismo en el arte americano que debe entregar en una semana a más tardar y que se atrasó un poco con el alquiler, lo que le imposibilita viajar para la reunión familiar.

Contempla un poco su habitación. Las viejas cosas de Lana siguen allí, en parte por la falta de espacio y por la eventual reunión, para que su gemela pueda prestar la suya a sus dueñas originales. Abatida, fue a buscar a Lily. En fechas recientes, por lo menos, Lucy ha sido amable con ella y Lisa, y se ha vuelto una buena oyente si está de buen humor. Con varias hermanas lejos, solo le afectó que Lincoln se fuera. Si bien Lucy continúa leyendo algún cuento para ella, éstos cedieron paso a no pocos poemas.

Por mala suerte, quizás otra cosa, Lucy se le adelantó. La pieza que ocuparon en su momento Luna, Luan y (más tarde) Lincoln luce casi como si su hermano no la desocupara. Los pocos cambios en ella son solo decorativos, pues aunque permanecen los pósters de Muscle Fish y Ace Savvy, la pared rebosa en fotos de ella con cada una de sus hermanas.

-¿Por qué eres así con Lola? -pregunta inocente Lily, sosteniendo en sus brazos una jirafa de peluche y usando todavía un mameluco lila.

-Creo que debo responderte una pregunta con otra -contesta Lucy, sonando inusualmente dulce con su última hermana-. ¿Por qué no soy tan dura contigo o con Lana?

-¿Por qué ella cree que eres mala?

Una leve risita salió de labios de Lucy. Lola no da crédito a ello. ¿Lucy Loud, la Duquesa de la Oscuridad, la "Reina de la Noche", la "Princesa de los Condenados", riéndose de una idiotez? Imposible. Los góticos, entiende, no sienten nada más que miseria, ruina y depresión constante. Hasta Lisa es sensible a su lado. ¿Y acaba de reír?

-Si -suspira la poetisa-, supongo que si. Es como tú cuando me dejaste el ojo morado ése día que cumpliste cuatro.

-Aún me siento mal por eso -gimotea un poco la rubia.

-En tu defensa, Lynn y yo tuvimos la culpa. Una apuesta es siempre una apuesta, pero no lo valió en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué apostaron?

-Si lograba llenar tu cara y la de Lincoln con pastel, ella lavaría mi ropa de gimnasia hasta que se fuera de casa -relata Lucy-. Si no, yo dejaría para siempre todo lo relacionado al ocultismo y entraría a un equipo deportivo que ella eligiera. Gané, pero no cobré el premio.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Estabas en tu derecho! -recrimina la pequeña.

-No habría sido lo correcto, Lily -contesta Lucy, acariciando un poco a su hermana-. Los humillé a ti y a Lincoln, y me hiciste recordarlo...

Un leve sollozo escapó de su garganta. No se quedó a oír el resto de la charla, pues ya ha tenido suficiente de escuchar a quien considera una hipócrita. Tratar bien a una para maltratarla a ella... no. Ella no está dispuesta a soportarlo.

~x~

-De haberte quedado y oir un poco más, tal vez hubieses comprendido mejor a Lucy -expone Lexx, sin perder el aire pomposo.

-No te creo -gruñe Lola.

-Debes hacerlo. ¿O quieres ver el por qué no aceptaste su decisión de tomarse el sabático?

~x~

Esa mañana ha sido particularmente difícil.

Tener a Luan con su familia de visita no es lo que ella llama unas buenas vacaciones de verano. Sobre todo en las circunstancias presentes. No hace más de tres meses que ella y Lana cumplieron los diecisiete, Lori recién se había casado en junio pasado, y Lincoln y Ronnie Anne ultiman detalles para la suya para finales de año, por lo que ahora solo les queda esperar al resto. Tocante a la hermana comediante, el haber dado a luz a Lara le ha quitado las ganas de casi matar a medio mundo con su obligado Día de las Bromas. Cosa que, en el fondo, todos agradecen.

En su ventana, Lola aguarda impaciente a que lleguen su hermano y su futura cuñada. Ella sinceramente no cree que terminen en el altar, mucho menos que alguna ex-novia de Lincoln no se presente para reclamar un inapelable derecho a impedir la ceremonia.

Se siente nerviosa. Casi seis meses después de que Lily cumplió diez, Lincoln anunció su compromiso, cosa para ella muy apresurada que hizo ajustarse un poco al peliblanco a su familia política empezando por su conversión al catolicismo (en el papel) y la visita obligada a la petición de mano, misma que retrasaron un poco más hasta estar seguros por completo. Algo raro, de no ser porque hace un año Bobby hizo exactamente lo mismo a instancias de sus abuelos Casagrande. No obstante, lo que se apresuraron en anunciar la boda se lo están tomando con demasiada calma. Ultimando detalles, guardando dinero por ambas partes, buscándose damas de honor, las despedidas de soltero y cosas por el estilo.

Jordan, la perra de Lincoln, dejó caer su pesado corpachón sobre la cama de Lola. Ella no habría tenido inconveniente si no fuera por dónde de echó.

-¡Quítate de mi vestido, perra tonta! -ordenó sin éxito, pues la San Bernardo se revolcó más sobre la prenda, una pieza Chanel que le envió Leni desde Niza. Quedó más que claro que ella no la entendía por la obvia barrera del lenguaje con el que fue entrenada.

Frustrada, optó por algo más simple. Un vestido corto de color salmón que hace juego con su cabello y un broche blanco son suficientes, piensa, para recibir la noticia con ironía.

-¡Ya llegaron! -anunció excitada Lisa, soltando un estridente chillido y desatando una relativa "recepción al estilo Loud", un tanto menguada por la cantidad de hermanas residentes.

-Con calma, Lara -tranquiliza Benny a su hija, llevándola de las manos.

-¡Dinky! ¡Dinky! -balbucea la pequeña Lara, reaccionando instintivamente ya que relaciona a su tío con regalos que, Loud al menos por su madre, dura poco tiempo en desuso.

-¿Te sientes bien, Lola? -llama Lana desde la puerta, impidiendo que se oyera un chiste de Luan sobre tortugas.

-¿Te interesa saberlo? -gruñe Lola, sin esperar nada en particular.

-No en realidad, pero...

-Terminé a Winston por última vez -respondió la diva con agresividad-. Él se ha vuelto demasiado empalagoso.

-¿Y quién no mataría por un hombre así? -cuestiona la gemela mayor.

-No es que no lo quiera -aclara Lola-. Es solo que ya me cansó el juego.

-¿Cómo que un juego?

-Salir -confiesa la hasta entonces líder del equipo de porristas-, romper, salir con otros y vernos a escondidas solo para tener sexo, romper con esos otros y volver a salir. Sinceramente, él ya me aburre también.

No esperaba que Lana no le creyera. La conoce demasiado bien, y cree saber de sobra que no se trata de si ella es la gemela buena, mala, poderosa, enclenque, ruda, gentil... para ella, solo se trata de buscarse una identidad, y para cualquier gemelo es algo demasiado difícil. Empero, ella no es como cualquier gemelo, cosa que, hasta ahora, le ha jugado a su favor.

-Entonces Roxanne tenía razón- murmura Lana, lo bastante alto para ser escuchada con claridad-. Eres la porrista más fácil del grupo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Roxanne se encarga de restregarme eso todos los días -acusa Lana en respuesta.

-¿Y qué si es cierto o no? ¿Le vas a creer a tu hermana o a tu protectora?

-¡Protectora! -ríe la mil usos, aunque es una risa amarga- ¿Quién crees que me encierra en tu casillero? ¿O crees que estaba allí por gusto perdiendo cálculo, gimnasia o economía doméstica? ¿Y quién te crees que divulga esos chismes sobre ti?

-Les dejé a todas muy en claro que no me revuelco con papá o con Lincoln.

-Dile eso a quien le importe.

Sin deseos de prolongar la discusión por más tiempo, Lana abandonó la que, por un tiempo, fuera la habitación que compartió con Lola.

No sintió remordimientos, pero en ese segundo que Lana cruzó la puerta, sintió esa molesta comezón en la barbilla, justo debajo del mentón. Tal vez rascó un poco más de la cuenta o ese algo que la molestaba se desgastó con el tiempo, pero una corriente eléctrica, apenas perceptible, le causó de inmediato un pequeño escozor.

Un pequeño recuerdo acudió a su mente. Más bien, una serie de recuerdos en los que ella y sus hermanos debían pasar por un arco de seguridad. El aeropuerto, la estación de trenes, los museos a donde tuvo que ir a hacer tarea y Lisa se inclinó por acompañarla...

Todo, absolutamente todo, tuvo sentido.

Contraviniendo la "regla de Lincoln" (el protocolo que aceptaron todos para no volver a espiar a sus padres usando la ventilación), Lola decidió ir al ducto bajo el lavamanos del baño, y no bajó como el resto de la familia. Sabía que todas están encantadas de ver a su hermano de regreso, ahora que él puede hacerse un poco más de tiempo para visitar a la familia en Royal Woods, Detroit y Chicago.

-¿... la sorpresa en la cochera? -oyó decir a Lucy.

-¿Qué sorpresa, Luce? -preguntó Lincoln, inquisitivo.

-No es nada, campeón. Es solo algo con lo que me ayudaste -respondió su padre, cosa por la que empezó a sentir nervios.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Lana?

Unos pasos en masa, en dirección a la cochera, dieron paso a un cuchicheo insistente que se desvaneció rápido. Y eso es algo que, por desgracia, no ha podido soportar en toda su vida. Quedarse sin información con qué chantajear o con qué aprovecharse de las circunstancias, sea cuales fuesen. El único remedio, al menos puede entender, es ver por la ventana.

Detesta el enrejado. Lo instalaron cuando Lynn se fue, debido a que los robos en la calle Cluverius y zonas vecinas llegaron a desatar, por segunda vez en su vida, la paranoia de su padre, al grado de ignorar olímpicamente a Lisa y sus previsiones. Ello puso fin a las escapadas nocturnas de Lincoln y los paseos nocturnos de Lucy, amén a que previno que las gemelas se fugaran con las mismas intenciones que sus tres hermanos mayores.

Aunque no puede ver bien por los barrotes, se quedó con la impresión de lo que vio. Lincoln había recibido un Spark pintado en azul. El auto, al parecer, es completamente nuevo, y la persona frente al volante no es otra sino Lana. No puede creer semejante falta de confianza que, piensa, le tienen. Ella no puede tener un auto aún, pues no ha tramitado su licencia, pero Lincoln, ya a un paso de no depender de nadie, le regalan uno. Un obsequio así lo siente demasiado injusto, tanto más porque él solo piensa en dibujar un ridículo cómic sobre un estúpido conejo que ni siquiera parece una rata o sus absurdos superhéroes mientras que ella prefiere algo más cercano al cine o la televisión. Actuación, teatro o programación, cualquier cosa que le permita codearse con las estrellas.

Tuvo suerte, pensó, de que Lana les dijera que se sentía mal. Ella sólo se dedicó a buscar algún auto que fuese como ella. Que tuviera líneas de diseño estilizadas, que fuera glamour, clase. Que sea algo, en pocas palabras, bello.

"Toyota no -pensó-. Los autos japoneses seguro son minúsculos. Porsche, Audi, Volkswagen... ¿acaso soy nazi? No... ni aunque sea un Cadillac me verán en un auto nacional. Rolls Royce... demasiado caro y estorboso. ¿Jaguar? Demasiado lujo para mí..."

Por dos horas estuvo viendo imágenes, videos y leyendo comentarios. Desechó la posibilidad de un Peugeot, muy toscos para ella, o un Seat, que considera demasiado familiares para su gusto. Smart... una mala broma incluso para Luan, y entre menos hable de autos indios o chinos, mejor. Ni siquiera un Kia o un Fiat, demasiado sosos y más aptos para un cerebrito o una neurótica de primera clase según ella, son tomados a considerar.

"Maserati... no se ve tan mal, pero le falta algo"...

Y entonces lo vio. Curvado, pero sin las líneas hechas una salvajada de un Jaguar; con más clase que un Ferrari aunque sin la potencia de estos. Tan delicado como un Maserati con lo mejor que una ciudad de la talla de Milán puede ofrecer. Y, lo mejor de todo, el modelo más reciente tiene una versión descapotable. Incluso el nombre del modelo le suena musical, extravagante. Un auto digno de ella... lo quiera aceptar su familia o no.

"Si Lincoln recibió un auto de regalo..."

~x~

La perspectiva de tener que estudiar eso sentada ante una gran pantalla le desconcierta. Desde luego, no le resulta halagador tener que revivir esos recuerdos que creyó olvidados, sepultados bajo un enorme manto de mentiras que, descubrió, no tardó en ser quemado.

-¿Por qué me torturas así? -quiere saber Lola.

-¿Torturarte? ¿Yo? Para nada -corrige Lexx, ya vistiendo una camiseta de una exhibición aérea y un pantalón de mezclilla-. Yo solo estoy aquí para que aproveches tu coma y descanses.

-¿Cómo que un coma?

-Algunas de tus funciones físicas se mantienen activas -detalla el joven-. No obstante, no puedes recordar casi nada. ¿No cuidas lo que haces? ¿O lo que comes, bebes o tomas?

Kat... apenas y se acordó de una cosa. Algo que estaba flotando en su memoria, si la idea le es de utilidad en ese contexto, apenas y le encontró una conexión, y todo condujo a su ex-tutora.

En la pantalla, aquella memoria vestigial se proyecta, aunque luego del tercer vaso que le fue servido hasta el borde todo se volvió confuso. Apenas y hay trazos muy vagos. Nunca le halló gusto al whisky, mucho menos al bourbon pese al sabor apenas más dulce del americano respecto del escocés. Y nunca había caído ebria tan rápido en su vida si no bebía mezcal o algo más fuerte.

~u~

Nunca en su vida Kat había sido golpeada. Peor aún para ella, Joy la buscó en casa sin resultados, realmente furiosa, y acompañada. Cookie hizo el viaje desde Royal Woods sin compañías, mientras que Mollie hizo lo propio desde Tijuana, interrumpiendo una salida con un chico que conoció en un bar de la avenida Revolución.

La emboscaron en una cafetería que suele visitar con frecuencia. Le resultó curioso ver que Mollie y Mona trabajaran juntas, considerando lo terrible que quedaron tras el baile de graduación de la preparatoria, en vista de que le hicieron creer a Lincoln que se referían a quien hoy es su vecina cuando se trató de una cachorra de San Bernardo en rebaja.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Kat? ¡Vamos, confiesa! -exige Joy, rabiosa a más no poder.

-¿Por qué me... miran como... si yo asesiné a... alguien? -responde Kat, entrecortada su voz por los golpes recibidos.

-Te preguntaré algo mejor, Catherine. Dinos -silba Mona, deseosa de aplastarle la cabeza a golpes-, ¿qué hiciste con esa chica?

-¿De qué te sirvió emborrachar y drogar a una chica que no valía la pena? -secunda Mollie, con los nudillos enrojecidos, quien pisó con el talón la mano izquierda de la censora.

-¿Les gustaría que... algún demente se mas... se satisfaga con sus videos? -vuelve a cuestionar Kat, escupiendo sangre.

-¿Tanto te importaba tu privacidad, Kat? -la repostera solo retuerce su talón, aumentando el dolor- Nosotras no nos rebajamos a hacer lo que tú hiciste.

-Y lo peor... es que solo te importó vengarte y ponerla en ridículo -remata Mollie, subiendo un poco su falda y apartando su boxer-. ¡Todo para que tu estupidez te ciegue! ¡Todo por esto! -agrega, apuntando a su zona genital.

-¡Me están investigando, perra! -interviene Joy, quien a todas luces fue la gran perdedora esa noche- ¿Sabías que Lola Fogle es actriz de cine porno? ¡Sus matones tendrán suerte si se enteran que fuiste tú quien la mató! ¡A mí no me irá mejor si descubren que tengo algo que ver con eso!

-Pues... -musita la masacrada chica-... buena suerte con eso.

-Esto va a pasar -le susurra Mollie al oído-. Joy va a asumir la culpa por todas las personas intoxicadas...

-¿Q... qué?

-Arruinaste muchas vidas con cerveza y licor adulterados, Kat -sentencia la afroamericana-. Voy a entregarme y a confesar que fui yo quien hizo esas compras. Tú solo verás cómo arruino mi carrera... por salvarte el trasero.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mollie, dejando a un lado cualquier recuerdo que tuviera con ella, procedió a orinar sobre ella. Ninguna de ellas disfrutó con ello, ni siquiera Jordan.

En la mente de Cookie, algo no cuadraba. Cuando Mollie le contó las razones, le oyó que asesinó o algo por el estilo a una tal Lola. Pensó, y sigue teniendo esa idea en mente, que debe ser una coincidencia al haber demasiadas chicas llamadas Lola en el país para siquiera prestarle atención. La más cercana que conoce, por simple lógica, es Lola Loud, aunque solo la conoce de como una de las causantes de que su relación con el autoproclamado" hombre del plan" se fue a pique.

Joy, por su lado, empieza a resignarse a lo que le espera. Vio en una serie de hace quince años algo sobre una mujer encarcelada que no la tuvo nada bien en sus primeros días, llegando incluso a soportar que su ex-novia fuese enviada a la misma prisión que ella. Espera, muy en el fondo, que nadie se atreva a tocarla. No sin que ella lo haga primero.

~o~

Por consejo de Joy, aprovechando que las fraternidades fueron disueltas a raíz del incidente del fin de semana, Josee se ofreció como voluntaria para leer a los pacientes ancianos, moribundos y en estado de coma. El sentirse responsable de haber enviado a mucha gente a urgencias, sumado a que trataron de quitarle culpas de encima, le hizo pensar un poco en una expiación, por pequeña que fuera.

En la tarde vio a Joy entregarse. No calculó el daño que su ineptitud ocasionó, tanto más con alguien que le ofreció cierta amistad. Sabe bien lo que pudo haber enfrentado. Expulsión, prisión, quizás la vergüenza de su familia en Missouri. No podría soportar estar en prisión, tener que compartir regaderas con docenas de mujeres desesperadas por la abstinencia o por sobrevivir a un ambiente donde lo menos que puede pasar es contraer gonorrea o herpes.

Había tomado algunos libros de su cabecera. Sabe que los niños que pueda encontrar son más afectos a lo simple. No esperaría que una niña de siete años entienda a Michael Crichton o a las hermanas Bronte, o que un enfermo de leucemia quiera aceptar a Edgar Allan Poe para mitigar su pena.

-Dudo que ella lo disfrute -le comenta una enfermera, bastante huraña con las visitas-. Es una pena lo que le pasó.

-¿Qué fue de ella? -pregunta Josee con curiosidad mientras entran a la habitación, una pieza despejada y de colores claros más bien deprimentes.

-Ni siquiera una ramera como ella se merece esto -la enfermera, en el acto, tomó la hoja de diagnóstico y procede a leer-. Caucásica de entre diecinueve y veinticuatro años, esguince del tobillo derecho que derivó en una caída producto de una intoxicación con alcohol adulterado y ácido acetilsalicílico. Se presentó a un club nudista en Redondo en pésima condición y se empeñó en su actuación. Es de las más graves de esa ola de envenenamientos etílicos que se han dado de una fiesta en la UCLA. Cuando llegó -agrega- se le hicieron estudios de sangre y se le encontraron trazas de metanol. Muy pequeñas, pero nada mortal.

Como si no fuese grave, al fin Josee entendió, o creyó entender, el alcance de su error y de la acción de Joy al entregarse. Sabe que el metanol es usado en anticongelantes para autos y esas cosas y que es mortal para el ser humano. Ha visto demasiadas series policíacas como para saberlo, prestando más atención a los escenarios y situaciones del libreto.

-Ho-hola -tartamudea Josee, sin recibir respuesta y sacando un ejemplar de Crimen y Castigo-, solo vine a leerle un poco... ¿Gusta de Leon Tolstoi? ¿O prefiere algo más reciente?

"¿A quién engaño? -piensa- Alguien en coma difícilmente puede salir de él y estar consciente de todo lo que pasa".

~u~

Cualquier pensamiento que Lola enlazó y pudo vincular, se perdió en cuanto la voz de Lexx llamó su atención.

-Hay un poco más, Lo... algo que debes ver más que ninguna otra cosa.

~x~

-Quiero un auto, mamá.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que a Lincoln le hicieran aquél detalle, y esperaba que sus padres le cumplieran. Si le es posible, y sobre todo si le es conveniente, se someterá a las condiciones que le den. Pensó que la mejor oportunidad que tendrá es mientras acompaña a su madre para una cita de emergencia en el viejo consultorio del ya finado doctor Feinstein por una serie de reimplantes para los quintillizos Fox.

Apenas oyó la petición de Lola, Rita pisó el freno con tal fuerza que el motor de la vieja y fiel Vanzilla se detuvo.

-No debe ser mucho -continúa la adolescente, confiada-. Solo será cubrir el enganche y hacer unos pagos...

-¿Y por qué quieres un auto justo ahora? -pregunta Rita, desconcertada mientras se escuchan varios bocinazos tras ellas.

-Porque -trató de impresionar Lola, recordando usar sus fortalezas como Lincoln les dijera años atrás- no puedo seguír como una pasajera. He demostrado ser alguien responsable con mis acciones y...

-Quiero la verdad, Lola -dice Rita, sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Puedo preguntar una cosa? -pide la diva. Su madre asiente- ¿Por qué le regalaron un auto a Lincoln si ya no vive con nosotros?

-No le regalamos nada a tu hermano, cielo -soltó la ortodoncista, recuperando la confianza.

-¿Cómo que no le regalaron nada? -exige saber Lola, desconfiando.

-Lola, sé que es difícil de creer que no te dijéramos nada, pero...

-No soy una aguafiestas como Leni.

-¿Y qué tal si fueras...?

-No soy tan chismosa como hace diez años -responde Lola con acritud-. ¿Crees que no merezco algo?

-Lola, estás llevando esto muy lejos -reconviene Rita, tentada de hacer algo que mucha gente le habría reprochado desde que Lori soltó su primera mentira en la escuela.

-Pero mamá...

-¡Sin peros, Lola! -gritó Rita, golpeando el volante de Vanzilla y averiando en el acto el claxon- ¡Si no quieres oir razones, será mejor que no saques tu permiso!

-¿No quieres peros? ¡Te daré tres peros, mamá! -berrea Lola, antes de enumerar- Le regalaron un auto a Lori, su estúpida motocicleta a Luna y ahora ¡esto! ¿Se supone que están con lo del restaurante de papá? ¡¿Cómo puedes explicar que a esos tres imbéciles fracasados les den un premio?!

No la pensó dos veces. Por mero impulso y sin deseos de ver a nadie, Lola bajó de Vanzilla y tomó su bolso, esperando a que su madre lo pensara mejor. Lo que no considera de ninguna forma es que, apenas azotó la menor la puerta, Rita aceleró a fondo.

-¡Te odio! -grita Lola, antes de lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra y pasar el día desquitando su furia en la tienda donde hace años trabajó Leni.

Horas después de la cena, ya con las luces apagadas, Lola entró con extrema cautela. Tenía hambre, pero de ningún modo desea mandar por un tubo su dignidad. Ni siquiera el sobrante del pastel que le trajera Lincoln antes de volver a Syracuse habría sido suficiente en ese momento.

Había pensado en Lincoln. La última vez que hablaron bien había sido justo el 4 de julio, demasiado acaramelados con la pirotecnia y un pastel tipo Sacher que su hermano robó a su madre para ella del refrigerador. Habían tratado de convencer a Lana de comer algunas salchichas sin éxito, cometiendo ella un pequeño error al decir que los cerdos que se usan para producirlas tuvieron vidas largas y plenas para lo que es un cerdo. Lincoln desistió, pero Lola no cesó hasta que su hermano le llevó e citado postre.

Desde entonces, lo más que pasan el tiempo, si lo pasaban, son las veces que iban a la tienda por alguna cosa o cada vez que el peliblanco le pedía opinión sobre tal combinación de colores. Aún menos desde que él hace su llegada en ese Chevrolet y ella siente esa envidia sobre algo que le es negado.

Medianoche y no concilia el sueño. Con Lisa haciendo pestilentes pruebas con suciedad de algún animal en la habitación de enfrente, la rueda hámster de su cabeza empieza a girar. Planea cómo convencer a su padre o a sus abuelos de que ella vale, al menos, un Alfa Romeo Giulia en su versión estándar.

.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que aquella charla, y dos desde que empezaron las clases. Tal como Lana le describió aquella tarde, encontró a su gemela encerrada en su casillero maniatada, aunque Roxanne negó que ella fuera la matona de su hermana. Peor, había escuchado a su madre conversar por teléfono con Pop-pop y le puso, sobre aviso, que ella "insiste en que le regale un auto de lujo". El recurso de hablar con sus abuelos, por tanto, se descartó de golpe.

-¿Estás segura de que necesitas tiempo, cariño? -preguntó Lynn sr, apenas mediando septiembre.

-No quiero repetir los errores de mis hermanos -declara Lucy, sonando extrañamente animada-. Ni fraternidades ni crisis nerviosas. Puedo esperar a enviar mi solicitud a la estatal y quedarme un tiempo con Lynn y Leni, aunque no guardemos la mejor relación.

-¿No te preocupa tener que hacerte cargo de tus hermanas?

-Me preocupa más lo que le escuché decir a mamá con el abuelo -responde la poetisa-. Esa loca necesita mano dura.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lo sabrás cuando te lo pida justo ahora.

Señalando a la puerta de la cochera, Lola se vio descubierta. No puede creer que, con todo el silencio que cada vez más reina en la casa Loud, haya sido descubierta por Lucy en el mismo instante en que a Lily le dio por pelear el control remoto con Lisa.

-Me gustaría quedarme a la carnicería que espero sea esta charla -se despide Lucy-, pero se me hace tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué, chismosa? -pregunta Lola con un silbido.

-Por lo menos tengo todavía amigos honestos y no cáscaras rellenas de egocentrismo y vacuo mercantilismo oligofrénico.

-¿Como el fulano que metiste hace un mes? -delata Lola, haciendo que la sonrisa que Lucy pudo haber dibujado se desvaneciera.

-¿Un fulano? -preguntó el calvo, a lo que Lucy solo respondió con la mirada antes de irse.

Vio a su padre suspirar un poco. No espera que sea como el bodrio de charla sexual que tuvo con Lily el año pasado cuando encontró las revistas que Luna le prestó a Lincoln, o la que tuvo con Luna sobre su Harley. No, esperaba que fuera tan inaccesible como su madre, y por consiguiente más fácil de manejar.

-Así que, dime linda -por fin habló Lynn, paternalista hasta la médula-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Con inocencia (mal disimulada, pero inocencia al fin), Lola se acercó y se sentó sobre la rodilla de su padre. Éste, al parecer presintiendo lo que cree que puede ser, solo deja hacer a su novena hija y octava chica.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo? -pregunta la rubia, zalamera..

En su mente, Lola ya se visualiza. Su flamante Giulia recién salido de agencia en pintura roja, siendo pilotado por ella mientras Lana y Lily van como pasajeras. Imagina a su gemela celosa de verla manejando su Joya de la Corona, y a la más joven de sus hermanas babeando su remera por el asombro que el vehículo le causa. Se imagina pasando al lado de Luna y su horrible motocicleta antes de frenar y derrapar con suavidad, haciendo que la rockera pierda el equilibrio y derrape sobre la cinta de asfalto.

-Hablé con tu madre de esto -responde Lynn, reafirmando su postura y causando que a ella los ojos se le entornaran como un cachorrito.

Si, la fantasía empezó a materializarse...

-... Lo consulté un poco con tus hermanos y, bueno -suspira el calvo, ilusionando más a su "princesa"-, decidimos... que no puedes tener un auto. No por ahora.

... y la ilusión cayó en pedazos.

Un solo segundo bastó para que su precioso Giulia se convirtió en la vieja y deslustrada Vanzilla, con Lana en el asiento del chofer y Lily en el asiento del copiloto eligiendo canciones por demás de gusto muy dudoso para ella. Como remate, Luna le pasó encima con su moto a un charco que estaba justo frente a ella.

-Lola, ¿tienes una idea de lo que significa tener un auto? -cuestiona Lynn, retórico- Llantas, gasolina, refacciones, renovación de licencia...

-Papi, yo solo...

-... y, lo más importante de todo, Lola -corta el padre de familia-. Responsabilidad.

-Luna no es tan responsable -ataja la rubia buscando algún argumento a su favor.

-Si, no ha sido muy responsable, pero ella -intercede el viejo- se esfuerza. Ella y Samantha se esfuerzan para tener su matrimonio a flote. A tu madre no le gusta la idea, pero...

-¿Y qué me dices de Lori? -más que cuestionar, Lola increpa con un deje de frialdad.

-Ella y Bobby se endeudaron con el banco.

-¿Y me vas a explicar por qué le regalaron un auto a Lincoln?

La reacción no pudo ser más devastadora. Su padre se ha contenido por mucho tiempo frente a una pregunta que no esperaba sobre ese asunto en particular. Y ahora, indefensa frente a lo que su padre podía hacer, esperaba de todo. Ser arrojada, golpeada... incluso sabe de una conocida, una chica gótica a la que ella y su grupo de amigas acosaban, que fue violada por su padre solo por haber llegado con la falda un poco más arriba de lo que ella usaba, ya de por sí cubriendo la misma seis pulgadas sobre la rodilla. Lynn se alzó con brusquedad, causando en ella un terror inicial que contrastó con la paternal reacción de su parte.

No supo como interpretar esa risa. Una risa que apenas soporta con cada chascarrillo, con cada mal chiste o gracia de Luan o con cada vez que veía con Lincoln ese estúpido programa de la cabezota parlante que fue cancelado en 2019.

-¡Buena esa, Lola! -ríe Lynn sr. como histérico- ¡A Lincoln nunca se le regaló ese auto, rayos!

Herida en su orgullo, dejó a su padre tras ella, aumentando la carcajada y creyendo que su petición y la subsecuente charla no tendrían consecuencias que ellos medirán. De momento, solo tiene una idea en mente. Y, el primer paso, es impedir que la sigan.

~x~

Odia tener que pensar en las consecuencias. Más específicamente, en las consecuencias imprevisibles de sus propios actos, las que atañen a su familia. Odia que le recuerden esos fallos que desea olvidar, desde verdaderas niñerías que le valieron no ser integrada al Club de Secretos hasta verdaderos actos de intransigencia que rayaron en la abierta rebelión.

-De ahí en adelante, ya sabemos cómo fue -habló Lexx, ahora vestido con uniforme de gala de la Marina-. Trazaste tu plan, te fuiste...

-¿Y eso qué? -pregunta Lola, fastidiada de aguantar a ese pesado.

-Que hiciste lo que creías bueno -responde el chico con un ligero carraspeo-. Pensaste bastante en ello, y solo te tomó una semana o dos. ¿Quieres verlo?

-Se supone que deba -responde la rubia-. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Podrías despertar -sugiere el rubio-. Se supone que esto es permanencia voluntaria.

-O sea ¿que pude haberme ahorrado toda la maldita cartelera y tu inútil chismorreo? -cuestiona molesta Lola.

-Pudiste, pero preferiste no dar marcha atrás... pero no te recomiendo que despiertes todavía. Hay cosas que te quedan por ver.

Sin más remedio, Lola se sentó y, cosas de su mente, hizo aparecer una jugosa hamburguesa con tocino y piña, unas papas con queso derretido y un batido de chocolate con fresa que, de todos modos, no se irán a ningún lado en su cuerpo físico.

~x~

Debía esperar un poco más. Solo un poco.

-Listo -la voz de aquella amiga rara de Lucy sonó satisfecha... al menos, lo que la monocorde voz de la oriental le expresa-. Sin dudas, esa rara hermana de Lucy es demasiado paranoica.

-¿Cuál de todas? -pregunta ofendida Lola.

-Lisa. Se nota a millas que podría ser peligrosa como pocas personas.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Se mete en demasiado para nada -responde Haiku-. Esos accesos de paranoia la han llevado a cometer equivocaciones numerosas que le han valido una pequeña fortuna -al decir esto, alzó el gorro desechable y el mechón de cabello que tiene sobre su oreja izquierda y le muestra una pequeña cicatriz en el lóbulo-. ¿Sabía que tiene polidactilia no hereditaria?

-Sin tecnicismos -pidió la diva plástica.

-Un dedo de más -aclara la practicante de medicina-. Un experimento suyo y sufrió esa interesante mutación.

-En lo personal ver esa cosa me daría asco -trata de aparentar, pues logró convencerla de no estar emparentada con su familia.

Antes de irse, ya limpia y con apenas un punto de sutura, hizo un pequeño pago limpiando la cochera que hace las veces de estudio improvisado para los padres de ambas y quirófano. Para ir a la Comunitaria, puede comprobar, es muy buena cirujana. Una semana más para que le retiren el punto, y puede mandar a su familia donde cree que se merece.

-¿Qué piensas de una de las Loud? -pregunta estando ya en la puerta principal del hogar.

-¿Alguna en especial?

-Sobre... Lola.

-Nunca la he tratado -responde Haiku, volviendo a usar un vestido a la pantorrilla y con el cabello suelto-. Por lo que Lucy me ha dicho, es una maldita hija del demonio, una pretenciosa hueca que solo vale lo que cuesta el maquillaje barato que usa. Vuelve en una semana -agregó- para retirar la sutura.

Desde luego, es lo último que tenía en mente.

Olvidó que siempre quedaba el recurso de sus hermanas mayores y Lincoln. Desde luego, Lucy y Lynn no eran opción, pero se topó con firmes negativas, todas y cada una de sus hermanas.

- _Lola, un auto te traerá problemas. ¡Uno de los quintillizos Fox le pasó un clavo encima y dañó la pintura la última vez que vine! ¿Literalmente quieres eso?_ -fue la respuesta de Lori.

- _Le preguntaré a mamá_ -contestó Leni antes de ser cortada la llamada.

- _¡Debes estar bromeando, hermanita!_ -rió Luna- _Tengo cosas que hacer en el estudio con la banda_.

- _¿No puedes usar el transporte público?_ -Luan, pese a su habitual sentido del humor, sonó cortante- _¡Recuerda lo que pasó con tu jeep a tus nueve años! ¿Sabes lo que costó que Lincoln aprendiera mecánica?_

- _Lola, eres muy imprudente. No al volante, pero te estás haciendo imprudente con todo. ¿No piensas antes de hacer nada?_ -respondió Lincoln, sonando de verdad hiriente.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar. Entre pósteres de artistas pop y propios como porrista, fotos de infancia y el dosel de su cama, todo fue arrancado de las paredes como si un tornado pasara por allí. Purgó la laptop que alguna vez fuera de Lincoln y sacó la tarjeta SIM de su teléfono.

No fue una jugada al azar. Los días que pasara con Lincoln jugando al ajedrez cuando Lana pasó por su terapia de rehabilitación le enseñaron un par de cosas. La lógica de las acciones meditadas para aparentar algo aleatorio puede derivar en algo aleatorio. De ahí, las acciones realizadas se interpretan como algo al azar. Y las jugadas ganadoras se hacen calculando lo que no puede verse, por consiguiente el perdedor tiende a desesperarse.

Ya había ganado otras veces, pero esta, siente, es su victoria final sobre la sangre.

Para Lola, es una suerte que ese chip de Lisa no haya sido desechado y lavado. Sigue funcionando, y aprovechó que Lana salió a una cita con Winston. No pudo importarle menos, pues su gemela siempre se pasaba hurgando en la basura, y ahora la suya fue el blanco de su búsqueda.

"Por mí, que se lo quede".

-¡Voy a la casa de Roxanne! -avisó Lola, estando su madre sola en casa.

-No tardes, cariño -responde Rita desde la cocina, antes de preparar lo que parecía un poco de café.

Pobre e ingenua de su madre. Ni siquiera llegó a la parada del autobús, maleta en mano, tiró el chip frente a la casa que pertenece a los Yates. Éstos, ausentes, nunca se molestaron en poner cámaras de vigilancia, mucho menos en dejar a alguien cuidando la casa.

Se recordó a sí misma la fecha. Viernes 2 de octubre de 2027, su día. El día en que ella dejó de ser Lola Loud.

~x~

-Acepta algo, Lolz -dice Lexx, un tanto irreverente-. Le tuviste tanta confianza a mamá para mentirle. ¿Qué hijo no le ha dicho a su madre que la odia?

No había tocado su hamburguesa. Si bien las cirugías le causan asco, la sensación que le dio recordar eso fue una mezcla de ello y satisfacción. No puede creer que su madre de tragara, aún a años de distancia, semejante cuento. Ir a casa de Roxanne fue la mejor excusa que le ha dado a alguien, y sabe que desde ése incidente que Lisa ha tenido muy en cuenta sobre las mentiras debía preparar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-En cuanto al viejo, ¿recuerdas bien su cara al creer que nos golpearía?

-No estoy de humor para tus chistes -replica Lola, cansada de tratar con su opuesto.

-Ojos a la pantalla, Lola -indicó Lexx-. Si serviste esta taza...

"Bebe hasta el final", completó la joven para sí..

~x~

Siete días han pasado desde que Haiku le retiró el chip de rastreo que Lisa le había puesto, y entre castings ha estado buscando un sitio a dónde hospedarse. Desde luego, ya no podía pagarse otra noche más. Ese motel, desde luego, casi se ha vuelto algo parecido a su habitación en Royal Woods, pero admite, muy a su pesar, que ha cometido un error de cálculo.

Miró los dos vestidos que compró en una tienda del centro de Los Angeles, sobre Rodeo Drive. Ambos de buenos diseñadores, se llevaron más de la mitad de su dinero. Sabe de sobra que una cara bonita y una actitud fuerte pueden resolver sus problemas, como siempre ha sido. Logró un descuento aceptable en un vestido de nylon rosa y blanco en una sucursal de Gucci pese a que el gerente no quiso atenderle por su "facha de pueblerina", mientras que en un local de Airissostale encontró un conjuto de dos piezas de terciopelo y poliéster rojo que complementará su menguado ajuar.

"Hollywood -sonríe para sí-, Lola ha llegado por tu trono"

Había visto en los anuncios clasificados que varios estudios harán pruebas. Nickelodeon, Universal, Disney, Paramount, entre otros, buscan sobre todo mujeres, de preferencia adolescentes que deseen un papel secundario. Resolvió entonces

Uno a uno, ese día varios estudios, incluso algunos pequeños, la rechazaron. Si le falta experiencia, tiene un físico exagerado para su edad o si necesitaba de un apoderado legal, toda excusa -pensó con amargura- ha sido frustrante.

Las últimas tres pruebas en las que cifró sus esperanzas se le antojan ridículas. Disney busca actrices de voz para un relanzamiento animado de "Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place" y una actriz de aparición incidental para una comedia musical basada en la vida de Ariana Grande, mientras que Nickelodeon, mucho más en serio, apuesta por buscar talento fresco para el piloto de un proyecto sobre las desventuras de una chica adicta a la cultura gamer con libreto escrito de la mano de Alec Schwimmer y Jennette McCurdy y producido por ésta última.

.

-Lo sentimos, señorita Fogle -despide un reclutador del mayor imperio corporativo del entretenimiento-, pero tiene asuntos qué resolver.

-No es que no quiera, pero... -suplica la rubia-... necesito el papel.

-Como muchos otros, niña -desprecia el sujeto-. Ahora largo, antes de que cambie de opinión y llame a Seguridad.

De dos, nada. El único rol que pudo haber obtenido en "Solo soy Ari" es el de una cansina vendedora de salchichas, siempre y cuando no luciera tan curvilínea y atractiva. En cuanto a la otra audición, perdió el papel contra una veterana Grey Griffin el estelar, y el otro personaje para el que competía lo obtuvo una tal Sarah Johnson.

La única opción, las oficinas de Nickelodeon en Burbank. De ser aceptada, y puede calcular riesgos, diría adiós por ahora Hollywood, hola Orlando.

~x~

-¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? -cuestiona crítica Lola.

-Esos tarados no vieron tu potencial -responde Lexx, un tanto defensivo-. Si lo tienes, lo hubieras logrado y no harías lo que haces hoy por hoy.

-Supongo que no querrás que...

-Tus juegos no me engañan, Lola -ataja el rubio, cambiando su ropa ahora por un pantalón corto y una remera sin mangas-. Sigamos viendo, ya viene la mejor parte.

~x~

Ver a muchas personas competir por alguna oportunidad le desconcierta. Las horas pasan, y los candidatos, entre veteranos como Josh Peck y Audrey Auburn y novatos como ella y una pelirroja plana de Minnesota, pasan el tiempo tratando de despejarse. Repasan los libretos que les dieran luego de pasar por un primer filtro, escuchan música o incluso conversan o ensayan las líneas del personaje que solicitan.

-¡Número 171! -anunció a voces un pasante de contabilidad del estudio- ¡Llamando a la ficha 171 para el papel de Karla Wahlgren! ¡Número uno-siete-uno!

-Ésa eres tú, ñoña -avisa la pelirroja, despectiva.

-Gracias.

-Buena suerte -desea la chica.

Lola desconoce, por obvias razones, aquella maldición que se presenta en el teatro, cine y televisión. Desear buena suerte es, dentro del medio, algo que no se puede hacer. De allí, y seguramente Lisa o Luan se lo explicarían a detalle, procede la frase "rómpete una pierna". Sin embargo, ella solo ve disciplina y trabajo duro, de las que ha tenido poco de ambas en la semana.

El foro es bastante grande. La locación externa es un condominio en medio de una ciudad pequeña del centro de Portland, pero las interiores, ya sea escuela, casa, habitaciones y demás, bien son grabadas en un foro o las productoras recurren a rentar inmuebles completos.

Observa nerviosa a la mesa de los encargados de producción. Alec Schwimmer (calvo, cabello y barba negros, vestido de mezclilla y con gorra) no luce impresionado al ver entrar a Lola. El veterano Sean Gantka, al parecer ejecutivo (chaqueta morada, camisa verde, castaño y bastante bonachón), le dedica una sonrisa amable, mientras que la antaño co-estelar de ICarly y Sam & Cat no se impresiona demasiado.

-Nombre, edad y procedencia, por favor -solicita Jennette, sonando neutra pero con una mirada implacable que ha despedazado a más de uno.

-Lola... Fogle -responde la adolescente, primero nerviosa y luego adquiriendo un tono arrogante-. Diecisiete años, de Michigan.

-¿Ciudad? -solicitó Schwimmer.

-Royal Oak, señores -responde de nueva cuenta, recordando a marchas forzadas que no debía mencionar Royal Woods.

-¿Puedes actuar una escena sin acompañantes? -pide Gantka, sonriente y comprensivo- Página doce, encuentro entre Karla y Morgan en el arcade. Si lo necesitas, toma algo de la utilería que creas necesario.

No había tenido tiempo de leer todo el libreto, mucho menos de ensayar una actuación convincente, y la poca experiencia que ha tenido es por completo inútil al ser en su totalidad personajes de poca importancia o, peor, simple relleno. En el acto, tomó una calceta con algo más o menos pesado, suave y de consistencia un poco pastosa.

 _... es una maldita hija del demonio..._

La voz de Haiku resuena en su cabeza mientras lee el libreto.

 _...una pretenciosa hueca que solo vale lo que cuesta el maquillaje barato que usa..._

Conforme prepara su interpretación, empieza a oír en su mente varias cosas, tanto añejas como recientes.

 _¿Literalmente quieres eso?_

 _¡Debes estar bromeando, hermanita!_

 _¿No piensas antes de hacer nada?_

 _¿No puedes usar el transporte público?_

 _¡Uno de los quintillizos Fox...!_

 _¡... tu jeep a tus nueve años!_

 _... imprudente..._

-¿Necesita un poco más de tiempo, señorita Fogle? -llama la atención McCurdy, impaciente.

El libreto sigue en sus manos. Las voces de sus hermanas y de Lincoln tienen demasiada influencia en su mente, como si nada más fuese un letal medio de presión.

-Página doce -insistió la rubia productora.

Tratando de sobreponerse, empezó a leer los diálogos que le corresponden. Debe sonar con un sutil tono de ultimátum, lo que no le resulta difícil de recrear prácticamente desde que tiene uso de razón.

-Tienes cinco segundos para que haya pizza en mi plato -interpreta, sonando persuasiva- antes de que...

-Suficiente -detuvo Gantka, medianamente convencido.

-Continúe -incita Schwimmer, desconfiado.

-Tienes cinco segundos para que haya pizza en mi plato -reinicia Lola- antes de que pasen cosas, Morgan. Cosas muy feas sobre...

-Alto -detiene Jennette-. He visto suficiente. La siguiente...

-¡¿Qué?! -pregunta Lola, sorprendida de ver interrumpida su audición.

-Nosotros le llamamos.

-No tienen idea de lo que hice para venir hasta aquí, señora. ¿Tiene idea?

-¿Tengo idea de qué? -corta la productora, desafiante.

-He dejado a personas que me detestan, un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada y he pasado por un motel que ni siquiera tiene buena señal de cable. ¡Yo merezco...!

-Merece tener un papel secundario por ahora, cuando menos -convino el robusto ejecutivo.

-Dejen arreglo esto -convence Jennette, tomando aire y reflexionando un momento su respuesta-. Lo sentimos, pero no alcanza a llenar el perfil de protagonista.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que tuve que dejar atrás? -continúa protestando Lola, subiendo su tono dos octavas y apretando el puño que sujeta la calceta.

-Tal vez como un secundario incidental, pero nada más.

Sin más dilación, miró de nuevo la calceta con mantequilla en su puño. Sabía que el personaje que catapultó a la fama a la hoy productora solía llegar a ese extremo de violencia cómica, pero a ese objeto, la idea le cruzó por la cabeza, decide darle esa utilidad.

El primer golpe le dio de lleno a la cara, justo en la ceja derecha. Las costuras de la calceta le causaron a Jennette un corte, al que se sumó el crujido de la nariz al segundo. De nada le valieron los llamados a la seguridad del lugar, pues al tercer golpe, dado en el vientre, soltó la improvisada arma.

-Una mierda de actitud le lleva a ser rechazada siempre, Lola. ¡Siempre! –gritó la productora, al tiempo que ella abandonó el lugar.

Desairada, no supo afrontar los hechos hasta que salió. no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué hacer, por lo que no respondió ni siquiera a los llamados del personal o a los de aquellos ejecutivos de la cadena, sin siquiera haber alcanzado el estacionamiento.

~x~

Lo que podría considerar simple aburrimiento, no duda en desecharlo. Por un instante, se complace de recrear el momento más deprimente de toda su vida. Asumir el que ha sido el más complicado papel de su vida solo para ver que empezó con una inocente pretensión, un desplante de rabia y la paliza que la vida en las grandes ciudades le ha dado.

Lexx no luce sorprendido. El constructo de su mente, su ánima o lo que sea que es el chico luce bastante perezoso, lo cual no es de extrañar. Una función de permanencia voluntaria que no ha tenido el impacto esperado le hace ver a Lola una cosa.

-No recordarás nada de esto -confiesa Lexx, taciturno.

-¿No querías enseñarme nada como en las películas? -cuestiona Lola, alarmada mientras bota los restos de su último bocadillo- ¿No me vendrás con monserga moral, una epifanía, una balada o algo así?

-En realidad -el joven procede a rascarse la nuca, un poco agarrotado-, solo era para pasar el tiempo que estuviste de perezosa.

-Explícame una cosa. ¿Qué rayos pasó para que yo cayera en ese estado?

-Bebiste, quisiste remediarlo, te cegaste y te torciste el tobillo. Así de simple. Pero -agrega el rubio- eso ya no importa. Pronto despertarás, y yo habré dejado de existir en tu consciencia. Entonces, hazte un favor... y haz una pequeña revisión a tu vida.

No queriendo oír más de aquél pesado, se levantó y salió de la sala.

Quería golpearlo. Quiere destruirlo, barrer de la faz de su mente su existencia. Y, sin embargo, no puede hacerlo. Demasiado ha cruzado por su cabeza para prestar atención en cruzar y caer a una zanja en el camino fuera de aquella sala...

… demasiado para poder destruir a ese desgraciado.

~u~

Oye una fuerte respiración en la habitación. Definitivamente no es Belle. Ronca, pero no tan fuerte. Tampoco es Gavin o Syd, mucho menos alguna de las chicas del Flor con quien ha pasado la noche.

Siente pesada su pierna. Pesada e inmóvil, igual se siente débil. Peor aún, se siente demasiado cansada para levantarse. El aire, fresco, apenas le indica que ha llovido en las últimas horas, algo imposible porque el día, según recuerda, ha estado despejado sin posibilidades de lluvia.

De igual modo, siente agujas en su cuerpo. Oyó el sonido de una bolsa y un objeto metálico a su izquierda, lo cual solo le da a entender que está en un hospital. Y lo peor, es que no sabe si es de noche ni de día.

Agotada, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejar que los aparatos a los que cree estar conectada hagan su trabajo. No quiere sino dormir, tener un verdadero sueño que no estuviese plagado de memorias que no quería recordar, personas que no deseaba herir sin motivos y actos de los que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

~o~

 **Originalmente, sería el último escalón del año pasado, pero por causas ya antes comentadas, decidí que esto sería la obertura para la segunda y (espero, sinceramente) última temporada... si, puede que me haya extralimitado la anterior cita, pero en mi defensa, puedo externar una pequeña reflexión.**

 **Nosotros cavamos nuestra fosa. Tal vez lo sepamos, tal vez no, pero provocamos nuestra caída. Los hechos que omitimos, las mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos, las acciones descuidadas que hacemos... al final, todos caemos por el peso de nuestras propias acciones. Y la idea, entonces, es tratar de redimirnos. Peor aún, hay personas que inconscientemente nos ayudan con eso. Algunas nos dan consejos que mandamos al demonio, otras desean vernos caer, los más son meros espectadores que desean más hasta la saciedad de su morbo, cosa con la que no puedo decir nada, hacer nada o tener una postura racional al respecto.**

 **Por esto y otras razones, para quien no lo haya captado, es que el fanfic se titula así.**

 **La idea de este interludio, a diferencia de uno en otro lado, es ahondar en lo que llevó a Lola a ser lo que, dentro de la obra, es por sí. Citando a J. K. Rowling, no existe ni bien ni mal. Y, en mi opinión (humilde o no), no se trata tampoco de poder y voluntad (lo que la escritora británica denominó, vía Voldemort) las personas demasiado débiles para tenerlo. Es, ante todo y temiendo caer en contradicciones, una pugna de principios. Amor, dinero, necesidad de escape, toma de decisiones... todo se rige siempre en un principio.**

 **Les daré respuesta a sus reviews, señores. Pero, antes que nada, gracias por haber seguido este fanfiction en su primer tramo. No es el apoyo que esperaba, pero supongo que me lo merezco por saltar el tiburón XD. Ahora sí…**

 ** _eltíoRob95_ … ¿qué te puedo decir? Más que borracha, intoxicada. Sabemos de sobra que alcohol y medicinas no son una buena mezcla. Hiciste bien, porque, seamos realistas, así me la imaginé. Si bien la talla 39C de sostén/brassier/sujetador de Lola es difícil de alcanzar, no es imposible con una cierta genética.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en otro lado, que en lo que queda del año los veo de nuevo por aquí (si,voy a abonar el terreno de nuevo).**

 ** _Julex93_ … No ha sido la anterior su caída más significativa. La más grave, si, más no la primera ni la última. Y hay algo gracioso en esto. Entre artistas plásticos, se dice, siempre hay una obra que supera a las demás obras para cualquiera. Siempre una que hace que las obras futuras sean consideradas inferiores si no se tiene la humildad necesaria para admitirlo. Es posible que me quieras linchar, porque lo triste de esto es que alguien caerá muy bajo.**

 ** _t10507_ , lamento la demora. Como le dije al parcero Julex, la caída ya estaba cantada.**

 ** _coven_ , ciertamente mi HC a futuro de Lily la coloca como una desmadrosa. Si bien el cañónnos pateó las bolas, es posible que tome elementos de los últimos capítulos emitidos centrados en ella.**

 **Sobre tu pregunta sobre las gemelas, es canónico. Lana es dos minutos mayor que Lola.**

 _ **The show must go on, ladies and gentlemen.**_

 ** _Sam the Stormbringe_ r.**


End file.
